Dreamers
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: As the war end, Aphrodite gives Percy a gift which allow him to have wet dreams with any girl desired. Annabeth finds out eventually, and suddenly their sex lives turns wild, as do many of their friends, new campers, and even some Goddess. Warning: Very Graphic Sexual Content! (Please stay out if you're opposed to Percy OR Annabeth doing it with the others or being slutty and ooc)
1. Test Ride

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Percy**_

"Come on, let's drop them into the lake." Clarisse barked.

 _Damn it, why can't we ever have privacy in camp._ I am currently being carry to the lake with Annabeth hand in hand. We just had our first real kiss and of course Clarisse had to interrupt. Annabeth was laughing all the way but kept her grasp on my hand. I was blushing furiously, since the fact that we had been caught kissing together. Cold water hit my skin when they threw us in together, knowing that Annabeth can't breathe under water, I created an air bubble covering both of us. As soon as she could breathe, I felt her lips on mine and we were kissing once again. It was heated and passionate as we swirl our lips together. Feeling a little bold, I detach my lip from her. She looked at me confused, as if asking me why I am not kissing her. Though that thought was soon replaced by her moaning into my hair when I took a nip at her neck. I began my exploration as I kiss and slightly bit from her neck to her collarbone. When I reach a certain spot near her earlobe, she moaned out my name.

"Percy….." _So that's her sweet spot._ I thought.

I had never been this close to Annabeth before. Scratch that, I had never even been this close with any girl before. Right now, I feel like flying in the sky having her body press so tightly with mine. It was getting harder and harder to focus on just kissing when her hands reach behind my back and start rubbing my weak spot. I moan into her mouth and she rubbed it even harder, gazing her fingernails around it. I never thought this way about Annabeth, but at this moment, I can't stop those naught thoughts from surfacing in my mind.

"Annabeth…." I murmured.

She broke away from me, both of our hands were still around each other.

"What, seaweed brain?" She purred.

"Let's go back, I am sure where we are headed is not a good idea for us."

Blushing a deep shade of red, she smacked my arm saying,

"Who said I want to, seaweed brain." She pouted.

I smile as I brought the bubble back to surface. Clarisse and the other campers were gone, since we had been in the bubble for about an hour already. We walked on the beach until we reach the cabin area, we both said goodnight as I kiss her on the cheek and head back toward my own cabin. Sighing in exhaust, I thought: _Finally, I can rest. No more evil titan trying to destroy the world, no girl problem, no anything._ I was about to plop down on my bed when I notice there is a wristband on the center of my bed. There was a string attach with a note saying _"Enjoy the gift, Percy. Aphrodite."_ I put the white wristband on but notice nothing out of the ordinary, except the side was carve out with letter saying "Percy's wristband". Even though I knew that whatever Aphrodite has given me isn't going to be any good, I was so tired I just plop down on the bed and began to fall asleep. The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was those naught thought about Annabeth…..

* * *

My mind woke up slightly when I felt someone enter my bed, under my blankets, and cuddle next to me. Strangely enough, I actually found myself liking whoever was cuddling with me. Opening my eyes slightly, I notice blond hair spread across the bed and warm hands around my waist. Her mesmerizing grey eyes startling under the sapphire waves in my cabin. I just wish this was Annabeth so I could continue to cuddle with her, though I knew I must be dreaming because this couldn't be real.

"Wake up, seaweed brain."

Seaweed brain? Oh my god!

"Annabeth!" I almost screamed, "What are you doing in my bed?"

I got up from my bed only to notice I was only wearing my boxer. She giggled at my horrified expression and crawl over the bed, resting her knees on the bed, she put her hands around my neck and kiss me passionately. I was a bit shock to know that Annabeth had come to my cabin in the middle of the night just to make out with me. I broke away from the kiss and stared at her, she was wearing her camp half-blood t-shirt and short jeans shorts. She looked so freaking beautiful I just want to ravish her on my bed, right now!

"Annabeth, aren't you supposed to stay in your cabin."

"I came to see you, dummy."

"Why?"

"Well…." She giggled and spins her hair around her fingers, "I have been thinking about… us, and I want to…. you know…."

"What are you saying….?"

Finally, her words hits me like a break wall. _Did she just hint that she wants to have… with me?_

"Are…. you saying… that you want to…" I stuttered like a sheep, totally surprised.

When I saw her nodded, all I could see in her eyes was love and lust.

"Are you being serio…..?"

Though I didn't get to finish my sentences because she forced her lips on mine again, kissing me like there is no tomorrow. _Control yourself, Percy._ But even if I kept saying that, I knew in five second, I won't be able keep my hands off her. When she rubbed her body against mine, I knew I had lost the battle with my hormones. I tried to hide the fact that I felt my erection harden, but the way her hips moves against me was too hard to ignore.

"Look like someone is very excited." She said gazing down on my lower half.

"Annabeth….. I ….."

"Shh….. Don't talk…" She whispered.

She got up and turns us around, pushing me on my bed and crawl on top of me. With her knees resting on either side of my waist, she began kissing me again while running her hands up and down my chest. I was so focus on her rubbing her body against me I didn't even notice her tongue had slid inside my mouth and began tongue wrestling with me. The feeling of her wet and slimly tongue against mine was unbelievable. I eagerly fought back but decided to let her win, she explored my mouth, from my teeth to the back of my throat. As soon as we broke away for a breath, I attacked her neck and collarbone. Her soft moans were driving me crazy. I had my hand rest on her waist this whole time, but I felt her guide my hands to her butt as I gave her a soft but firm squeeze.

"Ooooohhhhhh…. Percy…." She moaned.

Taking that as I good sign, I grab her butt again, but this time, I move one of my hands down to her inner thighs and began rubber her softly.

"Ah…..Don't stop….." She exasperated while grabbing a turf of my hair.

Leaving my hands down on the thighs, I let go of her ass and brought my hands back to her waist. My erection was very hard to ignore now 'cause her hips kept rubbing against it again and again. Her rhythm was so slow, 'causing me to groan and whimper.

"Damn….." I exclaimed.

"Just wait, it's about to get better." She said with a mischief smile.

Reaching under her camp half-blood T-shirt, she pulled it all the way to the top, showing her perfect boobs. She threw the shirt somewhere else and presses her boobs so close to my face I had trouble even remembering my name.

"Uh…" I stuttered like an idiot.

"You can touch them if you want." She purred.

Uncertainly, I reach up to her back and unclasp her bra that's blocking the view. It fell on my face as I threw it next to her camp T-shirt. I could see her nipples were somewhat harder when I took the bra off her. Reaching up, I cup both of her boobs and softly squeeze them. Her moans were so loud I had to kiss her to keep it down. Her boobs were so soft and smooth but at the same time her nipples were hard and rough on the touch. Instinctively, I move myself to an upright position so her breasts were level with my face. I began licking and sucking on one of her nipples and playing with the other one with my hands. When I rolled my thumb against her nipple, she yelped and moaned out my name,

"Percy…..Ooooohh….. keep going…."

Using my tongue to flick over her other nipples, she tightens her grip on my neck while pulling on my hair. Every time she moaned, it was music to my ears. With my other free hands, I reach down to her short jeans shorts and cupped her most private area. She was already so wet that my fingers were soaked with her fluids. Feeling a little bold, I started rubbing her pussy lip while continuing to pleasure her nipples.

"Oh god! Percy…. Don't… Ohh…."

"You like that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes, Keep going…"

I detach myself from her breasts and move back up to attack her neck and collarbone, giving her kisses and sometimes nipping or gazing my teeth against her skin, making her feel even more pleasurable.

"Ahh… I am….. cumming…..!"

Soon with a violent shiver, she came all over my hands, it was soaked more than even before. Exhausted with pleasure was display all over her face, she smiled goofily and kiss me softly. I brought my hands back up when she noticed that my hands were soaked with her fluids.

"Opps." She said, "Here…. Let me clean that up for you."

She took my slimy hand and licks its clean with her tongue, I close my eyes feeling so turn on by the fact that she was licking her own fluids.

"See, nice and clean." She said giggly.

The growing sensation in my stomach was really too hard to take anymore as I tackled her down and push her back against the bed. Hurriedly, I push the button off her short jeans and slowly slide it off her legs, along with her panties. Now she was lying naked under me while I still have my boxers on. Unsure what to do next, I remove the only fabric blocking me from Annabeth and again threw it next to our pile of clothing.

God, she looked so beautiful I will never get tired of her. She was staring at my enlarged cock as she licked her lips, as if she was really anticipating what's going to come next. Even with all those lust in her eyes, I could still see fear in them. It's like she was scare and yet wanting to do it at the same time.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted, "But I love you, Percy. I want you to make love to me."

"I want you to be mine."

After she said that, she brought my head down and kisses me as passionately as possible, as if she is showing me all her love for me. At the same time, she grabbed my cock and guided me to her entrance. I groan when she rubbed my cock against her pussy lip.

Slowly and steady, I thrust inside of her wet and moist pussy. The feeling was indescribable, her wet and tight and hot wall convulse around my cock, squeezing every part of my dick. The feeling was so good I almost came inside her, but I held it back before I blew my load. When I made contact with her barrier, I pull back and look into her eyes. She nodded her head, saying that she is ready. I inhale and exhale before I thrust inside her once again, breaking her hymen. Looking back up, she had a painful expression on. I tried to keep myself from moving so it wouldn't hurt her anymore. She was silently crying as I perk her cheeks, kissing her tears away.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah….. Just give me a minute."

She nodded her head after a few minutes later.

"You can move now…"

Just to test if she was really okay, I move in and out very slowly as she moaned quietly, her tears stop dripping down her cheek. Taking that as a good sign, I move a little faster.

"Ooohh…. Percy…"

When I rubbed a certain spot with my cock, she screamed,

"Oohh… Ah! That…. Felt…. so good…"

 _So that's where her g-spot is._ I thought.

Wanting to make her feel even better, I continued to rub against that spot, making her scream her brains out like crazy while I thrust my whole cock into her, filling her up.

Her boobs bounced up and down in rhythm of my thrusting as I grab one of them and roll the nipple in between my fingers, then I lower my head and kiss her sweet spot I discover when we were in the bubble making out. She entwined her arms around my neck, bringing me even closer to her.

"Oohhh….. Percy, please… make me cum." When I thrust my full length inside her again, she screamed, "Oh god, Percy!"

The feeling in my stomach was building, I could tell that I was going to come soon. My rhythm became irregular and breathing hitch up a hundred times. All I focus on was to keep thrusting inside her pussy. _THRUST…. THRUST…. THRUST….._ The sound of squelching and my ball sack hitting her ass was music to me ears. I tried to hold it back, but with one final push, I felt her walls convulse around my cock as she came.

"Ahh…. I am cumming…" She screamed.

Her pussy was just too damn tight as I came inside her right after she convulsed around me.

"Oh god!" I groan as my seed poured inside her.

There was not a moment more perfect than this one we shared right now. Post-sex bliss settled around us as I pull out of her, white cum dripping out of her pussy onto the bed. I collapse next to her, panting heavily as I look into her eyes. They were more beautiful than ever before. The way her silly smile beam at me and her blond hair spread across the bed made her look like a goddess. She kissed me while I pull the blanket over us. Before I fell asleep from the tiredness, I wrapped my arms around her waist and said,  
"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." She said and fell asleep with me.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up were sapphire waves on my cabin's celling. The feeling of tiredness still settled around me. I smile just as I remember what happened in a few hours ago. _Oh man, I cannot believe I just had my first time with Annaebeth._ Seeking for her warmth, I found nothing except for the coldness of the sheets of blankets.

"Annabeth?" I said confused.

Did she leave back to her cabin? Just as I was about to look for her, a bright light shined in the center of the room, forcing me to cover my eyes.

"Aphrodite?" I asked as soon as the light died down.

"Did you have fun, Percy?" She said smiling.

I blush a deep shade of red knowing that she knew Annabeth and I had sex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, first of all, I am here to congratulate you for defeating the titans." She said, "Second of all, I just want to find out if the gift I gave you works for not, and apparently it does."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Silly, I am talking about the wristband you are wearing." She said pointing to the white wristband.

"What about it?" I said staring at it.

"It allows you to dream of you desire when you know you can't have them. So don't be mad, but you didn't really had sex with Annabeth."

Okay, a wristband that allows you to dream of anything you desire? I am not sure who is more crazy, me or Aphrodite. As if reading my thoughts, she said,  
"You don't have to doubt me, just check under you blankets."

It was then I realized that something sticky was in my underwear. Hold on, I wasn't wearing my boxers after I had….. Oh you gotta be kidding me…

"You are saying that I dream about that whole thing?"

"Yup."

I am not sure if I should be mad or actually glad about this. But I am definitely mad that I didn't really had sex with Annabeth.

"Look at it this way, Percy, each time you use the wristband, you get more and more experience with having sex. So it does kind of help with your real first time with Annabeth."

"Plus, you can use it with other girls too, you know?"

That perks me right up, having fake sex with other girls without Annabeth knowing it? Though I knew it is super wrong, can't help but liking the idea.

"Anyway, I should go. Enjoy the gift, Percy." She smiled and disappeared.

The first thing I did after she disappeared was changing out of the wet boxers I am wearing right now, and then I climb back on top of my bed and lay down, thinking about what Aphrodite had said to me.

" _You can use it with other girls too, you know?"_

That was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hooray, my third story. Well, not really a story, more like smut chapters story, but there is still a plot behind it. (Didn't see that coming, did you?) The next chapter is probably still going to be Annabeth, only with more hardcore sex for you pleasure, 'cause that's why you are reading this, right? Just so you know and for the sake of this story, character from the Heroes of Olympus is going to appear in here. (More girls for Percy, don't you think so?) Sex scene in Annabeth's pov is also going to be address.**

 **For my other story "After the War", I will probably post another chapter in about a month and a half. Those who can't wait until that chapter, I'll give you a hint: Something will happen to both Percy and Calypso.**

 **For the story "Percabeth Random one shot", a new chapter will probably be post in about two to three weeks, depending on whether I have a lot of work to do or not.**

 **After the second chapter for this story, you guys can start posting me review or PM me any ideas you have, and I will consider writing them in.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Jason**


	2. Threesome?

**Disclaimer: Character belongs to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Percy**_

 **AN: Excuse the grammar and spelling, I didn't proof read it and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

" _The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams" –_ Eleanor Roosevelt once said. _The beauty of our dreams…_ Dreams is a weird thing, it gives us a vision of a part of ourselves that we have never seen before. Sometime reality stings like a bee that we just want to escape from it and kept dreaming, but someday, we will have to wake up knowing that the things we see is all just a lie. So is dream a lie, is it all just a damn vision that will give us hope or haunt us forever?

I smiled as I woke up and to the bright sunlight shining through my cabin. I could hear water dripping from the water fountain at a steady pace. The sapphire waves inside my cabin were gone since the sunlight replaced it with golden waves. I smiled again as I fling the blankets off me and sat on the edge of the bed, then I grab a towel from my closet and head toward the bathroom. I began taking off my clothes, including my watch. _Wait a minute, I don't wear watches._ I notice there was a tag attached to the watch as I took a look.

 _Percy, I turn it into the watch Tyson made for you since it wouldn't attract so much attention…_

 _Aphrodite._

I sighed, it was then I remember what happened last night. Once I step inside the cold shower, I felt instantly relax. I sighed again, this had gotta be the weirdest things that ever happened to me. I mean, a gift that lets you dream of anything you want…. more importantly, wet dream… I am not sure if I should be creep out or be excited about this, maybe a bit of both. NO, this is so wrong. Why am I even thinking about this? Thought I gotta admit, what happened yesterday night was the most amazing night of my life. Ugh….. Stop it. Don't even think about it anymore.

Without myself knowing, my lower half began to grow since those naughty thoughts about yesterday came up from time to time. I finally noticed it when it was a full grown erection, begging for release. _Damn it._ I cursed at myself. When I look at my erection, I thought about yesterday how I was pounding her hard and fast with my cock. _Oh man, that dream was so real I could still almost feel it._ Feeling a little horny, I grab my erection. _Oh…. what the hell…_ I had one hands rubbing my balls while my other hand on my shaft, pumping it slowly. I was moaning and groaning as I began jerking off, it's not like I had never jerk off before, only this time I was super horny. Just to heighten the pleasure a little, I sat down on the tub and squeeze some soap out from the bottle, then I rub the soap on my cock and started pumping it again.

"Fuck…..." I whispered.

The soap acts as a lubricant while I was having the time of my life. I felt a tingling sensation in my balls and I know I was going to cum soon. I closed my eye, imagining how it would be like for her to bounce on my rod like this. I tried to hold it back but the sensation was just too much for to take anymore as I ejaculate all over the tub.

"Oh god…" I stuttered as I rode out my orgasm.

Panting a little, I stood back up wash off the soap and cum off my dick. Then I heard the breakfast horn blew as I hurriedly dried myself up and put on my boxers. The gift Aphrodite given me was still on the cabinet. I look at it for a few seconds before I grab it and put it on. I went back outside to my bed as I pick out some clean clothes to wear, what I ended up with was a white V-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. _This should be alright, it doesn't smell that bad._ Just after I finished putting them on, I heard a knock on the door. Without knowing who it is, I open it only to get a heart attack myself.

"What's up, seaweed brain? How did you sleep?"

"Annabeth!"

"Yes, it's me…. You don't have to scream."

She was standing in front of me with her hands behind her back, one of her foot stood tiptoe behind her other foot. She was wearing her camp's t-shirt and her yesterday's short jeans shorts. She smiled at me which made my heart skip a hundreds beats. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off her short jeans shorts, I guess it reminded me so much of what happened last night.

"Seaweed brain… Are you okay?"

I looked up and noticed that she had a perplex expression on her face. I manage to wipe that blank expression off my face but when I tried to say something, all that came out was,

"Uhh…."

She lightly chuckled and crossed her arms around her chest.

"What's wrong? You can't even talk to your girlfriend now?"  
 _Well, no…. wait, did she just said…..?_ I stood in my doorway, dumbstruck to the fact that she just admitted that we are a couple.

"Uhh…. What… what are you doing here?"

I just couldn't believe that she's here, it's such a shocker since I just had a dream yesterday of her doing stuff to me that no one else would. I mean, I could still picture her beginning naked, straddling my lap while kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

"Walking you to breakfast, seaweed brain… Is there anything wrong with that?" She jotted me back to life.

I could feel my erection growing again since that dream was making me horny again. _Damn it! I hope she didn't notice it._ Luckily, she didn't.

"No…. nothing is wrong….. I was….. just surprise that you are here. That's all." I stuttered.

She walked over to me, I swear I was going to have a heart attack since she was standing so close to me. Before I could react, she encircled her arms around my shoulders. Hesitatingly, I put my hands on her waist.

"You know, you own me a kiss for interrupting our….. moment last night."

"Uhh….." I stuttered, barely focusing on our conversation, "What…. what do you want me to do then?"

"Hum….. I don't know…." She smiled.

I felt her body press so close to mine and it was getting harder and harder to focus on just talking. It would be so nice if I could bring her inside my cabin and just ravish her from her head to her toes. I sighed. I didn't even realize that her lips were on mine for a brief seconds before she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Did you just….. kiss me?"

Beaming her amazing smile at me, she tightened her grip on my shoulders, leaning her head on my chest, she said,

"Come on, seaweed brain….. Let's go get breakfast."

We walked to the pavilion hand in hand and I couldn't take my eyes off her. The smile on her face, the way her eyes sparkle under the rising sun, the way her hair flew when the wind blew, and the way her butt moved when she walked. _GOD DAMN IT, PERCY! STOP STARING AT HER BUTT._ Just before she noticed what I was staring at, we reached the mess hall in time as campers gave us either a grin or a smirk. Some of them wolf whistle and some holler while clapping as we pass by their tables. I saw Nico and Clarisse and they both gave us a thumb up. I shook my head to all this attention me and Annabeth was getting, I mean, this is too much.

Annabeth was smiling all the way while we were walking to my table. I was pretty surprise when she took a seat next to me on the Poseidon table.

"Aren't you supposed to sit with your table?"

"Chiron said it's fine….." She said, leaning closer to me as she whispered in my left ear, "Beside, you love sitting next to me, right?"

I shivered when she did that.

"Isn't your mother to going to be mad?"

"I don't care….."

Looking at the Athena table, I saw Malcolm gave me a death glare before returning to talk to his brothers and sisters. Soon, breakfast appeared on the table.

"Sit tight, I will get you something to eat." I said and walked away.

The truth is I needed to get away from Annabeth. I couldn't stand talking to her with those naughty thoughts in my mind. It is not as easy as you think to talk to someone who you have a crush on and the fact that I saw her naked in my dream doesn't help at all. I sighed as I brought back foods back to our table. Annabeth was sitting with her head resting on one of her hands, looking at the horizons. When I walked up to her with the food, she said,

"Hum…. Bacons and eggs….." She said, "Thanks honey."

"No problem."

"So, you didn't answer my question….." She said once we started eating.

"What?" I asked sipping from my drink.

"How did you sleep?"

"Puuufffff…."

"Ah…. SEAWEED BRAIN! What the heck!"

"Oh my god….. Annabeth, I am so sorry."

The big gulp of soda I was going to drink got on her everywhere, but that's not all I noticed, the tank top she was wearing also got soaking wet, which in turn made me see what she was wearing underneath. What shocked me the most was the fact that Annabeth didn't punched the hell out of me, but the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top. I could basically see everything, and I really mean everything.

"I am so, so , so sorry."

In the meantime, my mind began thinking about those naughty though again. _Damn it, why can't I just stop thinking about them?_ When she finally noticed that her clothes are now basically see-through, she blushed crazily and tried to cover herself up. The growing sensations in my groins were too hard to ignore anymore. My erection started growing. Annabeth noticed the bulge in my lower half area and blushed even redder than before.

"Uhh….. Maybe we should go to my cabin….." I said.

Without letting her answer, I held her hands and dragged her back to my cabin. Luckily, nobody asked any question as to where we are going, but I did saw Chiron gave me some kind of weird look. Anyway, we reached the cabin and walked inside.

"Go inside the bathroom, I will get some new clothes for you right now." I said.

She went in without any hesitation, still blushing though. I walked toward the closet and tried to pick out something that would fit her, what I ended up with was a small purple t-shirt. Bringing the shirt with me, I knock on the bathroom door. She opened it slightly, peaking her head out. Her cheeks were burning red, I handed the shirt to her and said,

"That's the smallest I have…. sorry."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. I lean on the wall next to the bathroom for what seems like hours before she comes back out.

"Annabeth, I….."

What I saw almost made my eye pop out of my sockets. She was wearing my shirt, which was fine, but then the t-shirt was still overly large for her so it covers all of her jeans shorts, making me believe that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She gave me a weird look, as to why I am stuttering all of a sudden, then she realized that I'm staring at her hips as she blushed yet again and tried to stretched my t-shirt to cover up herself. She wouldn't look at me in my eyes, but I could tell that she is embarrasses.

"Look, Annabeth….. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to look at….."

"Did you like what you saw?" She whispered, cutting me off.

"What?" I didn't think I heard her right.

She sighed, as if she is waiting for the moment to be just right, then she whispered again.

"Did you like what you saw?" She said louder this time, still wouldn't look at me.

"Uhh….." I responded smartly, "I…"

For the first time in my life, I actually have trouble remembering my name. _Why is she asking me a question like that all of a sudden?_ Just before I tried to respond again, she said,

"You don't?"

"No! no no… I was just surprise that you asked. That's all." I quickly recovered.

A moment of silent passed between us before I blurted out something totally inappropriate,

"I really like your boobs….."

 _Oh shit! What did I just said?_ Annabeth gave me a weird look, raising her eyebrows.

"I MEAN, You look beautiful without a braaa….." I stuttered, realizing that I said the wrong thing again,

"What I am trying to say is that you look… pretty…."

It took a while, but when the awkwardness finally went away, she looked at me with a hint of smile on her lips and chuckled. I looked at her smiling face, the weirdness I had created turn into something amusing as I began chuckling with her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, still laughing. I rested my hands on hips then she said,

"You look cute when you are stuttering…"

"Well, I am a seaweed brain after all…."

She leaned her head on my chest as I rest my chin on top of her shoulder. I am just glad that the awkwardness went away, it would be so hard to talk to her anymore if I kept picturing her naked. I heard the horn blew, signaling time for activities.

"Come on, wise girl…." I said, "Let's go sword fighting."

She nodded and we had a good time for the rest of the day…

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha… Did you see that look on his face?" She laughed.

"Yeah, he was totally like….." I said making a silly face, causing Annabeth to crack up even harder.

We were sitting at the pier, overlooking the sun setting horizon. Annabeth was sitting side by side next to me, with her right hand resting on top of mine. Slowly and steady, our laugher turned into some what a chuckling sound.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I said.

A tiredness yawn escaped from her lips as she smiled, looking at her own reflection on the lake. Then she wrapped herself around my right arm and lean her head on my shoulder.

"I am tired… seaweed brain."

I smiled and stroke her cheeks slowly, causing her to blush and yawn even more.

"We should head back to our cabins, it's getting late anyway."

She nodded while taking my hand in hers, which cause me to crack a smile again. We were walking back to the Athena cabin under the moonlight, not talking, not looking at each other. The only thing that's keeping us together were our hands, it's like we were inside our own little bubble, not a care in the world.

"I had a great time, Percy." She said swing our hands back and forth.

"Yeah, me too."

Even though we arrived at the cabin, I didn't even noticed it until she said,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I gave an awkward hug, then we parted as I watch her walk inside her cabin. I really don't want to let her go, and I already miss her. Before she closed the door behind her, I said,

"Wait…."

She immediately flung the door back open and asked,

"Yeah?"

I brought her back outside, then I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She was shocked at first, I mean, it's been a while since we kiss, which was like last night in the lake, but then it felt like it's been a year and I am dying to kiss her again. She didn't push me away, which I took it as I good sign. Seconds pass and I felt her relaxed and kiss back. She encircled her arms around my neck and kiss back softly.

I heard a few "Awwww" inside her cabin, but I didn't really care about having audience right now. I was the first one to part our lips a little, then I rest my forehead on hers, with our nose touching each other.

"I love you….." I said without myself knowing.

Her body tensed up as soon as those words left my mouth. She stepped away from me and looked me straight into my eyes, trying to say something that won't come out. Nervously, I gave her a kiss on the cheek; which I didn't even think she noticed, and said,

"Goodnight….."

Just before I head inside my cabin, I look back one more time only to see Annabeth still standing at the exact same spot where I left her with a totally surprised expression on her face. Closing the door behind me, I sigh, smiling at the thought that another peaceful day has passed. I just hope it's going to stay peaceful forever.

After I changed out of my clothing, I climbed and lay on my bed with my eyes closed, not thinking anything at all, just relaxing under a long day of fun. Opening my eyes, I thought about the good times that I get to spend with Annabeth today. We play a few pranks on some old campers and it went pretty well, considering that only Nico got hurt when I scare him and he fell back on his chair. _Ha ha ha….._ Anyway, I was tossing and turning since I was half asleep. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a silver flower resting on my bed stand….

* * *

 _Buzz…. Buzz…_

"What the….!"

Instinct washed over me as I grab my riptide on the bed stand and turned it into a sword. The golden reflection of the sword gave me enough light to see what's going on.

"Who is there?" I asked.

 _What are you doing, Percy? No one is going to answer you if they sneak in… Stupid…_ Listening carefully, I followed the sound. Years and years of train finally pay off since I didn't trip over anything or make any sound. _Who would want to sneak inside my cabin in the middle of the night?_ The only person I know who would do that was…. Annabeth, but that was a long time ago when she needed some comfort. The bathroom lights were on so I assumed that someone was inside. Not aware of the fact that there was a piece of chip in front of me, I stepped on it, making enough cracking sound to stop whoever was making that sound. _Damn it, Percy._ I heard a huge bang, sounded like that person was trying to escape from the scene. I flung the door open and point my sword at that person. That person has a tan body with long caramel-color hair braided to one side of her shoulder and almond eyes. I almost didn't recognize her.

"Percy!"

Grabbing the first thing she could reach, embarrassment washed over her eyes while she tried to use the bath robe to cover herself up. First time in my life, I was as excited as puppies on steroids but still at the same time speechless.

 _Buzz…_

There is that sound again… Looking at the floor beneath me, I found the culprit. It was my electric toothbrush buzzing on the floor. _Okay, what is my toothbrush doing on the floor?_ I pick it back up and examine it. The weird thing was that the handheld was all sticky wet, just as wet as the floor. Using my logical side of my brain, I started piecing the puzzle back together. _Toothbrush and the floor were sticky wet….Her standing there with my bathrobe, almost naked…. Oh my god!_

"Calypso! You use my…. to masturbate?" I almost yelled.

"Percy…. Keep your voice down." She said, but couldn't look at me.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, I couldn't describe what I am feeling. The first question that came to mind wasn't about how in the world she got off her island, but the fact that she was in my bathroom, masturbating in with my toothbrush.

"How….." I stuttered, more focus on staring at her tan, long legs.

"I will explain later… Can I get some clothes to wear?" She asked, staring at her toe.

"Sure….. Just let me go get them…"

With lightning speed, I disappeared behind the door and lean my back against it, breathing heavily. _I couldn't believe I just saw Calypso naked... More importantly, I couldn't believe I saw her masturbating with my toothbrush._ One thought lead to another and I felt myself getting horny. Dismissing those thought from my mind, I ran to the closet and took a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Then I knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Calypso called from the other side.

"I got your clothes…."

She opened the door and I walked in, but then I trip myself over a small bump on the edge of the bathroom and fell.

"Damn it!" I said as I crashed into Calypso.

Next thing I knew, we were both falling toward the floor and crash in a loud _thump._ I landed on her and a breath of air escaped from her lungs. I quickly push myself up with my hands on either side of her face, afraid I had hurt her or something. The bathrobe she had put on before had slid off her left shoulder, showing me the top part of her breast. She noticed where I was staring at and blushed, looking anywhere but my eyes. I realized what kind of position we were in, with her underneath me and my body touching her so deliciously.

"I am so sorry….."

She suddenly gasped. I followed her stares when she looked down at her tights. I didn't even realize that what was happening to me until I looked at my growing erection making a tent in my sweatpants, making contact with her inner tights. She tried to bit back a whimper, but when I tried to get off her, I rub my erection against her stomach, causing her to moan out loud.

"Ahh…. Percy….."  
 _Damn it, Percy….. Why can't you even control yourself?_ Caypso finally looked me in the eye, a hint of embarrassment but yet hopeful and lustfulness consumed in those two glittering, shining orbs.

"Calypso….." I said, "Listen, I am really Mmphh….."

Something must have snapped inside her mind when I rub my erection against her stomach because she smashed her lip against mine heatedly, kissing me like it's her last day on earth. I didn't kiss her back because my mind went blank, it's like my thoughts were frozen in space. She pulled her lips away from mine, leaving a tingling sensation on my lips, then looked away. I could tell that she is embarrassed at what she did.

I stared at her wide eyed. I don't know why, but an urge to kiss her again grew in my belly. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that she looked so beautiful and smell so great without even trying. Calypso took a glance at me and diverts her eyes just as quickly. I swallow hard, not believing what I am about to do, and rest my hands on her cheek, making her look at me. Calypso looked at me nervously and said,

"Percy….. what are you do…."

I leaned down and parted my lips. Her eyes widen when she got the idea of what I wanted to do, but she didn't protest. Instead, we leaned closer and closer until out lips were only centimeters away.

"Percy….. Do you like me?"

I nodded. It's been a while, but I really miss that smile when she did so. Her smile is what gave me the courage to lean down and capture her lips with mine. It felt so soft and smooth that I am having trouble just focuses on kissing. My tongue reached out and began exploring her lip, silently asking for permission. She moaned into the kiss and sending vibration through my mouth. Hesitatingly, she slightly opened her mouth. Taking it as I good sigh, I probed my tongue inside her mouth and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. She immediately pulled away from me and scare that I have hurt her, I asked,

"You okay?"

In respond, she surprisingly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back down to kiss her fully on the lips. She opened her mouth and I didn't even hesitated and stick my tongue inside her. We fought for dominance but then she got tired and let me win. I explored every inches of her sweet tasting mouth to the back of her throat. While we were busy have a heated kiss, Calypso hands roam through my whole body, making me ache where ever she touched. She rested her hands on my chest, feeling my six-pack abs in wonderful ways. Needing a breath of air, I pulled my lips away from her. I began attacking her neck and earlobe and she moan that wonderful sound, creating excitement in the air. We looked at each other. Her hands still resting on my chest while she gave me a cocky grin, then she tugs on my shirt as I lifted my hands so she could take the shirt off me. Her expression were bewilder as she kept on gawking my six-pack. Just to show off a bit, I flex my muscle and I am sure she blushed even harder. Calypso looked at me, red faced as she asked,

"Percy…. I want you….." She trailed off.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and that's all I needed to pick her up, with the bathrobe as I carried her to my bed. She laughed all the way as I lay her down carefully and climb on top of her, with my hands and knees on either side of her.

"What are you chuckling about?" I asked.

"I just can't believe we are doing this….."

"Yeah, me either."

She paused for a second then said,  
"Kiss me…"

I smiled as I leaned down and kiss her softly. Her hands slid down my chest to the waistband of my pants. I grab her hands and guided her to slowly take it off down to my ankles, then I kick them off me and threw it somewhere else, leaving me in my boxers only. I could tell she is frightened by the size of my erection, so I grab her cheeks and make her looked at me, reassuring her that I will take care of her. She relaxed a little as we began kissing heatedly once again. This time, she reached for my hand and guided me to the knot holding my bathrobe on her body. I untied the knot and slowly removed the clothing, throwing it next to the piles of clothes that's accumulating on the side of the bed.

Resting my eyes on her body, she looked absolutely beautiful. The way her tan long legs hitch up a little so it covers up her lower half and her smooth skin touching mine so deliciously. It's hard to not imagine that my erection is throbbing painfully, begging for release. Seeing that I was totally in space, she grabbed a turf of my hair and pushed me down to kiss her.

As much as I like kissing, I have something else in mind as I kissed lower and lower until I reached the space between her collarbone and her breast. She groaned, but kept her hands on my head, encouraging me to go lower. I didn't oblige until she begged for it.

"Please….." She moaned.

I smile and finally took one of her tits in my mouth, my left hands began work on the other tits.

"Ooh PERCY!" She almost yelled.

Just to mess with her a bit, I lick and kiss her tits but avoiding her nipples. She groaned in desperation.

"Percy….. PLEASE…." She exasperated.

Her moaning and whimpering was too much to handle anymore. Finally, I roll her right nipple against my thumb continuously while flicking my tongue over her left nipple again and again, making her writhed underneath me. Letting go her left tits, I travel down her smoothing belly and rest my hand on her inner thighs, rubbing up and down softly. Every time I moved my hand up, I made sure to probe her pussy with my finger.

"Percy….. I am dying here….. PLEASE…" She yielded.

Letting go of her tits, I said,

"Tell me what you want, babe." I said in a husky tone, making her spilt out more pussy juice.

Her expression gave up as she said,

"Percy, I want you…. need you inside me..." I smirked.

"As you wish, my Princess."

Her lips turned into a smile when I said the word _Princess._ Slowly and steadily, I stick my middle finger inside her pussy, giving her immense pleasure as she groan and thrust her hip toward me.

"Hades….."

Without warning, I pulled it back out only to push it back in at sonic speed. Seeing that she is already wet enough from her early event, I stick another finger inside her and she scream aloud, clinching my fingers with her cunt. Luckily, the cabin in soundproof so no one can hear us, even if she screams her brains out as loud as she could. Just seeing her juice pouring out from her pussy, leaking down to her thighs and on my bed makes me wonders what does she tasted like. Curiosity washed over me as I capture her clitoris in my mouth, licking and sucking on her juice while still pumping my fingers in and out of her.

"OH MY GOD, PERCY!"

Not what I have expected, but she taste like pancake, with a touch of sweet syrup. Every time I moved my tongue over her clit, she yelped and thrust her hip closer to my face. Her hands were still holding onto my head, pushing me to go deeper inside her. I decided to try something different as I probed my tongue inside her pussy, licking and exploring everywhere while my fingers were still pumping her. That totally did it because she screamed,

"Ugh… I AM GONNA COME!"

With a violent shiver that almost shook the bed itself, she came all over my finger as I tried to lick up what I could. Coming down from the height of her orgasm, she went limp with beads of sweat hanging all over her forehead. I withdrew my fingers from her cunt and they were sticky with her fluids. She did something surprising when she took my sticky fingers in her mouth and swirl her lips around it, the sight was turning me on so much that I just couldn't take the pressure in my belly anymore as I tackled her down and rub my erection against her pussy. We both moaned as I kept on moving my erection up and down her pussy. It felt so good.

"Percy… Please… I need you….."

Hearing her begging for me is just too much. I felt her hand move seductively down to my boxer and remove the only fabric that's blocking me to her. I kicked it off my legs and discard it next to the pile of clothing on the side. I heard her gasped in surprised, knowing that she is frightened by my length.

"I will take care of you, Calypso….." I said, "I promise."

Her expression softens as she reached for my erection, slowly guiding me to her entrance.

"This might hurt a little, okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip, readying herself for the pain. I pushed in as slow as I could, not wanting to hurt her. I saw a few tears in her eyes as I was entering her, she bitted her lip harder as I was stretching her walls until I hit a barrier. Looking at her eyes, I silently asked her for permission.

She was hesitating.

 _Maybe this isn't a good idea anyway, I mean, I don't want to hurt her again after I left her all alone on her island. Besides, a certain blond girl just popped up inside my head._

"Maybe this isn't a good idea….." I said.

Just as I was about to pulled out of her, she pushed my head down and kissed me passionately, making me kiss her back full force. She nodded through the kiss, reassuring me that she is ready. I smiled as I kissed her cheeks one more time before I pulled out a little bit and slam back in full force, breaking her hymen. Her screams echo throughout the whole room, tears were streaming and flowing down her cheeks. The pleasure of being inside her was wonderful, but I tried to keep still so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Baby, I am sorry…" I said and caress her cheeks.

Her hands were gripping onto the sheet as hard as she could.

"It's okay, Percy. Just move, it will pass."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and that's all I needed to begin moving slowly. I could hear her muffle cry whenever I pull back or push in. I went as slow as I snail since it hurts my heart to see her in so much pain. Surprisingly, I felt her legs entwine around my waist, forcing me to go deeper inside her.

"Perccyyyy….. faster….." She moaned.

The painful expression from her eyes turned into something unreadable, but I could tell she is finally enjoying it. I began moving a little faster and harder and she began moaning and holding onto me tighter at the same time. The feeling of her walls clinching around my cock was making the pleasure build up, I could tell that I am going to cum soon.

"Damn….. You are so tight…" I stuttered, more focusing on fuck her brains out.

She smirked and squeezed her cunt muscle, which cause me to almost lose my load. _Well, two can play at that game._ I thought as my hand reached for her clit, squeezing and flicking it over my fingers. Then I kiss her neck and collarbone, heightening her pleasure.

"NOT FAIR….." She whimpered.

Every time I thrust in, I made sure to hit her sensitive area so she would be moaning my name nonstop. I could hear my balls hitting her in the ass, and the sound of her juice squelching out of her pussy is really making me even hornier. When I couldn't take it anymore, I said,

"Babe….. I am gonna….."

"Inside, Percy… Come inside….."

After a few more thrust, I felt myself on the edge of blowing my load. Pinching her clit one more time, she clamped down on my cock with her cunt, screaming my name as she came hard. I totally lost it as I buried my cock deep inside her as I blew my seeds inside her.

"PERCYYYY!"

All I could do was moaned as I rode out my orgasm. The feeling of coming inside her was incredible, it felt like I was being in haven, constantly seeing stars. I pulled out of her and fell back on the bed, sweaty and sticky while panting as hard as I could.

"That . Was . Amazing!" I said.

I was about to wrap my arms around her and fall asleep. Calypso though, seems to have other ideas as she rolled over and straddled my waist, rest her hands on my chest, using them as leverage.

"Round two?" She smiled and grabbed my cum covered cock, aiming at her cunt.

Without even letting me respond, she impaled herself on my still hard cock, making me groan in pleasure of being inside her once again.

We kept going at it. This time I lasted much longer than the first time since I already cum inside her pussy. She was riding me hard and fast. From this point of view, I could see how my cock was traveling deep inside her, how her pussy was sucking me in.

Looking up, I was met with her beautiful face with her eyes closed, disoriented in a sense of pleasure. Her tits were bouncing up and down, so I decided to reach up and grab them in my hands, tweaking them between my fingers.

I was having the time of my life when something happened that could definitely ruined the rest of my life forever.

"Percy?" I froze, "Why are the lights on in your bathroom?"

 _This is not good…_ Calypso was still riding me hard, giving me a look that said _"Be quiet"._ Well, consider the fact that I was still inside her when she squeezed my cock, I was having a pretty hard time to stay quiet.

I heard another knock on the cabin door.

"Percy?" She said, "I am coming in, okay?"

I wanted to say no, yet I couldn't since Calypso forced her lips on mine, making me kiss her. _This is not good, this is not good at all._

"Calypso, we gotta…"

The door crack open and just as I thought, her figure stepped through and inside my cabin.

"Percy? Are you awake? *Gasp*" She frozen at the sight in front of her.

As if I am not embarrass enough, Calypso milked for my seeds by squeezing her cunt, making me groan her name as I spurt my second loads inside her pussy. She stood there at the doorway, horrified at the scene.

"Annabeth! This is not what you think it is…" I said, though I know explaining wouldn't change anything.

She stood there, surprise, anger, disappointment, jealously, disbelief all happening in her eyes. _Great, I am dead meat….._ Looking back and forth from Calypso to Annabeth, they were having a stare down. Calypso seems to be say _Percy is mine, back away…._ while Annabeth just looked at her without saying anything with her eyes.

I was expecting her ran out of the cabin with tears in her eyes, but she shut the door behind her and lock it. She didn't even cry. As a matter of fact, all those expression I just describe in her eyes had morph into something else totally different. Taking a few steps, she is now standing next to Calypso and me.

"Percy…." She said seriously, crossing her arms around her chest.

Annabeth scrunch her nose when Calypso wrapped her arms around me, not letting me go. I smile nervously, hoping whatever happens I would still be in one piece.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

"What!"

I didn't think I heard her right. She sighed and said again,

"You see, I never had one before I want to try something new."

I was totally shocked, I mean, not only is she not mad about me having sex with Calypso, but she even went further as to saying she want a threesome? Either I am the luckiest men on earth or I am fucking dreaming; probably both.

I watched as she undressed herself down to her panties. Her nice size tits heave up and down as she breathed. Then she bended over, sliding her hands down her perfectly tan long legs, showing me her nice ass. I saw how wet she already is, she reached for her panties and remove them as slow as possible. Once her panties were gone, I saw her already dripping pussy, ready for penetration.

Calypso didn't seem to have any problem as to what we are going to do. She got off me and sat on my belly. I felt Annabeth climbed on top of the bed, but I couldn't really see what's going on since Calypso was blocking my view, kissing me. Anyway, it makes things more interesting and exciting not knowing what she is going to do next. I felt her use one of her hands and began caressing my balls while the other hand on my limp member. She lifted up my member and licked the underside of my cock, from bottom to top, making me shiver and groan loudly. A little bit of pre cum leak out of my cock and it began to harden once again. Calypso got off me and kneels on the end of the bed, just like Annabeth. I felt like I was in a place better than heaven as Calypso began to suck me off too. Annabeth took my cock in her mouth and suck as hard as she could while Calypso was playing with my ball, sucking each scrotum excruciating slow. I felt like the pleasure was increasing dramatically but I couldn't cum since I already cum twice inside Calypso.

Annabeth let go of my harden cock and said,

"Come on, Percy. I want the best ride of my life."

With that said, she sank down on my erection and moaned as I fill her cunt fully.

"Oohhh…. I love having your hard cock inside me, it feels so good."

Bouncing up and down on me, I met her thrust for thrust, each time only gets better since the pleasure was building up for both of us. Calypso, didn't want to be left out, climbed on top of my head in a reverse position and rest her hands on my chest for support. I immediately know what to do as I lean up and began eating her out. I could taste her cum covered pussy leaking so much juice. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth moaned really loud, probably from the fact that Calypso had lean down and capture her clit inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Girls, I am gonna cum soon….." I groaned out.

"I am going to cum too, seaweed brain."

One more thrust with my tongue against Calypso's g spot, she shook crazily as she cum all over my face, causing me to thrust even deeper inside Annabeth's pussy, which cause a chain reaction as Annabeth clamp down on my rock hard cock, which cause another chain reaction when we all screamed each other's name and cum all over each other's bodies.

I lay there, panting like I had just fought a ton of monster without stopping, sweatier and stickier. I thought about have a break and just go to sleep when Calypso asked,

"Percy….. I want another round….."

My eyes widen as I looked at Annabeth, she nodded eagerly, saying that she still wants to go. There is only so much energy left that I could handle one more round, but if both Calypso and Annabeth wanted to get fuck…

Just as expected from a daughter of Athena, Annabeth noticed my situation and climbed on top of Calypso, both their bodies press so tightly together, making their pussy and clit rub against each other.

"Come on, Percy… I don't like waiting…." Annabeth said, "Fuck us both alreadyyyyyyyy!"

I thrust inside hard between the spaces of their pussies, making Annabeth shut up while causing Calypso to moan. I groaned as I kept up my pace. This felt good, although not as good as fuck Annabeth, she has the tightest pussy I have ever known. I grab onto Annabeth's hip and thrust at a supersonic speed, rubbing against their pussy and their clit at the same time, giving them over the world pleasure. I am sure I gave her some bruising with how tightly I grab, but she seems to enjoy it, and that's all I needed to keep plowing at their pussies.

"God….. You girls are so horny…." I said.

They both smirked and press their bodies down on each other. My cock couldn't handle it anymore, I've got four beautiful legs wrap around my waist and two beautiful girls making out with each other. The sight turned me on so much that I yelled,

"I AM GONNA….. UGHHH….."

The feeling of my orgasm hits them so hard they both cum at the same time while screaming my name,

"PERCYYYYYYYY!"

Pulling out, I collapse on the bed between the two girls, totally exhausted. Both of them snuggled next to me and wrap their cum covered bodies around me. Once the panting stop and we settle around, I asked,

"You still haven't answered my question, Calypso…."

"What?" She purred.

"How come you are here? I thought you were trap in your island?"

"The gods let me free since I save you, that's all." She said, "I never thought I could end up like this."

I smirked.

"So, did you like your first threesome?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

I gave both of them a kiss on the lips and said,

"I love it!"

They smirked and snuggled even closer to me. About a minute later, I heard their steady breathing and know that they have gone to a deep sleep. I fell asleep soon after that, thinking that I just had a threesome…..

* * *

Sometimes dream and reality seems so real that we have difficulty distinguish which one is which, and that's what happens to me as soon as I fell asleep with my eyes closed, I snap back awake just as quickly with my eyes wide open. The moment I felt like my whole underwear was sticky, I immediately know that I have dreamed this whole thing up using Aphrodite's gift. _Damn it, Percy….._ Even though I know it's wrong, I couldn't stop but feel the hotness consumed me within that dream. After I change into pair of clean underwear, which at this pace I am going to run out of them soon, something hit me like a brick wall. _As long as Annabeth doesn't find out about what I am dreaming about, I could still do this without creating any problem in our relationship, right? I just got to be very careful._

With that thought in my mind, I finally decided to use this gift to its fullest potential… To fuck any girl I wanted in my dream…..

* * *

 **AN: I know I should have gotta this out a long time ago, bu I have no inspiration at the time when I was writing this. Anyway, this chapter is extra long, about 8,000 words, hope you enjoy and please review.**


	3. Double Penetration

**Disclaimer: Character belongs to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Annabeth**_

 _ **AN:**_ _ **Forgive my grammar, I don't want to proof read. With that said, ENJOY!**_

 _I love you….._ Those words replay in my head for a million times already but I couldn't get them out of my head, all my siblings were asleep while I stay up all night thinking about what Percy said. Soon, the sun raised and I pretend to wake up to a groggy morning just like everyone else. As soon as I jumping out of bed with my towel some new shirt, I walk off to the bathroom without anyone noticing and began taking a shower.

 _Percy loves me… I can't believe Percy loves me… How do I tell him that I love him without myself_ blushing _like a red tomato? No…. That would be too much…. But, it wouldn't be so wrong…. I am indeed sixteen already….. I would really wonder how it would be like being underneath my boyfriend, who is not only incredibly sweet, but caring, loving, and funny too._

The more I thought about him doing things to me that no one ever has, I felt myself getting a tingling sensation on my private area. A spark ignite inside my belly, only growing stronger as I kept on thinking about his perfect abs and he defined muscle that would make any girl jealous. The feeling only increases when I unconsciously began rubbing my breast and flicking my thumb over my already hard, sensitive nipple. The more I did it, the more I found myself in need to masturbate. Though I was a little scare, my whole life I've never seen a dildo before, much less use one. But my instinct took over as my right hand travel lower and lower until I was rubbing the lips of my pussy. Just gazing my fingertip over the skin make me feel like I want to cum already. I tried to suppress a moan when I felt I had two fingers inside my pussy and pumping in and out, in and out….. Till then, I began moaning and whimpering, closing myself to orgasm. I close my eyes, thinking it's really him that playing with me in the shower. Finally, the tempo of thrusting inside my pussy speed up and I was rewarded with a mind-blowing, shuddering orgasm.

"Percy…." I moan as my juice pour out of my pussy, leaking onto the bathtub and down the drain.

After catching my breath for a moment, I open my eyes shortly only to notice that my sister Alex, who is the second oldest daughter in the Athena Cabin, was watching me masturbate with a smirk on her lips.

"Well…. Since you are so HORNY for Percy…. I think I can help you get laid tonight."

I blush, embarrasses that she saw me having a shuddering orgasm, but smirk at her as I tried to think about plans to seduce my boyfriend of two days….

 _ **Percy**_

I have always envy those people who could sleep as late as they could without even a worry in the world. If my life were like that, I wouldn't even get off my bed and sleep all day. Of course, that's not the case for me because I stay up all night just grinning about the dream I had last night.

 _Man…. I can't believe I had hot sex with Calypso and Annabeth last night in my dream. Still, having sex with two gorgeous girls with two beautiful legs wrap around you waist makes you very sweaty and tired. But as least I am even hornier for tonight's dream. I wonder who I would actually do it with….. Katie? Clarisse? Maybe even Silena?_

While my wildest thought went haywire, I notice it almost time to get up, the sun is already rising up in the horizon. I sigh in content and push myself off the bed, picking out some clean clothes to wear from the closet. After a warm shower and changing out of yesterday's clothes, I head outside of my cabin, just enjoying the cool breeze and the warmth the sun was giving. I stretch my hands behind my back, releasing some tension in my muscles, then I begin to head up the hill toward the big house. Usually, most campers would be awake by now, but I guess after the war, everyone just decide to relax and sleep late. I reach the big house minutes later and open the door only to find Chiron sitting in his wheelchair talking to a girl.

"Ah! Percy, glad you are here." He said, then gesture me to sit down, "This is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite….. She is a new member of our camp."

I tried to get a good look at her but her head is down, so I couldn't really see her eyes. She has chocolate long brown hair, the kind of hair that made you want to run your hands through them. She noticed me staring and took a quick glance at me, and I have to say, her eyes looked totally amazing. It's like a kaleidoscope, constantly changing color from blue to brown and then to something else. As soon as her eyes met mine, she pulled away immediately.

"How do you know she belongs to Aphrodite?" I ask.

Chiron gave me a stern look and I remember the promise I made with the gods about claiming their children.

"Oh right….. Sorry, I forgot."

Chiron shook his head in disbelief while I heard Piper giggled, though she stop almost an instant when she saw me staring and went back to being silent.

"Can you do me a favor, Percy?" Chiron asked, "Can you show Piper around camp before breakfast start, I want her to get used to being here."

"Sure." I said and held out my hand, "Come on, Piper."

She hesitated for a while before taking my hand with hers as we exit the big house.

"So…. Where are you from?"

 _She didn't answer….._

"I see…. guessing you are one of the quiet ones, huh?"

She didn't say anything again except I saw the hint of smile on her cheeks. I didn't say anything after that as we continue to walk along until we reached the mess hall. I show her around where she is going to be eating, then I show her the Aphrodite cabin and told her this is her home for as long as she is here.

"YO! Percy! What's up?"

I look behind me and saw Nico running up to me and Piper, then he noticed the new girl and start checking her out.

"Dude, you already got Annabeth and now you are taking the new girl too?"

"Shut up, Di Angelo. At least I have a girlfriend…."

He gave up in arguing with me and gave me the finger.

"So…." He said to Piper, "What's your name?"

Of course, she didn't say a thing but looking curiously at him.

"Her name is Piper…" I said, then I got a great idea, "Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't you take Piper and show her around camp instead of me. I kind of want to take a shower before breakfast start….."

"Sure, and say hi to Annabeth for me." He said while grabbing Piper's hand away from me and pulling her off.

Before Piper disappeared along with Nico, I saw her turn around and wave at me. _Well, that was surprising... wasn't even able to get a word out of her and now she waved at me…. Huh…._

I walk back toward cabin 3 and open the door with ease. As soon as I close the door, I strip off every piece of clothing I had except for my boxer, then I head toward the bathroom only to catch my attention on the water fountain at the end of the cabin.

Over the years whenever there was an inspection on cabins, Tyson had been coming over to clear up the mess I made, which is to say a whole lot of times. Even with all the mess he helped me to clean up, he somehow still manage to renovate the fountain into something like a hot tub, also there is a little fish sculpture at the end of the tub that makes it look like a hot spring. I've never use it before because we were busy fight the war, but looking at it now, I wonder if it's any good. So, I divert my course for the tub and sank inside the warm water, feeling immediate effects on my body. _Wow, Tyson sure know what he was doing..._ Relaxation came over me and I soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep when I was in the middle of my bath because when I woke up, the sun was already high up in the skies. _Holy shit, I've totally miss breakfast._ I got up from the bath in a hurried and rush toward the door, not even caring that I was only wearing my boxers. Just as I open the door, I stumble about a good ten feet back and landed on my ass since I got scare because Piper was standing in the doorway, holding onto a tray of breakfast fill with all sort of wonderful foods.

She smiled.

"Oh my god, Piper! Don't scare me like that…"

She didn't say anything except for a shrug and walk toward one of the bunks, using her hand, gesturing me to take a seat next to her.

"You brought me breakfast?" I asked, even though it's totally obvious.

The fact that I was only wearing my boxer, I was pretty embarrassed but she seems fine though. She smiled and wave at me to come over to her. Walking over the where she sat, I sat on the opposite side of the bed. I didn't think much about it, but it's not surprising when I didn't pay attention to the food but what she's wearing. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with spaghetti strap on either side of her shoulder, and a pair of short shorts that's barely covering her ass. Suddenly, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

She shook her head as if there was nothing wrong, but I knew better with that growing smirk on her face. I tried looking at the mirror to see if anything was on my face, but there's nothing.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. A sigh of relief pass through her lips as she clutched her stomach and laugh her ass off.

"What the heck is so funny?" I ask.

She gave me a hint and pointed at my lower area. That's when I notice that my penis was kind of semi erected.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't even know….." I said feeling totally embarrass.

Before I could use my hands to cover up myself, she did something surprising by putting her fingers on my lips, bring me to stop talking.

A weird and bizarre smile appeared on her face as she lean closer, her hand pushing me back on the bed. I have an idea where this is going but somehow I couldn't stop myself. As soon as she had me on my back, her tan legs swing around and in a second she was straddling me with her hip. I tried to use my hand to push her off me but somehow I could move them. I look down and saw her knees pinning my hands in place.

"Piper, get off me…"

She shook her head with smirk on her face. As much as I couldn't believe it, I felt her body leaned down so close to mine that I've trouble just to continue breathing. She bent her back so that her chest is touching my belly, creating a feeling that I didn't want to feel about her. _What has gotten into her?_

"Piper….." I said, almost too out of breath, "Stop it…."

But of course she didn't. Instead, she innocently looked at me and inappropriate thoughts went inside my head. I tried to shake off those feelings but my hormones are not letting me. I have no idea what's going on even when she leaned down and capture my lips with hers. I was too shock to do anything except to just lay there like an idiot. I tried to say something but her lips were blocking me from saying anything.

 _What in the hades had gotten into her?_

I didn't even notice her knees were off my hand until I felt her smooth cold hands slowly roam under my shirt, up toward my six-pack and chest, igniting every fire I had in my body. As much as I know this is wrong, I couldn't stop my hands from involuntarily securing themselves on her waist. At first, she smiled during the kiss, then as I start going lower and lower until I was groping her ass through the thin fabric of her short shorts. She suddenly pulled her lips off of mine and a soft moan escaped her throat. She was looking at me with puppy eyes that the intensity was turning me on beyond oblivious. At the same time, her look seem to say " _two can play at this game"_ as she began grinding on my lap. This time, I grunt as pleasure shoot through my nerves, bringing excitement to my lower area so there is a noticeable bulge at the crotch of my boxer.

Her eyes…. They were totally lost in a world of pleasure as her hands rested on my chest, supporting herself as she grind more ferociously at the rapidly growing bulge.

Besides the fact that we were both cloth fucking each other, the bulge in my boxer turned into a hard and thick erection as Piper smothering my cock with both her thighs. This went on for a while before I decide I couldn't take it anymore, I reach up and cupped her boobs that were bouncing as she rocked back and forth on my cock. Her nipples were already erected, I could even feel it through the blue tank top she wore. I slightly slide over my thumb over her sensitive area, making her moan and groan again.

When she looked at me again, her eyes were wild like animals, the amount of lust in them were so high that it's making my cock very hard to stay still. At first, she grabbed my hands off her boobs and guides them to her ass, messaging it lightly. She moaned yet again, but it wasn't enough for her as she took one of my hands off and sticks it between her thighs. I immediately get what she wanted and softly rub her pussy through her panties. This time, she moaned louder and stopped rocking back and forth on my cock, which I really want her to keep going…. Anyway, I was teasing her butt, gazing my fingertip as slow as possible while playing with her pussy as fast as possible.

"Oohh….. Mmmm…" She moaned as loud as she could, not even caring if anyone heard us.

It's such a turn on to see that she didn't even care. She just kept on going and going until I felt the need to flip us around, so now she lay resting on her back while I hover over her.

"Did you plan to seduce me with that outfit of yours?" I said while I kept my hand still on her crotch, she smiled, "You naughty little girl..."

She whimpered slightly at my words and thrust her pelvis at me so she could get a little friction of pleasure. I didn't want her to enjoy too much of herself, so I kept my hand there, moving ever so slowly around her clit.

"Ugh…." She begged.

I almost gave in but I held my composure and continue touching her in the most slowly and teasingly manner. She held in a breath for as long as I could remember, but she suddenly smacked my hands away and push me off her.

Stumbling back, I watch as she removed her short shorts and her tank top in a flash, only leaving her with her bra and panties. She then slide her soaking panties aside and I could see her wet and moist, clean shave cunt just ready to be penetrated. She wasted no time and stuck her middle finger, moving it in and out as fast as she could. She gritted her teeth and clinched her eyes as her juice leak out of her gushing hole, just waiting to be fill by something. Not even a few seconds later, she climaxed and cum squirt out of her cunt and right into my face.

"Ahhh!" She whispered a scream, scrunching her eyebrows together.

To my surprise, she was still squirting after a quarter of a minute and there was so much cum that it's insane. When she finally settled down and slump back on her back, I was so turn on to see her innocent face looking like she was sorry for squirting all over me.

"Wow, you have been holding that up…" I said and inched toward her. She nodded helplessly as she withdrew her finger and held it over my lips. I greedily suck her finger like it's a lollipop.

"You are a dirty little slut, aren't you?" I said once her finger is clean.

She moaned just a little bit at my words as she suddenly flip us around so now she's on top. Then she began kissing my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, cleaning me up from her pervious mess. As much as I enjoy the foreplay, I couldn't take the feeling of wanting to release anymore. Luckily my prayer was answered when she began kissing my chest and started getting lower and lower until her lips reaches my hip. I involuntary thrust my hip up, hoping to get some kind of relieve as well as pleasure at the same time. Piper's eyes widen when she realized that my cock is so huge and the fact that she could see the head from the crack of my boxer. She licked her lips, making her look even sexier as she teasingly removed the fabric from my waist.

"Piper…." I beg with a low whisper.

In one swift yank, the fabric now lay discarded and my meat stick hits her square in the face. Piper shrinks back in surprise and gasped. There was already so much pre-cum on the tip of my cock that it's already dripping down the underside of my shaft. I kick off my underwear and threw it somewhere else. Piper recovered from her shock and formed an O with her index and thumb around my cock, then the rest of her fingers join in and began pumping my shaft in a steady pace. Not being able to withstand it anymore, I thrust my pelvis up in time with her pumping, finally feeling some relieve yet pleasure at the same time. She smirked innocently and I'm beginning to think that I will never get rid of her sexy yet innocent look in my mind. Never breaking eye-contact, she lower her head just right above the head and blew on it. The effect was amazing, I felt my cock twitch and throb, begging to be enveloped in something tight.

"Ungh…. You are killing me, Piper." I scream in pure agony.

As if that's not already enough, she using her tongue and lick the underside of my shaft from the bottom to the top of my head, repeating that a few times and making me shiver in delight with yet a sense of painfulness. Then she flop her slimy tongue across the head, her saliva mix with my pre-cum.

"DON'T STOP!" I pant, getting lost in her tongue bath.

Just when I felt like I was on the edge of cumming, she withdrew her tongue and resume pumping me with her hands. I groan in frustration, but that disappear as soon as I felt her wrap her mouth around my ball sack, sucking slowly at the skin of my testicles. During that same time she was still pumping my hard member, making the experience even better.

"OH MY GOD! Fuck…. Keep sucking my balls, Piper."

She obeyed for a few seconds before she stop and withdrew her hands and mouth again, leaving my hard cock out in the cold air.

"Damn it, Piper. Stop teasing mmeeee…"

Her soft and pink lips wrap around my pole and I immediately stop talking. This time, she didn't even wait and began bobbing her head up and down, using her tongue to message the little ridges right under the head of my erection. I couldn't help it anymore. I was too horny to even care about her comfort as I grab the back of her head, holding her in place and began thrusting in and out with incredible speed. She would hum and moan on my hard erection when I hit the back of her throat, making her deep throat and using her throat to message me. When she looked up at me with those freaking eyes again while messaging my balls with her hands, that's when I totally lost it. I thrust one last time deep inside her mouth and squirt at least seven jets of sperm inside her moist and waiting mouth.

"Fucking Gods!" I scream in pure bliss.

Releasing her head, I jizz another three stream of cum up on her face. There was so much that some of it dripped from her face down to her now cum covered bra. Coming down from my crazy orgasm, I slump back down on my back. Piper was totally not prepared for the sheer amount of cum. She swallowed as much as she could even though most of it leak out on to my belly. She gave me a look that said, _"Damn, so much cum!"_ asI was panting heavily after such an amazing blowjob.

Once recovered, Piper removed her bra and panties as I finally get to see her fully naked. She has a nicely shave cunt which is leaking with so much love juice. Her breast was definitely a solid C cup and they were perky, not sagging at all. Even though I just cum, I felt my limp organ began to rise again into semi-erected hard on. Piper noticed, she didn't even hesitate and pump my cock, trying to make it as hard as a rock again. She leaned down between my legs with her butt sticking out in the air and slides my cock between her boobs. Pressing her soft and tender breast together, she gave me a titty fuck and I felt my past semi-erection harden into a fully grown cock. Every time she bounced down on my member, she opened her mouth and took the head in while sucking at it for a while before going back to titty fucking. This is amazing consider I just came recently and I am already getting hard. Once she deemed it's hard enough, she stood up on her feet and brought me up with her. I was going to get a condom but she held me back and pointed toward the hot tub that I was using earlier with a cum-coated smile.

"I need a condom though, Piper….." I said and she shook her head.

I was definitely surprised at her respond, but she didn't let me think about it and drag me toward the hot tub. Piper and I sank inside the hot water and I felt a surge of energy burst through every veins in my body. I don't know if it's just me, but I felt my cock twitch at the energy, plus the fact that I was feeling so horny it's not even possible. I didn't even think much about it until I was seated while watching Piper cleaning her sperm fill body. The scene is so hot that I felt my cock twitch even harder. Using my right hand I grip my length and sudden realize that it's not the same size anymore. _The surge of energy must have increased my size._ Now it's almost seven inches long, half an inch bigger and the girth is twice as thick as before. I kept on jerking until I saw Piper submerge underwater and swam between my legs. I spread them apart so she could have a better access and rest both my hands on either side of the tub. She began by touching my balls, feeling the weight of it underwater while sliding up my body, her hard nipple gaze over my cock and her head surface up the water. I sigh in pure delight. Leaving my balls alone, she gripped my grown member and gasp. She saw the erected member within her hands and a look of surprise on her face. Her expression was asking me, _"What the hell happened?"_

"I think my power over water increase my stamina and my cock size too." I smirk, "You like it?"

All she could do was lick her lips seductively as she wasted no time while climbing up onto my waist while resting her knees on either side of my thighs.

"Jesus, you don't waste any time, do you?" She smirked, "You cock-hungry whore!"

One of her hands travel down until she reached her pussy and spread it wide while rubbing herself on the tip of my cock. Moaning just as loud as she is, I hold her hip bone in my hands and slowly lower her on top of me. She grunted with just the head inside her wet and sloppy pussy. I was going to be slow with her but apparently she just slams her cunt on my cock without even thinking about it. I was surprise that she doesn't have a barrier. I gave her a questionable look and she gave me a deviant smirk. I definitely heard myself moan and grunt as loud as I can once her tight pussy had sheath my cock.

"Piper, ugh…. You pussy…. SO fucking tight!"

 _How the hell can she be so tight when she is not even a virgin?_ As much as I want to think about how she is so tight, wouldn't I want to enjoy it more than thinking about it? I waste no more time as I pull out with only my tip was inside her and thrust back in as hard as I could.

"Oooffhhh….. Mmmm…."

She could only moan and held on when I kept up a steady pace, not too slow and not so fast that I would lose my load in just minutes. About eight times after I thrust my hard cock inside her, her muscle inside her pussy clutch around me as her first orgasm took her to another world just fill with pleasure. I grunt as I tried not to lose my load. When she came down from her orgasmic bliss, I realize that she didn't even say a single word since we began our little fuck session. Suddenly, I got a devious idea on how to make her talk.

"Lean against the wall, you whore!" I command.

She totally shivered in delight when I call her a whore. Anyway, we got into our new position in just mere seconds with her hands on the wall and her butt cheeks sticking out for me to see. I look down and there was so much juice leaking it's actually running down her thighs. Rubbing my cock for a few times, I aim at her cunt and slip in easily. She moaned, expecting me to start fucking her hard and fast. I didn't though and just stay in there without moving. Looking over her shoulders, her expression asked me, _"What's wrong?"_

"I am not going to fuck you until you say something dirty….." I said with a deviant smirk and pull out of her cunt.

I knew I've got her when her looks drop as she debated whether or not she's actually going to say anything at all. She gave me a pleading look but I shook my head in respond. Just to be a little bit more unfair, I finger fuck her in slow and teasing manners while pinching her nipple, making her gasp and whimper.

"Oooohhh… Mufffff…. Oooohhhhh…" She moaned.

"SAY IT, BITCH!" I raise my voice.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and scream at the top of her lungs,

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU… FUCK ME HARD AND FAST WITH THAT BIG BAD COCK OF YOURS!" She screamed with needs.

Without hesitation, I plunge inside her without any mercy and fuck her with inhumane speed without even letting her adjust.

"PERCY!" She screamed, "That's right! Fuck me! Fuck me right there…. Ungh…. Fuck my needy pussy real hard and spray your tasty sticky cum inside me so much that I won't be able to walk tomorrow." She screamed, "Ahhhhh!"

Her second orgasm overtook her, I had to hold her hip in order for her not to crumble with shaky legs. I felt my cock being squeeze so hard that I am on the verge of losing my load. Couldn't hold it back anymore, I push in as far as I could go, hitting her womb and release my second load inside her.

"Fuck!" I moan.

Purposely, she continued squeezing her cunt muscle, milking for every seed inside my balls.

"God! You got tighter!" I said grunting.

If I didn't know better, I say that surge of energy increase my sperm count too since I pump at least twelve stream of cum inside her, filling her up so much so when I pull out, huge load of white cream exploded out of her.

As we rest, I lean my body weight on her while pinching her nipples with my thumb.

"Damn! Percy…. You sure know how to fuck a girl…." Piper commented.

"And I didn't know you could be so vocal only during sex" I pant, catching my breath.

She smirked. For a second, we just enjoy our post-sex bliss without even knowing that someone at the door is looking at us wide eyed.

"Wow! That was so hot!"

I froze…. _That was totally Annabeth's voice._ I turn my head sideways and saw a grinning Annabeth with her hands down her crotch, rubbing her already wet panties. I was at first fearful until I realize that if she isn't mad but instead masturbating at the scene, I am definitely **dreaming** again.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, smirking.

"Long enough to get myself an orgasm, seaweed brain." She smirked.

I didn't even care about my moral or my conscious anymore, I just want to fuck Annabeth again and have another threesome with her and Piper….. or at least, that's what I thought I was going to do when I saw Nico suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the shadow. _Has he been watching us too?_ I stare at Nico wide eyed, not because he saw us fucking, but because the front of his jeans were lose and his cock was already hard and standing proud out of his boxer.

"Mind if we join in?" Nico asked, smirking wickedly.

I was too horny at the moment to even care about anything. I just want to have fun. And what I meant by fun is having hardcore group sex.

Before I could respond, Piper gave me an approving look and I understand what she meant. Nico and Annabeth also caught on and step inside my cabin.

"Ladies first….." Nico sidestep and let Annabeth in, which cause her to giggle.

After all of them were inside, Nico turn around, lock the door, and began stripping out of his clothing. Once he was done, leaving him in nothing but his erected cock out soaked with pre-cum, he casually walk toward Piper and waste no time giving her a kiss. Piper responded by kissing back hungrily, not even caring about fucking Nico after just getting creampie by me while grabbing a turf of his black hair and fondling his cock with her hand.

This is getting so hot and steamy I felt myself getting hard for the third time again today. I saw Annabeth standing by the corner, touching herself erotically. She was eyeing my erection with her lust filled eyes and licked her lips.

"Are you going to help me or do I have to treat myself, Princess Annabeth?" I ask.

Yet again, she giggled out of her trance and strutted toward me and the hot tub. As she walked, she teasing strip off her baby blue off-shoulder tank top and her very short white shorts, leaving her in nothing but her pink panties. I was expecting at least a bra to cover her breast, but of course she might be horny for that. During the long wait, I sat myself down on the side of the tub and jerk off my cock, using cum and juice from Piper as a lubricate. I kept my eyes train on Annabeth while she lift both her legs across the tub and into the warm water, shuddering as she did so. Never for a second did her eyes leave my hand which is jerking my rock hard cock, totally amused by the way she was looking at me.

"Baby I am so wet right now I want you to shove that hard cock inside me!" She said seductively, with a hint of urgency in her tone.

"Fuck, babe…. You look so hot right now!" I exclaim.

Closing my eyes for a second, I savor the pleasure of jerking my cock while imagining what I would do to Annabeth in just mere seconds. I felt her presence in front of me and I was surprised that she removed my hand and replaced it with her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, I was in a world fill with basket of pussies. _Ha. See what I did there….._ Anyway, she sucked me off for just a few minutes before she withdraw and said,

"Your cum taste so good, Percy, I can taste Piper's juice too!" She smiled and smacked my cock against her face.

I totally didn't know she was into that as I grab the base of my shaft and smack her face again and again. She giggled throughout the whole time. On the other side of the tub, I saw Piper almost laying down, getting tongue and finger fuck by Nico. She was a moaning wrack, writhing while thrusting her hip up with every slide of his tongue or fingers. Turing my attention back to Annabeth, she began sucking my cock again, only this time she hollowed in her cheeks, making the experience even better.

"Fuck! I will lose it if you keep this up…." I pant.

She immediately stopped and stood up, wiping pre-cum from her mouth and lick them clean from her fingers. Then she spread her legs wide and stood facing the wall, using one hand to support herself while her other hand slid her panties aside and expand her pussy lips.

"Come on, Percy….. Don't keep a girl waiting." She said ringing out every single syllable.

I stood up, line my cock up with the sloppy and wet pussy and slowly push in with only the tip inside. She groaned, but before she could slam her hips down, I smack her ass hard, earning a high pitch yelp from her mouth.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff, Percy." She smirked, looking over her shoulder with her beautiful golden hair caressing down her back.

Without saying anything, I thrust in as hard as I could while hitting her womb with my tip.

She screamed in pure pleasure.

"Damn! Did you cock got bigger?" She asked with a confused but happy face.

"Courtesy from being the son of Poseidon, my power over water increased my size." I said and saw lust all over her grey eyes.

"Ohh… Please fuck me so hard!" She begged.

"Oh I am going to fuck you alright…I am going to fuck you pussy so hard, then I am going to fuck your ass too."

She shivered at the thought of me fucking her in the asshole. I waste no time and pump in and out of her tight cunt, occasionally rubbing her g-spot with my hand and smacking her ass. Taking a glance at Piper, I saw her and Nico fucking with Nico seated underwater while Piper bounced up and down on his pole.

It's turning me on so much when all I could hear is moan and grunt and groan and the SLAP SLAP sound of our skin hitting each other echoing throughout the soundproof cabin, and the occasional "Fuck me right there, right there!" or "That's right, fuck this bitch hard with your big fat cock."

I fuck her so fast and Annabeth went through another orgasm, I've been fucking her for so long that I lost count of how many orgasm she had. All I knew was that my hard rock had been over soak by her juice so much it's getting easier and easier to slip in and out. I thought she had already passed out, but she held on to the wall.

"MY GOD! Percy! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me. FUCK ME HARDDDD!" She screamed.

 _Wow, I couldn't believe this, another orgasm!_

As much as I want to keep fucking the brains out of her, I knew she was getting tired and I was on the verge of losing my load. So I pull out from her beautiful cunt and pointed my dick straight at her ass, about to penetrate a new hole that had never been used. She panted, trying to catch her breath though she screamed again when I push in all the way, not even caring to be gentle. With the amount of lube on my dick, I am not even sure she is in pain at all. She looked back, her eyes told me to bang her ass already. I wasn't going to say no so I began thrusting in and pulling out, repeating the process until I got a rhythm that make her gasp and yell my name out loud.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" She panted.

I was concentrating on sliding my dick in and out of Annabeth's ass when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I look back and saw Nico and Piper also in the same position as we were, fucking and moaning. Just looking at Piper's pussy enveloped Nico's cock as it disappear and reappear was turning me on so much I was going to lose my load soon. Then he whispered something next me my ears, out of the girls hearing range.

"I've got an idea, why don't we put them facing together and force them to make out before we fuck them again." He smirked.

His idea was so good it didn't even process through my head, all I want right now was to see the girl make out as we fuck them from behind. Annabeth whimpered in protest when I pull out again, I lift her up by the waist and set her down standing up while Nico did the same with Piper. Now they were both looking at each other, confused as to why we aren't fucking them. I smack Annabeh's already red cherry ass, as did Nico with Piper and both girls yelp in surprise. I rub my cock head against her pussy, teasing her until she was writhing uncontrollably.

"Girls, make out with each other or else we are not going to fuck you anymore." Nico said.

Both girls were so horny with their tongues hanging out and eyes brim with tears of joy, they've lost their entire moral of what's right or wrong and their minds could only think about one thing: Sex.

They didn't look surprise at all when Nico said it, Annabeth and Piper jumped right into it and began making out with each other. I could see their tongue wrestle erotically and I've just lost it right then, I thrust hard back inside her juice filling cunt and hammer away. Nico also couldn't take it also and resume fucking Piper in the pussy. Piper was the first to pull back once she felt a dick inside her again. She screamed and screamed, making Nico rhythm uncontrollable while falling into an irregular pattern and with one last thrust, he let lose his load inside her and Pipers screamed her yet loudest cry, feeling her pussy got fill up once again.

"Oh shit! You got fucking tighter!" Nico moaned.

He pulled out and cum exploded out of her again. Piper was totally spent. She collapsed onto the seat inside the hot tub and pant heavily. Nico joined her a second later, also panting.

Even though they are already done, I wasn't. I kept on banging Annabeth with long deep stroke, reveling the tight and juiciness of her cunny. I suddenly thought of something that would increase the pleasure for the both of us. Using one of my hands, I grab her golden lock and pull back along with her head, then with my other hand I grab her breast and squeeze. Now her head was thrown back, I let go of her hair and held on to her neck, slightly choking her in the process. Her breath became strained and I could tell she really like this position when her cunt clamp down on me, hitting her to another mind blowing orgasm. She was squirting so much juice while squeezing me so tight I couldn't hold it back anymore and with one last deep stroke, I blow my load inside her and came with a roar.

"I am coming!" I grunt as semen shot out from my penis, "Fuck yeah!"

"PERCYYYYY!" She screamed.

This time I squirt fifteen jets of spunk, filling her so much even her stomach became bloated a little bit. Her legs were limped and I had to hold her hip in order for her not to fall into the cum fill water. She had totally blacken out from the intense fucking so I set her down on the seat and let her rest for now.

When I heard slurping and gurgling sound from the other side of the Jacuzzi, I recognize that sound immediately and look back, seeing Piper on her knees sucking Nico's cock, getting it hard again. As much as I want to rest, my dick was already hard again plus I felt another surge of energy passed through me.

"Damn girl! You sure are as horny as hell!" I said.

She smirked, hollowing her cheeks in the process making Nico moaned louder.

"You are pretty horny yourself too, Percy." She said, pointing at my growing erection, "Why don't you come over here and fuck me from behind?"

I smirked.

"Sure thing, you dirty little slut…."

Getting behind her butt and kneel down, I rub my cock against her asshole a few times, preparing her for doggystyle anal. I slowly ease in my cock and she winced with only the head inside. Afraid that I might be hurting her, I withdraw and spit on it, adding more lube and resume sticking it inside her. I've gotten almost all four inches inside her when she suddenly slammed her hips back, taking all seven inches inside her tight little asshole.

"Oh! Percy….." She groaned with a cock inside her mouth.

"Soo tight…." I strain, "Sooo fuckkinggg tight….."

Piper squeezed her muscle in her ass just to prove how much tighter she could be.

"Damn! You will rip my dick off if you keep doing that!" I grunt.

Pull out a little bit, I spread her butt cheeks with my hands and slam back in hard and deep, forcing her head forward which made her deep throat Nico's cock unexpectedly for a few times.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!"

She let go his cock, expecting her to start chocking but all she said was,

"Pound me already!" She yelled.

I smirk. _Can't believe Piper is so shy and submissive in the real world while she is such a slut and a whore in my dream._ I went on "Pounding her" in a slow and deep fashion, her moan vibrated through Nico's dick. Whenever I pound her faster, I could hear everyone is moaning louder. So I began thrusting uncontrollably into her, speeding up not even caring about her comfort, though I don't think she cares about comfort when she is so unbelievably horny, while rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moaned right there as her ass muscle spasm even tighter around my cock and squirt out some juice from her moist and wet pussy. I had to pull out from her ass in order to not cum too quickly, as did Nico from her mouth. Piper was clutching the wall for support. I could tell she is definitely weak after she had so many orgasms. I stood up and Nico joined me a second later. We were both jerking our cock, waiting for her to recover. I took a glance at Nico and his member. He was totally covered with sweat and his cock was drowned with Piper's saliva and a mixture of his cum along with Piper's juice. I'd have to admit he is pretty well-endowed. His cock might be half an inch shorter than me but the girth was even as twice as big as mine. There was no foreskin or pubic hair covering his cock just like mine expect that his stood straight up while mine curved up, just like a banana. Somehow, I got even hornier looking at Nico jerking off his erected penis even though I was never bisexual.

Anyway, Piper had already recovered and masturbating at the side of the Jacuzzi, sticking her fingers in and out of her wide spread legs while looking at us with puppy eyes.

While I was jerking off, I realize that there was only one girl and two horny guys jerking their huge cock that's begging for release. I want to fuck Piper in the pussy but I am sure Nico would want to too. I was unsure what to do at that moment when Piper noticed the confused look on my face. She smirked.

"I've got an idea, boys…. Why don't you two fuck me at the same time?" She said and my eyes bugged out.

Normally I don't watch a lot of porn, but I did watch enough to know that girls can be fuck in both holes at the same time, but watching it on a video is totally different from experiencing it. If just thinking about it was already making me hot I really wonder what it would feel like if me and Nico were to double penetrate both Piper slutty holes? My cock twitched as my imagination took me wild.

She smirked again at our blank faces and dragged both of us to the larger seat of the Jacuzzi. She had Nico lay down with his head on the side of the tub, so he wouldn't be submerged underwater. His cock was pointing straight up out of the water as Piper climbed on top of him and inserted his meat stick inside her slit. Both of them moaned while Nico began thrusting, making _splash splash_ sound with the water. Piper moved a hand over his chest to make him stop.

"Let's go, Percy…." Piper said while laughing, "I want you both to fuck me in the ass and my pussy!"

I got into position with one leg up on the seat and without warning, I plunge inside her huge gaping hole. With Nico's cock already inside her pussy and my cock inside her ass, the tightness was unbelievable tight. She screamed in intense pleasure and pain while both of us just moan.

"This is so fucking great! I feel so full I love it!"

Piper had totally lost controlled when Nico and I start thrusting inside, she couldn't even held herself up and had to use the wall for support. We were both thrusting at the same time so the rhythm was a little awkward at first, but we soon fell into another pattern where thrust in with alternative strokes, so that when I pull out Nico would thrust in and when he pulled out I would thrust back in. After a while, I did something different and lean on Piper's back, holding her neck and doggy fucking her asshole. It's wonderful to feel the ridges of her muscle clinch so tight around me that I could even feel every pulse and twitch of Nico's cock inside her pussy, and when our balls slightly slide over each other it just got me more excited.

"This…. Is….. Fucking….. Great!" Nico stuttered.

"I know!" I said, trying to focus not to lose my load, "Your ass is so tight Piper!"

Piper didn't respond with words but with moan and groan and grunts and screams, which just makes the situation a whole lot hotter.

"OH GOD!" Nico suddenly strained out.

I was about to wonder what made him moan so loud when I felt something slimy and wet licking my testicles. I came to a conclusion that it's a mouth since it's sucking the skins of my balls. Looking back, I saw none other than Annabeth with her faces planted right between our cock going in and out of Piper.

"Fuck!" I too strain.

"Ooooo….. Feel…. so good….. ready….. to blow…" Nico said with his eyes closed, concentrating on the pleasure.

"Oh yes, Fuck! Me too! Gonna…. Blow…"

"YES YES YES! CUM SO MUCH INSIDE ME! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM!" Piper screamed.

I felt Nico went even faster than before, losing his rhythm probably on the verge of coming. I too speed up when Annabeth began sucking and gently squeezing my balls. We were losing control and went animal on Piper's sexy body. I was so close to coming when Annabeth blew cold air on me, which in turn made me drive so deep inside Piper's ass I came right there and then. Nico also came at the same time I did while Annabeth squeezed both out balls, coaxing more cum out of our cocks. We both thrust in simultaneously, feeling each other's cock separated by a thin membrane as cum sweep out of our penis.

"I'm cumming!" Piper yelled, feeling loads of cum inside both her holes.

"Unghhhh!" I moan.

I've totally lost count of how many jets of cum I spray inside and painted her ass white. Nico just sat there moaning as well during his own orgasm. With the amount of cum inside her, I am totally sure that she fucking enjoyed her own orgasm too.

"Sooo…. much….. cum… so….. much…."

Once I pull out of her sexy ass, cum burst out like waterfall and hit Annabeth right in the face, adding another jet of cum when Nico pulled out.

"God, wise girl….. That was awesome." I said, though she was too busy swallowing cum to hear me.

Turning my attention back to Piper, her body was limp after such an intense fucking session.

"Yo Percy, I think Piper is out cold." Nico said.

"Let's put her over at that seat for now…." I said.

I got up from my current position and carry Piper into the corner seat, setting her down gently without waking her up.

"Damn, Percy….. You're still hard?" Nico said.

I didn't even realize it, but I was hard even though I felt the surge of energy draining from me. When I look back, Annabeth is already busy working to make Nico's cock hard again. Although Annabeth is my girlfriend, I was surprisingly okay with the fact that my girlfriend is on her knees running her tongue accross another men's cock. Probably because I am too horny… Annabeth withdraw her mouth for a second and said to me,

"Come on, Percy…. Join us….."

Excitingly, I walk over with my hard cock bouncing back and forth. Nico offered me a fist bump and I gladly connected our fist.

"Dude, I never thought we could be fucking girls like this." He said, "And I am more surprise that you are okay with Annabeth sucking my dick."

"Yeah well, it's actually turning me on when my girlfriend sucks cocks."

I walk behind Annabeth and put my hands behind her head, then I force her head to the front so she is force to deep throat Nico.

"Oh holy Christ! That feel so fucking good."

Annabeth pull her lips off Nico's cock, choking for a few seconds before she said,

"It's about to get better…."

She gestured me to stand right beside Nico, both our dicks are pointing straight at her. She licked her lips seductively before diving in on my cock, making me groan and forcing her to choke on my seven-inches. Then she dived in for Nico's hard rod and making him moan. This pattern was repeated for at least a few minutes, making both of us even hornier than before, our dick as hard as diamonds and ready to fuck some tight hole.

Annabeth sucked on my cock for the last time, leaving it alone with an audial _pop_. She looked at both cocks in front of her and smirked, jerking us with her hands.

"You two ready for more?"

"Hell yeah!" We said.

"I am so wet right now..." She said enthusiastically, "Promise me that you guys will fuck me so hard that I won't be able to function tomorrow."

"Oh, we are going to fuck the brains out of you alright, so the next day you won't even be able to think straight." I smile, then turn to Nico, "You thinking what I am thinking?"

He nodded with a grin.

"Double penetration time!"

Annabeth smirked happily, knowing what's coming to her. She stood up, went over to our previous position with Piper, and gesture me to come to her.

Since water resistance doesn't affect me, I practically ran over to her with my cock jumping happily while she just laughed at my eagerness.

As soon as I reach her, she immediately grabbed my dick and push me on my back. I lay there as she swing her tan long legs over me, straddling me and sink her pussy down on my cock.

"Ughh! I am never going to get tired of your pussy…. Shit, so fucking tight!"

She smirked, I want to begin thrusting so badly but I know that Nico still hasn't join us yet, and I don't want him to feel left out.

Annabeth whipped her long golden hair to the side and look back at Nico, giving him the "come hither" look in her stormy grey eyes.

Not far away from us, Nico was jerking her saliva soaked cock with his hand and smirked wildly as he head toward us. Once he reached the seat, he kneeled down so that he is in between my legs. Trying to get a better angle, I move my legs up so my knees were in the air and my feet planted on the ground. With this position, I could thrust into her wildly and without any problems.

Once we are all in position, Nico leave a small stream of drool down his cock and rub it a few time, lubricating it up so it all nice and warm and wet for her asshole.

"You ready for the ride of your life, Annie?"

"Fuck yes!" She said with her tongue roll out, smiling.

Without warning, he aimed it at her sphincter and push in so hard that even my cock inside her pussy were push up, almost touching her womb now.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Annabeth screamed with pleasure.

"God, we gotta do this more often, Percy." Nico said and pound her already.

"Damn right!"

Since this is the second time we did double penetration, we were much more skill at knowing when to thrust so it draws the maximum pleasure for all of us. With her pussy and ass muscle clinching so tight around our cocks, it's no wonder that she was having a continuous orgasmic bliss, squirting juice after juice of cum out on my cock and balls.

"Come on, guys! Give it to me! I want it, I want your huge monster cock to thrust repeatedly inside both my slutty holes." She yelled, "Oooffhhh! I want you to punish me like the bad whore I am, unghhhh, Come on! Harder! Harder! HARDER!"

After fucking so many time, I somehow still found the energy to thrust harder and faster and deeper. If Aphrodite was watching (which she probably is), I bet she is the reasons why I still have the energy to go on.

"You are so sexy Babe! I love fucking your pussy!" I said, going deeper and deeper while touching her womb with every stroke.

"Come on come on….." Nico grunted, wanting to cum so badly inside her ass.

"Give it to me boys! I want my holes to be fill with so much of your sticky cum!"

As much as I want to cum, I couldn't. The fact that I've cum so many and so much in just mere hours was making me have blue balls. I am sure Nico was in the same situation as I am, wanting to cum inside her but couldn't.

Annabeth sense this, she smiled wickedly to herself like she had a devious plan, for which is why she IS the daughter of Athena.

She made us stop for a second, our hard cocks throbbing inside her tight core. Then she made Nico pull out of her asshole, leaving a huge gaping hole.

"That was a nice fuck….. But now it's time to turn it up a notch" She said and guide Nico's cock, pointing it straight at her pussy.

His eyes widen as he realized what she meant by "Turning it up a notch". As much as we are newbies at this, our desire of wanting to cum so badly was overtaking every senses in our body, only wanting to seek more pleasure as time passed.

Somehow, I was okay with this idea. Annabeth was all for it while Nico was still having his hesitation face.

"Well, I am game if you are….." I said to Nico.

After debating for about five seconds, his hormones took over and he shrugged, aiming at her cunt which was already filled with my big cock, and slowly ease his dick inside her pussy.

As he was sliding himself inside her pussy, I was surprise at myself that I would actually let another man's penis touch mine, not to mention that we are going to fuck the same hole together. I was definitely surprise that I was enjoying this….. Feeling the little ridges of his shaft sliding more upward, almost touching her womb.

"Fucking Jesus….. I can't…. believe…. I am…. Actually….. Enjoying this…..!"

As soon as I said that, Nico had already bottom out inside her pussy.

"God, I feel like I am going to cum already! Damn!"

We stay in her pussy, reveling the extra tightness around our cocks, plus feeling our dicks slightly sliding across each other.

"What the heck are your guys waiting for?" Annabeth scream at the top of her lungs, "FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Her pussy was flowing with her love juice we don't even have to lube up, we just start thrusting, hitting her wall at the end with both our cocks going in and out, fucking some nice pussy. She was totally fucked out of her mind, all she did was scream something that doesn't even make sense while holding onto my neck, pressing her boobs against me for support.

"Fucking…. Cock…. Cum… Ughhhhh PUNISH ME!"

Feeling more dominant than before, I smack her butt with one hand while pinching her clit slowly with another.

"Who's my bitch?!" I asked while smacking her butt repeatedly.

She was so turn on right then cum squirt out and her muscle clinch around our cocks.

"I AM! I AM YOUR BITCH! FUCK! POUND THIS BITCH AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! USE ME LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM!" She screamed her loudest cry yet, "FUCKING FILL ME UP LIKE I AM A CUM BUCKET! **FUCK!"**

Hearing her say stuff like this was driving me wild, the kind of wild that makes me want to thrust, pound, and push inside her as fast as I can. I sense that Nico is about to let loose because he is twitching nonstop while losing his rhythm which in turn made me drive up my tempo. We went our fastest, hearing our moans and grunts, the squashing sound of our cocks in her pussy, and the _slap slap_ sound of our bodies slamming against the water.

"That's right, you cock loving bitch!" Nico groaned, changing his position so now he was leaning on her back, holding on her c-size cup breast and thrust into her doggy style, "I bet you just couldn't wait to feel us spurt out so much cum from our penis."

"Damn right, wise girl…." I said and suddenly a great idea came to me.

I grab her throat again, only this time I am actually choking her with one hand.

"Beg for it, you whoreish slut." I said and slap her cheeks, making them cherry red. Then I lean next to her ears and whispered, "If not, we are not going to let you cum."

As much as she was enjoying this, I bet she still wants to cum so she screamed, really at the top of her lungs,

"PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING…. PLEASE JUST LET ME CUM!"

We were still going at top speed, and I felt both of us are ready to blow, so I yell,

"BEG FOR IT, BITCH"

" **CUM FOR ME! CUM INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY AND FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM!"** She screamed, yelled, moaned…. I don't know, because at that moment, we all climax together, feeling each other throb and twitch, cum flying everywhere.

"Take it, BITCH!" I screamed.

Annabeth was the first one to let go, tightening her muscle. I drive so deep once I felt the almost suffocating tightness around my cock, couldn't hold back anymore, I hit her back wall and cum right inside her womb, filling her up to the max with at least sixteen jets of huge cum inside her. Nico also came right there and then, pushing as far as he could go in the unbelievable tight pussy and let loose his sperm, pumping about just as much as I am.

"Ughhh…. Jesus fucking Christ…. Feels so good….."

There was so much cum that even though our cock was still planted inside her, it still burst out like crazy, leaking and spraying in every direction.

"Di immortals….. That was fucking great!" Annabeth beamed at me.

"It was definitely the best sex experience I've ever had." I said.

"Word, bro!" Nico said, withdrawing his cock from her pussy.

Once we were both fully out of her pussy, which was still leaking cum down to my belly, I stood back up along with Nico and Annebeth only to find that my cock wasn't hard anymore, but it was still semi-erected. _I guess the energy had finally drain from me._

Piper was already awake and watching the whole session with her hands down at her crotch, rubbing smoothly and gently. She suddenly leaped off the seat and attack Nico's already limp member, making him groan yet again.

"Shit, Piper…. Give me some time to recover, I just came….." He strained.

She didn't listen, of course…. At the same time, Annabeth also drop on her knees and began sucking my member too with the skills of a true goddess, making me rise again even though I feel that I can only cum one more time before I am truly exhausted and tired.

"This is like a dream come truth, Percy…." He said, holding onto Pipers head and made her deep throat his length, "I wish it would never end."

Inside my mind, I slightly chuckled at the irony that this is actually a dream and not real life. If it was, we did be in a lot of trouble.

"Perhaps it won't….." I said while caressing Annabeth's golden locks.

The girls were rubbing the pussy and pinching their clit, trying to cum one last time before this hardcore group sex ends. Looking around me, all I could see and smell was the cum mixed with the water as they flow all around us. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Girls, I want you to remove you hand….. I want to try something new…."

They look at me, confused but still complied.

I command the water to create four huge width tentacles underwater so they won't suspected anything heading their way. Then without warning, I summon the two tentacles to plunge inside Annabeth's ass and pussy, not even letting her adjusts to the huge width and uses them to thrust inside her crazily.

Annabeth moaned in surprise, her mouth tries to emit a scream and I took the chance as I held her head and plunge my dick inside her throat, making her choke on my length.

Piper was still waiting as I command the other two tentacles to thrust inside her again, she was surprise at the sudden penetration and she scream, making vibration on Nico's cock, making him groan even louder.

The faster the tentacles thrust and pound, the faster they all suck on our dicks. So I basically control them to thrust almost at the speed of light, and Annabeth and Piper were immediately rewarded with a mind blowing pleasure of orgasmic bliss while we were rewarded when we burst our nuts in their mouths, making them sallow our salty cream down to their belly.

"Suck it all up, wise girl….." I said and she bathed her tongue all over me, "Good girl…."

Once we were finally done, I held my hand and brought Annabeth up with me, realizing that Nico and Piper were already getting out of the hot tub and trying to find their clothes.

"Thanks for the fuck, Percy." Piper said with ringing syllable, getting dress up already, "I will be seeing you real soon…."

"See you too, Percy." Nico said and gave me a fist bump, "Oh… And Annabeth, I hope you don't mind, but I stole your panties so I can masturbate later."

"Go ahead, I would really like to wear a cum coated panties next time."

After everyone waves bye, Annabeth and I sink back into the warm water, feeling relax and relieve.

"That was some fucking group sex, Percy…." Annabeth mumble as she sank her head on my shoulder.

"Yup, you were awesome, wise girl."

"You were not bad too, seaweed brain."

"I aim to please…. Literary" I said and she lightly laughed.

Soon, the heat from the hot tub and from our tired experience had taken a toll on our bodies as we drift off to a dreamy stage, then sleep found its way to me.

 _ **Annabeth**_

As soon as I reach the pavilion for breakfast, I scan the Poseidon table only to realize that Percy wasn't there. _Well, that's strange, he is usually here already._ I heard a lot of chatting at the Aphrodite table so I decide to see what's going on over there. Then I notice a new girl I've never seen before, I walk over and introduce myself.  
"Hey. I am Annabeth, what's your name?" I asked her.

She smiled warmly at me and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

 _Piper_

"Well, Piper. It's nice to meet you." I said.

She nodded the same and went back to eating.

"Hey, Annie. Where is your boyfriend?" I heard.

I turn around only to notice that Silena was standing behind me with her tray of food.

"I don't know, usually he is already here."

"I know, right?" She said, "That's weird."

Suddenly, I got a tap on my shoulder and look back toward Piper. She wrote something on her piece of paper and showed me it.

 _I think he went back to his cabin, he was showing me around until he said he was going to take a shower and left me with Nico._

"Oh." I said, "Thanks Piper. I will go check it out."

Without grabbing anything to eat, I ran toward cabin three and was about to knock when I stop myself.

 _Percy is taking a shower…. What if he is naked… I don't want him to see me blushing like an idiot though….. Still….. I've got my baseball hat._

Bring my baseball cap out from my pocket, I put it on and my whole body immediately disappeared. Feeling more confident than before, I crack open the door slightly and poke my head through, scanning the room. There wasn't any light in the bathroom and I don't see Percy at any clear visible location. That is, until I saw him inside the fountain at the edge of the cabin, taking a relaxing bath.

The way his face looks when he is so relax was making me smile. I took a few steps in and lock the door behind me.

The fountain isn't a fountain anymore, I could see the little fish sculpture at the end, which makes it looks more like a hot spring than a fountain. Anyway, I walk a few steps between him and the tub. I could totally see his feature under the clear water. He is well build, but not too muscular that would be scary, plus his broad shoulder and his defined bicep that would make any girl jealous. As I study his feature, I notice that something was out of the ordinary. When I examine closer, I notice there was a noticeable bulge at the crotch of his boxer.

I blush.

Frozen on the spot, I couldn't bring my eyes away from his lower area. Just looking at it was making me feel hot, plus I felt that little tingling sensation in my private area again, making my panties wet. Not know what I was doing, I let my feelings took over and strip out of my clothing, leaving me only in my underwear and my baseball cap.

 _Can't back out now, it's now or never…._

As I slowly walk toward the hot tub, I wonder what Percy's is going to think if I was actually going to do what I am trying to do. Before I could overthink, I stop myself and gather up my courage while lifting my legs up and into the smoothing warm water. It wasn't as deep as I thought it would be, but still deep enough to submerge my knees. I slowly made my way to him, with water resistance slowing me down. Eventually, I reach him and kneel down so the water level was just below my breast. Without hesitation, I submerge underwater and held my breath as I take a good look at his manhood under his boxer. It was huge, and it wasn't even erected but it's already a good five and a half inches long.

I gulp.

Even though I did read a few descriptive books about intercourse, I wasn't exactly an expert in this stuff. But my hormones and instincts took over, guiding me even though I am not sure what I am doing.

Hesitatingly, I grab the hem of his boxer and slowly pull it down his hip, down his ankles, off his feet and let it flow off in the water. When I look back, I realize that this is the first time I ever saw a penis and I am somehow excited but apprehensive about what's going to happen. Gingerly, I slowly reach for his manhood and hook my fingers around his penis, feeling the little throbbing and twitching as he responded to my touch. Getting more and more confident, I began pumping him at a steady pace as his penis grew rapidly in my hand. Looking up at him, his face was disoriented in somewhat between pleasure and joyfulness as his body react with a shudder when I use my tongue to lick his shaft. Even though I am underwater, I could still hear him moan while I began to experiment with his now fully grown, seven and a half inches cock.

Slowly and steady, I use my tongue to lick the underside of his cock, sliding it up and down while occasionally giving him kisses along the way. Once I deem it's hard enough, I put his cock in my mouth and began slurping away, sucking at the skin and massaging the little ridges of his head with my tongue.

I was just getting work up when I suddenly felt a hand on my head. Afraid that he had woken up, I look up and he was still asleep.

 _Damn, that was close….._

I wait a while before I went back to bobbing my head on his cock, suddenly realizing that his balls were left along….. So with one hand I grab his ball sacks and gently squeezed it in my hands. His moans were louder and I could taste the pre-cum sweeping out of his penis. It wasn't like I expect it to taste, it smelled a little bit like bleach while it tasted salty and a bit of sweetness in them. It was a weird mix, but at that moment, I was too preoccupied to sucking off my boyfriend's cock to care. Just when I was about to speed up my pace, I felt in my hand that he was throbbing crazily. Not even a second later, cum burst out of his cock and into my mouth. I was definitely surprise that he spurt so much cum my moth couldn't take it as some leak out of my mouth wrap around his cock.

Once his orgasm was finished, I surface back up the water only to notice that he was going to wake up in just seconds, and I still have a mouthful of his cum.

"Ugh…. What?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Then he realize that his boxer were flowing on the water and turn his attention on his lower half, catching on that his penis was cover with cum and saliva, and partially erected. I tried to back away but that a wrong move since he sense the water move with his power. He stared in front of him, looking straight into my eyes even though he couldn't see me. A look of realization hits him and his eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Annabeth!?"

He reached up and removed the baseball cap, and immediately I was review to him in only my bra and panties, and a string of cum dripping down my chin.

I smile weakly at him, not know what to do since I don't want to say the wrong thing, plus I got a mouth full of cum that I don't know what to do with them.

Percy just stared at me wide eyed before a smile spread across his face.

"Sallow it, wise girl….." He smirked wickedly which turn me on so much.

Immediately, I complied and drink his butter down my throat and into my belly.

"How does it taste?" He asked.

"Wonderful, not too salty and not too sweet." I said, then lick up some more on my fingers.

"You want more?"

I could only nod while I was busy licking up cum.

Percy brought me up on my feet and carried me with my butt hanging in the air toward his bed. I wasn't wet because he had already removed them back inside the hot tub.

He reached the bed and throw me on top of it, then without warning, he tear off my panties and immediately shoved his tongue inside my pussy, sticking his middle finger in as well.

"Ooohh…. Percy…." I moan gripping the bed sheets tightly in my hands.

"Like that? Huh? You like my finger thrusting repeatedly inside your pussy, don't you?" He asked, "You like me sucking on your clit? Huh?"

"Ooohh…. Percy….. I'm… I'm going to … I'm coming." I whispered and scream, not wanting other people to know what we are doing.

Juice poured out of my pussy and landed on his nose, cheeks, and most of it got suck up by his mouth.

After such a wonderful orgasm, Percy went up to my face and kiss me hard, letting me taste my own juice on his lips.

"Now that you are all prepare….. What say we get to the final event?" He said and removed my bra from my breast.

I nod, wanting Percy to make love to me….. to take away my virginity….. to make me his property.

As soon as he saw me nodded, he waste no time and thrust inside me, breaking my hymen. I scream, not holding anything back as tears drip down my cheeks. I look up at him and he had a perplex and worry expression on, he was about to pull out when I wrap my legs around his waist, not letting him go.

"Don't worry, Percy…. The first time always hurts, just start moving."

"Wait…. But you…." He stuttered, "Am I still dreaming?"

I lightly laugh at his stupidity. _Even during sex he could still be like an idiot._

"No… you are not dreaming, now please just move as much as you want….."

He was surprised, I don't know why, but as soon as I squeeze my muscle, he grunts and began thrusting inside me. I have to cover my mouth in order not to yelled or scream.

"Percy…. Percy… Percy…." I said chanting his name over and over again.

"Shit…. I am about to….." He said on the verge of losing his load.

"It's okay, Percy…. Let it go inside me….."

He grunted and groaned a few more time before he let loose and came inside me, filling me up so even I could feel the sticky feeling inside my pussy.

His orgasm trigger my own, I felt my cunt squeeze tightly around him, letting loose of my juice onto his cock.

I pant heavily once Percy roll off me and stare at the ceiling.

"That was great, Percy…" I said, "Thank you…"

He looked at me before his face morph into something unrecognizable.

"Jesus, I didn't use a condom!"

"Don't worry, Percy…. I am on the pills."

His face instantly relaxed and slump back on his back, holding me close to him.

Suddenly, I knock came from the door and Percy immediately cover us up with the blankets.

"Who is it?" Percy asked.

"Hey, it's Silena. I was just wondering if Annabeth is in there with you, Chiron want to see you both ASAP."

My face dropped when I heard that Chiron wants to see us. Did he know what I was planning to do? Percy had the same expression I had.

"Alright, tell him we will be there in ten."

 _ **Percy**_

As much as I couldn't believe it, I wasn't dreaming… I mean, I thought I was when I saw Annabeth with a mouthful of my sperm. But who would have thought that I actually wasn't. I would never have guessed in a million years that Annabeth would want to have sex with me after only two days into the relationship.

"Alright, tell him we will be there in ten."

Annabeth visibly relax against my chest once the footsteps were gone.

"Annabeth…." I ask, "Why did you decide to do it? We are only two days into the relationship…."

She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Remember yesterday you said you love me?"

I nod.

"Well, because I love you too, and I want to show you how much you mean to me." She said, "I won't just do it with any guy because I only love you, and….."

"And what?"

"And I wouldn't mind if we were to do it all over again." She said with a hint of a smirk.

I smile at her, finally understanding where this side of Annabeth came from. For a moment, I'm glad that I've finally gotten to have sex with Annbeth…. this time for real.

As we lay there, recovering out breathe for a minute, I realize that I could still have those dreams while I would still be able to have sex with Annabeth in real life. Damn…. Life is looking so much better.

"We should go…. Let's see what Chiron wants from us." I said.

"I hope he didn't found out what I am planning to do…."

"I highly doubt it, let's go…."

We got dress, he in his orange camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of white shorts while I got back to my previous clothing.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yup, let's go."

And we walk off to the sunshine, wondering and thinking what Chiron would want from us…..

* * *

 **AN: I know Silena is dead after the titan war, but just imagine that she is actually still alive. She will be one of Percy's little "play thing" later on in future chapters...**


	4. Orgy

_**AN: If you want to read my long explanation for my disappearance, read on. But if not, skip to the chapter and enjoy ~_~**_

 _ **Jason: Okay, here goes nothing**_ _ **…**_ _ **. I know there is no excuse for not posing anything for this story for over at least a year or two (Idk how long it has been). I know I did the readers wrong and I know that sorry does not cut it. I feel even more guilty when I see e-mail on my account that someone has followed or favorited it.**_

 _ **But**_ _ **…**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Then again, there is just so much going on in my life (mentally) that I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve little to no incentive to keep working on anything or everything. 2014 is by far the toughest year I had, and it felt like ages before I was out of that sinkhole. Anyway, I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t want to complain anymore about my problems. Just know that it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s harder for me to do anything, in this case, write fanfiction and know that I am not going to be posing regularly. I will post when I am finished with another chapter.**_

 _ **Please don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t flame it (I know my grammar and spelling sucks)**_ _ **…**_ _ **. I really don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t want to deal with any negativity and if you don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t like it, you could always read someone else**_ _ **'**_ _ **s. (Or eat a cookie**_ _ **…**_ _ **.)**_

 _ **Finally, I just want to say that I am happy that most people found the last chapter entertaining. Hopefully this will do that same.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this**_ _ **…**_ _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'** **t own Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Percy**_

Remember how I said that I highly doubt that Chiron would know what we were up to? Well, now I am beginning to think the whole camp knew what we just did inside cabin three.

We were just crossing the pavilion toward the big house when almost every head turn in our direction, either giving us a smirk or a thumb up. I thought they were just being weird like they always do.

"Hey, Percy….." Silena said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I turn my attention toward her.

"Did you enjoy your little session with Annabeth?" She smirked.

As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone were laughing at us.

"Wait…. How did you know?" I was pretty much horrified.

"Please, I am a daughter of Aphrodite. You think I wouldn't know if someone was having sex? Plus, I could hear from a mile away." She said, then mimic my voice, _"_ _Like that? Huh? You like my finger thrusting repeatedly inside your pussy, don_ _'_ _t you? You like me sucking on your clit, huh?_ _"_

Just like that, everyone in the pavilion roar with laugher.

"Silena!" I said, begging her to stop.

"Sorry, Percy…. I just couldn't resist." She grinned.

Blushing like a red tomato, I drag Annabeth with me and we raced up the mountain to the big house.

"I can't believe she would say something like that to the whole camp…." I said, fuming with embarrassment.

"Come on, seaweed brain…" She said, though not a hint of shamefulness in her tone, "At least we had fun."

 _She_ _'_ _s right_ _…_ _. We did have fun._

"Plus…. You were actually pretty loud when you said that." She smirked.

I blush even harder.

"Let's just go see what Chiron wants from us….." I blurt out.

We walk through the front door and saw Chiron sitting there, drinking tea while reading a book. Once he saw us, his eyes darken and a look of worry spread across his face.

"You two were not at breakfast…." He said it matter-of-factly.

I just stood there, blushing furiously not knowing what to say at all.

"Are you two at least using some sort of protection?"

I don't want to say anything, which would only make the situation a lot weirder, but Annabeth chime in like she didn't even care that Chiron knew it.

"Don't worry, Chiron. I am on the pills."

His facial expression visibly relaxed as a look of relieve glide across his face.

"Well, as long as you are using some sort of protection…. I don't mind." He said, then gesture us to take a seat on the couch, "Now the reason why I call you here was because I need you to run an errand for me."

"What is it, Chiron?" I ask while taking a seat next to Annabeth.

"I need you to go to San Francisco and retrieve something for me." He said, "It's really important and I need you to listen carefully."

He paused, then fish out some train tickets from his pocket and hand them to me.

"Here are three non-stop train tickets to Vegas then San Francisco . When you get to San Francisco, find a person holding a sign saying _Camp Jupiter._ He is going to take you to the hotel where you will stay until you receive further instruction from me, got it?"

"Then what are we going to do in Vegas?"

"The gods want to reward you so they decide to send you there to have fun."

Wow, Vegas… I guess saving the world did have some benefits.

"Great! but... why give us three tickets?"

"Someone else is going to accompany you for this errand."

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

Just then, someone step through the front door and it was none other than our best friend.

"Thalia!" Annabeth scream with joy once she saw her best buddy.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Thalia said and reached out her arm for a hug.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth hugged Thalia, "I totally wasn't expecting this."

"Me either…. I was just working on my latest hunt when Artemis told me I have a quest in camp half blood, so I rush here as fast as I can."

"Well, it's good to see you…. Pinecone face." I said.

"Good to see you too, kelp head." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

It's weird how even though we are almost 17 years old, sticking our tongue out seems to be the only greeting custom between me and Thalia.

"So that's three people…. But who is going to take us to the train station?"

"Don't worry, I already have a van set up for you downhill." He said, "Just be careful alright? We might have won the war but that doesn't mean that monster won't be around."

"Oh! By the way, here are three duffle bags with cash and all of the essential you will need. Just go back to your cabin and pick out some clothes for the quest and you are all ready to go."

"Great, we will IM you once we get there…."

Annabeth, Thalia, and I exited the big house and into the sunshine, feeling its heat wave yet the cool breeze that whistle pass our skin.

"Well, let's go and pack. No use wasting time…." Thalia said.

"Agreed." I said.

Once we went our separate ways, I went inside my cabin and pack a bunch of new clothes a brought over the years and stuff them inside the duffle bag.

"Well, that's done. Let's see if they already done packing."

Going back outside and hiking up the hill to the boarder, I saw Thalia and Annabeth already waiting for me near the pine tree.

"You ready to go yet, seaweed brain?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize that you guys were done already."

"Let's go, kelp head."

Just like Chiron said, the van was already waiting for us at the highway entrance. We climbed in after opening the door and I saw Argus sitting at the driver seat. Once we are all inside the van, Argus push the pedal hard and we accelerated through the speed way.

"I wonder what this quest or errand is actually for…."

"Don't know, seaweed brain…. But I hope we could finish this as soon as possible."

Suddenly, Annabeth was drag away from me into the front seat along with Thalia.

"Hey! What gives?"

"I need to ask you something…." Thalia whispered almost inaudible.

"Well, why can't you just ask?"

"Because…." She looked severely uncomfortable, "I need to ask you alone…."

Both their heads turn my way and being a gentleman I am, I climb towards the backseat. Still, even then I could yet continue to hear their conversation.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Annabeth said.

Thalia looks a little uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to ask the question.

"I heard that you and Percy have… um… you know… taken the next step?"

Instead of being surprise, Annabeth took it pretty well and chuckled.

"That seem to be the ONLY thing that the camp talk about these days." She said, "My love life with Percy."

"Did you at least enjoy it? I know the first time always hurts."

"It hurts when he push in all the way, but after that it didn't hurt as much as I though it would. I felt like I was in heaven when he start… well, you know."

Inside my head, I mentally smile, remembering what I did to Annabeth when I thrust inside her pussy.

"Did he started it?"

"Actually, no. It's quite the opposite."

I could see the smirk on Annabeth's face, but at the same time I could also see Thalia's shock expression along with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

 _Jealousy?_

"Well, I am glad you have fun…"

"Yeah… I just wish he wouldn't be so gentle."

"What do you mean? You didn't get to… finish?"

"No I did. It was mind-blowing. It's just that I wish he would be a little bit more dominant, you know?"

That perk me right up….

"Well, there is always a next time…" Thalia said.

"Yeah… I wonder when that will be." Annabeth smirked.

 _So Annabeth is that type of girl_ _…_ _._

As soon as they finish the conversation, I climb back up to the front seat and Annabeth basically tackle me and lean on my shoulder, cuddling against my arm.

Thalia was sitting right by us so it's not surprise that she rolled her eyes.

"Are we almost there yet?" She asked and gag at the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, I think we are almost…. _screech_!"

The jackass in front of us stop almost immediately, causing Argus to hit the breaks hard and stop abruptly. Annabeth was still on her seat thanks to her flexibility, but Thalia and I wasn't so lucky because I land on top of her on the floor of the car. The position we are in isn't a good one because my pelvis area is right on her hips and my hands are on either side of her face.

"Get off me, you kelp head." She demanded.

I quickly comply, knowing that I am going to get the hurt if I don't get off her soon. Plus, I didn't want Annabeth to overthink about me being on top of her best friend.

I push myself up off the ground, weirdly feeling something soft on my hand.

"Ahhh You pervert!"

I look back down and realize that my hands were on her breast as I push myself up.

 _Shit, I am so dead._ _  
_

I try to scramble away from her but that only made things worse when I squeeze her boobs.

I hear a little moan from her as she looked at me with murderous eyes.

"Thalia… Hold on…. I didn't Ahhh!"

She push me off her and start punching me, HARD.

"Come on!" I said, trying to dodge her blows, "I didn't mean to."

From behind us, I hear Annabeth laugh at the scene in front of her. That kind of distract me because Thalia got one good blow at my head, knocking me unconscious.

"That's what you deserve…." Thalia said.

"Nice job, sis." Annabeth said and they did a high five.

I sigh…. _Girls_ _…_ _._

The last thing I saw was Thalia's black panties under her skirt as I pass out on the floor of the car.

* * *

"Ugnhhh…."

Waking up with a headache is not fun, especially if you were hit by a daughter of Zeus.

Looking around, I saw the van was parked around a street busy with people but I couldn't tell where. The moon was high up in the night sky shining along with street lights. I try to remember how we ended up here at night and was about to get out of the car when I realize someone was sitting at the shotgun seat, hearing moaning and whimpering coming from there.

 _Oh no_ _…_ _Am I dreaming again?_

When I sneak my way around the seats, I almost had a heart attack with what I saw.

"Oh! Mmmm…. yeah, right there…."

OH . MY . GOD!

It was freaking Thalia! Not only is she masturbating with a finger in her pussy, but she was wiggling uncontrollably, like she is going to orgasm any second.

Considering the possibility that my girlfriend's best friend is masturbating in front of me, (which would be slim since she is a hunter), I figure I am in those wet dreams again. Even though having this dream about my girlfriend's best friend is pretty wrong, I couldn't help myself but could only look at Thalia's soft wet pussy.

 _Damn. Every single day I have a wet dream_ _…_ _. Life is getting so much better._

She pinched her breast and flick over her hard nipple while adding another finger, pushing further into her cunt, moaning louder and louder. In turn, I was getting hornier and hornier.

Being what any normal teenager would do, I unzip my jean, lower it along with my underwear and jerk off to the beautiful scene in front of me. With her doing something so erotic, no wonder my dick turned into a hard cock, throbbing and twitching like crazy.

"Ooohh! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I could tell she is closing in on the goal to achieve orgasm, but I wasn't. She just kept moving her fingers faster and I was desperately trying to reach orgasm with her.

"Yes! YES….! **FUCK!** **"**

Finally, she reaches her final peak and climax all over her fingers and on the shotgun seat, squirting everywhere.

 _Damn! I didn_ _'_ _t get to cum_.

After a while of panting and catching her breath, she sticks her fingers in her mouth, savoring the pleasure juice from her own cunt. Licking her cum clear off her fingers, she looked at the rear view mirror and I was shock to see that she was looking straight at me.

 _Oh no_ _…_ _. I guess she saw me that whole time._

"Did you enjoy the show Percy?"

Since this is a dream anyway, plus I said I wasn't going to worry about fucking any girl in my dream, I said with glee,

"I love it, Thalia. That was so hot and sexy." I said, then pointed to my cock, "I didn't get to cum though."

She eyed my erected cock and a shock expression appear on her face.

"Damn Percy… It's at least eight inches long…. How did you get it this big?"

"It a long story, but basically I had sex in the water and it's power got it bigger…." I said, "You like it?"

Her eyes glimmer with anticipation, like she couldn't wait to get my cock in her cunt.

" **I . LOVE . it**." She said with every pause of a syllable.

She bounced off the shotgun seat, making her way to the backseat and climb on top of my lap, straddling me with her exposed pussy almost touching my dick.

"Ready for a lap dance, Percy." She said and sway her hips from left to right.

"I am ready for anything at this point, Thals."

She smiled, the kind of smile that makes my dick twitch and throb as she began her lap dance for me.

Her hands landed on either side of her body, as she teasingly glide across the thin fabric of her hunter outfit up to her chest. Then she slightly slide over her nipple which is clearly erected from the tight shirt she is wearing.

"You like my nipple, Percy…..? You like how hard and perky they are?"

I nod, about to reach up to hold those flesh of goodness when I realize that my hands are tie behind my back!

"What….?!"

I try to break free but it's Thalia we are talking about so it basically useless.

"Naw aw…. You are staying still…." She said and push me back against the seat.

Continuing her strip tease, she reach for the hem of her hunter tank top and remove it, letting her boobs fall without restrain. I was surprise when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and her breast size are even bigger than Annabeth's.

"Surprise, Percy?"

She leans a little closer and I was just about to get my mouth over her nipple when she back away. I scream in agony….

"Oh Please… please just let my hands go!"

"No way, Percy…. I am going to enjoy this."

If that wasn't enough, she got up from my lap and took off her hunter skirt, leaving her in nothing but her lacy black thong covering half of her pussy. Getting back up to my lap, she grinds her now exposed pussy against my lower area, repeatedly back away after just a few seconds.

I pant, desperately trying to undo the knot bounding my hand. My cock is like diamond hard and I couldn't do anything about it…

She then kisses me on the lips, roaming her hands to the bottom of my shirt and slowly unbutton until she exposes my chest to her while still grinding on my dick.

"Mmmm…. You know what gets me so wet?"

Hopelessly wanting to feel her suck my dick, I decide to play with her games.

"I love a guy who has rock hard abs and a huge dick to satisfy a girl's needs."

Planting kiss along the middle of my chest, she goes lower and lower until her breasts are touching my cock, sliding her nipples across the underside of my dick.

"You are throbbing like crazy…." She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That's because you are playing with me…." I moan, "MY God…..! Can you please… just…."

That's when she decides to finally stop playing games and lever her head in front of my rod.

"Mmm… You are so hard for me, aren't you?" She said teasingly while rubbing the underside of my dick.

"Ugh…. You are killing me, Thals…." I groan in agony and anticipation.

"You like that?" She said, now wrapping her hand around my cock, "You like my hand rubbing your rock hard cock?"

If that's not already enough, she used her other hand and grab my balls, making me leak pre cum.

"God…. Just suck me off already!"

I wanted her so bad to just wrap her lips around my shaft so I could cum all that I have into her waiting mouth. I feel like I was about to explode when she suddenly lower her mouth on the tip of my cock and engulf it in her mouth.

 _Finally_ _…_ _.._

I sigh in pure pleasure. I try to hold it back but couldn't last very long since I feel my semen boiling in my balls.

"*Gurgle Slurp Gurgle….* Mmmmm…..!" She moans with my cock in her mouth.

Her vibration with her moan sends me over the edge. I couldn't hold back anymore and cum like I never have before.

I caught her by surprise because she back away as soon as the first spunk shot out of my penis. I didn't warn her or anything so her face is basically drench with my cum.

"Holyy….!" She screamed as wave after wave of semen splash against her.

" **OH God!** " I moan, groan in pure bliss.

My cock throb as she continues to pump me to make me cum more. When I am finally calm from my orgasm, I open my eyes and look down only to see a sight that make me go hard again.

"You could have warn me or something….." She smiles and look at me.

Not only is her mouth dripping with cum, but there are spots of thick white milk on her face, covering her eyes, landed on her nose and hair. With that heavy amount most of it run down on to her tits.

"Damn Percy, that is one heck of an orgasm." She said, sucking the cum off her fingers, "You came like a gallon, at least!"

"My power over water increase my sperm count, that's why….."

"Man! If I did known, I would have brought a towel."

She is right, I think I did over did it a little bit. She seems unknown about what to do with the rest of the cum.

"Can you please untie me now?"

Her hands went to my back and unbound me that instant. Once I am free, I reach for her skirt.

"You could just use your skirt, you know…." I said.

"Lady Artemis is not going to be happy with me though…." She pouted, but reluctantly wipe her face.

"I don't think she is happy with you anyway since you gave me a blowjob."

She wiped her face with the fabric, cleaning the mess on her face and throwing the skirt somewhere else.

"You don't understand…." Thalia said, "Artemis doesn't care that I give blowjobs, she just hate when she has to make new clothing for us again."

I turn perplex at what she just said.

"What do you mean? It is okay for you to give blowjobs because you are Artemis lieutenant?"

She smirked, like she is about to say something that will blow my mind… literary.

"No…. But there is actually a tradition in among the hunter that was never mention to anyone." She said, pause to look at my reaction.

I was totally confused so she continued.

"At the night after each hunt, we are allowed by lady Artemis to have sex with anyone we wanted… as a relieve that we have to stay single… no love, no relationship for the rest of our life."

My jaw basically drop on the floor.

"Though that rule change slightly since we are not hunting all the time so we decide that when the moon is high above the sky, we can find someone to bang the shit out of us."

When she finally finish talking, I was totally speechless.

"So none of your hunter are actually virgins?"

"Well, some of us are too young to actually have sex." She said, "So sometime we help them out by bring them with us and let them have oral."

 _WOW_ _…_ _.! That_ _'_ _s total news_ _…_ _._

Even though this is only a dream, I couldn't help but wonder if that was true even when I am not dreaming. There wasn't a moment when I am not thinking about all those hunters who kick our asses in capture the flag….. their tan longs legs, teasing us with their cleavage and their beautiful face that I would just kill for a chance to climax on them.

But then I also realize something, the only reason they do so good in CTF is because they get to release their stress. Camp have so many regulation between genders that we never really get to actually "do it". That's why our teamwork was so bad that they beat us all the time.

"You are not a virgin…." I said, finally sinking in.

She smirked.

"I've actually did it with a bunch of guys at one time…." She said, rattling me up, "I remember I was so horny they tie me to a tree and fuck me one by one, getting me in my pussy and my mouth destroyed."

While seducing me, she pick up my limp dick and stroke it softly and gently.

"Then they untie me, told me to sit on one guy's cock. I was riding him so fast and hard I didn't even notice the other guys poke his cock in my ass. I got knock out with pleasure but they just kept on pounding on my limp body. After that the third guy put his dick in my mouth and throat fuck me until they all cum a lot inside me, dripping their sperm all over me."

By that time, I was way too horny. I couldn't even control the excitement in my belly and I swear I was about to combust into thousand of fireworks.

Seeing that I was hard again…. way harder than my first erection with the blowjob, she flick it with her finger and I twitch at her touch. Then she gazed the tip of her finger along the side of my shaft and I twitch even more, making it even harder.

"You are hard again…." She said, "How about this time you finish in my pussy?"

Before I can say anything, she lied back on the floor of the car and spread her legs wide, exposing her cleanly shave pussy to me.

"Fuck me Percy! Fuck me with your big cock till I am fill with your dirty cum!"

Not hesitating about any sort of regrets, I hurriedly rip off my pants and lower my boxer in a brief seconds before kneeling between her sweet spread opens legs. Without warning, I push my dick inside her cunt as hard as I can and a wild scream sounded from her throat.

"Yes! You dick is SO fucking BIG it's feels so good." She screamed.

Just as she was expecting me to start pulling out and thrust back in her pussy, I stay as still as possible without any sort of movement. She realized what my motive are and whined, pleading me to start fucking her brains out.

"Oh no…. Please don't tease me…" She whimpered.

I didn't move a single inches since I was inside her pussy, just reveling the tightness that her pussy is gripping on my cock.

Even though she said she had been fuck by other guys before, her pussy is still as tight as a virgin would have. To be truthful, her pussy is even tighter than Annabeth and Calypso, and I have fuck them both when they are virgins in my dreams. The only girl that beats her for now is Piper, one of the tightest, might even be the world's tightest demigod pussy ever in the memory of that dream with Piper, Annabeth, and Nico, I couldn't help but got way hornier than before, remembering how it's just so perfect that way that their pussies and their mouths feels.

Thalia purposely squeezes her cunts as she brought me back to reality in hopes of making me thrust inside her. Feeling the friction between her vagina and my cock made me thrust a few times before I realize that I was torturing her. I stop moving, causing her to groan in frustration. Rocking her hips back and forth, she could only get so much pleasure out of that I feel like she's about to explode.

"Stop teasing me, Percy…" She demanded, though it sounded so weak it's barely audible.

Even with her begging, it's not like I was going to listen to her anyway.

"Naw-aw, Thals…. I am going to tease you until you explode."

"Nooo…." She said weakly.

Then suddenly her face lit up like a lightbulb, it's like she thought of like the greatest idea ever. She smirked wildly at me and I couldn't help but gulp in fear.

"I will make you a deal…." She stuttered, still feeling the effect of my cock in her cunt, "If you fuck me like a jackrabbit right now, I will let you have sex with all of Artemis hunters…. including me…."

Immediately, I pound her without remorse or mercy.

 _Thrust_ _…_ _.. Bang! Thrust_ _…_ _. Bang! Thrust_ _…_ _. Bang!_

"Yes yes! Now fuck me and make me cumm…" She smirked.

With a sweet deal that I can fuck any hunters I want, who would want to refuse this golden opportunity. Just like what she wanted, I went crazy with my hips movement all you can really see is a blur. Though she couldn't last very long because of the sheer size of me and the fact that I have my dick in her for the longest time without any movement.

"Oh Yes! I am coming! I am **COMING!** " She screamed.

She writhed, moving her legs wildly as her feet arch straight like any girl would when they orgasm, and thrust her hips up in order to create more friction with my cock.

I moan, feeling her pussy tighten around me and squirt after squirt of her love juice spray onto my cock and everything in its proximity.

"Fuck! You are so fucking tight!" I groan.

Her pussy was still so tight after her orgasm that I have to pull out so I won't cum too quickly. Before she could tell me to put it right back in, I smack her clit repeatedly with the tip of my cock, making her squirt even more as her sensitive nub grew steadily.

"Percy…..! Make me cum again….." She pleaded, "God! Just stick it in me already!"

Even though I want to torture her a little more, my hormones said otherwise. Reluctantly, I rub her pussy lips with my cock, ram my dick inside her now even tighter pussy and just like what she wanted…. I jackrabbit fuck her mind out.

"Hooly shit!" She screamed, her breast bounced around in sync with my penetration.

"Fuck fuck fuck….." Her screams were non-stop and out of control, "It feels so GOOD! I am going… I am going to cum **Again** ….."

Her pussy tighten once again…. I didn't want to wait any longer to fill her pussy up with my sperm so I went EVEN faster and shook the car with my totally irregular stroke.

"Oh God! Are you going to cum?" She moaned.

"Shit Thals. I am almost there…."

"Cum with me, Percy. I want your delicious CUM in me!" She yelled, basically letting everyone outside know that we are having sex in the truck.

"Yeah? You want me to spray my cum in your fucking cunt? You want to me fuck you so hard and cum so much so you can't even walk tomorrow?" I said in a husky voice, "Tell me what you want, Thals."

"Cum for me, baby…." She pleaded, "I want it all over me…. Cover my pussy with your cum!"

She wailed, leaving all kinds of dignity and self-pride and just become a dirty whore who only begs for cocks and cum.

"Percy…. PERCY!" She screamed.

She came, HARD, and her love juice squirt out making a puddle on the carpet. I grunt, feeling my own orgasm took over and came at least eight jets of huge strings of cum in her pussy, filling her up to her womb.

"God! That was fucking fantastic!" I pant.

She could only groan, feeling the leftover effect of me cumming deep inside her. My cock became slick and wet with our love juice as I pull out of her, leaving her groaning ever more. She couldn't even speak and I say I did a pretty good job of fucking her like a jackrabbit. Her head turned from side to side, groaning like a slut would as sperm dripped onto the puddle of cum.

I kneel there, admiring my work when suddenly I heard something behind me.

 _Crack! creak-creak-creak_ _…_ _.. Thud!_

I look behind me and notice that the sliding truck door was wide open, standing there was someone I never would have guess. It was none other than Piper in a outfit that would made me think she's shopping in Time Square. She saw me with my cum cover penis, along with everyone who is walking by this busy street. I try to scream but nothing came out. All I did was stared at Piper with wide eyes.

"Uh…. Hi?"

Piper, her eyes were not surprised by any means, but glued to my limp dick which is still partially erected. Suddenly, she rushed into the truck, bring all her shopping bags with her and throwing them into the backseat while locking the door.

"Whoa!" I yelp as she pushes me on the seat.

I sat there butt naked along with Piper who was kneeling in front of the seat. She immediately took my dick in her hand, stroking it slightly. Then she took a whiff of me and lick her lips with her tongues swirling over that smile she's got on her face.

"Mmm….." She mewled.

"Uh…. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at camp…."

"Well, I was shopping around New York when I spotted this truck bouncing up and down like someone is having sex in it. I never thought it'd be you banging Thalia."

"Hold on…. How did you know Thalia's name?"

"Didn't you forget that you were dreaming?"

Oh right, I've totally forgotten.

"Um…. What are you doing in my dream?"

"Duh! Having sex with you, obviously…" She said, " And I see you already fuck Thalia brains out….."

"But how come you know that I am dreaming?"

"You haven't realize it yet?" She asked.

"Realize what…."

"That your dreams are interconnected." She said, "I know you have fucked Calypso, Annabeth and me with Nico, and now Thalia. Actually, everyone you have dreamt of in your dreams knows everything about what your previous dreams are. They won't be a virgin anymore once you fuck them in your dirty little world."

I was shocked.

"Are you saying that you know who Thalia is even if you never met her before?"

"Yeah… We are just a subconscious that you dream of from your reality." She said, "It's like a separate reality that look and feel very real."

"Girls that you have fucked is going to show up in your dreams…. Boys too, if you both fucked a girl at the same time…." She said, "Think of it as a gift from Aphrodite that you can have sex with a certain someone even when you are not thinking of them."

The moment that her hands are fill with cum and juice, she withdrew and lick her fingers like a lollipop.

I just sat there, a sexy dress Piper kneeling in front of me and a naked and almost unconscious Thalia on the floor, thinking about what Piper just said to me.

"That . is . just . so . fucking AWESOME!"I said with glee.

In my mind, I can't even comprehend with the fact that ever since I've got this thing from Aphrodite that I life is turing "downside up". Piper smirked, still licking cum off her fingers just as Thalia recovered and sat up.

"Hey!" Thalia squeals when she saw Piper.

"Hey Thals." Piper said like they have been best friends for ages and hug her, "I am guessing that Percy fuck you hard?"

"Oh yeah. I am still a little sore down there…."

"Great, I am guessing now it's my turn?" Piper asks, looking at me.

I look at her.

In the dream that I had with her, she was wearing the regular camp outfit. But now she's like a teenage model who work for Hollister or something. She is wearing a swing white tank top with a way too large shirt that cover to almost her thighs. A short blue jeans shorts cover not much to the point where I can almost see the pockets of her shorts. She looks so sexy that I can't help but held my gaze at the crack between her tank top that shows the purple lingerie bra holding onto those softy goodness.

I was brought back to reality when Piper stroked my dick and looked at me with innocent eyes. Those eyes remind me so much of the way she looked at me during our last sessions that I couldn't help but moan.

Even with no water near me, I was surprise that I was still able to harden.

"Oh look! It's hard again!" Piper said gleefully, "Thalia, you want to help me out?"

Thalia, who hadn't move from her sitting position since she woke up, climb between Piper and me, swaying her hips from left to right as she crawled between Pipers lips and my balls.

"Hell yeahh…. I am always ready to suck cock." Thalia said.

"Great, suck on his balls while I play with this monster cock."

Thalia seems a little disappointed since she couldn't play with my dick, but got right into my balls and slurp at the skins of my testicle, almost pulling it off.

"Shit girls…. God! I feel like I am about to cum again."

Putting my hands on both their heads and open my legs wider so they can have full access, Piper smirked at what I said while bobbing faster, swirling her tongue all over me, getting all the ridges on the underside of my cock before withdrawing and licking repeatedly on the ridge between the head and my shaft. If that's not enough, she glided her tongue across the the head up to the meatus, licking and sticking a little bit of her tongue in.

"This is probably the best day of my life!" I exclaim.

 _Knock knock_ _…_ _._

Getting startled, I look around and notice that the window show a police officer waiting. The people must have told the police what we were doing in here. Luckily, the window is shaded so he couldn't look pass. I try to stop Piper and Thalia but they just kept on sucking like whores. Reluctantly, I roll the window open and the police officer immediately notice the two girls sucking on my cock.

"Sir, pull your pants up and step outside the truck." He said with authority.

I really thought I have to end this when suddenly Piper drew back and wink at the police officer.

"You walk back to the police station. You saw nothing here."

Just like that, something snap inside his pupils and he looks like he was in some sort of spell.

"Yes ma'am."

With that, he walked away and disappear into the darkness.

"Holy shit! What was that?"

"It's call charmspeaking. I basically just screw with his mind to leave us alone."

"That's awesome! Maybe now we don't have to be bother." I said.

She smiled with pride as she continued to stroke my cock. Then she noticed me groaning with only Thalia sucking my balls so she chuckled.

"How bad do you want it, Percy? How bad do you want me to blow you until you cum all over us?"

"God!" I strain, "I want it so bad. I want you to suck me like your life depends on it."

"Thought you never asks…."

She plunged her mouth back into bobbing and sucking, creating all kinds of pleasurable delight and I know I am going to cum anytime soon. Moaning pleasurably, I held Piper's head and push her down until her nose is touching my pubic skin. Since all the dream in connected, I am sure that she already have experience with deepthroating my cock in the last dream. I, not letting any remorse as I head her there for at least a minute until she moaned and choked a few seconds later.

Gasping, she drew back with teary eyes, catching back her breath. The moment my cock springs free, Thalia capture the bulbous of the head and suck as hard as she could. After being in Piper's tight throat, I almost came into Thalia's mouth, but she sensed that I was about to blow and she stopped immediately.

"I think he's ready, Pipes." She said, "Go ride him hard, girl!"

Piper, already recovered from the deepthroat, push me on the floor of the car and straddle me. I thought she was going to remove all her clothes so I could get a full view of her body. But instead she just lower her shorts, throwing them off somewhere else and push her thong out of the way before she massaged her pussy lips against still hard cock.

"Oh I love the feeling of your cock!"

I was going to remove the oversize shirt she was wearing but she stopped me abruptly.

"No Percy." She said.

"But these are new clothes, aren't they?"

"That's the point, captain obvious." She said, "I want to get them as dirty as possible so people will know that I am a slut."

Even though I didn't really like the nickname "captain obvious", I couldn't care less about that because she was about to penetration her pussy with my cock.

"Look at how wet I am, don't you want to put your dick in there?"

"I can't wait." I said and thrust my hips up.

I was about half way in, already feeling the firm and narrow canal wrapping and sucking me in as moaning and whimpering could be heard from her loud mouth.

"I like the way it sounds when you push into me…." She groaned.

"Then you are going to love it when I start fuck you hard!"

Once I bottom out her pussy, I start fucking it nice and slow just to get things into motion.

"Yes! This feels good…. Go faster." Piper pleaded.

She lifted her hips slightly up so I would have space to pound into her. Just like what she wanted, she screamed her brains out when I really started to fuck her.

"Baby don't stop." She shrieked, "Oh my god! I love it when you rub me there."

Not needing to think, I continue to slide and rub against that pleasure spot and I felt her let her first orgasm sore through when she tighten her muscles and squirted.

"Oh my god…." She panted.

Thalia was totally forgotten on the side so she climbed on top of my face and rub her clit on my nose. Gladly, I lap my tongue out on her pussy and lick everywhere I could touch.

"Yeah, lick my pussy Percy." She moan, holding her boobs to simulate more pleasure, "Stick you slimy tongue in me…."

I did what she wanted and the result were immediate as I felt my tongue being squeeze by her cunt.

Piper, now recovered from her orgasm, put her hands on my chest and began fuck herself on my shaft. I moan as the friction started, which just sent Thalia into greater thrill ride. Reaching up even though I couldn't see, I feel Piper's boobs and grab them as I use them as leverage to thrust upward into her sex hole. I bet she's probably going to get bruises after this but I don't think she cares much about that.

"Fuck me harder Percy! Fuck me like you mean it!" Piper shouted.

"Percy! Lick my pussy… Deeper. deeper. deeper….." Thalia moaned.

Both girls, acting like totally sluts, lost in pleasure and only seeking more as they rocked and bounced on my body.

"Ugh! I am going to cum soon…."

Feeling the cum boiling in my balls, I thrust faster so I could come faster. Piper rocked her hip to match the speed of me plunging into her. I could feel both girls are close to their goal of orgasm like never before. Head tossed back, they scream and scream until I couldn't hold it anymore and came deep into Piper's womb just as she squirt all over my belly.

"Percy!" Her high pitch squeal was so sexy that I spurt at least three more strings of semen up her tight pussy, "I love it when you come inside me….."

Thalia, still riding me to get her orgasm, finally start twitching as her cum splash against my face.

"Oh god I am coming….." She moaned.

We, after just a fantastic group orgasm, stay in each other until we are not barely panting anymore. I push Thalia off me, leaving her on the floor as I pull out from Piper. They both moaned when they lost contact with my physical figure. Piper sank back on the floor of the car, cum leaking out of her. I sat back on the seat just admiring my handy work.

Piper reached for her stretch cunt, put her fingers in and smear my cum all over Thalia face while sticking a finger in her mouth so she could lick it all up. Then she reached for more and put it all over her oversize polkadot shirt, leaving it exactly like someone have who came on her.

"You girls were awesome…..!"

They nodded in agreement just as Piper climb into the backseat to fish out her shorts, putting her thong back in place and slip on the shorts. She then brought all her shopping bags with her, climb back onto the front seat and hug me and Thalia.

"Thanks for the fuck, Percy." She said, "I hope to see you in your other dream real soon."

"Great! Can't wait to rut your pussy again."

Piper just smirked, leaving the truck with cum cover clothes and walk into the streetlights night sky. Thalia and I were left inside the truck with the smell of cum covering my nostrils.

"Percy, you know what I am thinking?"

I look at her, wondering if she wanted me to go another round.

"I think you should have sex with the real me in the reality and threaten her that you know our hunter's secret. I bet I would enjoy having that big cock in me in the real world.

My eyes popped out.

"Are you serious? You want me to fuck you in the real world?"

"Yeah, I think I, or she, would really enjoy it." She said, "She haven't' had any in a while….. And before you ask how I know that she haven't done it in a while, it's because your subconscious works both ways. I, in the dream, can tell if the real Thalia have any sex recently."

"I don't recall her having such a big dick in her before so maybe after you have waken up from your dream…. you know, fuck her silly."

Oh my god! If this day turned any more better I am going to pass out from all the pleasure and surprise.

"I will definitely take you up on your offer, Thals." I said, "Let's go to sleep so I can get back to reality."

She smiled, getting up on the seat with me and cuddle her body with me. Then she softly whispered something to my ears.

"Go to sleep, Percy….."

* * *

The dream that I just had was still fully in my brain…. It felt just so real that I really thought I was actually there.

 _Smack!_

I woke up with a sting of my left cheek, wondering what the fuck cause it to hurt so much.

"Finally woke up, huh?"

I look up once my eyesight clears and notice that I am back inside the truck with Annabeth on top straddling me. I look around the truck and notice that Thalia was nowhere in sight.

"Oww! What the heck was that for?"

She smirked in a wonderful way that reminds me of the innocent look that Piper gave me while sucking my dick in my dream.

"Only way to get you up, seaweed brain." She said, "Now let's go, Thalia is already on the train."

The mentioning of Thalia's name sent shiver down my spine, not because I am afraid she will hit me again (though I wouldn't mind), but the image that surface up my mind of what I did to her and what she told me to do.

We got off the truck and thank Argues for the ride. Then we rushed into the station platform and got onto the train just right before the shuttle door close behind us.

"Pffew…. I thought we weren't going to get on the train." I said panting.

"That would suck…." She said, "At least there is a snack bar on the train."

I look up, realizing that there is a snack bar right where we got on. It's fill with food and machines that makes any different kinds of drink you wanted. My mouth already water when I saw it since Chiron forbidden any sort of outside food on camp grounds and this is basically food elysium for us.

"Wow, Chiron wasn't being cheap with the tickets to these train."

Annabeth took a look at me and laugh at my mouth watering face.

"Come on, let's get to our room before we get snacks." She smirked.

Walking down the carpet hallway with mini chandelier hanging above the ceiling, I felt like I was an important business man going across country to get to a conference.

"4-69… 4-69… Oh here it is!" She said and open the door.

"Is Thalia in there?" I ask.

"No, she said she will be in an empty room for the trip." She said, "I guess you'd piss her off pretty well."

I sigh in relieve, glad that I don't have to feel the wrath of the angry daughter of Zeus. But then again, I remember the offer that Thalia in my dream said to me and I couldn't help but wonder if I should do it or not. Annabeth was the last thing on my mind because I have had so many dream it's hard to even distinguish which person I was going to be…. The sex driven Percy or the sweet Percy that only care about his girlfriend.

"Are you coming or not?" Annabeth said.

I walk into the room and realize it's more modern than the outside hallway. There is no chandelier but instead build-in light bulbs in the ceiling that lights up the room brighter than the hallway. There is this knob that can adjust the brightness of the whole room which is pretty cool. The carpet was a light sepia color that feels soft to the touch. A build-in closet on either side of the bed. A bathroom on the right side of the room and a huge window center in the middle between the beds.

I swear, Chiron was not being cheap….

"Hey Percy, I've got an idea." She smirked, "How about we move the bed together so it will be like a queens size bed."

I chuckle, know the real intention behind her words.

"Sure, but I know you just want to sleep with me, don't you?" I said as a matter of fact.

She blushed and punched me on the arm.

"Shut up…" She whispered almost inaudible.

We, and by we I meant I, moved the beds so now it's center right under the window. She smiled, skip off to her duffle bag and began unpacking into the closet. I did the same thing and soon both of our stuff are in the closet. Except when I look around in the bag for any missing stuff, I believe I notice an iPhone on the side pouch of the bag. I brought it out and just as I turn around, Annabeth was holding onto the same kind of phone I have.  
"Why would Chiron pack a phone in our bags? I thought we can't use it…." I ask her.

"How am I supposed to know, seaweed brain?"

Just then the phone rang and it was none other than Chiron calling Annabeth. I walk over and she hesitating answered the call, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Annabeth. Percy." He said.

"Chiron, I though we aren't…." Annabeth said.

"I know. I know. Demigods are not supposed to use cell phones, but after the titan war monster seems to scattered all over the place and they lost the ability to sense cell phone signal so it's totally fine to use it. But still be careful because encountering a monster they will still attack you, regardless of cell phone or not."

"Anyway, call me or iris message me once you have reach San Francisco. Have fun in Vegas!"

 _Click! Beep beep beep beep_ _…_ _._

"Well…." I said, "I guess we have cell phones now…."

She chuckled at my obvious conclusion.

"Remember that old crappy phone that I use to have? This is definitely an upgrade."

Suddenly, our stomach growled in union. I blush, so did Annabeth as we came to an understanding.

"Snack bar?" I ask.

"Snack bar."

Hurriedly, we rushed head first and grab all kinds of food that we can. The best thing about this is that we don't even have to pay for anything because our tickets included everything this train has to offer.

Just saying this one more time…. Chiron WAS NOT being cheap!

Holding on to everything with two hands wasn't easy, even with two people carrying all the food as we brought it back to our room. Munching on basically every single delicious thing I can get my hands on, I am soon fill with snacks in my belly.

"God! What I give to get Chiron to let us have these in camp…." I said.

Annabeth chuckled as I plop down on the bed fill with leftover crumbs and wrappers. She wasn't done eating yet because she wasn't going to be like me, eating like a pig with chocolate still on my lips.

"I am so full right now…."

I sat up, facing Annabeth and realize that there was a plate with a whip cream cupcake on it.

"You don't want it?"

"No, seaweed brain…" She smiled, "Give this to Thalia and apologize to her…."

"What?!" I pouted, "I don't want to find her! She knock me out in the truck, who say she isn't going to kill me next?"

"She is just mad at you, Percy." Annabeth said, "Go apologize to her so I can clear up the cabin with the mess you made."

"Fine, I will go." I said.

Taking the plate in my hand, I gave Annabeth a kiss on her cheeks before disappearing behind the door to our room. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that she smile as she started cleaning up.

As I walk around, trying to find whose room would belong to Thalia, I suddenly thought about the offer that Thalia had given me in my dream. I couldn't help but wonder if that's the reason why I went out to find her in the first place, not because of the cupcake, not because I want to apologize, but because I want to fuck her. Even when Annabeth came to mind a few times I couldn't force these dirty thoughts about Thalia away.

 _Shit! Am I really going to have sex with Thalia even if I am in a relationship with Annabeth?_

Being that I am a guy with raging testosterone level, my hormones took over and finally I decide to see what Thalia is doing before I would do anything stupid.

Walking all over the train, I couldn't figure out where she was. I was about to give up and walk back to my room when I've arrived at room 5-69 with a door tag sign that says "Do not disturb". Curiously kill the cat, it's like another part of me wants to see what's going on behind those close door. Slowly but surely, I crack open the door without making any noises. What I heard almost made me drop the plate I was holding.

" **Harder! Harder! Come on** **…** **..** **"**

" **Jesus you are so fucking tight** **…** **.** **"**

 _That was totally Thalia_ _'_ _s voice_ _…_ _. I guess I found her room._

My eyes peeled through the crack into the dimly lit room. My legs turns jelly and I couldn't even stand straight anymore as I kneel down while putting the plate of cupcake on the floor. Squinting my eyes, I try to make out just what's happening in there. I might look like a creep who is invading people's privacy but at the moment no one was in the hallway so I continue looking. It's not like I don't know Thalia….. If it was a total stranger than even I would be creep out.

" **Are you going to cum yet?** **"** Thalia groaned, sounding dissatisfy.

" **Yeah I am close baby** **…** **. Where do you want it?** **"**

Whoever this guy is, it didn't sound like he was that practically skill at having sex…. Probably just a few trick under his sleeves.

" **Just cum inside me** **…** **..** **"** Thalia said, definitely dissatisfy.

I heard a few more slushy sound of him thrusting inside her, his balls hitting her asshole making that _slap slap_ sound till I heard a grunt and knew that he released his seed inside her. I didn't even hear Thalia moaned or anything, only heard the guy groaning.

" **Ugh ugh** **…** **.. That was** **…** **. Did you feel good?** **"** **He asked.**

" **Yeah** **…"** Thalia said half heartedly, **"** **It feels good.** **"**

I can hear the panting of whoever the guy is that just came inside my cousin and my girlfriend's best friend, leaving me in a state of arousal as I continue trying to make out both their feature in their pretty dark room.

 _Percy? It_ _'_ _s now or never. You are never going to have this opportunity again to fuck your girlfriend_ _'_ _s best friend. Just imagine, thinking about Annabeth while having your dick suck by her best friend. It will be fucking awesome._

I try to fight my hormones with logic and reasons like thinking about what would happen to me and Annabeth's relationship if she caught what was going on.

 _Stop thinking! Just do it and fuck her brains out_ _…_ _. Maybe even ask if her friend wanted to join in on the fun._

It's a losing battle…. I know that the moment I crack open the door.

 _Fuck_ _…_ _. I am going to get into so much trouble if I_ _…_ _._ _Screw it! I am going to fuck Thalia with there friend and not regret what_ _'_ _s going to happen with Annabeth. Let_ _'_ _s just go in quickly without them noticing and turn on the light._

So that's what I did, squeeze myself in between the door and lock the door behind me without even making a single sound.

 _Years of sneaking up on monster definitely helps now._

Now that I am in the room with the cupcake plate in my hand, I got to see his feature more clearly under the moonlight. He had blond hair that leaned sideway to his left, his muscular biceps and abdomen clearly showed him working out. I couldn't see his dick because it's still inside Thalia's pussy. If I had to guess, I bet he's around my age, maybe a bit younger than I am, sixteen maybe? I also get to see Thalia's feature, which is just like what I saw in my dream.

Standing there as they, or he, is recovering, I couldn't wait until I can get into her pussy or maybe even have a taste of her ass since I didn't get to do anal with her in the dream.

 _Click._

I turn on the light and Thalia squealed, trying to cover herself up and squint her eyes to see who the heck is in her room. Her eyesight clear and a horror expression appear on her face.

"Percy?" She asked, still trying to comprehend.

"Hi Thalia…" I smiled, eyeing the area where his penis is inside her, "I see that you had a little fun…."

Still in shock that I saw her underneath a guy, having his dick plunge deep in her vagina and letting him came inside, Thalia turn from being horrify and surprise as her face morph into something that far beyond anger. It might even be higher than being murderous as her eyes pierce into mine. As horny as I was, I couldn't help but smile amusingly at her.

"Percy…" She said in a serious manner, "Get out…."

For some reason my confidence sky rocketed as soon as I step foot inside this room, making me say stuff that would probably get me killed by her.

"Naw-aw…."I mumbled, "I actually enjoy the view you've got there."

That did it as she snapped at me.

"Percy!" She screamed, "Get the fuck out of my room!"

Instead of being scare, I've gotten even hornier looking at her face which lit up, showing a string of cum hanging from her lips. She must had gotten a facial before he fucked her.

"Are you sure?" I said, "Because I can help you orgasm like you never have before…."

Just like I expected, her face turned perplex at what I say. Her thoughts turned a one eighty degrees, thinking about me bring her to a shuddering orgasm.

"I know the secrets tradition between your horny hunters, Thalia." I said, "Who would have thought that a hunter of Artemis can actually have sex with as many people as they wanted. "

"But… but how….?"

Her face was red from all the blood pouring into those veins.

"Are you going going to tell….?"

"Oh don't worry…. I won't tell anyone if you did something for me."

Her eyes told me that she knew what I wanted, obviously.

"Seeing you getting fuck got me so horny…." I said, "So naturally, I want a piece of you once I found out you were having sex in here."

I smirked when I saw her resistance weaken, pride and dignity threw away and the only thing she could think of is sex.

"So? Can I join the party?" I ask.

Her eyes popped out the moment she heard what I ask. I couldn't help but notice that she's checking me out, staring at my tone chest and defined biceps, down to my muscular abdomen before finally glued her eyes on the enormous package in my sweatpants.

I smirk at where she's looking.

"Like what you see?"

I could feel her resolve getting weaker. Even as she's debating with herself I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to fuck her.

 _Maybe that_ _'_ _s why I saw her being jealous on the truck_ _…_ _.. because she is jealous of Annabeth having me all to herself._

"What… What about Annabeth?" She stuttered, whispering inaudibly.

Even though she was horny, I can still see the guilt within her that she was about to take advantage of her best friend.

"Don't worry about Annabeth…." I said, then smirked, "Maybe I can convince her to have a threeway with you after we are done here."

I had completely broke her with what I said when her resolve shattered into a thousand ideas, those being naughty thoughts about me and probably how I am going to fuck her senseless.

"Fine… But you cannot tell Annabeth about this, okay?" She smiled.

A smirk sneaked its way onto her face, letting me know that she wanted this just as much as I did. I smile back at her decision as I hurriedly strip off my blue t-shirt, exposing my bare chest and I saw Thalia licked her smile seeing how muscular I am.

"This is going to be great!" She exclaimed.

"Uhh-umm…. I don't know what's going on, but I've gotten get back to my room. My parents are probably searching for me, so….." He said.

The blond hair boy pulled out of her pussy and now I could see just how big he is. It's about as big as mine, about seven and half inches long with a wide girth. His erected cock was shaped like a banana just like how mine is. There were no foreskins or pubic hair covering his dick since we are too young to have pubic hair. His balls weren't overly huge but still big enough to be suck on. I look at it and got even hornier, nothing bisexual though. As soon as he was about to get up from the bed and gather his clothes, I stop him.  
"Wait…. You are not going anywhere." I said.

"Why not?"

I smirked.

"Because you are going to help me double team her…."

His face instantly lit up, as well as his dick which is now semi-erected and steadily rising.

"What….?!" He said, hesitating.

Reassuring him, I pat him on his back.

"Don't worry about it…." I encourage him, "I am Percy by the way…."

"Luke."

When he said his name, I then realize that he is just like a younger version of Luke with even the same name.

"You must be like, what, sixteen?" I guessed.

He nodded.

 _So he_ _'_ _s still a teenagers like me_ _…_ _._

"It's will be fun…" I tried to convince him, "There is going to be dick sucking, pussy pounding, maybe we can even throw in anal sex just to fill her up to the brim."

His body react with a shudder and his dick grew faster when I said anal sex, which I didn't think he's going to refuse to that.

"But…" He stuttered.

"Hey man, I am sixteen and I have already been in a bunch of girl pussy." I said even most of those girls are in my dreams, "What's the worse that can happened…. Just imagine my friend Thalia here sucking on your shaft, begging for you to cum in her mouth so she can drink all your baby cream down her throat…."

Still, he got up from his kneeling position and move off the bed, but surprisingly he didn't went to gather up his clothes and just stood next to the bed, unsure what to do with himself since he's got a raging boner throbbing up and down.

"If you decide to to join in with us, it will be the best time of your life…." I said emphasizing the last part.

Luke, finally crumbled to my offer, smirked widely at me.

"Screw it! My parents are never going to find me in here anyway…."

I smile, knowing that his hormones had finally took his conscious over.

"Great!" I said, "Thalia… Come over here and suck his big cock."

Thalia who was following our conversation while rubbing her pussy with his dry cum coating her cunt, pushed herself up off the bed and crawl her way on her hands and knees to where we stood.

"Luke baby…" She said sexily, "You ready to be suck off… Huh? You ready to blow your dirty load of cum down my aching throat?"

She leaned up while kneeling and wrap his hand around his cock, stopping it from throb painfully up and down.

"Oh it must be painful throbbing like that." She said, "Do you want me to do something about it?"

"Oh yes Thalia! Suck my cock! Suck it down your throat! " Luke pleaded.

I smirk, remembering the way she teased me with that lap dance in my dream, just like how she's teasing Luke now with his cock.

She immediately complied and plunged her warm mouth deep into his shaft. Luke moaned, his knees buckled, feeling her tongue and her saliva mixing all over his cock.

"That's it, Thalia…. suck it like a good girl."

While she was pleasuring him, I hurriedly remove my sweatpants off my ankles and left them on the carpet floor, totally forgotten. Now the tent in my boxer is more prominent, I remove the only clothing I had on, throwing the underwear somewhere around the room. Luke saw me getting undress and his eyes widen once he saw how well endowed I was.  
"Jesus, Percy… You are pretty big for a sixteen years old." He said in envy, then moaned.

"God! You are so good at blowjobs baby…" He said and held on to her head to control her movements.

Just a minute ago he was still hesitating about have sex, now he's just driven by the feeling of sex that he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Grabbing a bunch of her hair, he pushed her mouth out from his cock.

Thalia panted and even in her lack of oxygen state she gestured me to stand opposite of Luke, both our cocks pointing towards the ceiling. She wrapped her soft hands on our cocks and suddenly she gasped when she felt mine.

"Oh my god! Percy. It's more than eight inches long!"

"I know babe…. You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it so much!" She exclaimed.

Starting with me, she wrap her lips and suck on the head before pushing down as far as she could go. Then she letted me go and plunge her mouth back to Luke's cock, swirling and gazing her teeth along the ridges of his shaft. She repeatedly blow me then Luke, back to me and Luke again until I felt like I was about to cum and immediately she went back to Luke. I bet she's doing the same thing to Luke, letting him get close to his orgasm then went right back to blowing me.

The two of us could only moan as she continued to play with our dicks, leaving us rock hard and begging to cum. Luke held onto her head, digging his fingers into her hair so he wouldn't crumble with shaky legs. I reach for her boobs, groping her left breast before I flicked my thump over her already sensitive nipple. At the time she was blowing Luke so her moaning vibration sent Luke almost to la-la land. He pull out instinctively without cumming and I was surprise at how he held that one in.

Thalia, now cover in her own saliva and licking up what's little of our pre-cum, stood up and jerk our cock with her hand.

"Which one want to get my pussy first?" She asked seductively.

As much as I want to be the first one, I know that Luke didn't pleasure her well the first time so I let him go first. Thalia pouted, obviously wanting to feel a new cock in her. She walked towards the bed, jerking and bringing our cocks with her. Laying down on the soft and silky blankets, she spread her legs wide and gave Luke the come-hitter look as she waited for him. She didn't have to wait long because Luke climbed on top of the bed in a instant and pushes his revive cock slowly up her used cunt. Thalia moaned, feeling the size stretching her so nicely as she locked her legs around his hips. After he started fucking her, I then saw the problem why Thalia didn't orgasm. They way he thrusted his hip was a little awkward, plus he was pushing downward instead of using his banana shape cock to his advantage and push upward.

Thalia groaned, obviously not feeling the hot fucking she wanted.

"Luke, wait…." I said.

He stopped, wondering why I disturb him while he is fucking her pussy.

"I don't think Thalia is getting anything….right?"

She shook her head in responds and I know that I was right.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"The way you thrust into her should be smooth and seamless, not like stoping suddenly then going again." I said, "Also use your dick to your advantage. Your dick curve up just like mine so make sure to push upward into her so it slide against her pleasure spot with every thrust and every time you pull out."

"Give it a try…" I said,"Then you will feel the result immediately."

"Alright…" He said.

Taking my advice with him, he did exactly what I told him to do and immediately Thalia started moaning harder while writhing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" He said, obviously feeling her walls tighten in way he never felt before, "You are right! Her pussy is so fucking tight right now…"

"Yes! Finally! Rub your cock harder against me. Faster!" Thalia screamed.

"Great! Now fuck her as hard and fast as you can while keeping that skill I just taught you…" I said.

Luke could only moan and grunt as Thalia cunt spasm into an orgasmic bliss. If he was enjoying that first one with Thalia, he is definitely enjoying this second one with the new skills I gave him .

"Fuck!" Luke exaggerated.

Climbing onto the bed, I kneel next to Thalia's mouth and lift her head up so she is presented with my cock. Without hesitation, she took me into her mouth as I reach over and play with her tits. She sucked greedily to get every last drop of pre-cum in her mouth before swallowing her saliva along with my pre-cum liquid.

"Mmmm!" She moaned, not sure if it' because of the taste of me or the fact that Luke is finally fucking her right…. probably both.

"Unghhh ugh…." Luke grunting breath hitched up, "I…. I am going to…. ugh I am about to blow!"

Thalia freed my cock from her mouth instantly and reverse herself so now she is laying on her belly with her face right below Luke's cock. Luke knew what she wanted the instant that she flip herself and started jerking off to her face for which her tongue was hanging out while licking the ridges of his underside cock where his shaft and the head meets.

"Fuck fuck fuck…..! I am coming!"

His first spunk splash against her nose, following with little strings of sperm as he cummed on her hair, her cheeks, on her eyelids which she had to shut her eyes, and finally finish in her mouth. There was cum everywhere on or in her, some even drip from her face onto the tits. It was pretty easy to see where he had came because his cum was very white and fertile, meaning he probably kept a healthy diet.

"Oh…. Oh god! That was the best sex I've ever had!" He exclaimed.

Both of us look at Thalia, she was covered with semen and it looked so hot.

Suddenly, Luke left the bed and try to find his clothes.

"You are leaving?" I ask.

"Heck no! I just want to take a picture of her face like this." He said happily, "Damn it, I can't find my jeans."

"Here, use my phone in my sweatpants. It's over there…" I point to where it is.

"Percy, come over here and let me have that cock." Thalia demanded.

I lean over so she could have a better access.

"Wait, put your cock right up against her face…." I did what he said and he snapped the picture.

Then as Thalia blow me, he snapped a few more pictures of her sucking my dick.

"Jesus, I love it if you can send this pictures to me…." He said.

Then he walked over to the bed and show me those picture. I almost came insider her mouth still sucking my cock when I saw this picture of my cock press up against her face while she smiled with her tongue rolled out. That might be one of the best picture I've ever seen. He putted my phone back inside my pockets and return with his juice cover limp dick hanging from his waist.

"Can you send me those pictures?"

"Yeah yeah… definitely." I said halfheartedly.

More focus on her sucking my dick, I held her head in place so I wouldn't cum yet.

"Percy! Just grab my head and force me as close as you want!"

In my dream, I didn't recall having her deepthroat me so I was hesitant.

"Are you sure?" I only ask her once because of how arouse I am.

After a nod, I push her head forward and she started gorging the head of my shaft and continue down until she had gotten about five inches in before she began to really choke on my length. I held her in place for a few more seconds, just to get more pleasure out of it and release her head. She grasp loudly once she could breath again, tears roll down her eyes.

"I definitely need to practice how to deepthroat, maybe you can help me since your cock is so big…." She said licking the tip.

"I am always here to help, Thals. Any time…."

I pat her hair, twirling them in my fingers.

"Now….. how about a little something that feel a lot more better?" She asked me.

"Anything…."

She smiled, got off the bed and kneel where I stood. She reached for her tits and press them together while pushing them up so I can see her nipples.

"Ready for a titty fuck, kelp head?"

"Oh yes! Put my dick in your tits and fuck me with you boobs….." I said with joy, "God just the sight of you I am almost ready to cum!"

She gasped in mocking despair, but reluctantly press my cock between her breasts, squeezing me when she pushed her breast together and started fucking me.

"Damn! Keep sliding up and down Thalia…."

Since she couldn't really go any faster with her hands holding her enormous but not too large tits, I held onto her shoulder, gripping tightly before I started moving my hips up and down while arching my back into a weird C shape. With this position, I was going crazy with my thrusts.

"Oh my tits feels so good!" She moaned, "Faster Percy. Faster!"

Just to lube it up even more with her saliva, she drooled over my cock running in and out of her breast and I move more erratically, finally feeling my cum boiling in my balls. Just when I was ready to cum, I stop myself because I know we still got the finally event to get to.

"Why did you do that?! I want your cum so bad…."

I smirk.

Even though my cock was still begging to cum, I held myself back and help her up to her feet. Then I notice that Luke was standing not far away from me, jerking his now harden cock while watching us. I was surprise he gotten it hard again for the third time.

"That was fucking hot!" He exclaimed, "Should we continue?"

His question sounded more like a statement than if he is actually asking.

"Fuck yeah!" Thalia said, "I am so horny tonight I need cocks!"

Without even climbing back on top of the bed, she kneel on her hands and knees on the carpets and just wiggle her butt at me. We were jerking out cocks as Thalia look back and realize that we were standing there, enjoying the view she's showing us. I think she gotten even hornier when she focus on our hands jerking our cock. Luke's cock was cover with Thalia's juice and her saliva while mine was only cover with her saliva.

"Come on Percy…. I am so wet right now!" She said, "Get behind me and doggie fuck me now!"

I don't think there would ever be a guy who would resist an offer like this.  
Immediately, I walk over, still jerking off and kneel down on the carpet behind her.

"Luke! Come over here and let me suck your cock!" Thalia demanded.

She didn't have to wait long because Luke rushed over to where her face is and present his cock to her mouth. I slightly chuckle at just how eager he's now. Luke held her chin up so her mouth is lined up with her throat, then without warning he started making her deepthroat his seven inches length.

"Ughhh! I… Fuck. This feel too good to be true…" He moaned.

As she choked on his cock, her saliva was drooling all over him and it probably made the whole experience even better.

Just watching the scene in front of me was making me hornier and even more arouse, I quickly rub the head of my dick against her pussy lip, arousing both of us even more when I couldn't take it anymore and ease my cock up her pussy where she wanted it to be.

"Yeah? You like that, Thals? You like my big cock filling up her pussy to the max?" I dirty talk her.

She tried to emit a scream but all that did was created a shuddering vibration on Luke's cock which just made him moaned louder.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

Once I've bottom out in her pussy, I grab onto her ass cheek tightly before pulling out a little bit and slam back in so hard that her ass jiggled with every thrust of my big cock. Her pussy tighten to the point where I think she's going to rip my dick off, but still I continue to pull out and thrust back, wanting to cum so bad into her cunt and just fill her womb with my baby cream. We were like playing a pong game with her body, with every thrust from me her head move forward to choke harder on Luke's cock and when Luke fuck her mouth her whole body moved back and impale herself deeper onto my cock. She was in no control and she loved it just as much as we did.

Her body as well as her cunt spasm erotically when she can't breath anymore. Luke, after the pleasure he received, let go of Thalia's head and plop on his ass groaning like he just had the best deepthroat blowjob ever. He watched as I continue to fuck Thalia's tight pussy with my erected cock, jerking his own cock after he recovered from groaning.

"Thalia baby….. You like that don't you…..? You like a big cock pounding you from behind and fucking you into the floor, huh?" I said, "Tell me that you love me pounding into you…"

I smack her ass hard!

"Tell me!"

These dirty talk did the trick because I felt her cunt spasmed like she's about cum her hardest one yet.

"Percy…. Fuck… Me…. Harder…."

Her words were slurring like she couldn't speak while receiving this great pleasure I am giving her.

"Cum for me baby…." I said, "Then I am going to cum inside you with everything I've got."

Pounding her with steady yet hard stroke, she groaned and dig her nails in the carpet, bitting her lips from screaming too loud. I suddenly remember that dream I had with Piper and Annabeth, how I was holding onto her hair which made her cum instantly with her head thrown back. Doing the exact same thing to Thalia, I grab onto her hair and pull her head back. The effect were immediate when she squirted a little but didn't cum yet. I lean forward next to her ears and said.

"You are a dirty cum slut who only begs for cocks…." I whisper, "Who's my bitch, huh? Who's my good little bitch?"

I smack her ass along with my words and her pleasure heighten into a place better than elysium, screamed with every single needs and throwing all her pride away.

" **I AM! I am you bitch! Fuck this bitch as hard as fast until her cunt is sore from fucking your big cock! Fuck me! Fuck this filthy, dirty whore slut and release you white tasty cum inside my womb!** **"**

Hearing her say these dirty stuff…. I didn't hold back anymore and jackrabbit the shit out of her until I felt my cum on the brink of releases.

" **Percy Percy Percy PERCY!** **"** She screamed her loudest and hardest cry, **"** **I AM COMING!** **"**

" **Fuuccckkkkkkk!** **"** I screamed, **"** **Take my cum! Take it all you slut!** **"**

Being that I am the son of Poseidon and recently having sex in my hot tub, my sperm count was abnormally high. As I orgasm, ropes after ropes of cum poured into her pussy and her womb. Her belly became bloated a little bit from all the semen I was releasing into her. After maybe the ten shots up her vagina, I pant and stay in her cunt reveling her cum coated pussy, just how warm, wet, and sticky it is.

"Holyyyyy shitttt Percy….." She moaned with cum in her pussy, "You…. came…. that was like…. so much cum!"

Panting nonstop, I pull out of her and collapsed on my ass, letting my body fall back.

"Ugh ugh ugh….." I responded.

Once the plug had been removed, huge load of my jizz leaked out like a broken dam turing into a waterfall, making a puddle on the carpet. She also collapsed face first and landing on her belly, huffing and puffing after getting such a sex intense feeling.

"Percy…" She whimpered my name as an after effect from the perfect fucking.

My limp dick was soaked. There was not a spot where I can't find cum or juice or saliva glistering under the moonlight.

"Shit dude! How in the world did you…." Luke asked, bewilder, "You came like a gallon…. at least!"

In responds, I gave him a tired thumps up and just sank my hands back on the floor. Luke, for some reason, got up from his seat and went to the pockets of my pants again. He took out my phone and snap a full picture of Thalia whole nude body with cum still leaking out of her. Then he did a close up of her red and batter pussy and finally took a shot from her face down to her body with her smiling face covered in his cum.

"What are you doing?" I ask while he did something on my phone.

"Giving you my number so you can send them to me."

I nod, finally feeling myself recovering. I sat up while my balls scrap against the soft carpet which sent a growl of sexual hunger through my body. Wiping my dick with my hand, I stick my cum fingers into Thalia's mouth. Even thought she's somehow unconscious, she sucked greedily on it, tasting my baby butter and hummed her throat in delight at how delicious it tasted. I saw Luke put my phone on top my my sweatpants, leaving it there and crouch next to us, resting his butt on the hilt of his feet while his hard rod still throb painfully against his belly.

"I think she's out cold…." He said, obviously a little disappointed that he couldn't continued.

I felt a little bit bad for him since he still got his raging boner, but an idea came up my mind and I smirked.

"I've got an idea…" He listened, "Sit on her waist and put your cock between her breast and just titty fuck her limp body."

His frown turned into a smile as he quickly flip her body around so she's facing upward. She groaned a little bit from the movement and I realize her eyes were half close. Then he straddled her waist and put his cock in between her tits, using his hand to push them together and slowly push in and out. Obviously groaning, he started pinching her nipples while fucking her boobs. I sat there, admiring the way those perfect boobs rock in sync with his thrusting. Soon enough, he grunted hard and release his seed on her neck and collarbone.

"Pffew, I though I was going to have to walk around with a hard cock." He said, "That would be awkward…."

"No kidding…." I said jokingly.

He got her her waist, clean his dick with his hand and wash them off in the sink in the bathroom. I took the opportunity and carry a cum fill Thalia back on her bed and cover the blankets around her. Luke came out of the bathroom and started to gather his clothes on the floor piece by piece.

"Thank you for making me stay, Percy." He said, holding his hands out for a fist bump.

I gladly connect our fits.

"By the way, are you staying on this train until Vegas?"

"Yeah, but we are going to San Francisco afterward…. why?"

"Oh I just thought maybe we can do this again another time…." He said, "Since we are staying on this train for another five days."  
"Sure. I will call you if one of us decide to get naughty again…."

He smiled, put on his shirt and slip into his jeans before disappearing behind the door after fist bumping me again.

Turning my attention back to the unconscious girl, I smile before I shove my sweatpants back on and put on my shirt. Then I grab my phone and put it back in my pockets. As I was about to leave, I realize that the cupcake was still on the floor. Quickly, I put the cupcake on her nightstand and wrote a note.

 _I had so much fun, Thalia. Thanks_ _…_ _. Here is a cupcake to apologize for grabbing your boobs earlier in the truck._

 _Kelp head_

 _Percy_

Slipping out of the door, I silently walk back to my room. All the while thinking how great it is to have sex with a total strangers and Annabeth's best friend. Then Annabeth came on my mind, even though I felt a little guilty, it wasn't enough to get me upset from the terrific mood that I was in. If all goes well, Annabeth will never found out what we did in room 5-69 and she will still continued to be my girlfriend for as long we are are together. Walking passed one of those sliding door to the other cart of the train, I stroll toward room 4-69 and stop just to listen if she is doing something in there.

 _It_ _'_ _s silent_ _…_ _._

Quietly, I move the sliding door open and slip into the room. The lights were on but it was dimly lit. Without thinking, I turn the knob adjusting the lighting until it was bright enough to see everything under the moonlight. I saw Annabeth tuck in her blankets, sound asleep. I walk over to her…. Seeing her face reminds me what I did with Thalia, but putting that thoughts aside, I notice a note on her nightstand.

 _Percy. I_ _'_ _ve gotten so sleepy after cleaning your mess so I went to sleep without you. Wake me up once you found Thalia on this huge ass train_ _…_

 _Love you_ _…_

I smile and put the note back on the nightstand then walk around the bed to my side of it. After a quick debate with myself, I strip all my clothes off including the watch or the thing that Aphrodite gave me with the exception for my boxer, putting my "watch" on the nightstand and dirty clothes in the baskets while grab some new clothes and head off for the shower. I sigh contently when I felt the hot water hits my skin, rejuvenating all the energy I spent on fucking Thalia's pussy. I watch and felt myself began to rise again from the combine effect of the hot water and my power over them, reliving the moment where I made her beg for me to cum inside her. Getting some soap in my hand, I lube up my hard dick and jerk off to the memory of me and Luke fucking her.

With the effect of the hot water, I soon felt myself on the edge of cumming so I didn't even held back and jerk faster until many spurt of cum flew out and hit the glass pane of the shower, making splotches of white sticky liquid.

 _It_ _'_ _s going to get suspicious if I don_ _'_ _t clear it up_ _…_ _.._

So, I move the shower head until it was splashing against the pane, washing all those cum down the drain.

I sigh, getting out of the shower once I dry myself and secure the towel above my lower waist. I got out of the bathroom only to see….

 _ **Annabeth**_

"Hummm…." I moaned.

Waking up, I realize that the lights in the room was brighter than when I had left it. _Weird_ _…_ _._ Sitting up from laying down after such a nice nap, I yawn tiredly and stretch my arms above my head, releasing all the tension I have on my body.

 _Tick tick tick tick_ _…_ _.._

I look to my right and notice that the bathroom lights are on.

 _Percy must have came back when I was still asleep_ _…_ _._

I hope he read my note that I put on my nightstand. Luckily, the note was sideway meaning that he did look at it. I then remember before I went to sleep that he was going to find Thalia to apologize to her, I just hope he didn't set something off in her and piss her off even more.

 _Well, he_ _'_ _s still here in our bathroom so obviously she didn_ _'_ _t choke the air out of his lungs._

I got up from the bed, walk around the room just to get my muscles relax when I notice something out of the ordinary. On his nightstand, there was a analog watch of some kind and I didn't recall him wearing watches in camp.

 _Maybe Sally or Paul gave it to him somewhere after the titan war_ _…_ _._

Just to mess around with it, I put his watch on to see if it fits me. It actually looks pretty good, except that it's way to big for my wrist. I turn my hand to see how the clock looks when suddenly the hands inside the clock spins around like crazy. If I have learn anything from being a demigod, is that normal things don't just act out of place for no reason. I quickly try to remove the watch but a overwhelm sleepy feeing came over me and I couldn't even stand straight. I collapse on the bed, groaning from tiredness even though I just woke up. Soon, I fell asleep wondering what the heck just happened.

 **{AN: Warning! This scene contains a lot of pretty inappropriate stuff. Skip this scene if you don** **'** **t like rape (Percy and Thalia force her), underage scene (It is not really underage! Percy and Thalia are drunk. I want to make it interesting so I decide to make them talk like little kids** **…** **really like little kids, but the actual Percy & Thalia are 16 years old.) It** **'** **s a weird scene overall so skip it if you don** **'** **t like any of the stuff I just described.}**

Startled, I woke up into a sitting position and look around me, realizing that I am still in my room. _Wait_ _…_ _But didn_ _'_ _t I just fall asleep?_ Hesitant, I push myself to the edge of the bed and walk around.

A lot of things I remember before I've fallen asleep were not exactly in the right place. The note that I wrote on the nightstand stay untouched, which I clearly remember it was sideways. The ceiling light was not on which is just weird because clearly it was dimly lit when I woken up earlier. Looking at the bathroom, there were no lights shining from underneath the door, which should mean that Percy should be out here but at the same time he's not.

Fear started to sweep in my heart and I couldn't help but think that Percy's is playing one of his weird pranks again.

"Percy…. If you can hear me, this is not funny."

No responds….

"Cut it out, seaweed brain. Just come out from wherever you are hiding."

Walking towards the door, I reached for the handle in the dark room and open it. There were lights in the hallway once I crack open so that settles me down a little bit.

"Hiya Annie! How are you doing!?"

When the door is completely open, I saw not only Percy, but along with Thalia who were standing drunkenly at the door. Percy has his arms around Thalia shoulder which I found it hard to believe, since Thalia don't allowed boys to touch her.

"Are… are you guys drunk?" I ask.

"No… no…. We are totally sober….." Percy slurred, "Not drunk…. not drunk at all."

I look at them, then realize a beer bottle was in Percy's hand.

"Are you serious, Percy?" I said, snatching the bottle away, "You are underage! You can't drink this in public….."

"Hey! Give it back….." He slurred again.

 _Yep! Definitely drunk out of his head_ _…_ _.._

"No! You can't." I said, "Now come on, get in the room so I can get give you some water to get you _un-drunk._ "

I push them in the door once I've turn on the lights. Walking toward the bed, I put the bottle on the nightstand when suddenly I was pushed onto the bed and landing on my face. Quickly, I turn around and realize that Percy is holing onto the bottle again.  
"Annie is a meanie!" He said and took a slip.

I got up from the bed, about to snatch the bottle away form him away when Thalia pushed me back on the bed and climb on top of me.

"What the….?"

I look up, realize that Thalia was straddling me with her hips grinding against my pelvis. Her eyes were looking at me innocently as she puts one of her hands on my belly supporting her while her other hand reached for her mouth and bit on her index fingertip. A soft and slight growling noise came out of her throat. For some unknown reason, I found that the look on her face, the hunter's outfit she's wearing, the continue grinding of her hips on my hips, and the way she bit her fingertip…. _No! I couldn_ _'_ _t be turn on by this_ _…_ _. I love Percy._

"Get off me, Thalia."

"No wayyy Annie…. I am going to have fun with yoouuuu…." She slurred drunkenly.

"Fun? Hey! Aren't you a hunter of Artemis? What do you mean fun?"  
I was about to push her off me when Percy almost climb on top of the bed and held my wrist above my head.

"Yea! Annie meanie, I want kiss…" He said.

"What?! No! Percy don't…"

Being held on both ends of my body, I could move anywhere as Percy leans down and capture my lips with him. He kissed me in a drunken passionate way which I try to ignore. He licked his tongue on my lips, asking for permission but he didn't even wait and force his tongue into my mouth. He explored every single crevices in my mouth, tonguing the upper palate and doing tongue battle with me which I found very erotic.

 _Snap out of it, Chase_ _…_ _. They are drunk and they need your help._

I try to wiggle my hands out of his grasp but sadly his body strength is much stronger than mine. I try to get my legs free from Thalia but I couldn't.

 _It_ _'_ _s no use, I couldn_ _'_ _t get out in any way_ _…_ _._

Percy finally pulled his lips off mine and I gasp after such a long kiss to get the air back in. I open my eyes only to see Percy looking at me, his eyes show totally drunkenness.

"Percy, I swear if you don't get off me I will….Ah!"

Percy, being a drunken idiot he is, grab my right beast and squeezed. I moan still, even after I bit my lip to stop myself.

"Boobies!" He exclaimed.

"Ahh…! Percy stop it! Stop it already!" I groan out.

Thalia, not wanting to leave the action, got off my hips and kneel right in front of my shorts.

"Thalia… What…. what are you doing?"

I watch in horror as she used her teeth to unbutton and free my zippers holding my jeans short, then she grabbed on the hem of my shorts and slowly pull them down to my knees, lifting my calf off the floor, she continued to remove them off my ankles and threw them somewhere around the room.

 _Damn it_ _…_ _now I_ _'_ _ve gotta find my shorts after I get out of this._

Thalia jumped back on top of me, mumbling something I didn't understand and resume grinding against my pubic skins.

"Annie… Can you touch me here?" Thalia said.

She lift her skirt out of the way and I saw her pink panties that she is wearing. I can also see the prominent camel toe she has under that silky underwear.

"No." I said in disgust, "Now get the fuck off me!"  
I have never even thought about touching anyone but Percy but now I am trap with a drunken Percy who wants nothing more than for me to touch another girl.

"Aww… Annie is mad…." She pouted, "Maybe this will cheer you up…?"

They are totally acting like three years old when they are almost going to be adult, and even if they are drunk as hell, it still doesn't mean they can do anything they want…. Especially this!

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

That was basically a stupid question because I realize where her hand is reaching the moment that question came out of my mouth.

"Thalia, don't you dareee…" I shriek.

Once she reached behind her back and made contact with my white panties, I moan even as I try my hardest to stop myself from moaning. Then she rubbed her smooth hand across the lips and I unintentionally leaking a little bit.

"I think she like it, Thally…." Percy said drunkenly.

"Yea! Annie is wet…." Thalia squealed.

Percy turned his attention back to me and I gulp in fear of what he's going to do next. He then changed his position from beside me to kneel above my head with his ass hitting the hilt of his feet, somehow still keeping my hands in place. Slowly, he reached into the the hem of my white tank top and pull up till it's now thrown along with my shorts to god know where. With my bra and half my beast exposed, Percy practically ripped my white bra off my chest, creating stings around my breast area when the cold air ripple through the warmth of my nipples. My nipples, now being handle by Percy's fingers, started to get very erected.

"Ughhmm…. don't… pull them…. so hard…."

I couldn't even comprehend words. My brain turned mush and the neurons in my brain are probably going as slow as a snail. I try to regain composure but when Thalia push my panties out of the way and insert a finger inside me, all sense of pride and self-respect was lost, just blew away in the wind. I threw my head back, but all that did was just making Percy more arouse when my plush lips kiss the tent in his sweatpants.

"Annie…." He shivered when I touched his covered erection, "Do you want my willy in you mouth?"

Mentally, I laugh at just how silly this is when they speak drunk. Physically, I am begging for him to stop using me as a toy.

Without listening to me, he stopped playing with my breast and let go of my hands, stood up on the bed and strip out of all his clothing. I see t-shirt, sweatpants, then finally his boxer flew across the air and into the floor of our room. He kneeled back down, his "Willy" pointing straight for my mouth as he ease his cock in. I've to keep my head thrown back so I wouldn't have his balls smacking against my face as he fucked my mouth.

"Annie is sucking Purce dick…. Aww… I want his dick too…." Thalia pouted.

She continued, if not, rubbed harder against my cunt. I should be disgusted with a girls finger in my pussy, but at that time I wasn't concern about that as I am more worry about what would happen if I didn't stop this act. It would be cheating on Percy and a violation on the rule with Artemis and her hunters. Plus it totally goes against what I wanted, to be in a committed relationship with the only one I will love, Percy…. Still, seeing my boyfriend and my best friend keeping my hands and knees still while they ravish my body is pretty hard to ignore what my body wants exactly.

 _Stop thinking about it! Help them and help yourself!_

Suddenly, Thalia pull both my hands from Percy's grasp and lead one of my hand to her pussy. I try to stop it but she forced me and held my hand there. My other free hand reached for Percy pelvis and try to push him back from forcing me to deepthroat.

 _Ewwwwe_ _…_ _. I can_ _'_ _t believe_ _…_ _.. I am actually touching Thalia pussy_ _…_ _.._

I felt the wetness of her panties but I couldn't doing anything about it. I lay there, disgust with myself when she suddenly slide her panties away. Now I am touching her bare vagina while she forced me and put my middle finger in her pussy. I try to wiggle my finger out of her sex hole but that just seems to add more pleasure into her drunken mind.

"Oh Annie…" She moaned, "Purce…. I think Annie is getting into it…."

 _I am not getting into it, you idiot friend._

"Good…" He mumbled with a slight moan, "Her mouth feels so good Thally, you want to try it?"

"Yes! I get to have Annie's mouth." Thalia yelped in excitement.

 _Stop. Stop! This is getting way too out of hand._

"Aww… If you can get her mouth, what can I get?"

Thalia thought about it….

"I know!" She screamed, "You can get in her cunt-ly if you want…"

"Great! Let's switch…." Percy said.

They switch themselves around and I saw the perfect opportunity to escape from them. I sprint up but immediately got drag back down by Thalia.

 _Damn it! How can they have reflex like that when they are this drunk?_

"No way Annie…." She said, "I want your mouth to touch my girly parts…."

From a far away part of my mind, I mentally laugh while physically chuckles at just how much sillier their words of choice are going to get. Being in this situation, it's like having a kids playing and doing these stuff to your body when it's really two teenagers that's big enough be consider a man and a woman. It's pretty weird when these two aspects combined. I guess being drunk has this effect on you…..

They got in position with Thalia kneeling above my face with her wet pussy and Percy kneeling on his knees, rubbing his cock head on my clit.

"Here I go, Annie!" Percy said happily.

I gasp, getting rip apart by his eight inches as he pushed in all the way without stopping. Then he just began thrusting without even letting me adjust to his size and I scream out loud from the immense amount of pain combined with the overly immense amount of pleasure.

"Annie. Open wide…."

Thalia spread her "girly part" and lower herself on top of my nose instead of my mouth. I accidentally took a whiff of her sense and I was almost intoxicated by just how intense it smells. For some reason, even as I continue to think that this is disgusting, the sense of her pussy spark something inside me. I couldn't help but get more turn on by her juice leaking on my nose.

 _So this is how a real threesome feels_ _…_ _. minus the silly talking part._

As much as I hate to say it, I think I am finally enjoying this…. whatever this is that makes me feel so wonderfully arouse and turn on. My resolves of staying in a committed relationship with Percy weaken with each minute that Thalia is staying here to witness and feel every single part of me, along with her watching me having sex with Percy. I didn't even think about Thalia's oath to the Hunters, it was far back from my mind as Percy fuck the shit out of me. I feel so horny knowing that Thalia's eyes is glued to where Percy's cock is entering me, wondering if she is going to get some of that meat in her.

 _Are you serious? You are going to let your boyfriend fuck your best friend?_

The idea is so horrible but yet it already feels so fucking hot that I don't want to stop thinking about it. It would be so hot and steamy just looking at my drunk boyfriend fuck my also drunken best friend while she screams his name. There is just something about it that set a fire in me that I never known I had it in me, the idea of an open relationship with Percy….

I try to think about the possibility of an open relationship when I was dragged out of my thoughts. Percy started pounding me even faster while his body instinctively rub his head on my g-spot, causing me to moan as I wrap my legs around him. His slurring groans sounded so husky and low I involuntarily tighten my pussy muscle against his cock. He grunted in a sexy way which just makes him hotter.

Thalia, now getting impatient, rub her pussy on my nose and moan. The thought of disgust disappear from my mind and the only thing I thought about was eating her cunt to get those juice in my mouth. I stick my tongue out and lap all over her lips which taste like those no-sugar syrup, but hers is still a bit sweet.

"Annie…" She slurred, "You are right Purce. Her mouth feels so good."

"I know…. Ugh…" Percy grunted.

"Why are you pushing into her cunt-ly, Purce?"

"I don't know, but it feel so good." Percy stuttered, "I feel like something is about to blow up…."

"Do you feel good, Annie?" Thals asks.

"Oh yes! yes! It feels good having Percy's dick in me." I have tears of joy in my eyes, feeling his cock slid in and out of me.

"Oh! If it make you feel good, I want next!"

"Okay!" Percy said gleefully.

The pounding got even faster….. It's like his body is responding to his experience with having sex with me once while his mind is reliving his childhood in the distance past.  
"Oh Annie! Something is exploding!" He moaned, feeling his orgasm took over.

I whine and cry when his orgasm trigger my own, releasing and squirting my liquid everywhere.

Percy pulled out panting, but still as hard as a rock.

"Oh that was great! I want to do it again!"

I pant, catching my breath from this wonderful orgasm.

"Do it to me!" Thalia scream in excitement, getting her turn with Percy's cock, "Annie say it feels good so I want to feel it too."

Since his dick is still rock hard, I just sat on the side of the bed and watch as they coupling against each other to feel the pleasure sky rocketing.

"Oh Thally it feel good…. Just like Annie."

"Ooohhh Purce…. you dick is sliding into me….. It feels soooo good."

With a couple more thrust, Percy couldn't hold himself back anymore, since he came hard in me the first time, and came all over Thalia's pussy.

"Oh Oh Oooohhh! It's blowing up again!"

"Purce! I feel something sticky and gooey in me…. It feels great…"

Just after he pulled out of her, he went over and kiss me on the cheek followed by Thalia.

"Thanks Annie…" They said and felt asleep cuddling.

Cum is still leaking out of me on the bed. I though about how Percy came inside Thalia and I somehow got mini orgasm just thinking about that.

All of a sudden, the familiar feeling of an overwhelm sleepy feeling returned, I was dizzy and my head hurt until I couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep.

The last thing I thought about was possibility having a open relationship with Percy…..

 **{AN: End of the warning scene** **…** **. Tell me what you think of it.}**

"Ughhh…. What happened?"

My eyes fluttered half open, taking in my surroundings. I got up from laying down, rub my eyes until I can see everything clearly.

I look around and realize that I was back! The note on the nightstand is now sideway, the ceiling light lit up the room dimly. I can hear the water running in the bathroom and lights shining under the door, which means that Percy is still taking a shower?

 _Did I just dream about that whole thing with Percy and Thalia?_

The logical side of my brain was turning gears like it's on overload.

 _There is no way that Percy is still taking a shower after all this time_ _…_ _so that means_ _…_ _but that couldn_ _'_ _t be, I can_ _'_ _t have a dream that long in just mere minutes after I have fallen asleep the second time_ _…_ _._

I couldn't make sense of anything that just happened, which is something that I hated when my logical side of me can't figure something out.

Suddenly, a blinding light shimmer into existence and I realize I was going to get visit by a god.

"Hello! Annabeth."

The lights died down and I realize that it's Aphrodite standing with a beautiful silky pick dress that run to her knees.

"Aphrodite?" I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Annabeth! Did you enjoy that dream you had?" She smirks.

"What?!" I ask, embarrass but still demanding answers, "How did you know?"

She chuckled in amusement.

"Do you feel something wet in your panties?"

Then I realize that my panties were soaked with my juice….

 _What the fuck?_

She seemed to be reading my mind and realized that I was confused.

"Look at the watches." She said.

I look at it, seeing nothing unordinary.

"What? What so special about it?" I ask.

"Still don't get it huh?" She sighed, "Fine, I will tell you…."

I wait for her to start explaining to me what just happened in my life.

"This watch that you are wearing, is the key to your dream about Percy and Thalia."

"Huh?!"

Now I am not sure who is more crazy…. Me or Aphrodite….

"I gave it to Percy as a gift for saving Olympus from destruction." She said, "It allows you to dream of things that you desire the most in reality, EVEN if it's hidden deep inside your heart."

I blush, now knowing that Aphrodite knows what my darkest secrets is.

"I, of course, design and created it myself. It's 100% save to use and no side effect. It does actually gave some benefits after you dream…. which would be a tighter pussy or a bigger dick.

Just then, I felt my pussy spasm like I had an orgasm but I didn't. Then I realize that this was what Aphrodite was talking about.

"Exactly right, Annabeth. You just got a tighter pussy!" She smiles, "Don't worry though, it's not like your pussy or Percy's dick is going to keep growing or tightening with every dream, only to the point where it extremely pleasure of the other partner."

I couldn't believe what I am hearing that's coming from her mouth.

"So you are saying that I dreamt up that whole thing with Percy and Thalia? That it didn't actually happened?"

"Yep! sorry…." She said, sounding almost apologetic.

Now I am in a dilemma, I just cheated on Percy with Thalia, thinking I can get away with an open relationship excuse. But if that didn't really happen and I dreamed that whole thing up, that means that I've still cheated on Percy even if I didn't in real life!

"But…. but I just cheated on Percy!"

"Annabeth dear…. Do you really think that?"

"Well yeah…" I said like its obvious, "I just have fake dream sex with him and Thalia. I even thought about having a open relationship with him! God! Percy is going leave me when he finds out…."

She smirked for some reason…..

"Would you feel better if I told you that he's been cheating on you too?"

My mind did a 180 turn when I heard what she just said….

"What?!"

"Do you really think that Percy isn't use it?" She smirked, "Like I say, I create this to help people dream…. So naturally, being a teenage with raging hormones, Percy dream about all his dirtiest secrets to relieve himself. And since after i gave it to him, he's been having like what…. four dreams already!"

 _Percy_ _…_ _. Having dreams about other girls?_

"You mean…. Percy have been dreaming about other girls using this… thing?" I said.

I should be beyond angry, beyond furious, beyond enraged…. but instead, I don't feel none of those feelings that people would normally feel if they finds out that their boyfriend or their girlfriend had been cheating on them. Deep inside my heart, I have a feeling that I am actually trill from this.

"That's for you to find out, girl…." She winks, "Oh by the way, you should check his phone…. I think you are going to like what you see…"

She vanished into nothingness while giving me a thumps up and a smile.

I try to comprehend with everything that Aphrodite just told me. The first thought that came to mind was how I am going to face Percy since I now know what he's been doing.

 _I can_ _'_ _t believe that I was that open minded in my dream to the point where I think I can have a open relationship with Percy. That_ _'_ _s not right, I definitely don_ _'_ _t want some other girls to have sex with him._

 _Right_ _…_ _.?_

But then I remember what Aphrodite said about Percy.

" _He_ _'_ _s been having like four dreams already_ _…_ _._ _"_

The thought of Percy fucking some other girl, even if it's in his dream, set off a spark or something in me. I try to sort out my feelings, digging up all the anger I could find in me so I would be angry at him. But none of that came out, instead the opposite effect of getting angry reflected on me and I suddenly felt a tingle in my pussy.

 _Am I horny from thinking about Percy fucking other girls? How many girls had he dream about? Am I in any of them?_

Thinking about this, the feeling inside my belly was hard to ignore since its building up to the point where I thought I need to masturbate right now, even if Percy's is in the bathroom.

 _Fuck! This really gotten me horny_ _…_ _._

Remembering it clearly, I thought about how it felt when I was sandwiched between Percy and Thalia, how it's wonderful to feel Percy sliding into me and to feel Thalia's pussy dripping cum in my mouth….

At first, I was disgusted by this threesome dream I had with them, but now all I could think of is how much better it would be if that dream was actually real.

I am fighting a losing battle with my moral, being horny doesn't help, but yet I seem to want my morals to lose instead of winning.

 _Nothing is wrong with sharing my boyfriend a little bit, I know that_ _…_ _.. Just give up, you stupid morals_ _…_ _. If you get you this horny just thinking about it, imagine what happens if he_ _'_ _s actually fucking other girls while you join in._

With a final thought, I made up my mind that I do like where this open relationship thing would go and decide if Percy is willing, then I am ready to give it a try.

 _Beep beep_ _…_.

Looking on his nightstand, his phone lied face down and vibrate a few times.

" _You should check his phone_ _…_ _. I think you are going to like what you see_ _…"_ _Aphrodite said._

I pick up his phone and the first thing I saw was a text message by someone name Luke.

 _Hey Percy? You gonna send me those pictures yet?_

How did he gets some guys's phone number that quick? Is this someone he know on the train or something…..? I slide screen over and it unlock to the home screen. Taking a deep breath, I press the photos apps. The first picture I saw nearly made me faint and choke on my salvia.

It's a photo of Thalia, which in the picture, was smiling. I found no problem with that until I saw a huge erected cock press up against her face and his sac touching her chin. Her hand was handling his balls and I saw her face was covered with what seemed like very white, fertile cum. I couldn't see the guy's face, as everything was center around the main attraction.

Having looked at the picture, I had a minor orgasm. My sexual hunger overcome me and my pussy got even wetter. I flip through the next few one only to have countless orgasm again. It shows her sucking that person's cock and while handling his big balls. I couldn't believe what I was seeing until I came across a different picture that made me squirt out a little. In this photo, Thalia was kneeling on her hands and knees, her pussy was fill with I believe the same cock from the earlier pictures. It seems like he just came in her pussy since cum was leaking out in the picture. I hurriedly flip through the next one and saw a close up of Thalia's pussy, his cock wasn't in her anymore so his cum seep crazily out of her. After that, the next picture shows an overview of everything with Thalia laying on the carpet floor tired while the guy was kneeling where he fucked her with a cum-covered cock. Since this is an overview picture, I can see the guy's face fill with pleasure and delight which gave me a heart attack. His jet black hair, sea green eyes, and his infamous lopsided grin gave him away almost immediately.

"Percy!" I gasp in a mixture between surprise and feeling very hot.

"Oh you're awake?"

I gasp again when someone responded.

Looking up, I saw Percy standing by the bathroom door way drying his hair with a small towel. He wasn't wearing any clothes but with a towel around his waist. When I didn't responded he looked up, wondering why I didn't answer him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

As soon as he lay his eyes on me, his whole face dropped, realizing that his phone and his "watch" were in my hands.

Both of us were too shock to say anything.

"Uh… I uh…." Percy stuttered.

"Aphrodite came and visited." I suddenly said, immediately wishing that I didn't.

"She did?" He asked, surprised, "Did she tell you about….."

"Yeah…." I said.

 _Awkward silents_ _…_ _.._

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, evasively.

"No." I simply said.

"Before you say anything, I know I shouldn't have….. Wait, what did you say?"

"No, I am not mad at you." I said again.

Jaw dropped, he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me like I was joking with him.

"But you say you…. What?!" He said, perplex.

"I want to tell you, that I also dream with this thing Aphrodite gave you…" I said, "I don't know…. I just felt so hot when you and Thalia start having sex with me."

"Uhh…."

"Aphrodite told me you had four dreams after she gave this to you…." I said, "I want to know…."

Percy eyes widen like he couldn't believe this is happening to him.

"Uhh… Well, I dreamt about you the first time after that underwater kiss."

"Then I dreamt about you and Calypso the day after that, the first time I had a threesome…."

"And the day after that and before we had sex, I dreamt about you and the new camper, Piper…. Me and Nico were double teaming Piper first and then you in my cabin's hot tub before they left us alone…."

"And during our quest today when Thalia knock me out, I dreamt about her and Piper and we had sex in the truck…."

I stare at him with a hungry look in my eyes.

"Is that everything, Percy?" He nodded, ashamed of himself

"How come you have these picture of Thalia in your phone, Percy?" I ask, honestly don't know the answer, "I don't think you can keep a dream picture, can't you?"

"Uhh… That's not a dream…." He stuttered almost to the point where I couldn't hear him.

At first, I didn't get what he meant. If he didn't dream about it then how in the world did he get these pictures in the first place. The phone vibrate in my hand again and I look only to see another text message from Luke.

 _You know, Percy, I think I should call my friend on the train the next time we_ _'_ _re going to do this again with Thalia_ _…_ _.. btw still waiting of the pictures :-)_

Turning the gears in my head, I realize what he meant.

"You…. You fuck Thalia…, my best friend for real?" I ask, shocked.

Well, now I know Thalia didn't choked the air out of him but something else instead…..

"I…" He tried to defend himself, but nothing came out, "I was just going to give her the cupcake when I found out that she is having sex with someone who looks a lot like the Luke we know. I know it sounds weird that she's having sex but I swear.… The dream I had with her on the truck, she told me the secret tradition that hunters of Artemis are allowed to have sex every night when the moon is up….I didn't believe it's true until now."

"She can have sex?" I ask.

"Yeah, fucking like rabbit is okay but love and relationship is not…." He said, then quickly shut up realizing what he just said.

"And you join in with them afterwards…." I ask.

"Yeah…." He said in embarrassment.

Awkward silents fell upon us again, but this time I gesture Percy to sit next to me on the bed. He perched himself lightly on the sheets without making a lot of movements.

"Percy…." I mumbled blushing, "I have been thinking about what Aphrodite said to me and the dream I had with you and Thalia…. I couldn't help but feel…. Uhhh… a little horny when I saw you came inside Thalia in my dream…. Don't get me wrong, I still love you so much…. But if you want, I am willing to try an open relationship between us."

His eyes popped open and the scrunching of his eyebrows widen into a shock expression.

"Are you serious? I mean… that's…. great and all, and I love you too….. but…. I am not against you having…. Uhh… sex with other guys at all…. I just don't want to make things awkward between us…."

"It's always awkward between us…. seaweed brain." I said, "Like I said, I am willing to try only if you wanted to."

Percy studied my face like he couldn't believe this is happening to him.

"So….? What do you think?" I ask, showing a slight smile.

Finally, He smiled in responds.

"I am thinking you are the best girlfriend that anyone could ask for." He smirked, "And yes, I love the idea of having an open relationship with you….."

"Great!" I smiled, knowing things are going to change…. for the better.

I reach my arms out for a hug and we immediately embrace each other. As we hug, I couldn't help but felt something hard poking my thigh. Knowing immediately what that could be, I lean up and whispered next to his ears.

"I am still horny from those pictures, Percy…." I smirked, "Can you do something about it?"

He smiled at me with some sort of a compassionate look but mostly his eyes were just lustful.

"Aww… Do my little girl need help with something, I don't know….. naughty?"

"Yes please…." I said innocently.

My hands were on my thighs, waiting for him to touch the wetness down my hips. He, being an idiot like he always is, try to torture and tease me to the brink of exploding.

"I don't know….. You have been a bad girl and I don't usually help bad girls with their naughty problem…."

His dirty talk did the trick because I was squirming my legs together like I am going to leak myself. My head spun around and around and I couldn't held my composure in place.

I whimper and beg for Percy to do something with me.

"No no… I am a good girl! I will listen to everything my daddy say…."

Percy was taken back when I called him daddy, it's like he lost what he was going to say next.

 _Try and tease me now, seaweed brain_ _…_ _._

"Everything?"

"Yes daddy…." I said, cooing.

His face lit up like a christmas tree as he happily sat closer to me.

"Tell me all the dirty little things you do when you masturbate, you naughty girl. Tell me everything, baby. Tell me how you play with yourself…."

I was so horny and turn on right then it's hard to leave my pussy alone anymore.

"You want me to show you, daddy?" I said.  
Brining my hand down to my short, I rub the fabric covering my pussy before I slide them to the side and rub my sensitive clit covered by my pink panties.

He couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Oh Yes baby, sit over there and play with yourself… Daddy is going to watch you masturbate…."

I quickly got on the bed, leaning against the headboard to support my arched back. Percy himself had gotten on the edge of the bed, kneeling on the hilt of his feet. His throbbing boner clearly visible even if this room is lit up warmly, not bright.

I started caressing my panties, feeling the heat poured in me and made me feel hot. With the annoying shorts kept getting in the the way, I unbutton my jeans shorts, lift my butt off the bed and slide them down my legs off my ankles. I decide to keep my tank top on since it was teasing Percy a little bit. I threw my shorts at Percy and it landed on his head. He took a whiff of my sense before throwing them back on the bed.

"Do you like my pink panties, daddy?" He nodded enthusiastically.

Now with the panties aside, my pussy was clearly expose to him. I didn't wait another second and stick my middle finger in my cunt walls, feeling it surprising tighter from before. When I look at Percy's covered boner, it seems longer than when he perviously had sex with me. Suddenly, I want to see his prick without the towel covering him, luckily he seemed to catch on and remove the towel from his waist, throwing it on the carpet floor.

Aphrodite wasn't kidding with what she said about about a tighter pussy and a bigger dick, now Percy's cock was at least more than eight inches long, the girth was twice it's size since I fucked him this morning in his cabin.

"Holy Shit! Daddy, it's so long and thick!"

"You naughty girl…. You like me showing off my big dick, don't you?" He said, "I bet you like me to jerk off my huge cock while you play with your dirty pussy….."

Hearing him say stuff like that was giving me a really hard time controlling my movements with my finger. I just rub and thrust my fingers hard in me, hoping to achieve a shuddering orgasm.

"Play with yourself more… Yes, that's a good girl….."

"Oh-oooohhh…. Mmm…." I moan.

With my eyes half close trying to focus on the pleasure of having a Percy watched me masturbate, I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he had spat on his cock and jerk a few time to the beautiful scene I am showing him.

"Yes yes! It feels so good having daddy watch me….. Oh! I am so close…."

Frantically, I added my ring fingers in my pussy along with my middle finger, then I rub my sensitive clit with my thumb hoping it will bring me to that goal of a shuddering orgasm I so needed. Percy sense that I was close, but he couldn't handle the need in him anymore so he said.

"Since you are such a good girl, daddy will help you finish your naughty problem…."

"Yes yes, anything daddy."

"Let go of you hand and daddy will make you feel good…."

I immediately comply, bring my fingers out of my cunt which is soaked with the wetness of my juice. Percy went down on my wide spread legs, his cock throb slightly as he lowered his body until he's level with my snatch.

"Hum…. You are so wet, baby girl!" He said.

Without warning, which just makes it a lot better, he let his tongue hung out like a panting dog and slide over my very sensitive lip.

"Ooh! Mummm…." I moan.

To prevent myself from moaning too loud, I stick my wet fingers in my mouth, sucking of them while making kind of a sexual noise which just drove Percy's cock from throbbing to bouncing up and down painfully. For the first time, I felt my own juice in my mouth and surprisingly found myself taste better than nectar. Percy, hearing me moan, smirked and plunge his middle and ring finger in me. He didn't wait and just began thrusting them in me, finding my pussy tighten whenever he start doing the come hitter motion with his fingers, rubbing my g-spot again and again and again.  
"Ahh….!" I scream, even though its muffle by the sound of me sucking my fingers.

"Yeah? You like that baby girl? You like my fingers thrusting repeatedly inside your sloppy wet pussy?" He said seductively, then asked, "You want to feel even better?"

"Yes! Yes! I want to feel better daddy!" I scream, wondering what else he could do.

"Close your eyes baby…." He said, "Don't open them until I say you can."

I immediately comply, but not before I got a look at his face directing licking my pussy. His eyes were fill with lust and desire, it's hard not to get arouse with them. Shutting my eyes, I reach blindly for his hair so I can prepare for the explosive orgasm he's about to give me. I held his hair in place, pushing him closer into me.

He first licked the lip again, making me shiver in slight delight before he reinserted his two wet fingers in me. The wetness on his fingers became cold from the air so I felt his cold finger slid into me, making me experience a new sensation that I've never felt before. He continued for a while until I felt another finger poking into me. I moan, never having a third finger in me before. The feeling was great, but not enough to get me to orgasm. He, after a while just fucking me with his three fingers, inserted his fourth finger in me and I scream, not holding myself back from the pleasure of wanting to scream. I have never in my life felt so erotic and sexy and so full of fingers. Still, I didn't orgasm yet and was damn sure that I was going to explode. When he realized that I didn't cum yet, he began fucking me faster, almost putting his whole palm in. I felt the need building up and I know that I was closed.

"Daddy! OH I am so close! Just a little bit more…." I whimpered.

Suddenly, I felt something sucking the top of my cunt. I immediately came to conclusion that his mouth is lapping up all the excessive juice leaking out of my pussy. He licked all around the area until he reached my clitoris and expertly suck at the little nub. I was still hypersensitive from before when I was caressing my clit that it's impossible for me not to squirt out from the combine assault with his fingers and his lips. I was at the edge of falling off with pleasure, going to cum as soon as my clit was being sucked. Percy sensed it, he sticked his tongue in my pussy, lapping all around the inner walls, his fingers still pumping me while he used his nose to continue and caress my clitoris. His whole movement brought me to another level of orgasm. Now I am not just falling off a cliff, but instead driving full speed off into a pool of pleasure below.

"Ahh…!" I screamed and came all over his face.

Screaming doesn't describe just how much this orgasm overtook me. I was a moaning wreck, writhing and wiggling uncontrollably because the effects were just so awesomely amazing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! **Fucccckkkkk!** **"**

Squirting like crazy, I couldn't even held my legs as they were spasming on their own. With the amount of time that I spend in la-la land, I bet now Percy's face is drench with my cum.

"Holy shit…." I pant, after my orgasm ended.

Slightly flutter my eyes open, I saw Percy's raven hair getting almost pull off with my hand. I couldn't see his face as he was still lapping at my pussy to get me more arouse. My legs settled back on the bed with my knees kneeling upward and my feet on the bed, feeling the pretty soaked bed.

"Oh Percy…." I moan.

Discarding the whole daddy scenario, I dig my fingers deep in his hair and brought his face up. It's so hot when I saw that his face was doused with my cum.

"Oops…." I said innocently.

"You have no idea how "oops" you just made me, Annabeth…" He said huskily.

I smile.

"Do you want me to clean it up?"

"No I've got it…."

He did something weird with his hands to control the juice I had just spray on him, making it into a ball of water before it flew into the bathroom.

 _Splash!_

I heard a splash, then look at Percy confused.

"I pick up a new skills during the war, it's pretty useless until now…." He smiled, "There is still a little bit of your cum on my lips if you want to kiss them away."

"Oh yes, come here…."

I brought him up and he climbs on top of me while I lean up to kiss them away, the kiss turned from passionate into a heated tongue battle in seconds. Even thought I just came, I wasn't at all satisfy with just having a oral orgasm. I want more…..

Once his lips are clean off my juice, I said to him.

"Percy, that was wonderful…. but I want more."

Percy, after kissing me with his tongue getting pulled by my lips, grinned at me as if he's also ready for more.

 _Of course he_ _'_ _s ready, he still got his hard cock and he didn_ _'_ _t even cum yet_ _…_ _.. Man, I so want him to cum in me_ _…_ _._

"I thought you'd never ask…." He smirked.

He got off me and the bed, his cock hanging straight with a curve upwards. As he walked toward the nightstand with his cock bouncing up and down, I got hornier just looking at it, wondering how his now bigger cock would feel in my even tighter pussy. I knew it would be better than the first time I fuck him.

Once he reached his phone, he picked it up and typing something in there.

"What are you doing?" I coo.

He stopped typing, hitting the screen one last time.

"Getting a friend…."

He showed me what he typed and sent and I got even hornier from his text message.

 _Hey Luke, here are the pictures you wanted. Btw come to room 4-69, you are going to like what you see!_

 _P.S: Bring your friend too :-)_

After reading the text message, I couldn't believe that Percy is going to let his friend, Luke, join in with us. Instead of being scare about fucking a stranger, I got even more arouse and turn on by this. The open relationship had really taken its course and I am not complaining, plus he said to bring his friend that none of us have met so that thrill me yet to the verge of getting knock out by being horny.

 _Beep beep_ _…_ _._

Another text message…

 _lol! Is someone being naughty again?_

Percy wrote back….

 _Oh yes_ _…_ _and she is horny as fuck! Come over and help me_ _…_ _._

I sat on our bed, already leaking from just reading those text, imagining how they will look. Probably just as handsome as Percy, but not beating him by any means. He put his phone away, back on the nightstand as he walked back and stood next to the bed with his cock hovering over my head. I took a whiff his his sense and got intoxicate by the sea water smell of his hard-on rod. He saw me mesmerized by his prick that he laughed and said.

"Why don't you suck me off while we wait for them….? Don't wanna waste any time…." He said persuading me.

"Oh I am always ready to suck your cock, Percy…." I said, which didn't took much convincing.

I lean over the bed so my head is lolled back. Since the bed is pretty low to the ground, Percy kneeled on the carpet floor and line his cock up with my mouth. The position is perfect because the bed was just at the right height for Percy's cock and balls to be right where I could suck on them.

Percy held the back of my head and slowly ease his hard dick into my mouth. He pushed in so far it hit the the back of my throat, and since my head is upside down my throat could easily take in his cock was has a curve upward and exactly how my throat is. Once he felt his cock hit the hilt of my mouth, he began pushing in, going upward without stopping his steady pace.

"Bwahhhhhh…..!" I felt my gag reflex at work, but I ignore them on focusing of deepthroating Percy.

Hearing the sounds I made guess had an effect on him because when his cock was all the way down, he pulled out a little bit and thrust back in hard, ignoring when I am just getting adjusted to his size and length.  
"Guhhhh…. Guhhhh… Guhhhh….." I gagged.

Tears were leaking down my eyes but I wasn't complaining since I had my hand on my tank top covered breast and my bare pussy, rubbing my nipples and clit as Percy fucked my mouth. He grunted, feeling my throat tighten with the lack of air.

"Yeah baby…." He moaned, "Take my cock deep in your throat…."

I was getting face fucked by Percy, having his balls slap into my face when he held onto the back of my head and thrust in and out. Breathing became harder but I couldn't careless since I want his cum in me so bad. Trying to get him off faster, I waited until whenever he pulled out of my throat and lick the tip of his head with my tongue. His knees buckled and I knew that he was close to cumming all over my mouth.

"Shit! That feels so good…." He groaned, "I am about… to blow…"

His cock was throbbing in me and I felt like I was almost going to pass out from how fast he was moving. Knowing that I am gonna get cum on, I somehow found a way to suck on his cock, making him grunt with his knees buckled. After a few more thrust, he pulled out of my throat, letting his pleasure sky rocketed and release his tasty seeds in my mouth.

" **Fuck!** I am going to cum!" He screamed.

I felt his first spurt of semen splash against the back of my mouth, then continued as stream after stream of cum exploded inside my cheeks. I wasn't sure, but I believe he came at least twelve jets of his baby butter in my mouth. I was totally unprepared with his orgasm that most of it overflew the side of my mouth.

"Muwummmmm….." I moan, really out of breath now.

He grunted when my mouth vibrated, then withdraw his cock. Now that its free from my lips, he shot another three strings of sperm on my face and finally finished.

He was panting heavily while I was coughing and spluttering nonstop, cum leaking onto the carpet.

"Oh god Annabeth…. That was fuck great!"

I try to respond but only more cough came out. When I've finally recover, there was still a lot of Percy's cream in my mouth. I swirl it around my mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing greedily down my throat.

"Mmmm….." I sigh contently, feeling its warmth in my stomach.

I flip myself around so now I am leaning up on my elbows, facing his semi-erected cock still throbbing from the after effect of my deepthroat. His cock was gleaming with cum and saliva under the warmth light as he held my head closer and said.

"Clean me up, wise girl…. Get me hard again." He smirked.

I immediately took him back in my mouth, giving him a blowjob while licking and suck every single sperm out of his dick. His dick was limp, so I couldn't really blow him properly. I grab his head with a ring form with my thumb and index finger, pulling it up until I see the underside of his shaft. I brought my mouth closer, breathing hot, warm breath on him while touching my lips slightly on his rod. His breath instantly hitched up and I felt his dick harden slowly. Jerking him off excruciatingly slow as well as licking the space between his shaft and his head, he soon had gotten it hard again with his shaft touching his public skins.

"God! You are so good at blowjob! I can't believe I am hard again." He moaned, his mouth slightly open as a result of getting hard.

"And you are just getting harder and harder every time." I said, dirty talking him.

I went back to sucking his prick before I was totally consume with licking and kissing his underside cock. There is just something about licking his underside that makes me so wet…. I move my legs up in the air, swinging them around like some people would when they are studying on the bed, only differences is I am sucking my boyfriend's cock instead of studying. _hehe_ _…_ _._

 _Knock knock_ _…_ _._

"Luke, come in…." Percy said.

He didn't even worry about covering himself up, just kept my head still and let me continue sucking his cock. The door crack open as two figures step in the room.

"Hey Percyyyy…"

They gasp once they saw me sucking on Percy. I peel my eyes at them, waving my hand to say hi since I couldn't speak with a cock in my mouth. They didn't respond since they were totally broken by the scene in front of them. I look at them as they look at his cock disappearing and reappearing out of my luscious lips, then at the puddle of cum stain on the carpet floor. Percy let go of my head and I went to bathing his cock with my saliva until I got bore. It's not easy to keep my attention on Percy since there are new people, and by that I meant new cocks that I can suck on.

 _Wow, I am really turning into a slut from this open relationship thing_ _…_ _.. oh well, I am not complaining as long Percy doesn_ _'_ _t have a problem with it._

"Hey guys!" I squeal.

The responds I got from them was just what I expected….. horny and aroused.

 _ **Luke**_

 _Beep beep_ _…_ _._

Laying on my bed alone in my room, I took out my phone, thinking that has to be Percy sending me those photos. I open the photo app and immediately saw all the picture that I took of Thalia during my first threesome with two strangers who is now, I hope, friends. I stroll down over all the imagine as I relive myself in those dirty memories of Thalia.

 **"** **Hey Luke. Me and your father are going to the public hot tub on the train. You wanna join?** **"** My mom asked.

Since the many times I've been on this train, I've always found that the activities on this ride has surpass many of the others. I mean, who would resist a big ass hot tub on a freaking train…. That's one reason why our family have always take vacation on this train to Vegas.

" **No Thanks. I am going to stay here** **…** **.** **"** I reply, not wanting to get a boner in public in case I thought about Thalia.

" **Okay** **…"** She said and I heard the door shut.

I kept strolling down the list of dirty pictures while rubbing my crotch until I saw a text message that made me spring up and sat straight.

 _Hey Luke, here are the pictures you wanted. Btw come to room 4-69, you are going to like what you see!_

 _P.S: Bring your friend too :-)_

I couldn't believe it…. Percy is inviting me, probably to have sex with Thalia again. And he wants me to bring my friend with me! I quickly type something in.

 _lol! Is someone being naughty again?_

A few seconds passed before I heard another beep….

 _Oh yes_ _…_ _and she is horny as fuck! Come over and help me_ _…_ _._

I smile, thinking that tonight couldn't get any better. I swing my legs over the bed and slip into my flip-flops before getting off the bed and into the other room of the cabin where our family shared.

"Ahh…!"

I immediately covered my eyes, couldn't believe what my friend was doing on his bed.

"Oh my god! Luke, what the fuck?!"

"Sorry…" I said, averting my eyes, "I didn't know you were jerking off…."

He huffed in responds, getting his pants off the floor and slipping them on. He sat on his bed, his boner still visible.

"What do you want?" He asked in embarrassment.

Being that he is an orphan when his parents die of a tragic car accident, he's been living with his foster parents in upstate New York since he was pretty young. Now he's sixteen like me but his adopted parents has to stay upstate to work all the time so there is rarely a time he get to spend time with his family. So I decide to bring him along for this trip so he can get some quality time with my family. But who would have thought that he's having some quality time with himself.

"I just want to know if you want to do something with me, Jason."

Jason frown, like he couldn't believe I disturb him jerking off for this.

"I can't really do anything like this anyway, Luke…." He sighed, rubbing his crotch as he try to calm himself down, "What do you wanna do?"

"And don't tell me it's basketball…. because I just can't."

I totally get what he's saying…..

"No." I said.

"Playing Pool?"

"No. Something hot…"

"You wanna get some hot chocolate or something?" He asked, confused.

"No… Something way hotter…."

"What?! Do you want me to get in the sauna with you? Because that's something I will never do in a million years.…"

I sigh, thinking I just tell him rather than giving him hints.

"No… something that going to solve that problem in your pants…."

At first, his annoying face was still visible until my words sank deep into his brain…. His eyes widen and he couldn't believe what I just said.

"You found a hooker on the train?" He asked, bewilder.

"Of course not!" I said, "I was walking to get my mom that lotion she wanted when I saw this girl with dark, choppy hair and electric blue eyes winked at me. Then we strike up a conversation and she was laughing with everything I say even though none of it is funny. Then she asked me if I want to have sex with her in her room and of course I said yes. Then her friend came in the room after I was done and she agree to let him join in. We had like the hottest threesome ever….."

"What?! I don't believe you…." Jason said.

"I am not lying! Look at these picture then…."

I gave him my phone and he stroll through each of those pictures, not believe what he's seeing.

"Like I say… Now he's inviting me to go again and he told me to bring you along…." I said honestly.

"How would he know me if he only knows you?" He asked, still flipping through the picture while his crotch began to bulge out instead of calming down.

"I told him that I would bring you along he ever want to do that again, who would have though he would in exactly an hour later…."

"That's crazy…." I nod.

"I thought its crazy too, until I had that hot threesome."

Jason, after looking through the pictures, gave my phone back. He looks like he's debating about something.

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"What? You don't want to?"

"NO! I do… just the last time I've been with a girl, she said I was bad in bed…." He said, embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry bro…. I thought I was doing great until Percy told me how to actually fuck a girl…."

"Percy?" He asked.

"Yeah, that her friend and her name is Thalia…. But seriously dude, you gotta come with me. Or else you are going to miss out…"

His debate was over in a minute, I can see it in his eyes.

"Fine." He smiled, "When are we going?"

"Now, duh….."

After walking away with from our two bedroom cabin, we walked in silents, passing people who is going to the diner section to have dinner. We, on the other hand, are going to have a different set of meal. Once I've arrived at room 4-69, I stood there along with Jason with his erection still prominent in his pants.

"Are you sure this is the room?"

As a matter of fact, I don't remember that this is the room I had my first threesome.

"They must have switch room after the mess we did, now come on…. Stop being just a puss and let's go." I said.

I knock on the door and heard someone say.

 **"** **Luke, come in** **…** **.** **"**

Reassurance rest upon me, knowing that this must be Percy since he is the only one who knows my name on this train, other than my parents and Jason of course. Slowly, I crack open the door and realize that the room was lit up by a warm lighting. It's like Percy's trying to make it sensual. I step it the door with Jason and said.

"Hey Percyyyy….."

Both me and Jason gasped. Instead of thinking that they would still be clothed, Percy was completely naked holding onto her head while Thalia, with a white tank top and a pair of pink panties, was on her belly with her elbows supporting her her upper body to suck on his cock. Her legs was lifted off the bed, swinging them left and right which jiggled her butt a little bit. Her face was covered with splotch of cum and right underneath her mouth there is a puddle of cum staining the carpet floor. Both me and Jason stared, getting instantly hard though Jason was already hard from before. She lift one of her hands and waved at us until I realize that something was wrong with Thalia's hair because her hair is black but this girl has blond curly hair. I couldn't make sense of this, neither can Jason. I heard him mumbled something like this is the wrong room or something. Percy, letting go of the blonde's head as she bathed her tongue all over his erected hard cock. He groaned in respond, giving me a wide grin and a thumbs up. The blonde stopped bathing her tongue on his rod and turn to us.

"Hey guys…." She squealed, acting so much like a little school girl.

She got off the edge of the bed, rushing to shutting the door and locked it before turning to face us.

"Uhh… Percy? Who is this?" I ask, shocked.

"Oh I am sorry, you must have thought I was talking about Thalia in my text….." He apologized, "This is Annabeth… My girlfriend."

Again, both Jason and me gasp wide eyed when we heard what Percy said.

 _Girlfriend? He wants me to fuck his girlfriend with him?_

I am not sure if I was really turning insane or if this is just one of those really, really, great days in my life. Percy smirked when he saw the blank face on our expression. Annabeth, however, was standing next to us while studying our feature like she was already making up how we look like underneath. Luckily both of us work out, plus Jason had a bulge at the crotch of his sweatpants just like how I had mine, so it's not making us that self-conscious.

"You have a girlfriend? But…but you had sex with Thalia…. Wouldn't that….. be cheating?" I asked.

"Don't worry!" Annabeth chimed then winked at Percy, "We have an open relationship thing going on…."

Annabeth, with surprisingly good reflex, dragged from our hands and lead us next to the bed.

"You must be Luke…." She smiled, immediately rubbing my crotch with her hand and feeling my bulge growing steadily, "Do you wanna tell me who your friend is, or should I ask him?"

"Ugh…." I groan.

She was teasing me, knowing that I couldn't speak when she is rubbing my groins and pressing her chest covered by her tank top against me. She pouted, looking at me with her innocent face covered with dry cum and I roll my head back just enjoying the pleasure soar through me.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to tell me then…." She smiled at Jason.

"Jason…." Jason said, blushing.

She smiled, bringing her right hand while her left hand still caressing my crotch and felt Jason up. She gasped once she felt the hard rod in his pants instead of a bulge through those fabric.

"Oh! Jason….." She exclaimed, touching him more, "Did you masturbated before you came here? You naughty boy, it's so hard….."

Percy walked over to us who were trying our hardest to keep our composure from Annabeth's fondling, his very hard cock bend upward with his cock head touching his hips, only bouncing slightly up and down as he walked. Jason had glued his eyes at Percy's rod while I just look at the naked couple in front of us, wondering how I got so lucky tonight.

Percy's smile turned into a grin.

"You want to fuck my girlfriend, Luke?" He smirked.

I was way too horny with the combined assault on my crotch and Annabeth's puppy face….. I thought about how wrong it is if we are going to fuck my friend's girlfriend along with him, but hey, if they are willing, why not just take advantage of it? Dropping all my morals and conscience, I reply with needs, wanting to have just as much fun as I can.

"Are you kidding me?…" I strained, feeling Annabeth rubbed me harder.

Annabeth and Percy smirked.

"Great!" Annabeth squeal in delight, "Strip everything off and let me see those cocks!"

She got on her knees in front of us standing side by side, with her tongue lolled out like what a dirty slut would do. I immediately grab the end of my t-shirt and pull them up, showing my bare chest and abdomen. Not as muscular as Percy but in my opinion still quite good. Then I pull down my sweatpants along with my boxers, they fell off once I've pulled them down to my thighs. I step out of them, kicking them somewhere where it will soon be forgotten. My cock sprung out semi-hard from when Annabeth was caressing them. Finally, I push off my flip-flops and kick them off to the side. Now I am totally naked, standing in the room fill with a horny couple along with me and my friend.

Annabeth smiled when she saw that I was done with stripping out of the last of clothing, my hard dick now steady rising form just looking at Annabeth needy eyes, realizing that her panties wasn't covering her pussy and I can see the cleanly shave cunt she got leaking so much love juice. She grabbed onto my semi-hard cock and jerk me to get me harder. In respond I just groan, feeling her soft hand stroke the bare skin of my shaft. Her chest heaved up and down, feeling my dick stiffen in her hands. Within half a minute, I've fully harden into a cock.

She gasped when she saw my erection.

"Luke! How old are you?" She asked, mesmerized.

"Sixteen…." I said.

"Wow! You are sixteen and you are already around seven and a half inches long…." She said, taking a lick at my dick head and I almost collapse with buckled knees,

"Hum… It doesn't taste bad either! I love it!"

Hearing her say that really boost my confidence to a new level. I felt myself get harder and throb from her compliment.

Jason, on the other hand, was still stripping. Even though he said he wanted this, he was still hesitant because he never had experience going to have sex with so many people before. Once his shirt was off, showing his tone abdomen and great biceps, he grabbed the hem of his pants and pull them off one by one off his legs. He worked off his socks too, throwing them somewhere else afterward. Then his boxers were pulled down with his hands and his hard cock bounced and leaped out, throbbing painfully.

Since he was already hard when he was masturbating in our room, Annabeth gripped his rod eagerly and felt just how big he is.

"Damn! Jason… You are so big! I am guessing you are sixteen too, huh?" She asked, also fascinated by his sizes.

Jason could only nod when she began stroking him with her smooth and soft hand. She gave it a little lick and his knees bend and crumple when he felt Annabeth's tongue caress his shaft briefly, but he somehow kept himself straight.

"Mmm…. You don't taste bad either, Jason."

I look at Annabeth with both her hands jerking our cock, then I look at Jason's and Percy's cock. Even thought I was never bi-sexual, I got even hornier looking at Jason's cock slipping in and out of her hand. His cock was even bigger than my seven and a half inches, just slightly less than eight. There is no foreskin and pubic hair, probably because we are still pretty young to have hair down there. His cock points straight up, not curving up and his balls were huge as they were draped down because of the heat in this room. But still, I don't think no one beats Percy with his eight and a half inches cock and a girth that is slightly bigger than us. His cock have no foreskin nor pubic hair, since he's just around the same age as we were. His balls sac is around the same size as Jason, if not bigger. Staring at their tools, I suddenly felt self-aware of my smaller package compared to them and the confidence left me.

Annabeth was still jerking our cock when she somehow noticed where I was staring at, she jerked me faster and I yelp, bringing my attention back to her.

"Don't worry about your size Luke…. It's definitely big for a sixteen years old, plus it's the skills that matters."

Hearing her said that plus seeing Percy gave me a thumb up, silently telling me that I've learn his skills during our time with Thalia, my self-doubt went away and I am back to being fully confident.

Annabeth saw me smiled and in return she jerked me off harder.

Jason looked severely constipated trying to keep his legs straight and not turn into jelly, but he was buckling like crazy from the constant and steady pumping on his cock. Annabeth noticed, smirking in a wicked sense and spat on his cock, lubing it up to get more friction. Jason moaned at the sudden action and held onto the headboard of the bed to keep himself from falling over.

"I think he likes it…." Annabeth grinned at Percy.

Keeping that grin, she turned to me and let a steady stream of drool on my cock, lubricating my shaft and resume pumping me with her saliva soaked hands.

"Oh god….! Annabeth you are so good with your hands….."

You could hear both me and Jason straining to keep from blowing up my loads too soon, she is just that good with her hands! I wonder somehow if she is that good with only her hands, I wonder how it feels to be inside her mouth…. or even your pussy….

I suddenly heard Jason grunted harder and heavier, he buckled his knees as he thrusted into her hands with short burst, not slowing down one bit. Annabeth realized that he's going to cum any minute and said sexily.

"Oh. Jason baby…. Are you going to cum?"

"Ugh…. ugh…. I am…. This is…. ugh I am almost gonna…."

All of a sudden, Annabeth stopped jerking our cocks and remove her hands. She lifted her hands to her mouth and licked her fingers which are covered with her own saliva and our pre-cum when it leaked out of our cocks. I groan, feeling disappointed since I was also close to cumming and my cock is now throbbing and twitching almost painfully from the after effect of her amazing hands. Jason had it worse because he was right there, going to cum when she stopped and smiled at him with a "not yet" kind of looks.

"Ugh why did you do that?" Jason almost screamed, then whined afterwards, "I was so close."

His cock couldn't keep still, it's bouncing up and down on its own with so much pre-cum on the tip of his cock. It's even bending a little upward with the strain Annabeth put on him.

"Just hold it in for a while…." Annabeth simply answered with a smile.

Jason, now huffing in annoyance, left his cock alone with a somewhat piss off expression.

 _Who wouldn_ _'_ _t be? After getting cum-block by a beautiful girl who just tease him to no end. He_ _'_ _s probably suffering from a massive blue balls right now._

"Come on." She said and crawled on the bed, giving us the come-hither gesture with her fingers.

Percy was already on the bed, laying down while jerking off to the scene of his girlfriend playing with our now pulsating cocks begging to cum. Annabeth gave Percy a kiss, tasting his lips and Percy hungrily kissed back, bitting her upper lip with his teeth. I saw Annabeth on her knees and elbows, her body slightly diagonal to the bed as she continued her kiss with Percy. I could also see her pussy from her panties under the warm lighting but it's hard to make out all of her features.

"Hey… Can I turn the lights brighter? I am like squinting my eyes…." I ask.

"Sure, Luke… But we all know you just wanna see my girlfriend more clearly….." Percy smirked.

I blush, but regardless turn the knob on the switch until the room is illuminated with a bright halogen lighting, giving the room a brighter, yet with still kind of a warming lighting.

Now that I can see without squinting my eyes, I saw her juicy pussy much more clearly and was not surprise that it was so wet and drench with her honey. As she kissed Percy, I realize that she still have half her clothes on while we are all naked. I decide to do something about this….

Walking to where she is crouching, I sneak behind her with Jason following my heel. They didn't realize that we have moved from our spot, busy kissing one another. I creep my hands slowly up to her waist where the hem of her pink panties is and pull down hard, exposing her ass and her pussy to me and Jason. Man, her pussy look so delicious…. the way her pink vagina lip looks, her pubic skins without a shred of hair and her little sensitive nub which is erected…. I could say that her cunt looks just as best as Thalia's.

"Oooohhh you two are so naughty…." Annabeth said seductively, wiggle her butt and making us groan.

"Pull up your tank top, Annabeth." Jason said, "We all know you are a slut…."

Percy just smirked wickedly while Annabeth beamed at Jason.

"Oh yes…. I am a dirty slut Jason…. Come here and pull my top off…."

Jason, having gained his confidence, climb on the bed on the opposite side. Now I am on one side of the bed while Jason was at the other. Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were at the center of the bed, touching and kissing like as if we are not here. Jason was on the bed in seconds, kneeling with Annabeth facing him as he slowly reach for the hem of her top and pull up. Annabeth stopped kissing Percy so Jason can pulled the whole thing off and threw it off the bed.

"Huh… No bra… You really are a dirty slut." Jason smirked.

Annabeth stopped kissing Percy, being so turned on by what Jason said and straighten up on her knees. Now I've got a good look at her tits, they were not overly large, probably around a B to a C cup breasts. There were nothing on her white boobs which is just perfect. Her nipples were dark brown and they were perky and erected. I was turn on to see her tits which just reminds me when I titty fuck Thalia limp body and cum all over her neck and shoulder.

Annabeth, having her panties still on her thighs, pull them off her sharply tone legs. Now that she is completely naked, she turned her attention to me and threw her panties on top of my head, which I gladly too a sniff and got intoxicated by her smell. It was nothing but heavenly.

"Like my panties?" She asked me.

"Oh yes! It smells better than your perfume."

She chuckled, like I've say something stupid.

"I am not wearing any perfume, Luke….. Percy is wearing his cologne."

I blush, realizing that I was talking about Percy instead of Annabeth.

"Oh!" I said embarrassed, "Well anyway, I like how your panties smells…."

Annabeth laughed.

I pull the panties off me and discard them on the floor. I look up and realize that Annabeth was thinking about what we could do next.

"What now?" I ask her.

Annabeth smiled knowingly like she already has a plan in her head. She kneel walked her way to Percy's head, swing her legs over his head to the other side and held her pussy right above his mouth. She moaned slightly when she felt Percy's hot breath on her lip.

"Come on up Luke…" She said to me, "You too Jason…."

We did as we were told, now standing on either side of Annabeth. I was standing on her right side while Jason was standing on her left, both our cocks pulsing with mine pointing toward the ceiling and Jason's aiming at her face. From this position, I knew we are going to be suck off until we bust our nuts and jizz in her mouth and on her face.

"You two ready to get your cock suck off?" She asked seductively.

"Fuck yeah!" Me and Jason screamed in union.

Immediately, she plunge her mouth on my cock first and I roll my head back, lucky to be the first one to feel her warm and wet mouth dipping up and down while sucking my junk. Jason groan, slightly disappointed when he only have her hands jerking his saliva covered cock. I felt a little bad for him since he's got blue balls from Annabeth's earlier teasing, though I believe I jinx myself when she stop blowing me and went to Jason. Jason was groaning with his eyes half shut, he didn't even realized Annabeth going for his rod and before you knew it, he gasped in surprise, looking down only to see Annabeth wrapped her lips around his head and push herself further down his shaft.

"Oh Annabeth…." He grunted, feeling the strain on his blue balls.

Jason's cock was sucked and licked, glistering with his pre-cum and her saliva liquid. After around the same time she spent with his cock, she let go of him with a pop, left him bouncing achingly and went back to poking her mouth back into my cock. Annabeth wrapped her moist lips around my head, sucking between my head and my shaft while repeatedly licking all the pre-cum at the tip as she greedily swallowed it down her aching stomach.

Suddenly I felt her mouth left my cock, kissing her lips on my sac and sucking each of my balls, periodically switching from the left one to the right one. Her free hand reach for my also gleaming cock and jerk me along with her balls sucking, bringing me to almost the point of orgasm, her other hand left Jason's and settle on my hips trying to bring me closer to her.

Jason, though disappointed at the lost of contact, was jerking his cock to keep the pleasure flowing, lost in delight with his head thrown back while watching us.

Below us, Percy was eating Annabeth out ferociously, his chin glint with her love juice. Annabeth was a moaning wreck from the heavenly feeling that Percy was giving her. Her moans were loud and powerful, which only added to my pleasure when her mouth vibrated on my testicles as she sucked and licked each of my balls.

"Oooohhh….. You mouth feel so good on my balls…." I moaned.

I couldn't see her face since she was enjoying the erected meat in front of her, but I was damn sure that she just grinned and smirked when she heard what I said.

Finally, she let me go and my cock bounced out just like how Jason's did when she was blowing him earlier.

"Be right back…." She smirked, licking my tip one more time before going back to Jason.

I could see it in Jason that he was happy when she went back to him…. Annabeth was about to suck on his meat stick when he held her head in place just inches from his cock. Annabeth got confused and asked.

"What are you….?" She asked.

Though she didn't get the chance to ask him because Jason smacked his cock against her face, making her gasp in surprised. She looked stunned after his sudden action, but then her eyes turned from her dappled grey color to just a darker shade of grey and she said to him with needs.

"Oh yes! Keep smacking my face Jason…. Hit me with that big fat cock!"

Jason didn't want to disappoint her so he went right to it, grabbing the end of his shaft hit her face repeatedly. He hit her on her cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally reached her moist and damp lips which he smacked with his cock repeatedly, making a sensual noise that sounded so erotic.

Seeing this display between Jason and Annabeth, I grip my cock to pleasure myself at the scene ahead of me. Not wanting to cum without Annabeth, I stop jerking and instead use my middle and index fingers to rub upward toward my meatus of where the space between my head and shaft meets, all the while using my thumb to stroke the tip of my cock head. I felt the pleasure escalated in me but not enough to make me blow my load yet.

I moan loudly, completely audible to Jason and Annabeth, and roll my eyes to the back of my head.

"Enjoying yourself Luke?" Jason asked me.

I nod with my eyes half close, not wanting to speak. Looking at Jason through a glance, I realize that he stopped smacking Annabeth's face as she was now bathing her tongue and sucking all over his shaft and balls. She was handling his drape down nut sack, rubbing his balls together and making him groan in pleasurable agony. Holding on the tip of his head, she push upward so his cock was almost parallel with his belly, then she bathed her tongue all over his underside and licked all the rough ridges along his shaft. In the midst of her tongue bath, she was still handling his balls which were now wrinkle with her constant pulling and tugging. Letting him go once again, she flicked her tongue in and out over his head, leaving him moaning and wanting more.

"Can you handle yourself for a while, big boy?" She smirked innocently.

"Only for you, baby…." Jason smirked back, resume pumping his cock and wait for her return.

Annabeth turned her body around and faced my cock which was inches from her mouth and bathed in her hot breath.

"Luke baby…. Do you wannnaaaaa….. Muphhhhh!"

She got cut off from saying whatever she was saying because I plunge my cock in her mouth without warning and held her head in place. I was too horny to care about her comfort, I just want to fuck something tight. Now she's at my mercy and I can do whatever I want with her…. She looked up at me, surprised by what just happened. I, showing no mercy, began forcefully pushing into her throat. She gagged hard since my cock was curve upwards and she had to level her mouth with her throat in order to get me down easier.

"Guagh…. guuuaghhhhhh!"

Her gag reflex was at worked once my whole cock was encase inside her mouth and down her throat. She put her hands on my hips, weakly trying to push me back from going too deep. I began moving ever so slightly and the gagging sound was music to my ears. After around half a minute I felt her relax and the muscle in her throat stop to spasm, so I went crazy and hump her face like it's a pussy.

"Gurgg! Gurgg! Gurgggggg!"

Since my cock is down her windpipe, her saliva was leaking all over her mouth and on my balls. She desperately trying to get air in her lungs through her nose with each time I pull out with only the tip in her. Her throat was tightening with every thrust and it feels heavenly on my cock. I suddenly felt something slimy on my balls, realizing that what she did with her tongue was going to make me cum. I don't want to cum yet since I want more pleasure so I push her head off me, bring my cock out of her throat. A string of thick transparent saliva connect her mouth to the tip of my cock, almost making me burst from just the sheer sight of it, but I held it in surprisingly good with just a few drop of pre-ejaculation. She coughed and spat once she was cock free, getting all the air back from when I squeezed it all out of her.

"Ouughhh! oughhhhh…" She panted.

Looking at Jason, he was surprised at what I just did. His eyes widen like he's imagine how it would feel if he did that to Annabeth.

"Damn it Luke…." Annabeth recovered, glaring at me, "Give me some warning next time you gonna to that."

"I am sorry…. I couldn't help it…." I apologized, sheepish at myself.

Annabeth was still glaring at me when her emotions suddenly turn a 180 degrees. A smirk appeared on her face and the next thing I knew she's laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Ha…., did…. did you see….. that puppy look on your face?" She said, still laughing.

"You are not angry?" I ask, confused.

"No! Of course not…. Why would I be if I get to deep throat your huge cock?" She smiled, the laugher slowly died, "I was just messing with you…."

"Oh." I sounded, embarrassed that I actually fell for that.

"Hey Luke…" Annabeth smiled at me and I lift my head, "Next time you gonna do that though, make sure you cum deep and hard in my throat."

I smile, knowing that there is going to be a next time….

"Hard and deep…." I said, getting lost in my imagination, "You've got it!"

Suddenly, Annabeth lift herself up from resting on the hilt of her feet and Percy removed himself from under her. His cheeks, chins and lips were drenched with Annabeth's love juice.

"I think you over did it again, wise girl…." Percy said, looking at Annabeth with a puppy face.

He dipped his fingers and wipe his face before smearing it on both her tits, making sure to get some over her nipples too. Then he walk off the bed and came back with Annabeth's white top and clean himself with it. After that he threw the clothing back on the floor and climb behind Annabeth standing up. Now there are three horny guys standing in all around her with dicks pointing at her.

"Hey Luke… Jason… I think my boobs are dirty, you guys mind cleaning them with your tongue?"

"Oh yeah, with pleasure…." Jason said, kneeling level with her right breast and kisses around the protruded skin of her nipple.

Following Jason's lead, I also did as I was told and began cleaning her left tits glistering with her love juice. Annabeth leaned her head back, feeling us caress her boobs and was reward with Percy's cock and balls. His nut sack and his shaft were hovering above her mouth as she licked everywhere she could touch.

Once I deem it clean enough with only my saliva stain left gleaming, I stood back up on my feet, my cock level with her head. Jason did the same thing and now also standing next to her, his side of her breast was also gleaming with his spit. Percy noticed how hard and throbbing we were so he said to Annabeth.

"I think you should finish them off, or else they are going to explode…." Percy said.

Annabeth, whose mouth left Percy's cock and balls alone, turned her attention back to us.

She smiled.

"Who wants to blow their load in me first?"

"Me!" Both of us said, then groaned.

"Aww…. I want to cum in her mouth first." I said.

"Hey, I've got a painful case of blue balls….. Let me go first." Jason argued.

Annabeth was still rubbing and jerking our cock…. She watched in amusement as we decide.

"How about you two put your dicks in my mouth at the same time?" She suggested.

"What?!" Jason gasped.

"You heard me…. If you can't decide, why don't you just let me suck off both of you at the same time?" She smirked devilishly.

I couldn't believe what she was suggesting…. Not only was the fact the her mouth is going to get destroy, but our dick is going to slide up and out of her mouth…. together! Somehow, I thought about the idea of my dick touching Jason's as Annabeth bobbed on our member…. There is just something about it that makes me super horny about two dicks fucking her mouth. Even though I was never bisexual, I couldn't believe I was actually leaning toward the idea of getting suck off at the same time. I groan, couldn't believe the words that left my mouth as I decide to just go with it.

"Great, I'm down with it…." I smiled and Annabeth returns my expression.

"Jason, what about you?" Annabeth asked with her lips pout, giving him the most seductive face I've ever seen.

Jason was completely fighting a losing battle with his hormones as he debate whether he wants to blow his loads into Annabeth's mouth or stand there with his massive boner. The choices were pretty clear after about three seconds later because a dirty smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh what the hell….." He groaned, making Annabeth smiled widen.

"Great! Come closer so I can suck on your cocks!" She smirked.

Jason and I looked at each other, silently apologizing before both of us took a few steps forward with our cocks inches away from the other. Annabeth smiled, her eyes glued to the thick meat in front of her like it's her favorite meal for dinner.

"You two are going to like this….." She simply said.

Jerking us for a little more, she angled our cock at her mouth and without giving us any head up leaned and dived her head on our cocks. I moan just as loud as Jason while focusing on the luscious lips that she had enclosed around our cock heads. Her tongue darted out and lick us both which just added to our pleasure meter. She went further down, forcing our cock to press up against the others and I could feel the rough and smooth ridges of Jason's shaft touching mine. Even our balls were slightly touching when she had about half of both our cocks in her mouth, the rest she just held it in her hands.

I never thought I say this but when Jason's cock touched mine, I fell into a new level of being turned on, it's like that feeling when I got hornier from watching Jason's humping Annabeth's hand. Thinking about it in my lust fill state, there is nothing wrong with two guys fucking the same mouth together, or maybe even the same pussy together…..

 _Don_ _'_ _t worry so much about it, you stupid self-righteousness morals_ _…_ _. It_ _'_ _s not gay at all as long as I am not having sex with a boy, but having sex along with a boy with at least one girl, fucking her holes together._

Throw all my morals and consciences in the trash, I focus on the feeling of having Annabeth head bobbing on both our cock and the feeling of Jason's shaft right next to mine.

"Oh Fuck! This feel so good!" I grunt.

"Word, bro….!" Jason said, also grunting, " **Fuck!** **"**

I felt Annabeth smile at what we said, knowing that we are already getting use to that feeling of having our cocks press up against each other. Percy, on the other hand, grinned at us when we slowly start thrusting upward into her mouth. He kneeled behind Annabeth and said to us.

"Keep fucking her mouth while I work on her…." He said.

With his cock pointing at her back, Percy pushed in between her buttocks and proceed to hump into her ass. I know instantly that the base of is shaft is touching her asshole because she yelped as soon as he began thrusting in and out off her butt cheeks.

Annabeth's mouth could only go down so far with two cocks in her mouth, but Jason didn't care as much as I did because he was about to blow his load into her mouth with all the yelping and moaning she did whenever her asshole was being tapped. His thrust turn from short gentle bursts to deep and languid stroke, before just going crazy and started shoving his junk as far deep as he can. I try to hold my composure and keep it as gentle and slow as possible to draw out the maximum pleasure, but feeling Jason's rod going crazy, it's impossible for me not to go crazy too.

"Mmm…. Mmm…. Mmm…." Annabeth moaned as our movement became irregular.

I could feel the warm build up of semen boiling inside my balls….. plus hearing her moans was really too much for the both of us because it turned Jason into an animal, driving so fast and hard into her mouth as well as against my prick which in turn made me turned into an animal too. I could feel the rough ridges and his head rubbing me whenever he ram his dick up, then I would ram my own dick up after he pulled out only to shove it back in. His balls were basically gliding and hitting my balls, an experience I never had before which is another factor why I am so close to cumming all over the place.

 _Squch-squch-squch-squch-squch_ _…_

Then somehow, she found a way to suck at our cock and that was totally the end game for us.

"Ughh…. I…. I can't…. hold it anymore!" Jason screamed.

Jason's meat rod was throbbing nonstop just as much as mine as we were both gonna cum any nano-second now.

"Fuck! I am gonna…. Me too…." I said, throwing my head back and thrust harder, "Where do you want it, baby?"

"Ga wan ee eh-we-wear!" She mumbled.

Though we couldn't hear what she said, it's too late because we were already spurting like a fountain in her mouth.

" **Fuck fuck fuck! I am coming!** **"** Jason cried out in pure joy and happiness, **"** **Take it all, you fucking cum whore! Take my fucking cum!** **"**

Both of us held onto her head and thrusting into her at the same time.

" **Ahhhh! I am coming too!** **"** I moan.

Since both me and Jason were jet streaming in her mouth simultaneous, it's hard for her to swallow any of our seeds down her throat. Most of our cum just leaked out of her lips, dripping on the bedsheets with only a few stream trickling down to our balls.

"Ughh…. Fuck!" Jason moaned roughly.

Annabeth was completely out of breath, choking on the combination of our cum. Both Jason and me pulled our cocks out, not wanting her to faint from lack of breath, but we held her head in place and decorate her face with what's little left of our orgasm.

"Holy shit!" Annabeth coughed between panting breath.

I had my head thrown back, just like how Jason was as we rode out the peak of our own roller coaster ride. Having cum on Thalia's face just a few hours ago, that was nothing compare to how much I just ejaculated now. It's like I was on a sexual steroid, cumming around seven strings of semen on her face and in her mouth. Still, not beat Percy by any means when his climax burst out of Thalia's pussy, probably around eleven ropes of his thick fertile cum. I'd have to admit, I was envy, or maybe even jealous of how Percy perform sexually.

"Damn! I…" Jason panted, "I just came like eight times…"

I don't know if it's Annabeth's skills or something else, but I was sure that I want her to do that to me sometime again.

"I have never cummed so much in my life before…." Jason said in awe.

Me and Jason had already recovered, but Jason collapse on knees first with his now limp and cum covered dick hanging over the bed. When I felt that my legs were going to crumble, I got off the bed and landed on my ass, my loose semen covered balls scraping on the sepia carpet.

Panting like I've just finish two basketball game in a roll, I look up and saw Percy, who had stopped humping Annabeth's ass, laying down on the bed breathing hard. There were rivers of his sperm rolling down Annabeth's backside, so much that it is not hard for some of them to drip on her asshole.

"Oh boys…." Annabeth said, bring my attention to her, "That was like, a lot of cum…"

Trying to get up on shaky legs, I succeeded and slowly made my way to sit lightly the bed, which is full with two exhausted but pleasured teenagers boys and one still horny and ready to go teenage girl.

"Pffew…. I don't think I get go on after such an amazing blowjob…." I said.

"Hey…." Annabeth said in reassurance, "The night is still young… so don't worry, we've got all night! If not, then we might as well as continue after sunrise."

I smile thinking that this is truly one of the best night of my life. Realizing something, I looked at her face which was soiled with mine and Jason's seeds and her lips which had a dribble of white baby butter running down her chin. She looked so hot and sexy that I felt the heat return in my groins, but not enough to make me rise again. I walk over to her who was lazily licking the cum off her fingers and wipe that string of cum off her chin, then I poke my fingers at her mouth and she gladly accept them in her already cum stain mouth. She swirled her tongue around my fingers, licking them clean and let go with a pop.

 _Pop!_

"Mmm…. There is so much cum on me! I am like swimming in them!" Annabeth grinned.

I grab a random clothing on the floor and hand it to her.

"Here, this will help."

"Thank, Luke…." She smiled, looking at me thankfully.

She cleaned her face and her lips, but then realize that she couldn't do her back, so she asked me.

"Wanna clean my back?"

I grab the clothing, now realizing that it's my t-shirt and wipe from her buttock to her upper back. She was sitting on the hilt of her feet so it easy for me to wipe her asshole too. She murmured something and sigh contently as I continued to clean her back.

I look around the room, seeing pieces of clothing all round the room, cum stain almost everywhere I look on the sepia carpet, and hearing the echo of our moan and groan in this I hope sound proof room.

 _Eh_ _…_ _. I don_ _'_ _t really mind even if it isn_ _'_ _t soundproof anyway._

Looking at my companions, Percy was leaning against the headboard, recovered from his well over orgasm while Jason was spent on the right side of the bed, sprawling over the bed with his body.

Percy smirked at me and said.

"Man… I am gonna have to invite you and Jason again sometimes….." He said, then gesture at Jason, "I think Jason just had his biggest orgasm ever…."

I smirk back.

"Definitely because Annabeth have such amazing talents with her mouth….."

Percy smirked, "Just wait until you fuck her pussy…. you're gonna love it!"

I smile. But being an idiot I am while talking to Percy, I didn't even realize where I was cleaning her body until Annabeth moaned slightly when I put my hands on her boobs. I keep caressing them and Annabeth wasn't complaining so after I threw the t-shirt away, using my hand and kneaded the protruded skin of her C cup breasts. I kneel behind her, feeling the weight of her perky breasts before I glide my thumb across both her nipples. She moaned harder and louder as my hands worked magic on her pleasure senses. I didn't know what cause me to do this next, but I kiss the back of her shoulders, then kiss her neckline, before I was nibbling at her earlobe.

"You want me to play with your pussy Annabeth? To bring you more pleasure?" I whispered into her left ear.

"Oh oh yes…. please…. play with me…" Annabeth moaned, getting turned on.

"Talk dirty to me Annabeth…."I smirked.

"Oh yes! My pussy is so wet it's drenching the bed, please…. do something about it…." She whimpered dirtily.

"What do you want me to do about it….?"

"Ohh….. Stick your fingers in me and prevent me from leaking anymore… please…" She emphasize on her last word.

I mentally laugh at her irony…. The fact that once I have my fingers in her, regardless, she is going to leak like a river.

Keeping one hand working on her left boobs, my other hand slowly creep its way down to her belly, sinking further down until I've made contact with her erected clit. She shrieked in a high pitch yelp, having her clit rubbed and poked at. After that, I cup her entire pussy with my hand and just caresses her folds.

"Oh Luke…. Stop…. stop teasing me already….." She moaned and stuttered.

With a final tap at her sensitive nub, I waited not a second longer and insert my middle and ring fingers in her cunt to supposedly "stop" her from leaking anymore. Her body reacted with a shudder and her hands bend to the back of my head and weaved into my blond hair.

"Oooohhh…." She moaned, "Now move your fingers around my pussy and rub me until I cum…."

"I thought you want me to stop you from leaking…." I ask with a smirk.

"Oops…." She smirked back innocently.

Knowing that she was lying all along, I decide to punish her later.

I began rubbing my fingers against her walls before moving them slowly in and out of her twat.

"Oh yes…. oooohhh…. that's it, Luke…." She moaned.

Kneading her left breast, licking her neck and thrusting my fingers in and out of her pussy…. She was aroused to no end, the pleasure just kept rising and rising. Her thighs unintentionally move and spread wider, giving me more access to stimulate her.

Seeing her so lustful as she moved her body to hump harder on my already propelling fingers, I felt the heat pouring back in my groins and somehow erected itself back into a semi-hard dick. Annabeth pushed back on my thrusting fingers, suddenly feeling my half harden prick poking at her butt cheeks.

"Oh Luke…. Are you hard again?" She asked surprisedly.

"Hey…." I said, "When there is a beautiful girl humping my fingers repeatedly, I get hard no matter what."

"Here… Let me help you get harder then…." She suggested, which I am not complaining.

Annabeth licked and sucked on her hand, then spat on it before lubing it up. She reached behind her back and grabbed my dick which is poking at her back as she humped me. I groan in a low husky voice as her hands began her jerking motion. Even though I had cum like a few minutes ago, feeling the sensation of her soft and saliva-ed hand pumping me… There was nothing holding me back from getting hard again. Her hand was gripping me tightly, but not too tight where its going to hurt. She had to expand her grip due to the firm and hardness of my dick once it stiffen into its fully hard mast, ready to go another round. Knowing that I was ready to fuck again, she turned her head around and looked at my straining expression, amused by my constipated like expression. Without warning, she pushed my fingers out of her and turn herself around on her knees. She crouched and lean forward, putting my dick in her mouth and lick all around the head before poking her tongue at my meatus.

"Whoa girl…. You just couldn't wait to get a cock in your mouth again, huh…."

In respond to what I said, she just lick harder before letting go and bath her tongue all over and under my shaft.

"Fuck! You are just so fucking- Oh lick my balls….. so amazing!" I stuttered.

Annabeth, who had stopped licking and sucking my shaft, turned to my balls and enveloped both nut sacs in her mouth before she pleasured me by sucking really hard on them.

I was consumed in happiness and satisfaction, I didn't even noticed that Percy had gotten off the bed and was standing by the side closest to us, jerking his semi hard on at the scene where his girlfriend is sucking my cock. I bet in his mind, he is just beyond turned on looking at his girlfriend playing with another boy's junk. I also realize that Jason was waking up, noticing the cock sucking action with me and Annabeth and smile at her.

"Girl…. you just keep on going and going, don't you?" He said.

Annabeth winked at Jason, having no luck to smile back at him since my balls were being suck out by her mouth. Jason, not able to get back to his full mast yet, just lay on the bed at where he had woken up and play with his thing to get himself hard again.

"Fuck! This is something that I've dreamt of, I never thought it would actually come true!" He said.

"Well, we are staying on this train for five days so you can have that dreamt come true for as much as you want." Percy said, hint for a possible fuck session again.

"Are you serous? We can do this again…..?"

"Why not? Watching my girlfriend being play by both of you turns me on, plus it's making her horny too, right?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement and with eagerness.

"I bet you guys just couldn't wait for the next time…."

"Are you kidding me?" Jason said like a statement, "I am already dreaming about it…."

Their conversation ended, leaving them focus back on the priority, which is getting hard again. Annabeth suddenly peel her mouth off me, I whimper at the lost of contact.

"Luke, I think Percy need a little attention from me…." She winked, hinting at his limp but semi-hard dick, "Wanna fuck my pussy and finish making me cum?"

"Damn, you didn't even need to ask….."

She got into position. Now I am at the front of the bed, kneeling behind Annabeth who have switch her body around so now she is facing right at the room door. We were both facing the door so if someone came in, they would see us fucking like couples of horny teenagers.

"Percy…." She said ringing out her syllables, "Come over here and let me have that cock…."

Percy happily listen to his girlfriend and climb on top of the bed, then just like what we did to Thalia a few hours ago, Percy kneel before her head, giving her his treat that she so wanted. Annabeth got right into it and began sucking off Percy. He groaned with contentment as his member got hard from her attention. I decide I would get things started too as I line up my dick and plunge in slowly, but going as far as I can.

"Ummphhfff….." Annabeth wiggled her butt and squeeze her muscles and I know that she wants me to go faster.

 _Well, if she insists_ _…_ _.._

From all the girls that I've been with, none of them has even been as good and as tight as Annabeth, who I am currently fucking and making her screams muffled by Percy's dick. Even though I am more attracted to Thalia, the incredible narrow and tight love canal of this beautiful blond hair girl makes her real appealing which only increase my sex drive of wanting to fuck her non-stop….. Although this is like the four or five time I've cum today, I still find more energy within me than ever before. It's like I can go until tomorrow morning and still not get tired. If that's the case, I definitely will count on it to make this as one of the best vacation ever.

"This is amazing!" Percy held on to Annabeth's head and moaned, "Baby…. suck it harder…."

Annabeth didn't need to be told twice, going up and down faster on her boyfriend's cock.

"Yeah…. That's it baby…"

Suddenly, I felt the weight of the bed lifted and realize that Jason was going for the bathroom to clean the cum on his cock. He came back a while later with hunger in his eyes, staring at the ping pong game in from of him.

"Man… Your girlfriend is such a slut, Percy." Jason said.

Percy just nodded without losing focus on the luscious lips wrapped around him while I continue to poke the tip against her womb and scrape her vagina wall with my cock. Annabeth couldn't focus since her body was being play with, her only priority was giving herself over to the delicious treats stuff inside her body.

" **Fuck me Luke** …. **Fucking spank me** ….." Annabeth screams muffled.

Just imagining myself smacking Annabeth's ass and watching it jiggle, I felt myself getting much closer to my impending orgasm. There was no telling just how much longer I can hold on without pumping my load of cum in her wet and warm pussy.

 _Smack! Smack_ _…_ _..!_

" **Oh Yes!** Fucking Yes yes yes yes….. **I** **…** **I** **…** **I am gonna** **…** **. Gonna Cum.** "

Annabeth free her mouth from Percy's rod and screams with overwhelming pleasure, all the while clinching her vagina muscles to the point where I felt every lump and ridges grasping my dick and squeezing all the cum I have in me.

" **Shit! Shit shit shit SHITTTT!** " I scream.

Even though I have no idea how I am still conscious after all this fucking, I just had like the biggest orgasm ever of my life. I just kept pumping and pumping cum out of my penis and into her sex canal until I felt my knees turn jelly. With one last effort, I brought my hand up and smack her ass as a reward for her.

" **Ohh!** " She yelped, still sensitive from her orgasm.

Letting my cock out of her pussy filled up with my sperm, I landed on my ass and grasp after such an amazing fuck. Leaks after leaks came out of her lip and I just couldn't wait to put myself in her cunt again.

"Luke! That was awesome…." Annabeth moaned as an after effect of her orgasm, "We are going to do this again, right?"

Even though I was pretty wasted and out-of-energy, I manage to chock out, "You bet on it!"

Annabeth used her hand and reach down her belly to the cum that I've decorated her inside with, took a handful of them and lick them clear off her fingers.

"Oh man…. I don't think I can go for a while…." I said, rubbing my forehead.

Percy, who still have a hard on, said to me, "You wanna rest a little bit?"

Getting off the bed, I said, "Yeah… I am gonna have to rest before I can go again…"

Annabeth, who have gotten on her knees instead of being on all fours, looking at the two piece of men meat and lick her lips.

"I am so horny I feel like I can go on forever….." She said in anticipation to the two boys.

Percy smirked wildly, "Well, wise girl…. Let us make that dream of yours come true."

He then looks at Jason with a 'come and fuck her with me' expression.

"You wanna help me double team her?" He asked, though it's pretty obvious what my best friend would say.

"Do you really need to ask….?" Jason smirked and jump on the bed with his newly hard cock.

"Great!" Annabeth beamed, "Percy, get me from behind, and Jason…. Let me suck on your dick and get it nice and hard…."

Percy and Jason immediately got into position and within seconds they have started fucking.

" **Shit!** You are squeezing me so tight, wise girl…." Percy groaned and buried his dick further inside.

I grin…. Letting them be, I walk for the bathroom to get myself clean up for another round with this incredible horny girlfriend of Percy's. Just as I got out of the bathroom, which is by the way huge compare to ours, I was met with the once in a life time sight of Annabeth being roughly play with by Percy and Jason. Both of them are going as hard and fast as they can and I couldn't even comprehend how great it would feel to do her anally. If just her pussy is as tight as when I've just visited, there is no imagining how better it would feel to be in her ass. The only slight problem is the fact that I don't know if she has even done anal before, even if she didn't, Percy should have the first go with her ass; it's her boyfriend after all.

Annabeth's screams aroused me for god knows how many times again, but without jerking off, I sat at the couch on the left side of the room and just watch to get myself even much hornier before having a taste of her again.

" **Yeah yeah** … **Fuck your whore, fuck me without mercy and just punish me till I am knocked unconscious!** " Annabeth screamed.

" **Fucckkkk** **…** **..** You are my slutty cum bucket and I am going to fill you up with all my cum….!" Jason quickly fucked her mouth, earning a vibration of her hollow cavern which sent his knees to buckle.

Percy…. from his facial expression, is basically right there on the horizon. He looks constipated trying to hold off as long as possible, in an attempt, he leaned on her back and grab Annabeth's boobs, fucking her in a position which I think is super hot to watch.

"Ooh baby! I am so close…" Percy said, rubbing her nipples, "I am almost going to cum…."

Annabeth responded, but not with words. Her whole body suddenly shudder and within seconds, both Jason and Percy dump their loads into Annabeth. With a second shudder, I know that they are done… for now.

"God…! Does this night get any better?" Jason sighed contently.

"Hopefully it does…." I said, still sitting at the couch.

They removed their dicks out of Annabeth. Again, cum leak out of her mouth and pussy.

Percy only moaned, saying, "Fuck~ I am not going to stop until I've cum in every one of your holes, baby."

"Mmmm…. then I can't wait for my treat." Annabeth smiled along with cum on her lips.

"What about me, Percy?" Someone said.

Before I could register that it's Thalia's voice, I saw her standing at the doorway, shocked, and somehow holding a cupcake in her hands. I didn't know what to do since I was shocked myself.

 _ **Thalia**_

"Oohhh…. Mmmm…. Percy…."

As soon as my dream ended, I woke up to the smell of dry cum on pretty much everywhere on my body. Looking around, I see that I was wrap in a blanket while naked underneath, which reminded me what I did with Percy and Luke.

 _Ohh_ _…_ _. That was just a nice fuck from those regular sessions at camp._

Anyway, I got up and notice a note next to a cupcake on the nightstand.

 _I had so much fun, Thalia. Thanks_ _…_ _. Here is a cupcake to apologize for grabbing your boobs earlier in the truck._

 _Kelp head_

 _Percy_

I smile. Even though it's pretty wrong for me to think about Percy this way when he's with Annabeth, it didn't stop me from fucking him dry and I don't even know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Standing up and stretching my hands above my head, I head towards the bathroom for a shower.

While I was watching the cum off me, I thought about saying something to Percy but somehow I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

 _Maybe sharing the cupcake with him would be a nice thing._

Then I decided to go to his room and share the cupcake with him and Annabeth as a way to accept his apologize, just gotta be real careful not to let Annabeth know what we did. Once I am out of the bathroom after drying myself, I realize that I couldn't wear my hunter outfit anymore with all the cum stain on them. So, I pick something else out of the closet, a blue tank top that matched my eyes and a white shorts that doesn't show that much skin. Taking my flip flop with me, I walk out of my room and head toward Percy's room.

"Great! Let's go…." I said to myself.

As soon as I walk outside, I overheard two parents talking.

"I wonder what Luke is doing back in the room?"

"I have no idea…." The mother said, "Probably just playing his video games…. We will find out soon enough."

I smile. It almost made me want to say something like _"_ _Actually, your son was nailing my cunt back in my room._ _"_

Discarding the thought, I focus back on the objective and casually walk to room 4-69, all the while thinking how nice things would have been if I didn't get knock unconscious during the rough fuck Percy was giving me. God… Just thinking about his big and thick dick is already making me horny again.

Then all of a sudden I stop any movement, turning my head to face room 4-69. Even with the door close, I can smell the strong scent of cum all over the area. The warm and comfortable lighting that shine under the room makes me think that something is going on in there.

 _I guess Percy is probably having sex with Annabeth_ _…_ _.._

At first, I feel jealous that right after he have sex with me, he went to his girlfriend for another fuck, but I am actually more surprise that Annabeth didn't suspect anything happening after Percy had been gone for that long of a time in my room.

Holding the cupcake in one hand, I try the doorknob but it's lock. Then I remember how Percy sneak in to see me having sex with Luke. For that reason, I decide to do the same with him since revenge is sweet and I am really curious what's is going on in there. Using my talented skills to break the lock, I took a deep breath and crack open the door slightly.

" **Ooh baby! I am so close** **…"** I heard Percy said, **"** **I am almost going to cum** **…** **.** **"**

Then I heard Annabeth moaned, but somehow the sound is muffled. That spike my curiosity as I open the door a little bit more until I can see what's going on in there.

" **God** **…** **! Does this night get any better?** **"**

Before I can gasp out loud, I cover my mouth just before that sound came out. Inside the room, I can see Percy and Annabeth clearly facing the door as they fuck doggy style, but that's not all I am seeing. There are two other person in the room with them, one of which I clearly know from just a few hours ago. Luke…. and the other person which I have no clue who he is. Luke is sitting on a couch next to the nightstand and the other person is clearly kneeling in front of Annabeth's face, doesn't take much to figure out that he's getting his balls suck. Even with the warm and dimly lit light, I could basically see Luke's cock and balls as it was now steadily rising while watching the action on the bed. Percy on the other hand is clearly satisfied with an expression that totally meant he had cum.

" **Hopefully it does** **…** **.** **"**

If my mind was racing about that fact that Percy and I had sex, all I could think of now is that Annabeth is having sex with three teenage boys whose cock are just as big as an adult. I wanted to do something other than just stand there, the growing sensation in my belly doesn't help neither, but I was too shock to even move my eye balls as they are glued to only Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and that other guy.

Both of them who were just having their fun with Annabeth pull out, leaving their dicks out partially hard and cover with their own cum. They collapsed on their butts, leaving a cum covered Annabeth kneeling on the heel of her feel. A content look on her face while she wiped cum off her cheeks, putting it in her mouth and shiver with a yummy kind of expression.

Even as I try to make sense of this, I couldn't. Percy and Annabeth were in a committed relationship but somehow she is getting gangbang by three horny boys, one of which is her boyfriend.

 _Just what in the world is going on_ _…_ _.._ _Something must have happen if she is letting three boys to have sex with her. Somehow, I really want to find out._

I never thought that Annabeth could do something like this. I mean, she wouldn't even let anyone close to her after the fact that I turned into a pine tree. Her pride is definitely one of her strongest personality and she would never do something that's is disgraceful. Now, just seeing this other side of Annabeth with cum all covering her body…. I couldn't help but get turn on.

" **Fuck~ I am not going to stop until I** **'** **ve cum in every one of your holes, baby.** **"** Percy said.

" **Mmmm** **…** **. then I can** **'** **t wait for my treat.** **"** Annabeth smirked.

 _Damn it, I am getting turn on so much I can_ _'_ _t stay away. Fuck! Whatever, I want to find out what_ _'_ _s going on anyway._

I crack the door open all the way, slip in, then close the door with it making any squeaking sound. Even when I turn around, all of them didn't noticed me yet, so I said, "What about me, Percy?"

The first one to notice me was Luke. He was so shock to see me here that he mouth was half opened, then all their attention turns toward me. Annabeth was the first one to say something, after she covered herself with a blanket and got off the bed.

"Wut… what are you doing here, Thalia?" She asked, her breast heaving up and down.

"I could very well ask you the same thing…" I smile, hoping to show her that I wasn't mad, "I just thought you are in a relationship with Percy."

"But… but….." Annabeth stuttered, then realized that I wasn't here to interrogate, so she said, "Hey, you had sex with my boyfriend anyway, so you are not the one to judge."

 _So Annabeth do know that I have sex with Percy, probably because of those stupid pictures that Luke took on Percy_ _'_ _s phone._

"Touché." I said.

Percy was basically the most surprised, he jumped off the bed and drag me to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just going to share the cupcake with you and Annabeth…." I said, defending myself, "But who knows you are already sharing your girlfriend with Luke and…. and….."

"Jason. It's Jason." Jason said, sitting upright on the bed, not embarrass about his junk hanging off the bed.

Jason, other than this awkward situation that I've found myself in, looks and sounded so much like someone I know from before when I was a child, but I couldn't tell for sure. The only thing that I can be sure of is his eyes, they are so similar to what I recall back in my childhood.

Discarding that thought, I look at Luke. He still seem relatively surprise, but I could tell that he's really glad to see me. I smile back at him.

 _Probably because he just wanted to fuck me again_ _…_ _._

Turing my attention back to Percy, I smile at him, "So, can I crash the party like how you crash mine?"

If he was even a little bit worry when I came in the room, I didn't see it now, all I could see now is the lust that has taken over.

"You know what they say…. the more people there is, the merrier it is." He smirked, "What about your guys?"

"I am down… I have always wanted to get some of Thalia…." Annabeth smiled at me.

Both Luke and Jason just nodded eagerly, minds only fill with naughty thoughts about me.

"Well, what are we waiting for….? Let's fuck like there is no tomorrow." Annabeth said, discarding the blanket on the floor.

I have to admit as I see Annabeth fully nude for the first time, she has a beautiful body. Her tits are perky and her nipples were so hard. There are no hair on her cunt which just makes her look much more mesmerizing. I actually find myself turn on when I see that her pussy is still leaking cum.

Not wanting to waste any time to taste Percy, Luke, and Jason's cock, I hurriedly strip out of my tank top and shorts, leaving only my black panties on.

Annabeth had already kneel in front of Jason who had gotten off the bed and standing with his dick pointing at her. She wasted no time and suck on her treat, trying to get it as hard again as possible.

"Luke, you wanna a go with Thalia?" Percy asked.

Luke, who have now recovered, stood up as he walked over to me and push my head down to level with his now almost erected dick. I got to work and soon he began to grow a lot harder and emit many moan of pleasure.

"Fuck Thalia…. I never thought that I can fuck you again…." Luke mumbled.

Letting him go with a pop, I use my hand to keep jerking his cock while tonguing him in all the right places, earning me a few grunts and groan which just soaked my panties.

"I didn't know your have a brother….." I said, meanwhile, sucking at the skins of his balls.

"Actually, he's my friend…." He said, then elbow Jason and whisper something in his ears.

Jason suddenly had a devilish smile on his lips, but then pretend that nothing was said and focus back on Annabeth who is right beside me and sucking another men's dick. Luke and Jason were standing side by side while holding onto our head and moving us back and forth in a rhythm that seem to be with their own liking.

 _God_ _…_ _This has gotta be the craziest night that I_ _'_ _ve ever had, and it_ _'_ _s only the beginning of the evening._

The dick in my mouth just kept getting bigger and bigger until it's hitting that back of my throat, I try to deepthroat it, but decide not to since I want to feel it in my pussy first.

Looking anywhere in search for Percy, I found him standing a few feet beside us, taking pictures of me and Annabeth blowing on Luke and Jason's dick as they gradually gets harder and harder.

Annabeth suddenly pull Jason's dick out of her mouth and said to Percy, "Baby, come over here…. I want to get you all as hard as I can before we start fucking again."

Percy didn't hesitated and took Jason's spot as Annabeth blow on him, while using the phone to record Annabeth's blowjob.

 _Wow, I never thought that recording sex would turn me on so much._

Out of nowhere, I felt another cock pokes at my cheeks and realize that Jason's prick was standing proudly right at my face.

 _Yes, now I_ _'_ _ve got two dick just for me_ _…_ _._

Blowing one after another, they moan, groan, grunt, and occasionally caressing my hair to get more simulation.

Annabeth was still working on Percy, but with his crazy stamina and his power over water, it's not surprise that he's already rock hard like Luke and Jason.

"Great! I want you all to stand and jerk while I am going to play with Thalia for a while." Annabeth said, almost commanding them.

Both Luke and Jason groan with disappointment, but Percy just smirked as he sat at the couch while jerking and looking at me and Annabeth. Jason and Luke stood on either side of the bed and just like Annabeth asked, they jerk in a rhythm which made those sloshing sound and it only aroused the level of how horny I am.

Annabeth, with her attention focus on me, start swaying her hips and walk toward me with a sexy look on her face. I'd have to say, I never thought I would be attracted to girl until this very moment. Before she could try and kiss me, I push her on the bed and straddle her where our clit touch for a brief second, sending electric static all over our body. Annabeth smile as she's trap under me.

"You are so naughty, you know…. Having sex with my boyfriend and then suck him dry…. Now you are here and you want to have sex with me too…. I should have known you hunters are always horny." Annabeth said.

"Hey…" I smile and smack her boob lightly, causing them to bounce, "Having three guys putting their dicks in you doesn't really say that you are not horny too, girl….." I said.

Before she could say anything else, I grab the cupcake on the nightstand and smear the whipped cream all over her chest, covering her nipples and left some on her lips too. Then I rub some more off the cake and began to play with her pussy, getting all the creamy sweetness all over her.

"Humm….. Now I really to play with you, Annie." I said, dipping my fingers inside her cunt.

"You are just so naughty…." She said, "Well, come and eat me out, yea?"

Starting with her lips, I kiss her and without a doubt, the whipped cream and the taste of cocks was all over as I suck gently, so delicately that I am just basically perking the cream and her lush and juicy lips. Getting to my second treat, I push myself down and level with her bouncing tits, sucking on her nipples while getting all the sweetness in my mouth too.

"Mmmm…. Thalia….." She moaned.

I stop suddenly, leaving her confused as to why I am not going for my third treat.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I think a certain three boys could not handle themselves anymore." I said.

Looking back, I was right. Luke's eyes was basically driven with hunger and somehow, he kept himself there for that duration. Jason on the other hand, was still standing there, but his cock looked like it's about to explode. Percy, who was sitting by the couch, had now gotten up next to us and jerking his cock to pleasure himself. It's didn't seem like he's going to cum anytime soon, but he's definitely trying his hardest to keep his hands off us. I guess it's can't be helped then, seeing two girls make out with whipping cream is probably too much for them.

"I think it's best for all of us if we just let them fuck us, don't you think?" I said.

"You are right about that, Thals." Annabeth said.

I got off her, landing on my butt on the other side of the bed.

"Come on, boys…. I want the fuck of my life." Annabeth said and spread her legs, opening her pussy for them to see.

If I am not mistaken, I think Luke drool a little bit.

"Annabeth…?" I asked, "Can I get Jason and Percy…. I want to try something."

"It's fine…. I want Luke to cum in me again anyway." She said.

Opening her vagina lips with her fingers, she said to Luke, "Well….?"

That was all that took to get them all to pounce on us, ravishing us to the fullest and not stopping for a second of time.

Luke and Annabeth were already fucking, and Annabeth was moaning like a little slut that I would have never thought. The sloshing and squelching sound as Luke pound her whipping cream pussy is making all of us just hunger for more and more as this night goes through.

"So, Thalia, how would you want these two dicks?" Percy asked, smiling.

I smile as I thought about the fuck session just a few hours ago.

 _Getting penetration from the front and back is boring, with the level of how horny I am, I don_ _'_ _t think that_ _'_ _s going to satisfy me at all. I know! Double penetration! It sure sounds fun even if I_ _'_ _ve never try it before._

"How about you two get in my ass and my pussy at the same time…?" I asked them.

Percy smirked, like he knows exactly what I was going to say once I've said it.

"I know you are going to say that….. You will love it, Thals."

Jason suddenly just froze, he stood there with a blank expression and said, "But that…. that would mean…."

"Yeah… It's going to be great. I know you will love it as soon as you try it, Jason." I said.

With his hesitation gone, I know that I am going to have a great time having two big dick shove inside each of my holes.

"Percy, get under me and get in my ass… I want to feel Jason in my pussy." I said.

After Percy is laying on the bed with his dick at pointing up, I got on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position, which leaves my pussy out for Jason to claim it. Jason, who has gotten on the bed and position himself inside my spread legs, rub his dick against my clit and vagina and making me moan his name. With so much lube on their dick, I didn't even hesitate and asked, "Stick it in me, boys! I want to feel your cocks."

Even though many people might go slow for their first double penetration, I have no time to waste as I was damn well trying to get all their cum in me until I couldn't take anymore.

With a nod, they plunge in at the same time and within an instant, I know I've arrived in elysium and seeing stars across the galaxy simultaneously.

Gritting my teeth, there was nothing but pleasure as it course through my nerves and sending me to an explosive orgasm that I've so wanted. I didn't even feel any pain after they have fully bottom out in my pussy and my ass.

" **Ugh Yes Yes YES! Fuck me fuck me fuck me! Fuck me everywhere!** **"** I scream.

"Holy shit….. I never though that this…. this could be so great…!" Jason strained as he began thrusting slowing, trying to draw out the pleasure before going like a jackhammer.

"Oh Hades…. You have a tight ass, Thalia!" Percy moaned my name.

Unconsciously, I squeeze both muscles in my ass and pussy, which just made them moan a lot more often.

Percy also began thrusting after following Jason's lead, grunting and bitting my neck to hold off his orgasm. They were going slow at first, but at soon as I squeeze my muscle again while looking at Jason with those incredible sexy and lustful eyes, he began to really jackhammer the shit out of me.

 _There we go_ _…_ _. God YES! I rough fuck that I_ _'_ _ve always wanted._

His pace brought Percy to a new level, which he began thrusting like the speed of a jackrabbit and pounding me with his whole shaft stuff inside my ass.

I can't believe I am saying this, but I've never actually thought that DP could be so much fun, sandwich between two horny guys with big dick stretching the inside both holes never seem as much fun and exhilarating as before.

"Oh oh oomph oomph…." I groan.

Wrapping my legs around Jason, he fucked me even faster as I pull him closer for him have his way with me.

"God god GOD! I am so really to blow…." Jason said without losing focus on his rhythm.

" **Cum** **…** **.** cum in me, Jason….. cum so much in me….." I said, tongue rolled out as my body were theirs to play with.

Underneath me, Percy was damn well trying to hold off his orgasm, and I know, I am anticipate his cum the most, only because of how much cum he could pumped out of his cock and how taster his sperm taste.

Both of them are trying to hold off for as long as possible, but that's not possible since another orgasm is approaching me quickly and within nano second, I came… **Hard** , squeezing every part of the muscles down there to draw out every last bit of their cum while my legs hugged tightly to Jason's back.

" **Fuuucccckkkkkk** **…** **..!** " Jason screamed.

I felt him to first one to let go, though Percy came after him a second later. Both of them just kept pumping cum in me, to the point where so much is in there it just leak all over the bed, making a cum puddle. Even after Jason was done, with his impressive amount of 6 shots, Percy was still firing his semen, leaving my ass all sticky and fill of white cum. When he was finally done, he moaned, " **Fucking . Amazing.** "

"No kidding…." Jason said.

Jason first pull his dick out, which is now semi-limp, covered in his own juice, and damn well trying to get it back hard. He got off the bed and seconds later, collapsing on his butt on the carpet while sighing contently. Percy then let his cock out and I could immediately hear an audible pop before river after river of his hot sticky cum came out of my asshole. He got out from underneath me and left me on the bed, half of me unconscious and half of me trying to regain words after the overwhelming sensation that exploded in me.

I was definitely spasm, tired, pulsing every now and then, fuck out of my mind, and most importantly, received a great and fucking satisfying double penetration. Having experience how DP feels now, which is insane compare to the regular fucking, I know from now on there is nothing stopping me from doing it again.

"Fuck…. I feel so full of cum…." I manage to choke out.

Percy and Jason just smirked, both of them just too tired to say anything.

Scraping some cum off my ass and pussy, I lick it clean and savior the taste before swallowing all their butter cream down my belly.

Meanwhile, I didn't even notice that Annabeth was staring at me with a hungry look in her eyes.

"God." She paused, "I want to try that…."

She was sitting on her butt with her legs behind her. There was a lot of cum squeezing out of her pussy which seems to be the main attracting. There were also cum on her tits which probably meant that Luke had cum twice, once with her pussy and once titty fucking her boobs. She seems pretty satisfy but after looking at us doing DP, I think she's ready for more action.

"I don't think I can go on for a while…." Jason and Luke said at the same time.

Percy, who still have the energy to stand, said, "I think I am drain too, wise girl…."

Annabeth, who now looked frantic, try to say something but all that came out was, "But…. but I want more…."

Beside the fact that they have probably been fucking since dinner started, I know that all of them are drain out, energy wise and probably their cum too. I know that I was almost satisfy, but just like Annabeth, I want more. Silently, I pray to Aphrodite to give them the strength and the cum they needed to keep going. Hopefully she listened, but we all know she's probably looking at us fucking even before I got in the room and join. The more I thought about it, the more I wonder why she didn't teleport down and join the orgy that's going on in this very room.

Before I know it, all three of the boys suddenly shivers and their dicks began to rise almost immediately. Annabeth looked at me happily, as if asking me what I did, I silently try to tell her that I pray to Aphrodite for help and she probably answered. Annabeth just squealed with joy and got off the bed.

"Oh my god…. I can't believe I am almost hard." Luke said suddenly.

"Me too… I am getting hard again…." Jason said in surprised.

Instead of saying anything, Percy looked at me with a knowing smile before silently murmur something like, _"_ _Aphrodite?_ _"_

I nod, and that's all that takes for Percy to go from limp to basically it's fullest form…. Hard, long, and as big as it gets.

Recovering from that wonderful and basically the fullest I've even felt fucking, I got off the bed only to be entangle with a pair of strong arms. Looking back, I saw Percy kneading my breast from behind and poking his dick at my butt cheeks.

"Want another go with me?" He asked.

"I think you know the answer, fish face…." I said.

Meanwhile, Annabeth dragged Jason and Luke to the bed, laying Jason down on the bed and impale her ass on his poles which is about as impressive as Percy's. She moaned, feeling him stretched her in wonderful ways.

"Oh hades…. Luke, come in my pussy again…." Annabeth moaned.

Luke had probably not try DP before because his face looked just like Jason did before he did it with me and Percy, but that moment didn't last a full second as he climb on the bed, position himself at her cunt and dove in gracefully, stuff inside along with Jason as they bottom out inside her.

" **Fuck Yes yes yes!** Anal is so much better…! I can't believe I've never try it…" She moaned.

I didn't know if Annabeth had even done anal before, but with her tongue lolling out like a slut as she try to match their pace, I don't think she will have any problem or pain even if she've never done it, considering how horny she is.

" **Fuck me!** " She screamed to them.

I smirked as I focus back onto Percy. He was still kneading my boobs, humping my ass cheeks at the same time.

"You still never told me how this orgy started, you know….?" I ask him.

"I will tell you later…." He smirked, "Come on, I want to cum in you again."

Before I could react to turn around, he lifted my legs with his hands and position himself under my cunt. Even though it's Percy, I still can't believe he want to fuck me while standing up. I have never try this position before and frankly, I am so excited for him to just start shoving it in and out of my pussy.

Rubbing my vagina lips a few time, he finally plunge himself inside me and I swear, it's hit my womb and almost sending me to an instant orgasm. The downward position just makes his dick a whole lot bigger since it's almost as big as nine inches from Aphrodite's blessing. I try to do something, anything to help his movement, but that basically impossible since I am at his mercy as he fuck me into oblivion.

" **Fuck me Percy. Fuck this bitch deeper and faster** **…** **.. I want you to cum with everything you** **'** **ve got!** " I scream as stars began to form at the top of my eyes.

Tears of joy began streaming down my face and I have no control what I am doing. Only thing I could do is wrap my arms behind his head to bring him even closer to his impending orgasm.

While he was fucking me, I could see everything that's happening with Annabeth as she's getting double teamed by Luke and Jason. They were all moaning. Annabeth was moaning something that doesn't even make any sense, her body basically limp. Jason was groaning, holding onto her boobs as he fuck her mercilessly from underneath. Luke was going as fast as he could, without any expression of wanting to cum yet. Speaking of which, both boys doesn't seem to be at the edge to cum yet. When I look back at Percy, he's just hammering away without the constipated look on his face.

 _Aphrodite must have did something so they last a lot longer._

Annabeth, seem to regain her consciousness as she looked at me getting fuck by Percy who is standing up.

" **You go girl!** " Annabeth said smirking, "Fuck my boyfriend dry…..!"

Even as times goes by, none of them seem to be at the edge of coming. All of them just kept fucking our pussy or ass and never seem to be any slowing down.

"How are you lasting so long…..?" I stuttered as my voice crack from the thrusts Percy was giving me.

"I don't know…. I feel like I can fuck you forever and not cum….." He said.

Even Annabeth was getting tired from the fucking that Jason and Luke was giving her, I could tell. In one last effort, Annabeth said to the boys, "Jason…. fuck…. me… in…. my… pussy….."

Jason didn't argue… He went on and pull out, then stuff it straight back in her pussy along with Luke's big cock which is already in there.

" **Oh Fuck!** " Annabeth screamed.

I am not sure, since I am already getting pound outta my mind, but as soon as they rub their dicks together in Annabeth's pussy, they grunted loudly and began thrusting like a flash. You couldn't even see their cock as it disappear inside and outside within nano second.

" **Yes** **…** **. yes** **…** **..** " She said, tongue and saliva rolling out her mouth, " **Cum** **…** **. cum** **…** **. I** **…** **.. I am cumming** **…** **!** "

Annabeth was so weak, she couldn't even do anything as her body spasm while Jason and Luke thrusted in at the same time and dump their loads into her.

" **Fuck fuck fuck FUCKKKKKK!** " Annabeth screamed.

I believe Aphrodite blessing did a little more than give them stamina. As soon as they cum, it's explode out of her holes even their big dick are in there. Then, without warning, they pull out and decorated Annabeth's belly and her back with all their remaining cum.

"Holy…. fuck." Jason sighed.

"I… I….." Luke moaned as he collapse on the bed, leaving Annabeth on top of Jason.

Annabeth was totally out. She lay there without any moment as Jason slowing moving out from underneath her. Now Jason and Luke just sat there, recovering their breathe and looking at the work they've done on Annabeth.

" **Shit** **…** **!** " I suddenly screamed.

Percy, not letting up from his pounding, relentlessly kept going until I felt kind of sore up in my pussy.

" **Shit! You** **…** **ever gonna cum?** " I asked him.

He didn't say anything….

In my last attempt, I squeeze my muscle and try to milk him for everything he's got. Immediately, I got a respond and the humping and thrusting went even stronger. I grab onto him, holding on for my dear life until I felt him release his first shot into me.

" **Ahhhhhhhhh** **…** **.!** " I screamed as he just kept coming.

Cum didn't just stay inside me, they exploded and leaked down Percy's cock as it's still inside me. I try to count how much he ejaculate but all I could focus on is just the sheer amount of cum that is in my pussy. All I know is that he probably cum more than last time where he fuck me back in my room.

" **So much** **…** **.. No** **…** **. no more** **…** "

Letting me go, I collapse on my knees. However, he's still coming so it landed on my hair and my face. After about a full fifteen seconds, he's finally done.

Now, all of us are try to catch our breath from this orgy that took everyone's energy. I lay on the floor….. tired, but fill with joy as this satisfaction is going to last a while.

Percy, even with his power over water and his incredible stamina, still couldn't take it anymore and sat on the couch as he try to catch back every breath of air that he lost.

"I… I am so glad I call you and Jason over here." Percy said.

Luke and Jason, who have recovered quiet well, but still tried, said, "Any fucking time, Percy."

"Jason…. Luke….. Where do you think they are?"

"Oh shit…. Jason, we should go now…" Luke said.

Jason immediately nodded after getting up on his shaky legs. They put on their clothes, trying to clean off any cum stain on them, before fist bumping Percy and said, "Call me anytime you are going to do this again….."

"I will, don't worry…." Percy said.

Just before they open the door, I said to Luke, "Wait, let me give you my number, in case you ever want to see me again…."

Luke smirked knowingly and left after I wrote my number on his hand.

Closing the door behind me, I look back and see a knock out Annabeth snuggle up against a blanket and a smirking Percy as he sat at the couch.

"Nice fucking turn of an event, isn't it?" I said.

"Hey…. I am always down for more…." Percy said, "I just never thought that the hunters have this awesome rules."

I look at him, his chest clear with a not so muscular six pack, same with his biceps. His dick hanging out and limp as a rope after this orgy sucked him dry.

"I though you were going to tell me how this orgy started….?" I ask.

"Actually, it's hard to explain if you don't believe it…." He said, but I gesture him to continue.

"After we won the war, Aphrodite gave me this…." He said, showing me a watch on his hand, "She said it's a gift for wining against the titans. This thing, I don't know what to call it, allows you to have wet dreams with basically anyone you want to."

I stare at him with a confused look.

"That night when you all threw us down the Lake, I had my first dream about Annabeth. Then another dream about Calypso with Annabeth. On the truck, when I accidentally grab her boobs, I had another dream with you…."

"You can't be serious, right?" I ask.

"Anyway, you in my dream told me about this secrets within the hunters, and when I found you having sex with Luke, I of course want to join in. Then Annabeth somehow use this thing while I was taking shower and found those pictures Luke took on my phone, she said she want to have an open relationship with me while keeping our love intact. I didn't deny it, I mean, why would I. We start having sex and the rest… you know…"

I didn't know what to say, even if I did want to say something.

"By the way…. I love how tight your pussy is squeezing me when I came in you….." He said smiling.

I laugh, taking the tension out.

"You. Are so perverted….." I said, "I really want to try this thing Aphrodite give you, but…"

"Tired? Can't keep your legs straight? Fuck outta your mind?" He smirked.

"Yep."

Looking at the couple in front of me, I decide to leave them alone and let them be for now.

"I should go get some rest…. You fuck the shit out of me…."

"Hopefully I can do it again….." He laughed.

"Fuck you, Percy."

"You already did….."

I shook my head in disbelief, then I went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks, big boy. See you tomorrow."

Putting everything on, I crack open the door and slowly slip out.

 _ **Percy**_

With Annabeth knock out, I try to see if there is anything I can do to clean up the room. There is a pair of panties on the floor, a boxer that belongs to me and a bunch of pants and shirt. Getting up, I put back on my boxer and gather all the clothes off the floor and into the laundry basket. Once thats done, I grab the blanket on the bed which is fill with wet cum stain and put that in the basket too.

 _Shower is definitely need_ _…_ _.._

Turing the shower on, I step in and instantly felt relax and calm. Surprisingly, I felt the blood in my rushing to my groins area and I curse at myself.

 _After all of this and I still get hard_ _…_ _.._

I sigh, looking to resolve this with the some baby oil when sudden I felt a pair of hans wrap around my cock and jerk it a few time.

I didn't even have to look back and know who it is.

"You just can't get enough, can't you?" I ask Annabeth.

"No… I just want our night to end where we are the ones making love, no one else…." She said.

In a moment, combine with the effects of water, I have risen and fully ready to go. Annabeth stood behind the window pane and stick her pussy out.

"I love you, Percy… only you…."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

With that, I plunge in and made love to the girl that has been with me since the very beginning, sticking with me until the very end.

 _Best fucking night ever_ _…_

* * *

I lay on our bed with Annabeth, both of us back in clothes. Annabeth is already sounded asleep, you could hear her slow breathing as she snuggle close to me. I was still kind of awake, looking at the ceiling. The watch on my wrist suddenly started spinning, and I remove it just before it made me go to sleep.

 _Not tonight_ _…_ _. Tonight belongs to just me and Annabeth._

Before I know it, I fell asleep…..

 _Dreamless._

 _ **AN: I know I said I was finish talking, but I just want to say something else. I know that not a single train on this planet have that many stuff I just describe in the chapter, and I should have use something like a cruise ship which has a lot of the stuff that I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve describe, but I already wrote this and frankly, I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t really want to change anything. Sorry if you find anything weird or not possible in this chapter. :)**_


	5. Breakfast, Demigods, and Parents

_**Thanks for giving me you opinion of chapter length, since majority of you want long chapter (12 for whole chapter, 4 for separate), here it is**_ _ **….**_

 _ **AN: Well, another update…. I know that this update is a lot faster then my pervious chapter, but that's only because it's summer and I don't have to worry about school or work. I definitely won't be updating again that fast, just so people know.**_

 _ **Please don't kill me for including an oc character in here, I just think that during this section of the story with just Thalia, Percy and Annabeth, things would get a little boring, you know….? And Don't kill me for the part where Luke discovered… well, you can read it, but don't kill me for that part either. I kinda need him there for future chapters.**_

 _ **Oh and one more thing, most characters from HoO, like Jason in this chapter and Piper in chapter three, are not going to be the same with how to books introduce them. I will try my best from now on to research about how they were introduce and put as much details from the original books into this story. Hopefully people can forgive me for this since I never got into the second series. (I don't like the different POVs. Plus I heard the last book was rushed from people's opinions.) As of the plot, I have to say that I really don't have one for this story. I am basically just making it up as I write along.**_

 _ **Finally, I just want to say that I am happy most people found the last chapter good. I sort of understand why people don't want Annabeth with other guys, but it's open relationship so I kinda have to add that. Sorry. And sorry if this chapter have way too much sex in it. Well, I got nothing to say anymore so enjoy and Peace out!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Annabeth**_

"Hmm….."

At the beginning of around five in the morning, the quiet sound of the train moving on its track dragged me back to consciousness and left me half asleep. Using all that I have, I slowly move my eyelids, hoping to see Percy cuddling with me. Indeed, his arms is warp around my back and drawing circles even if he's asleep. I have my head leaning on his chest and I can hear all rhythmic beating of his heart.

 _I can't believe this is the first time that we have sleep together and wake up together._

"Hmm…." I cooed.

Giving him a kiss on his neck, he mumbled something ridiculous and went back to sleep. I try my hardest not to laugh at his inevitable cuteness but I just couldn't help but let out a few chuckles.

Now that I knew Percy is right beside me, I decide to check out my surroundings. Even though we were still in our room, I couldn't help but feel a little strange because I don't usually wear just a tank top to bed and I definitely don't wear only my panties to sleep. Yet, here I am with Percy who is only in his boxer and nothing else along with me in one of my tank tops and panties.

 _Did something happened last night?_

However, after I look around the room, everything start to come back to me and made a little bit more sense. There are at least two panties on the floor, colored with purple and pink. Bunch of tanks tops which probably belongs to me were spread out. I also see a pair of boxer and sweatpants, which probably belongs to Percy.

Without any real effort, the memories of what I did last night resurface. From the start of an open relationship to a full blown orgy with Luke and Jason and Thalia and my very own boyfriend, Percy. I even remember what happened before I was knock out in the shower.

 _Standing behind a steamy glass window pane, I stick my pussy out for Percy to make love to me._

" _I love you, Percy…"_

" _I love you too…." He said, plunging in without a sense of hesitation._

 _I moan…. moans of ecstasy combined with an overwhelming feeling of love. A love for the boy who had been fucking the shit outta my best friend along with me, and who is now pounding and thrusting his way to make us both orgasm for the many times tonight._

" _Oh Percy…..!"_

" _Ugh…. how are you…. so much tighter….?" He groaned._

" _Just fuck me Percy…. Fuck . Me." I screamed, hands press against the glass._

 _HIs movement was rough and hard, not the kind that would draw out the pleasure, but I am not complaining. As he continued to fuck me, my boobs were pressed so tight on the glass I don't think anyone will have to imagine anything if came into the bathroom right now._

 _Even with the shower, I could still hear the continuous smacking noise as his dick came in and out of my pussy, or his balls smacking into my clit, or his hands as he smacked my ass and making it cherry red._

 _I don't know how, but after the last orgasm I had with Luke and Jason as they dump their cum in me, I feel like I could last a lot longer even with how sensitive my pussy already is._

 _Percy was going haywire and out-of control. It's hard for me to keep up any longer and I felt a growing soreness inside me. I came for god knows how many times and knew I am going to have to end this soon, but I couldn't think of anything to get him off._

 _Suddenly, Percy flipped me around and surprisingly keeping his dick in my throughout the movement. My body did a 180 degrees turn and now my back is pressed up against the glass. With the switch of position, the twisting motion drove Percy up the wall and he didn't even wait to start slamming into me at the speed of…. I don't even know anymore. All I know was that this position is bringing him and me to the edge and I let myself go without holding back any sort of remorse and scream like a dirty slut begging for cum._

" _ **Fuck Yes!**_ _"_

 _Even as I felt myself drifting away from reality, I could still feel his massive amount of cum he's letting go and I couldn't be more happier how this night was going to end._

Looking back at the garments on the floor, I realize that I've completely became a slut and somehow, I didn't feel guilt but happy knowing that I had sex with Percy, Luke, Jason, and Thalia in last night's orgy. I don't think I'd even care about how many girls Percy's want to be with, as long as Percy and I were together, I am fine with whatever he wanted.

"Thinking about something…..?"

Startled for a second, I realize that it's only Percy and he had already woken up grinning, staring into my eyes with sort of a combination between love and lust.

"Yea… thinking about how you fuck me in the shower until I got knock out…" I smirked, "That was fun though…."

"I know…. never thought you would be so tight…." He said.

I smiled knowingly, giving him a dirty grin before telling him about what Aphrodite told me.

"Aphrodite said I was going to get a tighter pussy after I use your… um…. dreaming watch. I just never thought it would be that much tighter."

"Is that why my dick keep growing?" He said, rubbing his crotch area, "I was about six inches before but now it's like nine inches already."

Taking a look at his groins, I realize that after he's adjust his boxers a little bit, there seems to be a semi hard member and it's looked like it's growing slightly. Not even one debate with myself, I decide to have some fun with his morning… ah-hm… problem. With my left hand, I sneak my way up his chest, feeling his muscles before descending down his this boxer where a huge bulge is now very prominent in my hand.

"So… nine inches…"

"Yeah." He said.

It didn't took long for him to realize that I have my hands on his bulging tent. He moaned a little bit, then whispered next to my ears, "You want to see how big a nine inches is?"

"Hmm…. I think I already know, seaweed brain." I smirked, continuing to touch his dick covered by his boxer, "But I would rather do something about your morning problem…."

"Yeah…?" He smirked, knowing exactly what I am talking about. He sneaked his hands down to my panties, "What do you have in mind?"

In respond, I sneaked my hand under his boxer and grab onto that familiar feeling of his growing shaft, getting even bigger after I touch it.

"Hmm…. now show me just how big a nine inches is, yea?" I whispered.

Once his member is hard enough, I grab it in my hands and jerk him off a few time. His respond is immediate, getting to his full mast just after a few jerks. Knowing just how much he likes it when I rub his head, I did just that and his face turn from smirking to straining as the pleasure built up in him.

"Great gods above…." He moaned, "I… I am never gonna get use to your hand-jobs."

As he content himself in pleasure and agony, I have to say that I kind of like how his face looks as I jerked him harder and faster. His eyes were close and his lips were pouting as he drew in breath of excitement.

Even as he's getting pleasure, he didn't forgot about me. With his hand, he slip my panties off the side and stick his middle finger in. I try to moan but it only got muffled since I am kissing and nipping his neck. Every inches of his finger is felt when I squeeze my pussy, that is until he added another in, making me orgasm for the first time today.

"Wow… I guess you were holding that one in…?" He asked, knowing that I had already let go.

I didn't say anything, just soaking in the post-orgasmic state as I try to resume jerking him off.

 _I guess my pussy is still sensitive from last night's fun._

"Hmm…. that was a nice orgasm…." I said.

"Oh…. there is much more to come, wise girl." He said, "Literary…."

Deep inside, I knew Percy is going to fuck me until I've orgasm just as much, if not, more than last night. I try to brace myself for this upcoming fuck but the excitement is just too much. I knew I am going to explode if I don't do something about it, even after that mini orgasm I've just received.

The heat was rising in the blanket, getting us all hot and steamy. I try to keep this up, but the blanket is really getting in the way of me jerking him so I fling it off us, discarded on the floor like the rest of the clothing.

"A little bit frisky, aren't you?"

After the blankets are off, he withdraw his fingers outta me and stick them in my mouth which I gladly lick the juice off of them.

"Hmm…." I moan as the taste are heavenly.

Letting his fingers go with a pop, I smirked at him, "I taste better than I thought…"

Focusing back on his dick, I trace my index ran across the bottom on his shaft, all the way up to his head and finish off by returning to jerking him.

"Ugh… I… I am not going to last much longer….." He said, his voice strained.

"Shh…" I whispered for him to stop talking.

Getting up from my position, I kneel walk to the edge of the bed until I have the perfect angle to pull his boxer off his feet. His dick was left alone for now, but still struggling against the tight boxer that is restricting it from growing to it's fullest length.

"Ready to be suck off, big boy?" I said.

He nodded, putting his hands behind his head as if he's relaxing to whatever that's about to come. I smile, pulling on the waistband and before you know it, I have his piece of garment off in little to no time. His massive cock sprung out and it's even bigger than last night when I fuck myself on his cock while in the shower. It wasn't surprising that it hit my face once it's out. Taking a whiff of his scent, I know there is nothing more turn on that how defined it smell, filling my nostril with the smell of pre-cum and the smell of saliva from yesterday. Giving it a good lick from bottom to top, he shuddered unintentionally which made me chuckled at him.

"So, here is my nine inches treat just for you, you like it?" He asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I shook my head slightly.

 _Such a Seaweed brain….._

"I just don't know how its even bigger than when I fuck you in the shower last night…." I said, giving it a few tugs and jerks, while licking the space between his balls and cock.

"I… I think… **Oh fuck** …. I think…. it's be… because.. **god fucking christ….!** " He stuttered.

Even as he's trying to explain, he couldn't keep his eyes off me as I kept jerking his cock pointing at the ceiling while lick every part of his balls, sucking slowly at each one of his testicles without going too far for him to immediately blow his load. Just like how he's keeping his eyes on me, I keep my eyes train on him, giving him all kinds of sexy and seductive looks before he groan, giving up his attempt to explain his bigger size.

" **Fuck! Fuck!** I am so close! Ugh…. I can't…."

"Hold it in just a little longer, Percy…. I want to suck on your big fat cock." I said, trilling him even more.

His cock in my hands can't stay still, it's throbbing on its own and I knew he's going to cum any moment now. Knowing that I can't make him hold it in any longer, I warp my lips around his head, using my tongue to lick the bottom between his shaft and his head. That was end game for him, he groaned and grunted loudly before firing his first shot in my mouth. Its big load splash against my throat, then again and again as he continued his orgasm without any signs of stopping. His sticky cum was all over my mouth. I try to drink as much as I could, but knowing how much he cum since HE IS the son of poseidon, it's impossible to do so without getting a belly too full of his sperm. When it's getting hard to breath, I withdraw his cock with a pop as he continued to spray me with his buttery and creamy semen. Almost every part of my face is covered in some way or another by his thick baby milk, even my hair has a few strings, if not, more.

"Hmm…. I love your cum Percy." I said, "Tasty as always…."

Remembering how yesterday morning I've never tasted cum before, now I think I am addicted to his cum without even knowing it. It's just so delicious and the feeling his hot spunk spray around my mouth gets my panties so wet, moist and drench.

 _Hmm…. what I would do to get myself a creampie right now…_

Percy, whose breathe is calmer and his pants start to slow down, wipes a string of his cum off my forehead and immediately let me taste and lick it clean. With the sound of a pop, his finger is clean and in return I have more of his cum in my belly.

Even though I expected him to go limp, his cock did not. It's still standing proudly, pointing at the ceiling and without any signs of reducing its size. As I matter of fact, I think it's even bigger than when he had just cum.

"Wow…." I said, surprised, "I am guessing that you really like waking up next to me, huh?"

For some reason, he gave me an accusing look before saying,

"AS I was trying to explain before, I didn't have any dreams last night…." He said, pointing to the nightstand, "I guess that's why I am not soft yet, but you are right too, I do love waking up next to you. "

 _So that's why he's even bigger than before…._

"Plus… I just want to spend some time with you after that incredible orgy last night…" He said, "Just you and me…"

I guess I was surprised…. not totally, but to a certain degree. It's not like I was expecting him to just go and fuck some other girl on the train after waking up this morning, and the fact that he wants to stay with me throughout the night just made him all the more admirable. However, when he was having sex with Thalia last night, I would have thought that he would want to use his watch to have another dream about her or maybe both of us again. Then again, he didn't and decide to just sleep by me till morning.

 _I guess this big boy deserve a reward…._

"Well… how about me and you get to doing something naughty as a reward for staying with me the whole night….?" I asked, seducing him with my sexy voice.

"Oohhh…. you want something naughty….? As in…?"

"I am thinking something kinky… maybe… Oh! I know. DP with a dildo?"

Percy smirked at me, "You read my mind…."

Returning that smirked, I lean up and gave him a perk on his lips before going for the dildo in my bag. It's actually pretty surprising that a girl like me who had never use a dildo before ever in her life had a seven inches plastic cock in her bag, not to mention that I "borrow" it from my sisters in Athena cabin before we went on this quest. Now that I am thinking about it, from that eventful day that we have defeated Kronos, I did never thought I would ended up with Percy and be his girlfriend and I definitely did not think that a girl as prideful and strong headed as I am would allow something like sex to happen just two days into the relationship. It's even more surprising and ironic that me, Annabeth Chase, has offer my boyfriend to open relationship even after knowing that he has been having fake sex with many girls and indeed did have sex with my best friend in real life. However, it's way beyond me how I let myself go so far as to having an orgy with two strangers and my best friend while sharing my boyfriend at the same time. Everything that's been leading up to last night orgy…. It is something that I will never know why it happened and frankly, don't really care how it happened at all.

All I care about right now is finding that purple dildo so I can have that mind blown pleasure from Percy fucking me till I pass out from having too many orgasm.

"Having a little trouble?"

Percy suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and the hem of my top, pulling it all the way up to expose my tits to the cold air. My nipples instantly got hard and aroused. It's didn't help when he rub his thumb over my sensitive nub down in my panties.

"Hmm… You found that dildo yet, baby?"

Meanwhile, he's humping my ass with his dick. I was so turned on then I basically threw everything out of my bag and grab the dildo before it really drove me insane.

"Got it, babe…" I said, rubbing the plastic over my panties, "You want to fuck right here….?"

He smiles, letting me know that he didn't care, "I will fuck you wherever you want, wise girl."

Sliding my panties aside; since I didn't want to stop any longer, I press my hands against the wall to support myself while using the other hand to push the dildo inside my cunt.

"Oohhh… It's filling me up so good." I moan at the fullness.

Looking back at him, his eyes were hungry and glued to my asshole; even he's drooling a little bit. Since I can't wait for his big dick, I decide to tease him a bit more as I shake my ass at his face.

"Come… you know you want to fuck my ass, baby… Hmm… Fuck it real hard…." I said, pouting and moaning at the same time.

He lost control the second my moans came out of my mouth. Holding my hips in place, there is no mercy as he shoved his cock deep inside my ass. It's didn't take him long for his dick to reach as deep as he possible could.

" **Oohhh…. Percy! Fucking….. Di immortals…..** " I screamed, cursing in ancient greek.

"God! Your ass is even tighter than your pussy…." He said, ripping my tank top off me and threw it on the floor.

Percy then began to moving in and out, getting to the pace that we both wanted. I stood there, my left hand press against the closet door and tongue lolled out as he really started to pick up his pace, slamming his dick into my ass and slamming his balls on my hand.

The pleasure was getting way too intense from getting two cocks inside me, yet I wasn't even close to cumming all over him. Soon, my right hand got tired from pushing the plastic dildo in and out of my pussy. I let the dildo go and press both my hands on the door, letting him plow him way to the inevitable conclusion. However, I didn't realize his balls were hitting the dildo, causing it to slight push in when he pound me again and again. With the combined assault in both my holes, I couldn't control myself and began screaming, uttering in ancient Greek and occasionally shouting my mother's name; meanwhile writhing as the pleasure in my ass and pussy soar through me.

" **Oh Fuck!** Thrust your big cock in me Percy….." I screamed, "Let me feel that cum all over my…. **Oh** **Fucking Athena!** Oh. That feels so fucking good….. **Di immortals!** **Γαμώτο μου** (Fuck me) **, Percy, Γαμώτο μου!** (Fuck me)"

Percy didn't only smirked when I scream out my godly mother's name, he did more than smirked as he smacked my butt harder than he has even done before, using me like a common fuck toy for his own pleasure; not that I mind at all.

"Damn right, wise girl…. You are going to get fuck till I am satisfy with myself." He said accompany with another smack, "Scream your mother's name again…. I want her to know what I slut you are…"

There is no telling how I have not exploded yet from just the level of arousal I am feeling, yet I scream out my mother's name hoping to get even more horny, " **Oh! Oh! Oh! Great fucking Minerva! Fuck…. Ugh… I am a dirty slut…."** I shout to olympus, " **Look at me now, mom… look at how slutty your daughter has become…. Hades! I am almost gonna cum!** "

Even though we started fucking not long ago, I could feel myself on the brink of losing control and about to orgasm like I've never had before. Even my eyes were rolled up and I felt myself drooling all over with my tongue hanging out.

All of a sudden, he pull my legs up and wrap them around his hip. With this position, I have to lean back and grab his neck behind me so I don't get pound onto the floor.

" **Fuck! Fuck! So fucking deep…..!"**

Out of nowhere, he sank on the bed, bring me with him. He landed on the bed with his butt while moving my legs to his either side, his dick in me this whole time as my body fall on his lap. I didn't know how, but I felt his dick and the dildo went even deeper as I crash downward on his rock hard pole.

" **Oh fuck… Oh fuck oh fuck oh fucking Fuck!"**

He continued to fuck me like this, even though I was totally gone and not able to match with his pace. One of his hands sneak to toy with my clit while another hand reach for my breast and play with my nipple, enticing me to get to that wonderful orgasm with him. Weakly, I grab onto the back of his neck, holding halfheartedly before I finally felt that pent up feeling exploded as gush after gush of my juice squirt on the dildo and everywhere on the carpet below.

" **Fuuckkkkk!** "

No words to describe how this orgasm took over me. I couldn't even understand how I still manage to scream as I continue to squirt. Not able to focus, I saw stars instead seeing everything around me.

 _Hades, I just had my biggest orgasm yet….._

Just when I thought that I was finish, Percy came inside me without any warning. I scream again, feeling his hot spunk spray everywhere inside my asshole and giving me an surprise orgasm.

" **Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth!** " He shouted my name.

I didn't know this myself, but he grab a bunch of my hair and pull back as he continued to cum with everything he's got. His movements caused me to arch my back and intensified my orgasm even longer, squirting till I went limp.

"Ugh… Ugh…."

He is still coming…. Though it's not really a surprise since he didn't cum any last night. Most of his thick milk is leaking out of my ass and dripping down his balls. It's really hard to tell how much he'd cum since I couldn't feel the muscles in my ass. With one last groan, he empty all his seeds in me, smirking contently as he did so.

"Damn wise girl…." He chocked out.

As he pull his dick out, the dildo fell out of me and on the carpet. Cum is leaking down my legs now that his dick is gone. Meanwhile, I am still trying to recover my breath, though I manage to say, "Keep fucking me like this and I will give you as much reward as you want, seaweed brain."

He laughed, "Well then, I want that reward now… let's fuck again…"

"But…." I stuttered.

Looking down, I see that he's still as stiff as before, not limping by any means.

 _My god, I can't believe his stamina after just one night without coming in his dream._

"Percy… I don't think I can….."

The sentence was cut off short when he angle his cock at my pussy and thrust in without me knowing, making me yelp at that sudden intrusion. He is relentless, pounding my already sensitive pussy and making pleasure for the both of us a top priority. My breast jiggle with every thrust and the only thing I could do is hold on to the back of his neck, weaving my hand into his hair and pull whenever his cock rub my g-spot.

"Ugh… Percy…. ugh please…." I said weakly, "Ugh… **Fuck me harder!** "

He grin devilishly, grabbing a chunk of my hair and pull back again while handling my left breast with his other.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…." He said, "Scream it out loud, babe…."

"Fuck me har….. **Oh Yes! Yes! Yes!** Fuck yeah…. right there…. right there…. **I want you to fuck me right there and make me squirt. I am a slut… I am your dirty slut…. Fuck your whore harder and deeper and cum with everything you've got…. Percy!"**

I came multiple time after that scream, each one getting more and more intense in turn to make me see more bright stars. However, he didn't let up, still hammering me as fast as he could go. With one last effort before I blacken out, I grind my ass a little bit on his lap while squeezing my cunt to make this final stretch a big one. He lost control, couldn't even keep up with himself, but regardless, going faster than he has even done for that orgasm we both wanted.

"Annabeth…. **I am…. gonna…. Fuucckkk!** "

His scream ended that build up pleasure inside us as we exploded onto each other, coming just as much as last time. I sat there on his lap preparing myself for my orgasm but it hit much hard than what I expected, especially when Percy is unloading his spunk all over my pussy which is not only already sensitive, but much tighter than before.

" **Ahh…. Percy!** " I scream.

Groaning, I took time to catch my breath again. Percy also is panting, taking his time to regain all the air lost in him. When we were finally done, his dick limp out of me. Now my pussy and my ass is leaking his cum down my legs, getting double the amount of his semen.

"Noo… no more…. I can't…."

Percy pick me up and threw me on the bed. I landed with a groan escaping my lips, yet didn't realize that Percy was climbing on the bed and went under the sheet with me. I cuddle next to him, putting my hands on his chest before I slightly hitting his chest and push him away.

"Next time, give me some warning…." I smirked.

He smirked, "You were not complaining, babe…. Beside, you like being my fuck toy, don't you?"

I try to deny it, but that smile on my face said otherwise.

He was laughing at my expression so I said, smiling, "You ruin another one of my tank top and panties, so shut up…."

Surprisingly, he smiled and gave me a kiss…. a sweet and passionate one before getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Taking a shower before it's time for breakfast…. You want to join?" He grinned.

I threw a pillow at him and said, "Go take your shower, Percy."

Shaking his head, he smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. I sigh, laying back on the other pillow, thinking about just random nonsense before I decide to also take a shower after Percy is done with his.

"Babe? Are you done yet?"

As soon as I said that, the door open and Percy walked out with a towel around his waist.

"All yours, baby." He said as he head towards his closet.

Putting my soak up panties in the basket; which it reminded me to do the laundry, I turning on the shower and let the warm water rinse my body and my legs where cum is still leaking. Before long, I have already wash my hair, clear the sweat and cum off my body, and begin drying myself with a towel. I walk out with the towel covering me and stand next to my wardrobe.

"Hmm… what do you think I should wear?" I ask.

Surprisingly, Percy is still getting his clothes on. He said, "Wear anything thing you want… you will look sexy in anything anyway."

"Hmm… is that a compliment I hear?" I ask, picking a pair of blue jeans out.

"Don't get use to it, wise girl."

Soon, he's done. He walk over and lean next to my closet, grinning at me with that infamous and beautiful smile. Getting a lacy panties and a matching set of bra, I gesture Percy to look away.

"What?" He smiled defensively, "It's not like I haven't seen them before…."

"Just look away, yeah?" I said, "I don't want you to get hard again when we go to breakfast."

"Fine… I am looking away.. see…"

I shook my head but smile at his undoubtedly silly remark and put my undergarment on, then letting that jeans I pick slide up my legs. Though in some ways, I still couldn't decide what to wear on top. After a while, I decide to just pick something random and what I ended up with is a white tank under a red plaid shirt that is about twice my size, the thing is almost falling off my shoulder at soon as I wore it.

 _Meh…. I don't really care if it's falling off since Percy said I look sexy with anything anyway._

"Great. I am good." I said.  
"Thank god…. Girl always take so longggg….." His jaw dropped.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about his stares, "What?"

"Ummm…. Nothing, you just look better than I thought…" He smiles.

I smile back, knowing that he meant every words.

"Aww…. another compliment, I think I am getting use you complimenting me." I said.

"Like I said… Don't get use to it."He stuck his tongue out at me, "You ready?"

Leaning up to give him a perk, I said, "I am so hungry…. Let's go."

Exiting our room with my hands entangle with his, we walk side by side to the dining car of the train, not seeing many people.

"Hmm…. maybe we are early?" I ask.

"It's only seven in the morning, wise girl…. Of course we are early." He remarked.

 _Smart ass….._

Rather than saying something mean to him, I decide to just lead him to a table and sat before there are no tables left, though it's pretty hard for there to have zero tables available in this big ass train. The booth is pretty big even for four people, so it's pretty hard to imagine just the scale of this train without actually seeing it.

Not realizing that Percy had already taken a seat close to the window, I took a seat next to him just so I can be closer.

"What do you think they are going to serve?" I ask.

Percy pouted his lips and shrug his shoulder, "No idea…."

As soon as I began wondering, a girl dress in some kind of waitress clothes walked up to our table.

"Good morning…" She said, "I am Chloe and I will be your waitress today…"

Taking a good look at Chloe, she has sort of a auburn brown hair and brown eyes. Her skins is a tad tanner than me, compare to her, I look whiter even though I am just tan enough. She is about my height, if not, a little taller and her body is slim and thin.

 _She's pretty._

"Here is a menu… I will come back later for your orders, okay?"

Just like that, she walked off to serve other people who have just gotten on the dining car.

"So, what do you….." I ask, then stop when I realize Percy was still looking at Chloe.

I chuckled, realizing that the pretty girl is all that Percy could focus on.

Even though we have just started this open relationship thing, I couldn't help but wonder if Percy is really thinking about having sex with this Chloe girl, yet my mind didn't even care as I envision my boyfriend going after her and fuck her in a maintenance room or something. Instead, I felt kind of excited, more than trill as I notice that Percy is checking out her ass in that skirt.

 _If it makes my boyfriend happy, I will let him do whatever he wants. Just like what people say…. Sharing is always caring…._

"Hmm… I see you are ogling Chloe… Thinking about her…?" I whispered in his ears.

"Maybe…" He shrugged and nod sideway, smirking at me as he said, "Okay… just a little bit…."

I smirked back, knowing that he wanted to have fun with Chloe just as much as I want him to have his fun with her.

"Do you want to do to her what you did to me just this morning?" I whispered in his ears again.

"Are you sure…?" He asked, part of his tone sounded unsure.

"Oh yeah… I want you to fuck her like how you fuck me this morning…." I whispered, reassuring him with our little secret, "Get her all sticky and sweaty…."

I could feel the heat rising in this booth, even I was a little hot just thinking about Percy and another girl having sex.

"and finish her off with a delicious creampie…." I said, "You are getting horny, aren't you…?"

Immediately, I noticed a bulge stick out under the table cloth where he sat.

 _Well, I guess he just cannot keep himself in control after looking at a beautiful girl…._

Realizing that the cloth is almost touching the floor, an idea came to me.

"Actually…." I said, handling his bulging tent and he hitched in a breath.

"I think you should stay and let me fix that problem of yours before someone sees you like this." I said, "You can go after her later…."

"But we are in the middle of the…." He began but I pause him by giving him a slow kiss.

Even thought people were starting to crowd in, I couldn't be more excited knowing that I am about to do something so kinky in a public place. Taking a look around, I duck under the table cloth in perfect timing without anyone noticing.

"Annabeth… I really don't think you should…." He groaned.

Pausing mid-sentence, he grunted when I unzip his jeans and button before sliding his pants off his legs and abandon next to his flip flop. Now that he's only in his boxer shorts, I could tell by the way his semi cock was rising and throbbing at the same time, he's getting off of this. Probably just as excited as I am that anyone at any moment could find out what we are doing under this booth. The evil part of me decide to tease him just enough to make him beg for me to suck on his heavenly cock, yet a part of me just want to suck him already and get his cum in my belly.

"Hmm… I can't wait to deepthroat you in my mouth Percy." I said, though muffled because of the table cloth.

In a way, I got even more excited and hornier knowing that I couldn't see Percy's expression when I began sucking on him. It made me feel like I am giving head to someone else other than Percy for some reason.

"Annabeth… Are you ever… gonna…." He strained, literary against his grey boxer.

I smirked, not wasting any more time and began pumping his dick with my hand. His hips buckled and his whole body went rigid even thought his boxer was still on. Then I realize something, that maybe Percy is one of those guys that like it when they are getting pleasure with their clothes on. Testing out my theory, I gave his tent a little kiss between his balls and shaft and the effect was immediate, he didn't rise slowly but went straight up without any more effort from me.

 _I guess now I know his little secrets….._

Going for my prize now that he's all ready, I continue jerking him while bathing my tongue and saliva all over his tent in his thin boxer. I could practically taste him, though I thought about having more fun with him before I let him off. His cock throb and twitch and jerk whenever I kiss the tip of his head.

"Annabeth… Please… just let me…." He whispered so only I could hear.

Ignoring him, I resume playing with my treat. I was just getting it ready to bring his cock out of the crack in his boxer when I suddenly heard, "So… What might you like to order for breakfast?"

 _Chloe is back…._

Not deciding to stop since this is too exhilarating; giving my boyfriend a blowjob under the table where there are people and even kids around, I resume bring out his cock from his boxer and lick the bottom of his shaft.

"Ugh…." Percy groaned and buckled, "I uh…. didn't look at the… the menu yet…"

"Well, I can stay here and give you suggestion." She said.

In a way, I almost want her to stay so that Percy would be even more arouse. He is probably looking at Chloe's beautiful waitress outfit while thinking about what I would do next under the table.

"We have bacon and eggs, the usual stuff. You can add anything you want in this section. Or maybe you would like something that is a little bit more sweet."

Percy almost choked when she mention the word sweet. I bet he's thinking about sweet as in pussy juice.

"Uh…. sweet?"

"Yeah, oatmeal with raisin and apple chunk on top." She said, "So, what would you like?"

Percy is really trying to hold off his sounds of grunts and groans, but I ain't having non of that. After the tongue bath on his dick, I wrap my lips around his head and swirl my tongue all over his meatus. He gave in, grunting lowly a few times with Chloe still around.

"Um… Are you okay?"

"No… I mean, Yes! I am fine…. I just…. Just give… me anything on… on the menu." Percy said.

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

"Positive…."

I smirked, knowing that Percy's got Chloe's attention. In that case, I worked even hard and start bobbing my head, making muffled slushing sound that could clearly be heard under the cloth.

"What about your friend?" Chloe asked, "Will she be having anything?"

" **Oohhh shit!** " Percy moaned since he couldn't hold it any longer, "Um… oh right… she.. is not…. going to eat… ugh…. breakfast this morning…. She um…. is a little horn…. hungry! ….for snack so she is…. ugh… is… going to eat something else for breakfast… instead…."

I couldn't believe how he manage to choked out these words without Chloe know what we are doing, luckily, Chloe said, "Um… Okay… I will be back with something…"

Hearing the footsteps as she walked away, the table cloth suddenly lifted and Percy stare at me with a _I can't believe you just did that_ expression while still looking arouse at the same time.

"Shit, wise girl… You know how close she was to know what you are doing under the table?" He asked.

Disregarding what he said, I didn't stop a full second, bathing and sucking and licking all his glory with all that I've got. He couldn't help but groan again, but this time he kept the table cloth slightly lifted so I could stare at him with seductive eyes while sucking cock.

"You are getting off of this too, aren't you?" He asked.

Weaving his hands in my hair, he let the cloth fall back down and proceed to thrust in short burst into my mouth, holding my head in place at the same time. His thrust was subtle enough I wouldn't think anyone would notice it, plus it's such a wonderful feel of his meat coming in and out of my mouth that I don't really care either way.

Again, I couldn't see what's going on when the cloth drop. I don't know how I am still getting hornier, but I did. Now I realize that his cum is the only thing that would satisfy me, the feeling of his spunk jet stream in every place in my mouth…. One thing is for certain though, the way his cock throb wildly without stopping means that he's quiet close to coming all over the place.

"Annabeth… I am about to…." He whispered, then his movement stop.

I wonder what's going on; why isn't he humping my face before I let him go with a pop. Then when I heard Thalia saying hi to Percy…. I smirked before continued to bob on him hard cock.

"Hey Percy…" Thalia said, "I was trying to find you and Annabeth everywhere but you were just sitting right here."

"Uhh…. hiii… Thalia…."

"You okay, Percy….?" Thalia asked, wonder fills in her voice, "Why are you sweating?"

Percy suddenly tighten his grip on my hair. I couldn't see what's going on, but at that moment, Percy thrusted upward and unleashed his cum all over me. I didn't even get a chance to wrap my lips around it. His cum spray in every direction and some even drip on the floor where I was kneeling. Getting only a few spunk in my mouth, I swallow greedily and savior the taste in my belly.

"Hmm…. Taste like vanilla ice cream…. Hmm so sweet…." I giggled though muffled by the cloth.

I could physically tell that Percy had slump his shoulder once his orgasm is done.

 _Not done yet, seaweed brain…._

"By the way… Where is Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

 _ **Thalia**_

Note to self: have an orgy every night before sleep…. But only if it was possible. I would have done it every other night if it was, but sadly, I don't think it's going to happen for a while after last night.

"Hmm…." I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

 _Eight o'clock…. I should still make it for breakfast….._

Waking up from a tiredness sleep is always the best, yet waking up from getting fuck till you are exhausted is even better… much much better. Giving my room a scan after taking my feet off the bed and into my flip flop, I head for the shower and dumping my tank top and my panties along with all the clothes in the basket into the washer before turning it on. As the washer starts, I step into the shower and turn on the hot water.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm…" I sang in a a melody tone.

Having a hot shower is always good at relaxing my muscles, especially when my pussy and ass is kind of sore from last night. After cleaning every part of my body and washing my hair, I walk out butt naked and stood in front of my closet wondering what to wear for breakfast. After a short debate with myself, I decide to go simple and wear a pair of blue jeans with a racerback tank. Just before I walk out, I check myself in the mirror but then decide to wear my white converse instead of just flip flops as they might look too weird with this outfit.

Just right after I close the door behind me, I could practically smell the delicious breakfast they are serving down the hallway. My stomach growl as I hurry myself to the dining section of the train. Soon, I've arrived and to my surprise, it's already pack with people. I try to find the booth where Annabeth and Percy might be sitting so I could join them, but to my luck I couldn't find them anywhere. I even thought about joining Luke and Jason's family but then realize that it might be too weird if I show up, especially after what happened yesterday night.

Walking a few more hallways, I finally spotted Percy in a booth. Immediately, I felt relieve that I don't have to sit alone as I walk up to him and said,

"Hey Percy." His eyes jerked up and suddenly he's rigid for some reason, "I was trying to find you and Annabeth everywhere but you were just sitting right here."

His eyes were half close and he somehow couldn't even speak, "Uhh…. hiii… Thalia…."

I know from the moment he went rigid that something is wrong, especially when I notice sweat on his forehead even though there is air conditioning in here.

"You okay, Percy?" I asked, "Why are you sweating?"

Then I notice something even more strange…. Annabeth wasn't next to him. After the war with titans, she would never leave his side… so a part of my brain wonder where she is

"By the way, where is Annabeth?"

If Percy was rigid before, now his shoulder suddenly slump down as his whole face relaxed from whatever strain that he was experiencing. Walking a bit closer, I have somehow missed the fact that BOTH of his hands were underneath the table cloth and I suddenly heard a bunch of giggles from underneath the table. It took me a while, but what doesn't make sense eventually did and I finally realize what is really going on. _Oh . my . God….!_

All I said to Percy after discovering their secret was, "Oh…."

If I thought that Annabeth was a slut last night as we had that orgy, I would be completely wrong. Looking at Percy's face as he relaxed and his panting breath slows down, I couldn't help but gave Percy a smirk. Percy recovered pretty fast though, as his power over water increases his stamina. He looked at me and notice that smirk on me, knowing fully that I have realize what's going on underneath the table. He smile and tried to say something, but all he said was, "Ughhhh….."

As he sat there, face straining from what might be Annabeth's doing underneath the table, I couldn't help but feel horny and wonder how Annabeth could turn from being this nice and innocent girl to being a slut and doing something as kinky as giving blowjob to her boyfriend under the table while everyone is around.

Since my original goal was to find them so I don't have to sit alone, I did just that and took a seat opposite of Percy. He didn't even noticed, probably so focus on the attention Annabeth is giving him. As soon as I slid my body over to the middle of the seat, I bump into Annabeth's butt with my feet. Annabeth didn't stop me or yelp in surprise, probably because she already heard me saying hi to Percy. I lift the cloth and saw Annabeth licking Percy's limp dick. I couldn't see her face but I bet there is cum on almost every part of her, maybe even her clothes too.

"Need a little help?" I smirk and ask Annabeth under the table.

Turning her head to greet me; which I immediately notice the cum on her tank top and on her face, she smirked back and said, "Wanna get down here?"

Instead of hopping down like Annabeth, I decided to play a little bit with him before I help Annabeth out.

"No… I've got something else in mind…" I told Annabeth.

Pushing the heel of my left shoe with my other feet, I did the same my right shoe which left me in my socks. Subtlety, I use my hands to remove my socks, letting my bare fee reached for his limp but semi firm and hard dick. Looking at his expression as I play with him under the table, his eyes were fierce and fill with lust. He try to look at me as his dick was being rub, but as soon as I encase his dick between my toes, he hissed and roll his eyes back.

I smiled, knowing that Annabeth is also probably smiling to as I jerking Percy with my feet. Lifting the cloth once again, I saw her kneel on the heel of her feet, lick up Percy's cum from her fingers.

"Save some for me, girl…." I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me, smiling as she continued to drink Percy's spunk.

Suddenly, a waitress walk over and handed a plate of bacon and eggs, a muffin and a glass of orange juice to Percy.

"Here you go… enjoy your breakfast…." She smiled at Percy, then notice me, "Oh I am sorry I didn't take your order… what would you like?"

Giving her a good look and deciding she look pretty cute, I smile at her and said,

"It's okay… My best friend is going to serve me something else… I am just here for my friends…" I said with a hint, noticing Percy huffing his breath when I rub his cock with both my feet now.

"Oh okay…" She said uncertainly, "Well, if you need anything today, you can press the intercom back in your room and I will be there."

Percy's eyes suddenly widen, like he realized something about what this waitress said.

"Thanks…" I said, and the girl left.

As soon as the girl walk off, Percy groaned out from getting tease for a while now. It's surprising how he manage to hold in after blowing his load all over Annabeth and his cock being so sensitive. Either way, I smiled since I know that it's my turn to suck on his nine inches cock. Looking around and making sure that no one was paying attention, I hop under the table and immediately got kiss by the horny daughter of Athena.

"Double blowjob?" She asked after breaking off.

"Slut…." I said jokingly, though I was smiling.

Annabeth shook her head smiling and began working on her boyfriend's balls. Seeing that I have an opening to his dick, I took my place and pleasure the heck out of the son of Poseidon. Kelp head suddenly grunt and groan, holding onto both of our heads under the cloth as his hands guide our movement to his own pleasure. I was going to go as fast as I can but Percy held my hair and made me go as slow as possible. I was wondering why until he push my head down almost forcefully and made me deepthroat about six inches of his cock, the head of his dick lounge inside my throat and I gag instinctively. After a while, the gagging feeling is gone and I relax as he pull my head back. My saliva dribble down my chin and made a string connecting his cock to my mouth. I was about to smack his dick for making me gag when I realize what I said yesterday….. _"I definitely need to practice how to deepthroat, maybe you can help me since your cock is so big…."…_ Realizing that he might be helping me to get use to his size, I didn't complain and bath his cock over with saliva and ready myself for another go to deepthroat his cock. After a few tries, I feel more and more comfortable when his cock lounged deep in me that I didn't feel like gagging all the time.

"Thanks Percy…" I said through the table cloth.

He rubbed my hair a few time to let me know that he's heard what I said. Before long, Annabeth mumble with a testicle in her mouth, "You wanna help me suck on his balls?"

I didn't even hesitate and drop down to suck on his other testicles. We were sucking so loudly that I have to slow down before the sound got out to the rest of the dining car. Suddenly, the cloth was lifted and Percy looked down at me and Annabeth, a horny and sexy look on his face as his balls were getting pull and suck on.

"So.. you two ready for your special breakfast servings?"

 _ **Percy**_

When I woke up this morning, I never thought I would be having sex with Annabeth again. Something has changed about her even since that open relationship thing. The old Annabeth I know was prideful and head strong, wouldn't give in to anything that stands in her way, yet when I look at the same girl who is hiding under the table, sucking on one of my testicle with a smile on her face, I couldn't help but like this submissive Annabeth a lot more than before…

"Yes please…." Thalia said.

Thalia has always been someone I admire for a while now. Just like Annabeth, her unwillingness to back down from a fight and her sense of independence is something that I respect for a long time. I just never thought that the huntress would be this slutty on the inside; going under the dining table and sucking my dick as she begs for my cum.

There is no doubt that I might probably be the luckiest man alive, having two incredibly gorgeous and beautiful girls giving me a blowjob while hiding under that table. When the pleasure was building up and I know I am almost at the point of no return, I let the cloth drop and weave my hands back into their hair to control their movement before I let them have their 'breakfast'. Annabeth didn't say anything since she's too busy with my cock after leaving my balls alone. She licked the bottom of my shaft, going back up to the head and just basically bath her saliva all over me. I sigh pleasurably and look around the train. Everyone was still at their table eating and talking, oblivious to what we are doing in our own little bubble.

"Shit… I am almost there…." I whispered.

While Annabeth is playing with my cock, I brought Thalia's head up from sucking my balls and move her head so she also have access to my cock. They knew exactly what I want and went right to it, both their lips wrap around the side of my cock and lick the bottom of my shaft with their tongue while occasionally kissing one another with my big cock between their lips.

I groan, my orgasm right there on the horizon and with a few more licks I spurt all over their faces. They didn't stop though, just kept pleasure my already sensitive cock.

"Oh god!" I didn't scream, but it's sure sounded like I did.

When I finally stop decorating their faces with my breakfast servings, I look around and realize that people were looking at me weirdly, though I don't think they realize it just yet. Cranking my mind to make up an excuse, I said loudly so everyone around our table could hear,

"…. My arm… Oh… bump into the fucking table…."

One by one, their attentions switch from me back to their themselves. I sigh, glad that this pathetic excuse actually worked. Lifting the cloth slightly, I see that Annabeth and Thalia were having some fun, kissing each other and swapping my cum in their mouths, savoring the taste before I see them swallow my vanilla ice cream down to their bellies.

"Hmm…. sweet vanilla cream…" Annabeth moaned.

Thalia, after drinking my cum, her face was a mess as she tried to clean herself, "Oh Percy…."

Discreetly, Annabeth came up from under the table with splotch of cum still on her clothes. Thalia followed soon after and now both girls are sitting opposite of me, smiling with a belly full of cum. Getting my jeans off the floor, I successfully manage to put them on my legs after putting my dick back in my boxer without anyone noticing. After a few panting breaths, I realize that I've totally forgot about the breakfast right in front of me, and Chloe is approaching this area. Hurriedly, I dig in to as much as I could, just to make sure that Chloe don't suspect anything. She reached the table and just in time I finish almost everything except for the glass of orange juice, "Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked.

"Uh-hun…" I said, a mouth still fill with chew up bacon.

"What about you girls…?" She asked Annabeth and Thalia.  
"Oh it was delicious…." Annabeth said, "Soo delicious…."  
"Yep…" Thalia then lick her lips, "It was creamy. Not too sweet and not to salty… just perfect."

Chloe smiles, I guess too naive to understand what we were really talking about.

"Great… and like I said, if you want anything… just hit the intercom in your room."

Drinking the orange juice with one gulp, I said, "Oh I will… there is something else I want to try after breakfast."

Smiling one last time, she disappear down the hall into another train car.

"Well… that was trilling…" I said to no one practically, "So.. what now?"

Annabeth and Thalia both smirked at me like they already have the same idea what else to do next. It's doesn't take me long to figure out that something would involve sexual interaction with the two of them. I roll my eyes and they just widen their smile.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I took it out to see who texted me.

 _Percy, I need you, Annabeth, and Thalia to iris message me asap. It's important._

 _Chiron._

Wondering what is so urgent that couldn't be waited, I said, "Duty calls…"

Showing them the text message, they groaned in disappointment.

"Ugh.. He always has to call at such bad timing." Annabeth said and Thalia nodded in agreement.

Regardless, they got up with me and soon we all pile back inside our room.

"Alright, let me go get a drachma so I can…"

Before I could turn around to get to my wardrobe, I was knock over and plop on the bed with a thump. Annabeth suddenly straddle me, settling herself with one hand on my chest while rubbing her vagina over my groins. She giggle a little bit and bit her fingertips. She looks sexy as hell, as if she isn't already sexy enough; especially when half of her plaid shirt is falling off her shoulders and her sleeves is almost covering her hands.

I really tried. I really did tried my best to focus on the task at hand, yet when my real hands were forced to caressing Annabeth's sweet peach…. That makes it really hard for me to even tried and focus.

"Listen up seaweed brain… " Annabeth said in delight, "You are not going to call horse face until we are done with you, okay?"

I gulp in a mixture of fear as well as being arouse since both Annabeth and Thalia looked like they are about to tie me up and tease me without ever letting me off. I was hesitant since Chiron might have something important to tell us but when I saw Thalia undress her jeans, giving me a show with her ass as she skipped out of them…. Everything just went poof in my brain with the exception of knowing that I just want to have sex.

"I am going to enjoy this…" Thalia said, putting her white converse away.

Annabeth saw that I was more than willing to do whatever they want…. She smirked before getting off me and undressing herself too. First her plaid shirt flew across the the room, then her jeans and her bra also flew into a distance place, forgotten and neglected on the side. Now she's standing there with her white tank top lift above her breasts and her black lacy panties.

I never really did thought about this with all this sex that's been going on around me, but I swear I find Annabeth even more beautiful when she isn't fully naked. It's like I somehow enjoy it more when they have some clothes on.

"Hmm…. I think he's so ready for me…." She said, eyeing my erection under my pants.

Getting back up to straddling me, she rub her thin panties across my sweatpants and I felt myself get much harder as well as growing longer. With her grinding on me like that, it's no wonder that I've gotten to my full mast in just seconds.

"I bet you can't wait to cum deep inside your girlfriend, can't you? Percy…" Thalia whispered sexily, getting me just as arouse.

My attention switch from the beautiful Annabeth to the just as beautiful Thalia. My eyes almost pop out when I saw that she still has her racerback tank top on. Her panties and bra as well as her jeans were gone, but her pink socks was still on and somehow I got much more horny just looking at those perfect feet.

If I were to guess, I'll bet anything in my life that Annabeth discovered I like girls half naked when she suck me off with my boxer back in the dining train car earlier. I just never realize it myself.

Once they were all ready, I decide to help myself off my shirt too. Annabeth then pull on my sweatpants and lower them along with my boxer, leaving me stark naked with a throbbing erection, begging to be enveloped by one of their pussy.

"So… who want to get my cum first?" I asked.

Though I was expecting a fight between them, they seems to have already agree that Annabeth would get my dick first, follow by Thalia. Either way, I won't be complaining so I jerking myself a few time and ready for Annabeth to swallow my cock with her tight cunt.

"Hmm… my slutty pussy is so ready for your cum… Hmm Percy…." Annabeth moaned.

Pushing her panties aside and opening her vagina lips with her fingers, I aim my cock at her cunt and thrust in with so much force that she shot upwards, spasming and shuddering at the same time.

"Ooohhhh…..! I am never going to get use to your cock… **so BIG** …..!" She moaned with a mixture of screams, "Ugh…. **Fuck me Percy** …. fuck me as fast as you can…."

Going for the jackhammering pace, I show her no mercy with my powerful thrust. She rested her hands on my chest, lifting her ass a bit up so I have more room to really pound that tight pussy.

" **Ugh ugh ugh… Percy…!** "

Her moans and screams encouraged me to grab on her boobs, using it as a way to thrust even deeper into her. With every thrust upward, my dick head scrape against her g-spot and almost every time she emitted one of those sexy whimper, causing me to rub her spot constantly so I could hear the sweet sound of her moans. Now I have got her set up, I look at the sideline, seeing Thalia getting all kind of horny. She climbed on top of my face almost at an instant, lowering her delicious peaches for me to lap up all her sweet nectar juice.

"Lick me Percy… Stick your tongue in me! **"** She moaned, " **Yes yes yes!** Ooohhhhh I love it….."

I don't know how, but as soon as my tongue lap across her juicy cunt, she squirted a good amount of her cum all over my face. Leaving me wondering if she's still sensitive from the orgy. Regardless, she screamed in intense delight as her orgasm rocket through her.

Even though I couldn't see what's going on since I have my face in Thalia's ass, I have a feeling that they are sensually kissing one another, getting all that tongue action in their mouths. Just imagining Annabeth and Thalia going at it like a couple of horny rabbits, I quicken my thrusting pace for Annabeth while licking and rubbing my tongue a lot deeper inside Thals. To my surprise, Annabeth's hands left my chest and now she's riding me with her whole body leaning back and her hands behind her. As a result, my cock is now bending a little as it disappear and reappear from her cunt. At first, it kinds of put a strain on my cock, but after a while and some adjustment from Annabeth positioning, I felt a lot more pleasurable and staring to enjoy it tremendously. Annabeth was screaming like a bitch and a slut as this crab position give my cock a new way to simulate her g-spot as well as her whole cunt.

" **Oh oh oh…..!** " She groaned with each swift thrust from me, " **Cum… cum deep…. deeper…. in me…..** "

No words from her as this position left her cunt even more tight, not to mention the blessing Aphrodite gave us. I didn't forget about Thalia though, her cunt is really leaking so much love juice, so much that I have a hard time lapping up the remaining of her cum. Although that's the case, it didn't stop me from pleasuring her to let her rocket explode shortly after lifting off. She groaned in guttural grunts before her second orgasm over took her and explode all over my mouth.

" **Percy Oh Percy!** " She moaned.

After a while, her whole body shuddered and with a content sigh, she collapse on my chest panting as she recovered. Now that she's all taken care off, I focus my attention back on the blonde and held on to her hips, controlling her movements so I could make her beg for my cum.

"Ahh… Percy… Please faster….." She begged, which I didn't listen of course.

"Ugh…. Faster Percy… Please…. I… am… going…. to be mad…. if you….. don't… go….. faster…."

Her threat didn't scare me one bit as she's under my mercy. I know she is enjoying the slow grinding, it's just not enough to bring her over the edge of orgasmic bliss. Yet I continue to tease her after fucking her hard and fast, my semen building up in my balls and readying to be release into the lustful and horny daughter of Athena.

"Percy…. I swear…. I am…. going…. to…. Ooohhhh!" She moaned suddenly.

Although I couldn't see what made her moan like that, I had a feeling that Thalia is licking Annabeth clitoris with her slimy tongue. I know I was right when her tongue lick part of my dick as she's nipping and sucking at Annabeth's clit, causing me to quicken my pace to Annabeth's delight.

" **Yes Yes! Thank you Thals…..** " Annabeth said in relieve, using one hand to push her head even closer to vagina and my cock going in and out of that vagina.

With her doing something like that, I grab a hold on her ass and resume pleasuring her, using this as a way to make her suck even harder which would make Annabeth's pussy much tighter which would finally make me go crazy in my girlfriend's pussy. Thalia moans as she's still sensitive from her last orgasm. Her calf tighten around my head; her toes curl backwards in those pink socks of hers. The sight of her toes curling up just made me almost blow all my load into my blonde's pussy.

"Ugh…! Girls I am almost gonna cum….!" I groaned.

" **Cum in me, Percy, cum deep inside my pussy and fill my womb up with your cummm PERCY!** " She screamed, " **Fucking gods above!** "

One last deep thrust and it's all over for me and Annabeth, exploding all that build up pleasure juice over each other. Just like she asked, I came deep inside her cunt, filling everything single gap with my cum. She shouted in some ancient Greek that I don't understand and spasm with every spurt of semen from my cock. I scream her name in return, spraying nine jet of my fertile cum into her leaking pussy.

"Oh…. oh great gods….."

Annabeth wasn't able to even speak as her words are slurred; her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out like a panting dog. With no strength left in her, she collapse backward and hit the bed with a thump. My dick limp out of her, still semi hard though. Thalia, now seeing an opening to my member, plus still waiting for her turn, start to resurrected my dick and using all her skills to bring it back to full mast. I groan from her blowing me right after I just cum, getting too sensitive without any rest. Regardless, I got back into my rock hard form within minutes after her blowing me.

 _God… I really am lucky to be the son of Poseidon with my powers over water._

Once Thalia has gotten my cock all nice and wet, she let me go with an audible pop and my hard cock throb and bounce back and forth.

"You fuck the shit out of Annabeth…." She stated with a smiling as she looked back, "I think she's knock out again."

I chuckled.

Thalia then got off me on her hands and knees, getting into a doggy position and crawl above Annabeth. With her hovering above Annabeth, she lower her pussy right above Annabeth, their clit touching while Annabeth's legs is spread apart, still half unconscious. I smirked, knowing that she loves this position where I could pound her relentlessly.

"Fuck me, Percy…. I want you to fuck me just like how you fuck her." Thalia said, ringing her syllables.

As I jerked my cock, relishing the absolutely beautiful sight of Thalia kissing Annabeth; their pussy slam against each other; their legs tangle with one another; their beautiful bodies with half their clothes still on, I couldn't control myself any longer and move forward to probe their clit with the head of my cock.

"Hades…. Percy, just stick it in my cunt…." Thalia shouted.

I was about to penetrate her when suddenly I though about that dream back when I was fucking Annabeth and Calypso with my cock sandwich between pussies just like how Thalia's and Annabeth's position is right now. Curious to try it out again, I belay Thalia's order and place the bottom of my shaft against their vaginas, then I held on to Thalia's tight ass and began rubbing up and down. The more I rub with my movements, the more hornier I got. After a good amount of their combine juice leaked out, I then aim my cock and plunge inside, being sandwich by their pussy and their bellies.

Thalia was writhing and squirming, yet she didn't protest or complain for me to just fuck her already. I guess she's enjoying this slowing grinding before it's really gets rough. Annabeth was also squirming, her eyes peel slightly open before her consciousness slowly start to return.

"You like to get your pussy rub, don't you Thals…?" I said dirtily.  
"Oh!….. Oh!" She moaned.

Annabeth, realizing what kind of position she's in, smirking wildly at me and Thalia before kissing the just as horny hunter of Artemis. I could hear those sexy sweet moans from Annabeth as her clit is being knead, just like how Thalia is also moaning when her clit is getting massage. After a while, none of us could hold on and control ourselves any longer. I immediately pull out and buried myself deep inside Thalia. A shiver took over her as inches after inches of my nine inches cock buried itself deeper and deeper into her. Before long, she shuddered uncontrollably as I began to give her that hard pounding she so wanted. Giving her a few good smack with my cock while hitting my balls on Annabeth's respective pussy, it feel just as good as when I had that dream, if not, even better. Not to mention that I loved every second of Thals's pussy when she squeezed me tighter and tighter…. just as much as Thalia loves my big cock as it slid in and out of every lump and bumps inside her pussy.

"Percy…." She moan, drawing out my name.

Suddenly, Annabeth wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to fuck Thalia as Thalia did the same thing with her legs, tighten around my hip. Being in this situation where two of my hottest friend have their legs wrap tightly around me and begging me to fuck harder, I have to admit that I am not having any luck to hold back from erupting inside the slutty hunter. Knowing that Thals is also close to her goal, I pull her t-shirt back, exposing half of her tits as I use my other hand to grab her left breast. I lean on her back for support as I continued to fuck her like this, though not for very long.

Her screams echo through the room, saying all kinds of dirty things as her cunt is squeezing me down tightly, which only meant that she's about to orgasm.

" **Cum with me Percy… cum with… Me!** "

Giving her what she wanted, I gave her a few more thrust, firing my cum all the way inside, just as deep as my time with Annabeth.

" **Ahhhh…..! Percy!** "

This time, I somehow still have enough sperm left in me to jet eight big spurt of semen into Thalia. She groaned and moan sexily each time she felt a spurt of cum hits the back of her vagina.

"Oh Thals….."

Letting her t-shirt go as well as her left tits, she collapse on Annabeth. Her head rested on Annabeth's tits, panting and sighing at the same time. Annabeth smiled at me, saying, "I am so glad you are my boyfriend…."

I roll my eyes at her comment, "I am glad you are my girlfriend too, wise girl…. you and Thalia have such a wonderfully tight pussy…."

Thalia, after a while, have recovered. She got off Annabeth, letting her up and now they kneel at the bed, both satisfy with their pussies full of cum. I, on the other hand, still have a raging boner begging to cum one last time. Annabeth noticed this, elbow Thalia's arm and now their eyes were gawking at my hard boner.

"Hmm… Do you want us to suck you off, Percy?" Annabeth asked, pouting her lips.

"Yea Percy…. let us blow you until you cum over our faces…. Wouldn't you like that, big boy?" Thalia said.

Of course I wanted to blow all over their faces, yet I didn't do anything….. mostly because they leaped at my cock before I could get a word out and suck me off like a true goddess. Groaning from being still sensitive from my last two orgasm, I didn't hold off for long. I didn't look down since I have my eyes close, but one of them is licking every ridges of my dick while the other one was sucking both my testicles at the same time. Over a short period of time, I grunt, signifying my release as I warn them about it, "Girls… here it comes!"

Having most of my cum squeezed out of me when I fuck the two of them earlier, I didn't have the energy to shoot it out but instead it leaked from my cock down to their faces. Annabeth have more of a chance to get my cum in her mouth since she's lick my dick, Thalia on the other hand is sucking at my balls to get every last sperm out of me. When I am finally drain of energy, I collapse on my butt and sat there panting. Annabeth then dribble some of my cum outta her mouth, leaving it on her chin and Thalia immediately kiss her, getting some of my cum in her mouth too. After a while of cum-swapping and getting a good amount, they swirl it around their mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing it down with another round of breakfast down their bellies.

"Oh… that was fucking amazing girls…." I said, "Best morning sex ever…."

The two of them were content with themselves as they lick up what little is left on their fingers. All of us smile at each other before Thalia broke the silent, "You know what would be great?"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"If we could convince everyone back at camp to have sex every now and then, wouldn't that be great?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You know, like having sex with anyone you want without getting into trouble with Chiron or getting people's relationship thing ruin…." She said, "If only it was possible…."

Both Annabeth and I looked at Thalia with wild eyes…..

I'd never thought about this before. However, now that she mentioned it, I couldn't help but want to make it happen. If it'd really happen, someone I know would be fucking my girlfriend without me knowing it or vise versa, me fucking someone from camp without Annabeth watching or knowing. Looking into Annabeth's eyes, I see that she's also having the same feelings I have about this.  
"What…? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it…." She said, "I know you check out Silena ass once in a while, Percy… don't deny it… And don't think I've seen you gawking at Travis having sex with Katie in the forest…. Annabeth."

For once in my life, I am impress at how detailed Thalia is to noticing things such as this.

"What…?! How did you know I was…." Annabeth stuttered.

Thalia smirked, but didn't answer her question, "Like I said, it would be great if we can all have sex with each other without getting in trouble. I just don't know how to convince people back at camp, you know?"

Thinking about it, I didn't really came up with any good ideas until I notices my watch at the bedside table.

 _If this watch could convince Annabeth to have an open relationship with me even after knowing that I had sex with her Thalia, then maybe this might work on our friends back at camp._

"That… would be awesome, Thals." I said, "I might just have a way to convince our friends."

"What?! How are you going to do that?"

Even Annabeth was surprised by what I said, wondering what I've got in mind. All I did was pointed at my watch and within seconds they understood what I am saying.

"It's the best chance we've got to do just that, Thals." I said, "Who know, maybe it will actually work and we might actually have a big orgy in camp."

Both Annabeth and Thalia smiled, knowing that this might happen.

"If it does work, I am calling dibs on Nico…" Thalia said, "Have always wanted to fuck that son of Hades for a while now."

Me and Annabeth laughed at her eagerness to fuck the son of death, but she just stuck her tongue out at us.

"You know who I would like to fuck…?" Annabeth said.

I look at her, wondering who my girlfriend desire the most.

"Travis and Connor…." She said, "I hear they are rough in bed…."

In my mind, I could just imagine the two brothers banging my girlfriend front and back. There is no doubt that I was smiling on the inside, giving Annabeth a wide smile at the same time.

"No doubt they are…." Thalia told Annabeth, "What about you, Percy? Who does the savior of Olympus want to bang?"

I didn't even need to think and utter out these four words.

"Every girl in camp…."

Annabeth immediately punch my arm, saying, "You are such a pervert Percy."

All three of us laughed at her comment, knowing how ironic it is that we just had hardcore sex but she's the only one calling me a pervert.

"Come on, Pervert…. Let's get dress…" She said afterward.

For me, it's easy just to put back on my t-shirt, boxer, and sweatpants. However, Annabeth and Thalia were having a hard time trying to actually find their clothes. Annabeth was the first to found all her clothes; putting her panties back in place and shoving her tank top back down, she put her jeans on then her plaid shirt which is still half falling off her shoulder. Thalia, being the last one, dress herself back in her bra and panties before letting her jeans slid back up her legs.

"Hugh…. Gotta admit… that was a nice fuck…"

Now everyone was dressed, there seem to be something that I am forgetting.

 _Ding…. Ding…._

My phone vibrate in my sweatpants and only then I remember that I was supposed to call Chiron back with an Iris message. There are at least **50** **messages** all from Chiron.

"Shit… I totally forget to call Chiron back…" I said, "You two ready?"

With a nod, I grab a drachma quickly just as fast as I create a mist out of thin air, I toss the coin and and said, "Show me Chiron, camp half blood."

" **What took you so long?** " Chiron almost screamed when the image shows up.

"Sorry, got held up…." I said apologetically.

"I seriously hope you were not doing what I think you were doing with Annabeth." He said in a serious tone, "Did you at least use any protection?"

Even though I know Annabeth takes the pills, I somehow wonder if she will really get pregnant since me and both Luke and Jason had came so much inside her within the last twelve hours.

"Yeah, I have… umm… condoms."

"Good." He said, "Well, Annabeth. Thalia… Great, you are all here."

"The reason why I need to contact you URGENTLY is because I have reports that they are two powerful demigods on the the train with you. I need you to find out where they are located and bring them back to camp."

It's not really that surprising that powerful demigods are turing up left and right. After the promise the gods made, I am rarely surprise when another demigods turns up at camp.

"Now I know you are not a satyr who can detect demigods, but I do have their names…. Jason and Luke."

"Remember, find them and bring them back here, then Iris message me again."

Scrunching my eyebrows, I look at Annabeth as well as Thalia. By their eyes, I could tell that they are thinking exactly what I am thinking.

 _Jason and Luke…._

If I had to guess, I would guess that the two demigods we were supposed to find; Jason and Luke, are the exactly same person as Jason and Luke, who came into our room and had that orgy with us.

"Whoa! What the fuck is that?"

By the sound of that voice, I didn't have to look around and know that it's Jason's voice. Luke followed swiftly behind Jason before he noticed the iris message. His eyes widen like he couldn't believe he was see a hologram flowing in mid-air.

Chiron look at where that voice came from, noticing two boys standing at the doorway with the mind on over-shock.

"Wait, you can see that?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course I can see that…. There is a freaking hologram in the middle of your room!" Luke said in astonishment.

Hurriedly, I got up from my bed and lock the door after shoving both of them in.

"Do you know each other?" Chiron asked.

"Uh… yeah. We know each other…." Annabeth said, feeling too awkward to say something.

Thalia was still trying to comprehend, she suddenly realized that Jason and Luke Chiron was talking about is standing right in front of us, "Wait, they are the half blood we were supposed to find?"

She looked toward Annabeth for confirmation and she nodded her head like it's obvious, both of them just as shocked as I was.

"Can someone please explain to me why I can see a hologram with an old guy having a horse body? I mean, What the fuck is going on?"

"Calm down, son…. My name is Chiron. I am a centaur, from the Greek mythology." Chiron said, "What you are seeing now is called an iris message, not a hologram…. It is how demigods communicate with each other."

"A demigod?"

"Yes, demigod. They are children of a god or a goddess, which means that you are a half blood, half god; half mortal."

Luke and Jason was bewildered, just like how I was back when I discovered that I was a half blood. It's actually surprising how they took it so well.

"I… wait, so I am a child of one of the Greek gods or something?"

"Yes, Jason…. You are the son of Zeus." Chiron said, "One of the powerful big three….. and your sister is sitting right by you."

At the moment, I choke on the bottle of water I was drinking. Definitely couldn't believe what I heard Chiron just said.

"You… you have a brother?" Annabeth and I asked, just as bewilder as Jason and Luke.

"You are my sister…?"

Thalia was the last one to say something, "I have a brother…?"

Chiron nodded, "Seven years after you were born, Thalia. Zeus had another baby with your mother, but Zeus felt that your mother's actions was a bit unstable so he sent Jason off upstate with his now foster parents. That's where he had been since."

"Wait, if she's seven years older than me, how come she looks so young?"

"A lot of things happened after you left, Jason. I will let her tell you herself." Chiron said.

"How come you never told me that I have a brother….?"

"It's too dangerous at that time. You know it's better off if a demigod doesn't know his identity…. now with the war ended, I know that it's safe to tell you…." Chiron said.

Thalia and Jason were the most surprised at the bombshell news that Chiron just drop on us. Thalia was staring at Jason, respectively, Jason was also staring at his sister, it is as if they are trying to remember a glimpse of each other through their electric blue eyes.

"Hold on, if Jason is the son of Zeus, who am I then?"

"You are a son of Hermes, Luke Castellan…."

Getting choke on drinking from my bottle of water the second time, I look at the sixteen year old boy in front of me, thinking how in the world could he be Luke Castellan.

"How did you know my name?"

"You won't remember it, maybe you never will… but your were once Annabeth's and Thalia's best friend." Chiron said, "You were blessed by the fates and reincarnated back to living. Your Your memories, however, are lost forever."

Luke was definitely lost, so was me and Annabeth.

"Okay, if everything you said was true, that I am a this pervious Luke Castellan, how come my parents never told me?"

"Your parents are demigods too, Luke. They were part of the fates plan to offer you a calm life after your sacrifice for Olympus." Chiron said, "You will have no doubt endless questions about your life, but I'll leave it for Annabeth and Percy to explain it to you."

Now everyone in the room was shocked, not knowing how to react to this extremely dense and heavy news that Chiron just drop on us.

"After this trip ended, I need you, Thalia, to bring both Jason and Luke back to camp half blood, okay?" Chiron said, "Percy and Annabeth can handle the quest themselves."

"But…"

"Oh! By the way, I've already talk to your parents about you coming to camp, Luke, so don't worry about saying goodbye. You and Jason can stay in Percy's or Thalia's room in the meantime." Chiron said. "Get back at soon as possible… Good luck…."

His last words echo through my brain, though most of my brain is trying to comprehend the fact that Thalia has a brother and the fact that Luke Castellan had been reborn.

"Camp half blood? It is like a special place for….."

Suddenly, Thalia gasp in surprised, breaking Luke's sentence. She suddenly looked at Jason with a mixture of being horrified and disgust at the same time.

"I… I fuck my brother….."

 _Oh this just keeps getting more and more awkward….._

Realization broke into Jason's face, his whole face turned red from the amount of blood pumping through those veins. His mouth turned into an O shape, couldn't even form words as he now register what Thalia just said. Covering her mouth almost instantly, Thalia rushed to the bathroom and vomit all over the toilet. No one went to help her since we were all still trying to comprehend the fact that Thalia had sex with her brother. Before long, Thalia came back looking sick to the stomach.

"Uhh… what are we going to do? " Luke asked.

Annabeth sighed, getting a grasp of the news and looking much calmer than before, "Sit down, guys. It's going to take a while to explain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skipped

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took almost the whole afternoon going into the evening to tell Luke everything about the war with the titans and everything about camp half blood.

"So everything from the mythology… the Greek mythology… they are all real?" Luke asked.

"Yeah…." I reply.

"So who is your godly parent then?" He asked me and Annabeth.

"My dad is Poseidon… the god of the sea…" I said, "And Annabeth's mother is Athena… the goddess of wisdom."

"So you can control water… that's pretty cool."

"Yeah…."

On the other hand, Jason was listening to us carefully, but wasn't having as much luck understanding what we are saying, especially when Chiron drop the bomb and told him that Thalia was his sister. Jason suddenly look up, staring deeply into Thalia's eyes.

"I really don't remember you…." He said.

"I don't really remember either… Jason…. All I can remember is your deep blue eyes." Thalia said, "I never would have thought that you are my brother."

"Same….I still couldn't believe I have a sister." He said, "But wait, you never told me why you look so young when you are seven years older than me."

Thalia sighed, "Long story short, I didn't make it when I was traveling to camp, but seven years later I was brought back to life by a magical fleece. Now I am a hunter of Artemis, and a hunter doesn't grow up but retain her age. That's why I am still technically sixteen."

"Oh…." Jason paused.

Even with everything that had just happened, Jason and Luke didn't seem as surprise as I thought they would have been. As a matter of fact, they seem to be looking forward to whatever is next now that they know they are demigods.

"So what now….?" Luke asked, "I know Thalia is bring us to camp half blood after we reached San Francisco, but that is still like three days away and… and… the centaur from the message…"

"You mean Chiron…?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Chiron…. He said that he already told my parents about me and Jason going to your camp…."

"What are you trying to say?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know… I was just wondering what are we going to do now? ….. now that Jason and I know that we are demigods…."

Looking into everyone of their eyes, I could see confusion, awkwardness and most importantly, the surprise that was spring upon us. None of us knows what to say, that is, until Jason surprisingly said, "I am sorry I fuck you, Thalia."

Thalia turned her head toward Jason, blushing a little as she said, "It's okay… A hunter can't get pregnant anyway."

Luke's eyes bulged out with what she said, he then asked in astonishment, "Wait, so you can't get pregnant no matter how many times I cum inside you…?"

"Nope…." Thalia simply said.  
Luke is lost of words, so is Jason and me. Immediately, I noticed a growing tent in Luke's shorts, getting to a bigger bulge by the second. As I pay close attention to Jason's lower half, I realize that his hands were trying to stop his erection from growing at what Thalia said. Only then did I realize and feel the rushing of blood from my body to my loins, trying to get it up.

Even though I was a little bit surprise at our not so subtle reaction to what she said, my attention switch from Thalia to Annabeth when I felt her staring at me with a smile and small smirked on her lips. I have a feeling that she'd noticed our growing erection, after all, she is the daughter of Athena. All of a sudden, she said, "I know what we can do, Luke."

"What?" Luke said, oblivious to his own semi hard on.

In respond, Annabeth reaches for the bulge with her whole hand and caress it. Luke hisses, drawing in a large breath before realizing what's she meant.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" Luke almost shouts, even though he knows exactly what she's doing.

Annabeth didn't say anything. She put a finger at his lips, pausing him from saying anything more. Turing my attention to Jason, I see hims staring at the scene with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe this is happening. He tried to stop his erection from growing but fail miserably when Annabeth's hands reach down to feel Luke's balls. Now there is a very prominent tent sticking out of his jeans.

"Annabeth, I don't think this is such a good time to…. Awweeee…." Jason begins to say, then yelp in surprise when Thalia, who was sitting next to Jason at the time, move her hands to inside his thighs and rub his hard rod. The look on his face was totally unexpected just as much as he is speechless, looking at his sister as she shamelessly felt him up.

"What…? what… are… you…."

Thalia gave his brother as dirty smirked.

"But…? you… you are…. my sister…"

"Didn't stop you from getting hard, didn't it?" Thalia replied, "I bet you were just thinking about me… how you fuck me last night with Percy….."

Jason groaned, couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Suddenly, Annabeth scooch over to where Luke was sitting as she leaned up next to his ear and whispered, "Are you getting hard, Luke? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Annabeth… why are you doing this?

Annabeth shushed him again, "I get horny when boys gets their dicks hard thinking about sex… plus sex always takes away the awkwardness."

Luke just groan, almost getting to his full mast when Annabeth sneak her hand down his shorts and rub him through his thin boxer.

Upon discovering Jason's and Luke's identity, we were feeling so awkward we didn't even know how to speak to one another. Now, seeing this sudden turn of events with Annabeth and Thalia caressing their rods, I couldn't help myself but got hard too. I try not to interrupt Annabeth or Thalia, seeing that they are already occupied. I try to think of anyway to relieve myself from this aching feeling in my pants when I remember Chloe, the cute waitress I met this morning, and what she said: _"if you need anything today, you can press the intercom back in your room and I will be there"_ Knowing that there is no way that I am passing up the opportunity to fuck someone else when Annabeth is letting me, I got off the bed and said, "Well, seeing as you two are occupied, I am gonna bang Chloe instead."

Annabeth looked up, seeing that I was about to exit the room. She gave me a dirty smirked before saying, "Fuck her good, seaweed brain….."

"Chloe? Who is Chloe….?" Before Annabeth could answer, I have already shut the door.

Leaving them to their own adventure, I decide to walk to Thalia's room and have my own adventure there with Chloe. Even though I wanted to fuck her, it might actually be much harder than I think it is to convince her to have sex with me. That is, until I though of a plan crazy enough that it might just work. Getting the door open to room 5-69, I look for anything resembling an intercom and spotted it right next to the window. Pressing the button, I wait for someone to say something.

"Hello. Do you need something deliver to your room?"

"Yeah, I need a bowl of vanilla ice cream to room 5-69. Oh! and can you sent Chloe please?"

"Chloe? Uh… sure, she ain't busy anyway."

After he disconnected the line, I sat myself on Thalia's bed, thinking about the overall body she has. I could see her curves that's set in all the right places, her tan longs legs that I get to see in those sexy waitress outfits, her beautiful silky hair rolling down to her mid-back with an unique auburn color that set her different from all the others, and her huge, but not enormous breast that I could just stroke off a load thinking about them.

Getting way too horny, I decide to put my plan to work by stripping out of my clothes before heading to the bathroom. Then I pretend to have a shower by just dousing myself with water, getting my hair wet too. Right around the same time, I heard a knock at the door and a voice that sounded like Chloe.

"Sir, here is your ice cream…."

I didn't answer, as that was all part of the plan. I was hoping that she would come in to the room, so that I would walk out butt naked and everything would fall under my plan. And that's exactly what happened as I heard the door open and her footstep as she step into the room. Going for a casual face, I walk out and just as I planned, Chloe gasped in surprise, seeing me naked with my dick out in the open. She is still wearing the same uniform from this morning; a black skirt hanging slightly above her knees, showing me her gorgeous legs, a white long sleeves shirt tug inside her skirt and a black bowtie around her neck. Now that I have a closer look at her, I'd have to admit that she is a beautiful, attractive, and charming girl.

"Oh I am so so sorry, sir. I totally didn't know you were taking a shower…." She said franticly, blushing like a red tomato.

Even though she was embarrass, she didn't leave but just stand there, like she's waiting for me to tell her to get out. Although she's averting her eyes, I could see her taking glances a few times at my lower region. I smile.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Chloe." I said.

Before she could drop the bowl, I walk over with my dick swinging left and right and grab her hands before the ice cream could fall on the floor. Eating a few spoons of the delicious treat, I 'accidentally' drip a whole spoon full of vanilla ice cream onto my dick. Chloe noticed this and I could tell she's having a really hard time keeping still.

"Uh…."

"It's Percy… My name is Percy."

"Uh… Percy, you've got some… um… ice cream on your….. um….."

I smirked, knowing that now she' mine.

After I close the door with her still in the room, she looked slightly stun now that she's alone with me. Going for the bed, I sat down with my dick hanging off the bed.

"You want some with me?" I asked.

I know that I broke her completely when all she said was,"Wutt?"

"Come on, sit with me…"

Chloe hesitated for a while before walking over and perched herself lightly on the bed. Scooping a spoon full of ice cream, she open her mouth slightly before I feed her the ice cream.

"See, nice and wet and sweet…." I said, "You want more?"

Chloe nodded like she's in some sort of spell, her eyes glimmer with some sort of sparks that made me even hornier. Suddenly, I felt dick began to rise and I know this time she's not looking away.

"Oops… I don't have anymore…" I said, showing her the empty bowl.

Chloe looked disappointed, like she couldn't believe there are no more left. Then her eyes settle on my "ice cream cone". I notice where she's staring and decide it's time to finally seduce her.

"You wanna lick the ice cream down there?" I smirked.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off me, more specifically, her eyes couldn't keep away from my now semi hard dick. She looked up at my eyes one last time, as if she couldn't believe she is going to do what she's going to do.

"Go ahead… It's your treat now."

A wide grin came into view on her lips. She smiled at me before sliding off the bed and kneel herself right in front of my dick.

Grabbing the tip of my shaft with her index and thumb, she held the bottom of my shaft exposed to her and breath in warm breathes on my rod, getting it instantly hard. Seeing that I wasn't at my full mast yet, she experimentally gave me a lick and I shivered in delight and joy.

"Chloe…" I breathed in and out.

She notice my reaction to what she did and smirked as she continued to lick the ice cream off me and bath her tongue, getting all her moist saliva all over me. Within a minute, I was at full mast, somewhere still around nine inches. Her eyes widen like she couldn't believe how big I was. Even though she was surprised at my size, her right hand reach for my cock and jerk me a few time, earning herself a few grunts.

"Oh Chloe…" I moaned, thrusting in short burst within her hands.

She giggled at my constipated expression, using her hand to jerk me harder and faster. There is no doubt that I have always like it when a girl pleasuring me looks up and gives me those innocent and sexy eyes, but as I look at Chloe in her black and white waitress outfit, kneeling before to pleasure me while staring at me with those innocent and naive eyes. I've lost it right there, now thrusting at full speed into her hands.

"Hmm… you've got a big cock, Percy…" She said.

It was the first time I heard her talk dirty, I guess she is finally getting into it. Her voice sounded so sensual and erotic, it's making the rhythm of my thrust very irregular.

"Do you wanna cum all over me, Percy? Get my face all sticky and messy…." She said, "Hmm… I want to suck you so bad…"

"Oh god… Please… for the love of gods…."

Chloe smirked, pouting her lips and lower her mouth on the tip of my dick. She swirled her tongue all over my head, then sucking on it gently at the same time. I was having the time of my life, nothing seems more satisfying at the moment other than the waitress sucking my dick. Knowing the fact that I've never met or seen Chloe before, it's just make the situation a lot of exciting for me, probably for her too.

Before long, Chloe stopped jerking me with her hands and try to take as much of my cock in her mouth as possible. She's gotten about half of my prick in her mouth before she couldn't take it anymore. I was definitely a little disappointed. I thought about forcing my dick down her throat but then decide to just let her play with me before I blow my cum all over her face. She probably never deepthroat before and I really don't want to ruin the chance of me fucking her pussy.

"Chloe… you tongue… Ugh…."

Even thought she didn't deepthroat me, she made up for it when her tongue caress the bottom of my shaft, moving up and down the bottom of my penis and occasionally poking at the ridges between my head and rod, all the while sucking the living hell out of me.

" **Oh god!** Chloe… I am gonna…. Ugh I am cumming…."

Sucking at the last second, her action draws out even more cum from me. I exploded in her mouth, spraying around five spunk of sperm before she pull out and let me decorate her beautiful face.

"Oh Chloe… Ugh…." I moan, feeling my orgasm coming to a close, "Fuck! That was amazing…."

Looking down at Chloe, she was drench in my semen, looking stun as to how much I had cum all over her. She still got a mouth full of sperm. I didn't expect her to swallow it yet she swirled the thick white cum around her mouth before gulping them down her throat.

"Hmm… You cum taste so good Percy… Do you work out a lot?" She asked.

I smirk, "You could say that…."

Even though I have just received a heavenly blowjob, I know it's not going to satisfy me until I have another round or two. As she content herself in licking up cum from her fingers, her eyes peel to my lower half and realize that I still have a hard on. She gasped, leaving her fingers alone to grab my shaft, feeling the hardness of my cock. She looked up at me, as if she is wondering how I am still keeping hard.

"Wow Percy…. How are you still…. My boyfriend never get it up after the first time, let alone staying hard." She said, stroking my length.

Somehow, I've got even more exciting knowing that she has a boyfriend, that she's cheating on him with me.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't care… not when your cock is so huge…." She said, giving me another long lick from bottom to top, "He can go fuck himself if he wants…."

Giving me a few more licks from bottom to top, she felt my cock throb in her hands and giggle joyfully. I grunt loudly in responds to each and every one of those tongue licking action.

"So, Percy… Do you want me to serve you again…?" She asked, seducing me with those eyes again…

 _Ugh… I can never get use to those eyes._

"Hmm… I think it's my time to serve you…" I said, before pulling her up to her feet and threw her on the bed. She looked genuinely surprise when I did, but I didn't give her time to think about it.

"Percy, wait.. I can't…. Ugh…."

Immediately, I went for her mini skirt, pulling it off almost forcefully before I was met with her red lacy panties. I threw the piece of clothing away and she moaned, a few whimpered escaped from her throat when I move my hands slowly up her legs to her thighs, teasing her and making her moan uncontrollably and writhe her hips in agony.

"Please Percy….. Ugh… I can't… I… work…" She stuttered, giving up in just seconds after me teasing her, "Ah fuck it! Just lick me already…."

I didn't reject her wishes. I mean, who wouldn't want to eat a beautiful girl's pussy? Removing her panties in a flash, her lower half is now naked with the exception of her black sandals. She spread her legs wide for me and I get to see her pussy free of pubic hair.

 _Hmm… yummy…_

Her juicy pussy is almost pulsing from how arouse she is.

"Please…."

Sinking my head in between her legs, I breath out warm breathes and I see her leak a little bit. I waste no time and lick her outer lips with my tongue, sticking my middle finger in to fuck her slowly.

"Hmm… Ooohhhh Percy…. yes…."

If I am not mistaken, I think she just orgasm without squirting. Still, I was able to taste her juice when some leak out of her and I'd have to say that she tastes just as great as Annabeth or Thalia.

"Chloe… you have been hold that one in, huh?"

"Oh god… It's been so long since I had sex…. Oh that was nice…" She moaned.

Giving her a mischief grin, she smiled back and groan, sinking her head back in the pillow while grabbing a turf of my hair and pulling me closer to her pussy. No doubt that she's about to have another orgasm, since her first one came so quickly. I double my efforts in an attempt to make her squirt, using all the skills that I had as I tried to make this orgasm her best one yet.

"Oh Percy… how are you…. Oh god… I am… gonna…."

Inserting another finger, she yelped in surprise as it stretch her just a little bit more. Meanwhile, I have my tongue licking her clit, sucking on it every once in a while.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?….. Do you wanna squirt like a good little slut you are?"

"Oh yes… I… I wanna cum…. Please… I am so close…."

Knowing that she's about to explode all over, I pull a third finger in while curling my fingers to rub her g-spot with every single thrust. No matter how much longer she wants withhold her orgasm, stimulating her g-spot broke her dam and now she's squirting all over the place. Even her legs were wrap around my head as she braced herself for her impending orgasm.

"Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck! I… gonna…. Ugh… I am…. CUMMING!" She screamed as her pleasurable orgasm took her to an orgasmic wonderland, never wanting to leave that wonderful feelings. Lapping up as much as I could, she still soaked the bed underneath her with her delicious juice.  
"Ooohhhh…. Oh.… My god, I never squirt before now…. " She moaned

Letting go of my hair and untangling her legs from around my head, I look up only to see her laying there, limp of any control movement and just spasmed erratically. Climbing up and hovering above her, I gave her a kiss which she gladly kiss back, getting some tongue action and letting her taste her own juice.

"Hmm…. my boss is going to be so mad at me…." She said, "You ruin my skirt…."

"Don't care, babe…." I said. She smirked and kiss me again. Suddenly, she flip us over so she's on top now. She slowly tease me with her pussy lips and grinding on my still hard cock, moaning like a slut as she did.

"Well, since my boss is going to be mad at me anyway and my boyfriend is not going to be happy with me cheating with you, I think I am going to enjoy you a little more before I let you go…." She said.

"Hmm… What do you have in mind?" I smirked at just how slutty she's now compare to the naive girl when we first met.

"Looks like you are still hard and I am still horny…." She grinned "What do you think, genius?"

I smile, knowing exactly what she wants. In that same second, she lift herself slightly off my lap, rubbing my cock with her hands a few times and aiming it at her luscious cunt. She didn't hesitate and move herself down and slowly impale me inside her.

"Oh god…" I moan, not even fully inside her yet but the tightness…. ugh…, " How are you so tight?"

"Fuck…. I haven't had sex for so long…. You are so big…. ugh.. you are ripping me apart!" She screamed.

Regardless, she kept lowering herself, making my nine inches cock go deeper and deeper. I didn't know if she's experiencing any pain but by the look on her face; eyes shut tightly and her lips pouting to draw in breaths, I wouldn't worry about it at all. Helping her out, I rest my hands on her hips, bring her much, much deeper to where I want her to be. She screamed, using all her will power to not cum from the feeling already. Finally, I have bottom out and starting to thrust experimentally without going too fast, just letting her adjusting to my size.

"OH! I feel so full…. You cock is so big…. So fucking big…." She moaned, "Ugh, fuck me harder Percy, fuck me like you mean it!"

 _Well, if she's insisting…. I am not going to say no anyway._

Not even trying to make sure that she's alright with my size, I pump her harder and faster, just like what she told me to. She grunted, and I could already feel her cunt sucking me in into the depth of her tight loving love canal.

"Chloe…. Chloe….. Ugh Chloe…." I moaned.

I knew she got more arouse the moment I moan and grunt her name out loud, her juices leaking down my cock on to my balls sack. Even though this is enjoyable, I want to fuck her in a different position, so I flip us over with my dick still inside her the whole time. Now we are in missionary position, and without stopping I continue to fuck her while kissing her at the same time. In turn to make me feel a lot better, she wrap her legs around my back, holding me closer and wrap both her hands around my neck. With her making things so sensual, I almost forgot that I was fucking her brain out. I thrust even harder to make up for lost time, breaking our kisses so I could focus on pleasing her. She screamed out, getting closer and closer to her orgasm on the horizon.

"Oh shit! Please… please don't stop…. please don't ever fucking stop…." She begged.

"I ain't going to stop until I have cum in every one of your holes, Chloe…" I said, breathing in and out on her neck. Reaching one hand to her clit, I squeeze her little nub and she orgasm almost immediately, getting all those pend up juice spraying everywhere on my dick.

"Oh god! Yes yes yes! **Oh Fuck Yes!** "

Her orgasm tighten her muscles which almost send me to la-la land, but I held it in with what's little left of my will power.

"I am gonna cum, Chloe…." I warn her.

"Don't you dare pull out! I want you to cum deep inside me!" She screamed after her orgasm.

I was surprised, but I didn't question it because I couldn't even if I wanted to. I came deep inside her just like she wanted, spray my thick and fertile cum all over her womb. Even with the end of my second orgasm, I have a feeling that I am not going soft until I have at least one more.

"Oh Percy… that was the best fuck I've ever had in while. Thank you for that…" She said after recovering.

Although she thought that this was the end, I had other plans for her because I know I was still hard, even if she didn't noticed it yet. After a while to just relishing the feeling of her used pussy, I pull out and my cock bounced out, still throbbing like it's ready for another round.

"I am not done yet…" I said.

Chloe seems confused, until she stared at my member which is still long and hard. Gasping loud enough for me to hear it, she stared at my cock in shock.

"Jesus Percy… You are one horny guy…. I have never seem anyone keeping hard for a third time….." She said, but regardlessly smile at me.  
I smile back, "Get on your hands and knees, babe… and wait like a good little girl."

Chloe instantly knew what I wanted to do. She, despite have her cunt batter from my thrusts, got into the doggy position pretty quick, showing me her nice ass and shake it for me.

"Fill me up, Percy… Fuck my tight cunt. Make me scream with that big cock of yours!"

I chuckled at her slutty-ness, getting ready for another round. Moving forward, I rub the tip against her clit, giving her a tease until I felt myself ready to go again. I plunge in without mercy, fucking her as fast as the speed of an animal begging for release and as hard as a jackhammer pummeling the road. She didn't screamed anymore, probably couldn't even speak as she weakly hold herself up on all fours, getting pound up her pussy doggystyle. All I could hear from her is some very low sexy whimper, and maybe a moan here and there. I didn't care though, all I could care about is the warm, smooth, and slippery pussy that am currently fucking and making her muscles quiver with every thrust.

"ugh… ugh…. Per…cy…. hard…er…."

Holding on to her hips and continued to make smacking noises as we collide,I realize that I couldn't go as fast as I wanted to since I was getting tired too. Then I realize that she still have her white shirt with her bowtie on. I smirked, getting an idea to fuck her faster.

"Perc…y…. I… **Ahh!** " She screamed in surprised as I rip her shirt off; her bowtie flying across the room, leaving her in her sexy pink and white bra. I didn't even have time to undo the hook behind her bra, just remove the piece of clothing off her breasts and leaving her straps hanging loosely off her shoulder. With her tits now exposed, I went on ahead with my plan to hold on to her beautiful medium size tits, leaning on her back for support and kissing her neck all at the same time. In this position, I got a lot more force to thrust much faster than before, even though I am not going in as deep or as hard. Despite this, I managed to make her orgasm for the fourth time and now she's coming well to her fifth one.

"I am… Oh my god…! No… no more…. I can't…."

Hearing her begging that she had enough drove me insanely to the edge. I was well over my limit but since I held it in for so long, I have no strength to stop my release anymore.

" **I am gonna cum, bitch!** Where does my little slut want it?" I grunted and moaned, slapping her ass to make it cherry red.

She didn't say anything but groan or moan or whimper or… I don't fucking know anymore. My release is right there and with a few more, I came **HARD** inside her.

" **Ugh…. ughhhhhhh…** " My little slut moaned.

She squirted out everything just as I pump my cum and fill her pussy. Before I got her too full, I pull out and decorate her back with what's remaining; and there is still a lot remaining. She groaned, too weak to hold herself up on the bed no more. She collapsed with a thump, leaking cum all over the nice clean bed. I also groan, resting on the heels of my feet as I stare at Chloe. Her mouth half open and tongue lolled out; her body pulsing and shuddering erratically, having no control of her movements; her pussy quivered with each leak of cum running down the bed…. Man, what a beautiful sight. Still, my dick went limp without a doubt… Nothing will help bring it back up, not after just an amazing and wonderful time I spent with Chloe. She had definitely suck every single drop of cum out of me.

"Oooohhh Hmm….. Percy…" She moan, getting her words back, "I won't be surprise if I get pregnant with how much you came inside me…."

The smirked disappeared off my face, I didn't know what to say and frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if she Did get pregnant. She must have noticed my expression because she slowly move herself to sit with her legs behind her butt, cum dribbling out of her.

"Don't worry. I will just take a morning after pill… plus I am already on the pills anyway…." She said.

My shoulder immediately slump, relax and grateful now that I know she has a backup plan.

She smiled, knowing that I wasn't worry about it anymore. She pull me down on the bed with her, laying and cuddling next to me while I have my hands around her shoulder, both of us looking at the ceiling until I broke the silents.

"So… what would you do if your boyfriend finds out?" I asked.

"End it…." She simply said, "I am tired of him always playing those stupid video games, never did thought about how I would feel when I am all alone on the bed while he play some stupid fictional character!"

"And worse of all, he has never pleasure me once…. All he wants is his own pleasure but never care about mine. I mean, I am kind of feed up with his shit…. Not to mention that he's cheated on me with my best friend… On My Bed! I mean, that's just not right at all." She said, then I noticed some tears on her eyes. I gently wipe them away.

"Thanks Percy…." She smiled bitterly, getting a hold of herself, "If you were my boyfriend, I would never let you go, ever…."

I definitely feel sad that someone as beautiful as her would have to suffer through something like this. If I ever met this guy, I am going to talk some sense into him. As if on cue, the door to the room barge open and someone walk in, looking furiously at Chloe. She gasped, looking directly at him who I'm assuming is her boyfriend. Chloe tried to cover herself with the blankets, somehow looking scared. I wasn't having any of that, so I got up calmly and put on my boxer.

"Chloe, what the fuck is this?" He asked, almost ready to lunged at me.

"Chris… Just leave us alone… I am ending it with you. I don't want to be your girl any more." She said.

Her boyfriend looked piss, especially at me when I've got his attention.

"So what, you decide that it's okay to just fuck my girlfriend? Huh? Hey, I am talking to you…!" He said to me.

Turing to him, "Oh I am sorry…" I said sarcastically, "I couldn't hear you with that loud mouth of yours…"

He looked even more piss at me, "You think you are funny, punk? You freaking had sex with my girlfriend…. I am seriously going give you a world of hurt when I am done with you…."

"Actually, I don't think serious is the right word, I mean, I can't really take you all that seriously with all that ego over your head… neither can your ex-girlfriend."

I wasn't really trying to intimidate him, but just seeing how Chloe reacted to his presences, scared somewhat of her own boyfriend, I know that I will have to end it before her boyfriend does something crazy to her. He had enough of my words, and just like I've expected it, he lunged for me, throwing a punch at my face which I clearly dodge with experience. He threw a few more but I expertly dodge them all just the same. With his fifth and final punch, I sidestep, grabbing his wrist and hold his shoulder down. He realized his mistake, knowing that I could break his arms in this position. Chloe suddenly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, "I am not going to be one of your objects anymore, Chris…. I am breaking up with you."

In his defeated state, he realized that there's nothing he could do. I let him go and he swiftly got to the door.

"You can have this whore…. She ain't worth it any…."

I slam my fist at his face, knocking him out on the floor.

"Don't ever call anyone a whore! If anything, you are a even bigger whore for cheating with her best friend." I said, "Not get off this train and don't let me see you again."

He stumbled, walking away from the room and probably getting off the train in the next station when they have to stop for supplies. I close the door and turn back to Chloe.

"You deserve much better than him, Chloe…."

Her eyes glimmer with a spark, staring at me thankfully. Suddenly, she jump from the bed and push me against the door, kissing me with all her might.

"Thanks Percy… for dealing with my ex-boyfriend." She said, "And for standing up for me…"

I smile in respond and she just kiss me again. It's hard to tell what happened next, but we somehow ended up on the bed with her on top me. Then she pull her lips off mine, smirking down at me. She slowly start to grind herself on me, getting us arouse again.

"So… Do you think you can fuck again?" She smirked, "Now that I don't have a boyfriend… you know… It's not really cheating anymore. Plus, you could always come to my room…"

"You know…. I might actually take you up on that." I grinned, "And it looks like out friend is ready…."

By the look on her face, she knew exactly what I was talking about. She pull my boxer off me again, getting my cock out and immediately sink down on my manhood. Since she's already use to my size from before when I fucked her twice, she didn't even need to adjust and ride me like a wild girl she is. I wasn't having much luck holding back because my cock is so sensitive already, feeling the cum boiling in my balls.

"Percy…. Percy….." She panted, saying my name with each and every breath.

"Chloe…. Chloe….!" I knew I was coming, so I thrust in with one last deep and hard stroke, cumming in her depth. Her shouts and screams echo through the room, a shrilling cry as she orgasm with every tightening and quivering of her vagina muscles.

"Oh… oh god… That was great…." I panted for the million times.

"Yep…." She said, collapsing on my chest, "So… what now?"

"I don't have any clothes wear since you destroy mine, and I really don't want to go back to my room if he's still there…."

I smile reassuringly, "There is clothes here if you like to take you pick…. She probably won't mind anyway."

"Whose clothes are these?"

"One of my best friend…"

Turning the gears in her head, she suddenly gave me a knowing smile, "Let me guess… the two girls who are your best friends that were sitting at your table… one of them is probably more than just friends?"

I smile now that she connected the dots, "Yep… the blond one is my girlfriend, but don't worry, I haven't cheated on her since she actually wanted me to fuck you…. I mean, you are pretty cute and attractive and all….." I said, "We have an open relationship going…."

Her mischief smile almost gave me another boner, "Wow Percy…. If you were my boyfriend I wouldn't even try and let other girls have you…."

I laugh, getting out from underneath her, "Now come on, pick something and let me take you back to your room."

She grinned, getting a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt on with her panties and bra. She gather out her ruin clothes and we head to her room. It's not that far, but it's still a pretty long walk and before we know it, her room is right in front of us. Room 3-69.

"Huh.. funny." I said.

"What?"

"We all have the same kind of room with 69 after it…." I said, then I realize something, "Maybe it's because we might actually do a 69 position when I meet you again…"

"Ha… you are so funny!" She said sarcastically, yet hiding her smile.

We enter her room, finding nothing out of the ordinary expect when she gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"He's really gone… I mean, all his stuff isn't here no more…. His video games… His clothes…. They are all gone…" She said.

"He had probably gotten off the train when we stopped at the station earlier." I said.

"Oh my god… I can't believe I am actually rid of him…" She said.

"Enjoy it, Chloe… You deserve someone better….."

Turing around, she lean up and kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck too.

"Really… I thank you for just doing this for me…." She said, "You are the best."

"Goodnight, Chloe…."

Giving me a final perk, she disappear behind her door. I smiled….

 _Well, at least I help save a horrible relationship from taking it's course…._

Walking back down the hall, I thought about everything that somehow relates to Chloe, hoping that she will find someone a lot better than that jackass. All of a sudden, I was stopped by two couple who were a lot older than me.

"Percy Jackson… the savior of Olympus…." The men said, "How are you doing? I am Luke's father…"

Then the mother spoke to me, "Hi Percy… We were just hoping you could tell Luke that he's going to do great in camp half blood… and tell him that we are going back home now that's he's taken care of, please tell him we said goodbye…"

"Umm Okay. I will…."

"Thanks, Percy….. I appreciate it."

They left, heading down the hall probably back to their rooms to pack up and leave the train.

 _Huh…. I wonder if they already knew that Luke and Jason was a half blood…. Oh wait! I was so busy with Chloe I almost forgot about Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and Jason._

My train of thoughts switch from Chloe back to them. I wonder what they are doing in there now that I've been gone for so long, plus it's already dark too.

Soon, I am standing in front of my room, getting a little excited and curious as do what they did after I left. Turning the knob, I open the door and casually walk in, "Hey guyyyyys?"

" **Fuck me Jason! Fuck my pussy harder and deeper!** "

As soon as I turn my head, what I saw made me drool all over. The sight was so amazing that I was getting horny and fully turn on, not to mention the squelching and slushing sound made when their dicks shoved inside each of their respective mate. There is no way that I wasn't getting hard with what's in front of me, it went straight up without any effort.

" **He…ey… Per…cy!** " My girlfriend shrilled, her words broken with each powerful thrusts, " **Wanna join?** "

 _ **Jason**_

"I know what we can do, Luke."

Words left my throat when I saw Annabeth caressing my best friend's crotch, shamelessly feeling him up with that growing bulge showing clearly from his shorts.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?"

Annabeth shush him up with one finger, going back to pleasing him. A long and shallow grunt escape from Luke's throat when Annabeth trail a finger along his shaft.

Now I couldn't really blame Luke for getting hard after what my sister said. Even I was trying to hide my growing erection when Thalia said that she can't get pregnant no matter how many times she gets a creampi….. With everything that's happened; finding out that we are Greek half bloods and that I am the son of the king of gods, what Annabeth is doing is not helping the situation at all, plus the moment when she sneak her hand down to massage his balls, she's gotten me to a point of no return. My growing erection is now in it's full mast, no matter how much I want it back down. Even Annabeth gave me a smirk as she notices my tent poking out of my jeans.

"Annabeth, I don't think this is such a good time to…. Awweeee…." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt a hand moving in from my thighs up to where my tent is. I look up and immediately shocked myself with what I saw, totally speechless as she continued to rub me.

"What…? what… are… you…."

Thalia gave me a dirty smirked, her eyes showing all kinds of lust as she worked her way to my hard rob, rubbing my head with her fingers.

"But…? you… you are…. my sister…"

"Didn't stop you from getting hard, didn't it?" My sister replied, "I bet you were just thinking about me… how you fuck me last night with Percy….."

Sue me all you want, but at that moment I felt so turn on… even if that girl who is turning me on is my long lost sister. It's wrong and above all else, it's just totally inappropriate for me to even think about my sister this way. Still, I was pulsing in reaction to her touches, and I realize that there is no way out of this… not if I want to get rid of this twitching and throbbing erection.

 _Well, she said she can't get pregnant anyway….. It's not that wrong if she want it too… right?_

I groaned, just giving in to her touches and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her smile. My attention then switch from Thalia to Annabeth and Luke, seeing that Annabeth has already sneaked her hand down his shorts.

"Are you getting hard, Luke? Do you want me to make you feel good?" She gave him the most seducing look I've ever seen.

Luke could only groan and grunt in respond, "Annabeth… why are you doing this?

Annabeth shushed him again, "I get horny when boys gets their dicks hard thinking about sex… plus sex always takes away the awkwardness."

My best friend groan, suddenly looking at me and after a while we shared a knowing nod, just giving up and over to these ladies.

"Well… big boy. Looks like you are all hard for me, aren't you?" Annabeth smirked, "Do you want to fuck me right now?"

"Ugh…." Luke replied with a mumble groan.

During all this time, I haven't pay any attention to Percy, but he got off the bed and said, "Well, seeing as you two are occupied, I am gonna bang Chloe instead."

Annabeth suddenly look up from seducing Luke. His girlfriend gave him a dirty grin before she whispered, "Fuck her good, seaweed brain."

Percy just chuckled at what his girlfriend said, before leaving the room. Now it's just me and Luke along with Annabeth and my sister in this very room, both of us giving up and letting these horny girls pleasure us.

"Chloe?" Luke asked, "Who is Chloe?"

Annabeth smirked, but she didn't answer him. Leaning over to work on the buttons of his shorts, Luke hissed in responds when she pulled down his zipper, leaving his cock pointing straight out of his shorts but still in his boxer. The question about Chloe totally forgotten in his head as his sole focus is to relieve himself. Annabeth smiled, licking her lips and resumed jerking him off with his boxer, getting his erection much bigger than before.

All of a sudden, I felt my sister hand trace along the bottom of my shaft all the while giving me one of those really innocent eyes. Immediately, I've lost all self-control as I stood up, remove my shirt in a second and my jeans down my legs, getting my sock and shoes off too. Once I am only in my boxer, Thalia brought me back on the bed, pushing me on my back. She lower herself down to where my tent is prominently sticking out from my boxer. Without further delay, she wiggled it off my hips, down my legs and feet and threw it somewhere else. Free from its restrain, my cock hit her face and she giggled a few times, mesmerized by how thick and long it is. She gave me a few tugs and jerks, seeing me groaning in respond, then said, "Hmm…. you like that, Jason? You like your sister's hand jerking off your big cock… Yeah? I bet you can't wait to fuck my mouth, can't you? Hmm I love your cock so much.…"

With her tongue darted out, she gave it one big lick and I swear I just leak pre-cum all over the tip of my cock. The build up pleasure was way too intense and I couldn't stand being play with anymore. When she gave it another big long lick again, I grab her head and force my eight inches cock in her mouth. She gagged a little bit at the surprise intrusion, but regardless took me in her mouth and down her throat.

" **Fuck Thalia….** your mouth feel so good…." I moaned.

Entangling my hand in her hair, I help her with her movement and control the speed of her bobbing. Whenever I pull out of her throat, she used her tongue and swirl around my head and meatus, poking it slightly and sucking on my whole shaft at the same time, bring me much closer to cumming. I moan loudly when she deepthroat me herself without me forcing her, which just adds to the pleasure meter. After a while of me being down her throat, I decided to just fuck her mouth wildly without stopping. I held on to her head and thrust in and out to my own pleasure, not caring or worrying about her choking on my length.

Not far from us, Luke and Annabeth were really going at it. They were doing a 69 position where Luke is lying on his back and Annabeth on top of him. Both of them already fully naked, probably undress when I was busying fucking Thalia's mouth. Annabeth's sweet peach is right above Luke's head. I saw him furiously licking her slit and enticing her to moan his name louder, and I could hear her moaning his name again and again. Annabeth on the other hand was sucking on Luke's seven and a half inches cock, getting every part, even the ridges, wet and full of her saliva. Suddenly, a muffled shout escaped her mouth, which would only mean that either she's had just cummed or Luke's is fucking her folds with his fingers.

It is really hot and steamy when all I could hear is the girls moaning and whimpering and the guys grunting and growling, not to mention that the only thing I could see is us pleasuring each other without any sign of shame or guilt.

"Fuck! Annabeth… I am gonna…. Ugh… I am gonna…." Luke strained from his orgasm.

" **Yes yes YES! Cum all over me Luke… Make me messy and sticky with your hot cum!** " Annabeth screamed.

When I heard a big chocking sound that sounded like Annabeth, I knew my best friend has came inside her mouth, not being able to hold it back anymore. I tried to get a look at her face as Luke pull out and decorate her with his hot cum, and what I saw made me fasten the speed of my thrusting inside my sister's mouth. She has strings after strings of cum on her cheeks, noses, chin… even her hair has a few dribble of cum.

" **Fuck….!** " Luke said, and fell back on the pillow.

Just seeing them finish made my orgasm coming much faster, I tighten my grip on Thalia's hair and warm her, " **Shit!** I am so close… I am going to…."

She pull her lips off me and said, " **Cum over me Jason** …" Then she immediately went back to blowing me and suck as hard as she could. That suction made it the end of me and I came HARD inside her mouth, spurting at least seven strings of warm and thick cum on her face and in her mouth.

" **Oh god!** " I groaned, falling back on the bed just like Luke.

Panting non-stop, I stare at the ceiling, wondering what my morals is going to tell me now that I intentionally have oral sex with my sister. Instead of telling myself that I am disgusting, my heart and mind tells me something entirely different, that I should definitely keep going and fuck her pussy to cum deep in her depth; not a hint of shame or guilt…. It's not like I am complaining though, we went this far already and we might as well just keep going.

"Oh! I guess you still want another go?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

I look up from resting on the pillow. Annabeth was staring intently down at Luke's dick, though I realize that it's not a dick but a rock hard cock. For a second, I wonder how he kept himself hard after cumming, but then when I look back at myself, I realize that I was still rock hard, just like Luke, with each of us throbbing at our own pace.

"How…." I asked, "Am I still hard?"

Thalia giggled at my confused expression, then she kissed the tip with her plump lips and made me moan a little bit.

"Hmm… I think Aphrodite's blessing is staying with you… What do you think, Annabeth?" She asked her best friend.

"Yep…. that would be my best guess…" Annabeth said, with a happy face as she jerked Luke off, "Hmm… I can't wait to get this meat in my pussy."

"Whoa whoa whoa… Aphrodite? Isn't she like the goddess of love?" I asked.

"Yep. I pray to her last night, and she blessed you boys with basically increase stamina and libido. How else do you think you got hard just by just sitting there?"

 _So that's why I was able to fuck Annabeth for so long without even closing myself to cumming._

"Is this going to last forever?" I asked, hoping she say yes.

"How should I know?" Thalia said to me, "I do hope that it stays with you two though since I am still horny…."

"I guess it's our turn now, right Thals?" Annabeth asked her friend, staring into both of our eyes.  
"Ugh… Annabeth… You are killing me…." Luke pleaded for her hand to go faster.

Annabeth smirked, going even slower and made Luke growled in agony and despair. She suddenly look at me, and I felt somewhat harder when her face is embellish with hot cum rolling down her chin.

"So… Jason…. Who do you want? Me or you sister?" She asked.

Deep down, I was more attractive to Annabeth and I know that Luke is more attracted to my sister. However, I knew that fucking my sister would get me so horny that I just couldn't pass up that opportunity.

"Sorry babe, I want to fuck my sister…." I said.

It was like she knew what I was going to say before I said it because she smiled knowingly like she already knew my answer to her question. She didn't seem disappointed, probably thinking that she will get me in her cunt nevertheless.

"Hmm… so you are that kind of guy…." She smirked, "Well, Luke…. you ready for my pussy to swallow you cock?"

Luke nodded eagerly, not delaying a moment of time. I snickered.

Turning my attention back to Thalia, I gave her a smile before picking her up and made her sat at the edge of the bed. Almost teasingly slow, I remove her racerback tank top, making sure to slide my fingertips slowly against her skins. She moaned at the feeling, but I wasn't done yet. Going for her skinny jeans, I took the hem and pull them off her sharply legs, her toes curl up when I intentionally glide my fingers around her inner thighs. Giving her converses a few tugs, she's rid of them before I pull her pink socks off too.

"Mmm…. Ooohhhh….. Oh Jason….."

With her almost naked, I kiss her skins around her collarbone, getting all those sweet spot and letting her moan like crazy. Soon, I was met with her bra covering her chest. Regardless of the garment, I gave her breast a few kisses and her moans became louder. It's like she like it much more with the silky bra as I please her. Now as I went down her body, I came closer to her snatch and give her panties one long lick from her slit to her clit. She shuddered unconsciously, grabbing my hair in the process.

"I can taste your juice, Thals…." I said, keep on licking until she shivered violently, which would only mean that she had orgasm. I could see her panties more soaked than before, giving me a great view of her folds pulsing and quivering. All of a sudden, She pulled me back up and kiss me with her plump lips, sticking her tongue in my mouth to taste herself.

"I can't hold it anymore, Jason…. I want you to fuck me…." She pleaded.

"Whatever you want, sis…" I smirked.

She smiled and at once she got on her hands and knees, spreading her legs apart enough for me to really give her a good pounding. I got on my knees behind her and rub her crotch cover panties with my cock, teasing for a few moans until I lower them off her hips and down to her thighs. I didn't even try to remove it off her legs since I really don't wanna waste anymore time.

"Come here and fuck your sister, Jason…. Fuck me and make me see stars!"

Her pussy look so delicious for my cock that I plunge in as hard and as deep as possible, making her scream as my size ripped her apart.

" **Yes YES!** Now give your sister a real good fucking until I cum all over your big cock!"

"You like my cock, don't you Thals? You like your brother fucking you good and hard…. Say it, Thals… say that you like getting fuck by your little brother."

" **Ugh yes!** I love getting fuck… **Oh god!** Ugh… it feel so good having my little brother fuck me in my pussy! Ugh….!"

When Thalia blow me just earlier before, I felt so sensitive to her mouth and tongue. However, as I am pummeling her tight cunt wrapping so tightly around me without stopping a full second, I don't even feel close to coming at all. If I have to guess, I bet it's has something to do with Aphrodite's blessing that both girls have mention.

Setting my record breaking pace, there is no telling how Thalia is still on all fours, just barely and weakly holding herself up. Each and every time, my thrust would protrude her forward as I stimulate all those sweet muscles in her loving sex canal. Finally, my powerful thrust made her collapse on her face, her ass still up in the air as I smack her butt and making it cherry red. Her hand grip the sheets tightly and she yelp muffled whenever I landed my hands on her ass.

"Ooumph…. ooumph….." She yelped, then switch to, "Ugh….. ugh…." when her pussy got pounded hard.

"Hmm…. Am I making you see stars yet?" I asked my sister under me.

All she responded was, "Nuughhh…"

I almost laugh, but instead chuckled at Thalia when she gets back into her "Having her pussy fuck and pound" moment. Suddenly, I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my best friend moaned, "Fuck dude…. You are actually nailing your sister?"

Giving them a look without losing focusing of Thalia, I saw Luke lying sideways and the same with Annabeth. They were fucking in this position where Luke held her left leg spread open and thrusting inside her now exposed pussy. I don't know what this position is called but I seriously want to try it.

"Yep… I am nailing my sister pussy and I am so gonna to cum inside her." I smirked.

Annabeth was moaning like someone who is seriously trying to hold back from orgasm, just from her facial expression, I know she's having orgasm with every passing of a second, almost going to a spasming, mind blowing, and most importantly, uninterrupted and continuous orgasm. " **Fuck….!** " I growled.

Seeing how Luke is straining as is Annabeth as they fuck in this new position, I couldn't hold the excitement anymore and pull out of my sister. She groaned in disapproval but of course I didn't listen. I place her on the bed and lay down with her, I was going to try their position when Thalia suddenly flip over to face me and wrap her leg over one of my legs. Now her pussy is exposed and my cock is touching her clit and her vagina.

"Fuck… me…." She mumbled.

Even though this is not the position I wanted to try, I wasn't complaining as I push inside her slit so deep to a point where I could touch the end of her cunt with every touch. I wasn't able to go as fast as being in doggystyle, but still pretty fast to make the pleasure build up, plus the fact that I was going as far deep as possible makes up for the speed. She moaned when I began to thrust, and her legs suddenly wrap themselves tightly around my legs, which only took her tight pussy to a whole new level when she squeezed those hips together.

" **Jesus fuck….!** You pussy's gotten so tight!" I moaned in reaction.

Thalia weave her hands around my neck, bring my head closer to her. I was breathing hot breaths on her skins, then gave her kisses here and there around her shoulder and collarbone. There is probably going to be a mark after how hard I bit her neck, but I don't think she cares that much anyway, not went there is a cock pumping into her full force. Rubbing her nipples on my chest, she tried to get more stimulation from me. I couldn't say no to that so I reached down her belly, grazing my fingernail on her skins. Within second, I rest my hand on her clit and start pinching and pulling her. She screamed, getting way too intense with the pleasure as she orgasm and squirt on my dick and out on the bed.

" **Awwhhhhh…..! JASON!** "

After a full five seconds of her immensely wonderful orgasm, she panted, "Huughh… Huughh….."

Even with the tightness of her pussy when she squeezed her hip, or even after she had orgasm, I felt no closer to cumming. Now she is laying there basically limp and spasming enjoyably, not able to control any of her movements anymore. I smile as I took advantage of this to flip her around, now her back's toward me as I lift up her right leg up and held it with my arm. I position myself at her entrance and shove it all the way in. Thalia didn't even screamed, she just uttered guttural, meaningless growl and whimper as my dick came in and out.

"You like that, sis? You want me to cum deep inside your pussy and full you up with my cum?"

I snickered again when she barely made out the words in respond…. "Cum… me…. Jason…."

Now that we are in this position too, I could see everything that's going on with Luke and Annabeth just like how they could see everything that going on with me and Thalia. I saw Annabeth pouted her lips in an O shape, a silent whimper escaped her which probably mean that she orgasmed. Yet when I look at my best friend, he seemed no closer to cum in her, just like I am. Annabeth and Thalia were facing each other, one of them is weakly smiling at me while the other one is barely conscious, but both of them are getting their respective cunt pound by two sex driven boys who wanted nothing more than release. Annabeth suddenly made eye contact with me, she smirked at the scene in front of her before focusing back on the big cock sliding in her depths.

"Man…. I am not even close to cumming yet." Luke said to me.

"Me neither…." I said, just keep fucking and fucking Thalia's twat, "Just imagine if we could do this every single day…"

I could only imagine, yet my guts is telling me that that's not the case at all, that we might actually do this every single fucking day. Luke nodded in agreement, a shiver ran down his spine when Annabeth reached back with her hands and tangle them in his hair, "Word bro…."

When the girls finally caught one another's eyes, they smile and shared a silent nod before Thalia reached out to caress Annabeth's breast. Annabeth did the same time with Thalia, kneading my sister's tits with her free hand. Meanwhile, Thalia scooch closer to Annabeth and surprisingly lick her tongue on the blonde's lips. She didn't reject her kisses and now they are fully making out while we boys, having the time of our life, savoring the pleasure of their own tight cunts.

"Mmm yes…." Annabeth mewled into Thalia's mouth, earning a shiver from her.

I wasn't believing my eyes. There I am, fucking my sister while my best friend fucking her best friend, seeing them making out with all kinds of tongue actions while doing a little swapping and tasting each other's saliva. I knew I wasn't holding strong anymore, seeing what they are doing reminds me of what we did last night, and I knew that I am definitely not going to last when I felt Annabeth's fingers caressing Thalia's clit, making that whole new level of being tight to just "barely being able to pull out anymore". Thalia did the same thing to her best friend and now Luke's faces is straining from holding his orgasm back. Both of us boys are now trying very hard to hold back, our face straining from the pressure of their cunt muscles wrapping tightly around our cock. It's almost like they are suffocating us to suck out all of the cum in our balls.

Focusing back on Thalia, I grab one of her boobs and thrust into her wildly, not caring about her batter cunt or gripping too hard on her breast. All I cared about right now is one desire, and that's to cum with all my might into her pussy and full her womb full of my spunk.

" **Fuck! You have gotten so much… ugh….** " I moan and groan, getting into an irregular pace with only pleasure in mind.

" **Jesus Annabeth! I am gonna cum….. so tight….!** " Luke said, then went over his limit and shouted, " **Annabeth…. I am really… ugh fuck…. Oh my fucking gods….! I am gonna…. I am gonna…. Shitttttt!"**

Explosively, Luke came within her and Annabeth follows soon after she felt hot cum hits the back of her pussy.

" **Awhhhhh….! Luke!** " Annabeth screamed and shouted, twitching slightly from the intense fuck.

I didn't gave it too much of a look because I felt my own release right there, but when I heard Annabeth screamed out Luke's name while saying all kinds of dirty things, that got me over the edge and my cum burst out into Thalia without stopping.

" **Oh fucking hell! Thals… God I am cumming!** " I shouted, pumping ten jets of cum in her and surprising even myself.

" **Yes…. yes….** " Thalia groan weakly.

After filling my sister up, I look at Annabeth and realize that she's also been fill up with cum. Luke panted and pull out, letting his sperm roll down her legs. I did the same thing and now both girls are panting like they've just experience the fuck of their life. I smile at the work we put them girls through, then I got up from the bed and stood next to it, admiring the scene of Annabeth and Thalia panting, spasming and their naked bodies on the bed.

I suddenly got tap on my shoulder, realizing that Luke has also gotten off the bed and stood by me, "I am gonna get a bottle of water… you want one?"

Knowing that I was drain of energy, I said, "Yeah, I definitely need some…."

We walk to the other side of the room, each getting a bottle from the mini fridge. I gulp it down pretty quick, considering that almost all my cum had been squeezed out by my sister. Luke took his time with a big slip on his bottle. He then elbow me and said, "Man… Can you believe how slutty they are? Percy's girlfriend and your sister, I mean…."

"Nope…." I simply said, "Man… I really did fuck the shit out of my sister…."

"Yep. You sure did….." He smirked, then look back at the bed, "Huh. I think they are horny again…."

Looking at the bed, they were still in their pervious position, but their lips were entangle and swirling with one another. Their hands were down at each other's peaches, probably rubbing themselves to heaven by now. I suddenly got elbow by my best friend again, he asked, "You ready to please those girls again?"

I didn't really know how to please them when I am not hard at all, but as I look at my dick hanging down and listening to those sweet mewl and moans coming from the bed, I realize that it's not fully limp even if I didn't noticed it before. Luke was also the same as I am, but his dick seems to have retain it's hardness without deflating all that much. If this is really from Aphrodite blessing, I definitely have to thank her when I meet her on Olympus or something.

"Bro, you can go… I will just watch since I am not that hard yet…."

"Suit yourself…. I am going to fuck your sister if you don't mind…" He smirked, putting the bottle on the top of the dresser.

He walked over to the bed and climb in with Annabeth and Thalia, getting ready to fuck my sister. I smile, then walking towards the bathroom to clean the cum off my dick. I was wiping them off with water when I notices something particular next to the sink. Without taking a closer look at it, I've already realize that it's a seven inches purple dildo. Staring at it, an idea suddenly came to me and it's so good I couldn't help but grab the plastic and brought it with me. I came back out of the bathroom, seeing Luke on his knees, ready to penetrate my sister folds while Annabeth's head is right above above where Thalia is and they were in a 69 position. Thalia was licking ferociously at Annabeth's peach, making the blonde moan when suddenly my sister yelp, feeling Luke's hard length push into her slit and deep inside her. The yelping sound vibrated on Annabeth and she also moaned when her vagina lips were being stimulated. Annabeth then put her hands on Thalia's belly and lean up to kiss Luke, making me unable to turn my sight from them.

"Dude… You gonna come help me or what?" Luke said to me.

Seeing this display of their bodies slamming into one another, I got hard from basically just looking at them. I walk over and climb on to the bed, kneeling behind Annabeth while Thalia's mouth is right underneath my balls. Annabeth was still kissing my friend, but not for long, not when I pushed my dick in her cunt while making a scream / whimper escaped her mouth.

" **Ugh Jason** …. Fuck me faster Jason…."

Giving her a good rhythm, I kept up the pace until I remember the dildo in my hand. I look up, seeing my sister impaled on my friend's cock, Annabeth licking her clit to make her feel better. Then I look at Annabeth, impaled on my cock, my sister licking my balls whenever it's within her reach. Seeing all of this, a slow and steady grin form on my lips, thinking that this is truly the best things that has ever happened in my life. Lifting the dildo and put it between her ass cheeks, she yelped at the sudden coldness and look back, realizing that I've got her dildo.

"Hmm…. Stick it in me, Jason… Fuck my ass and pussy at the same time!"

I smirked, rubbing her ass hole with the tip of her plastic cock.

"Where did you get a dildo?" Luke asked, surprised.

"In the bathroom…." I said, then without warning shove it in so fast even my cock in her pussy could feel the dildo making both her holes tighter.

" **Uughhhhhh…..!** " Annabeth moaned. Her head collapse on where Luke is pushing Thalia to la-la land, then she gave Luke's cock and Thalia's clit a lick whenever he pulled out and ready to shove back in.

" **Fuck…. Annabeth, you tongue…..!** "

What I didn't realize is that Annabeth made Thalia moan louder, the girl underneath her began to not only lick my balls, but took my testicles in to suck as hard as she can, moaning whenever Annabeth lick her clit. There is no way that any normal person on earth could hold out after getting their balls sucked and their dick squeezed, but I wasn't normal as I have just discover that I am a half blood. I was steadily pummeling Annabeth in both her pussy and her ass with the dildo, as well as getting my balls suck out by my sister's mouth.

" **Ugh… Are you ever gonna cum?** " Annabeth asked.

"Nope…. I am going to fuck you until you can't feel you pussy anymore." I grin devilishly.

Sharing a look with Luke, I said, "Let's fuck them until we can't fuck no more."

Luke smiled with delight, "Yeah! You hear that girls? You are our personal fuck toys until we are satisfy."

" **Uugghhhhhhhh…..!** " That was basically their respond to what we said.

For about half an hour, we just kept on pounding these horny girls, showing no signs of slowing down or giving any mercy. They were probably on the edge of the galaxy right now, seeing bright stars all around them. I would be surprise if that was the case… Even Annabeth had stopped licking and pleasuring Luke's dick and Thalia also stopped sucking my balls, giving us only their lips as they prep slow kisses, too weak and fuck out of their minds to even think.

" **Ja… son. Ple…ase…. I… I can't… no..ooo more….** " Annabeth pleaded to me.

I knew that we have been fucking for the last thirty minutes and I am still no closer to cumming, but when I heard Annabeth plead for me to stop, something ignited in me and I finally feel my cum boiling in my balls.

" **I can't…. Luke…. I… am… going crazy…..** " My sister pleaded to my best friend.

Hearing them begging for us to stop just made us lost our mind, I could see Luke was having the same straining expression as I have until with their last effort, they squeeze with everything they've got, letting me and Luke over the verge of the cliff and filling up their pussies, giving them their hard earn reward.

" **Yeah! Fuck yeah!** " I screamed as my cum spurted out of me.

Then I unconsciously smacked Annabeth's ass and making it jiggled a little bit, not knowing that consequently her ass holes and her pussy would became much tighter, which only made me cum a lot more than ten strings of my delicious treats in her sopping cunt. Their faces could only be described as relieve once we've cum inside them, slumping every part of their bodies. Luke is still coming, moaning incoherently as he finally finish with Thalia full of his sperm and cum.

"Man! I came so much into your sister….."

Pulling myself out of the blonde's cunt, She collapsed on my sister's face, dripping cum on her nose. Luke did the same with Thalia and his cum dripped on the bed. I was getting ready to back down yet, plus the fact that my cock is still in its semi hard condition so there is no way I was going to stop. Seeing as my buddy's cock is still hard, well, semi-hard anyway, I gave him a nudge and he realized what I meant.

We remove the girls from tangling in each other, then lay them on their back and show them our cocks, I said, "Alright girls…. if you suck our cocks and make us hard again, only then you can get your rest before we fuck you hard again."

Getting up from the bed, I motion Luke to walk to the couch around the side of the room and sat down. I was sitting at the right and Luke was sitting at the left, waiting for Annabeth and Thalia to come crawling over to suck us off. Instead of protesting that they are tired, they gave each other a look before crawling on the hands and knees, each one getting closer and closer to pleasure a dick.

Annabeth crawled her way to me, while Thalia crawled herself over to Luke, I grab onto her blond hair and said, "Good girls…."

Annabeth gave me a weak smile, which probably means that she's somewhat already recovered from that rough fuck I put her through. I didn't see the dildo in her ass, probably fell on the bed after I came inside her. She immediately took my cock in her mouth, bobbing like a slut whose goals in life is to suck cocks. I didn't wait and control her movement as I grab onto her head and make her go up and down faster. Luke was doing the same thing to my sister and I realize just how erotic this is. We were both holding onto their head to make them bob faster while we were all side by side; Annabeth on the right side of the couch pleasing me while Thalia on the left side of the couch pleasing Luke.

When the only sound I could hear is the squelching and slurping sound of them sucking noisily on our dicks and the moans and grunts coming out of our throats. There is no chances that I wasn't hard within minute of their blowjobs. Luke was lagging behind a little bit, but regardless still pretty hard to say the least.

I forcefully pulled Annabeth's mouth off me, seeing a strings of transparent saliva connecting us which made me all the more arouse. Then plunge her back to my length and chocking her a little in the process. Luke finally grunted as I see his cock now in full mast. He pulled Thalia off her pole and said, "Come on, slut…. It's time to fuck again."

Annabeth and Thalia shivered with worry, but I knew they were more than anticipating and exciting for us to shove back into their cunt or their ass. Luke brought Thalia up on her shaky feet, then lead her back to the bed and position her on all fours. Thalia looked back at her partner, grinning and moaning wildly as Luke teased her with his tips. I decide to get things started too.  
"Are you ready to get fuck again?" I asked Annabeth, "Ready for me to put my cock up your ass?"

"Yes please…." She smiled with her pure innocent face.

Pulling her up on her feet, I drag her on the bed and threw her on. She climb back up on all fours just like Thalia as I got on my knees behind her while she teased me by wiggling her ass. Both Thalia Annabeth were facing the end of the bed, right at the doorway while we two boys were right behind them as they teasingly kept wiggling their ass. Somehow, I knew from the instant that someone is going come walking in and will see us having sex like bunnies and fucking side by side like a bunch of horny high school teenagers.

"Here it come, Thals…." Luke said, then thrust inside her ass but not her pussy. She didn't expect this as she was expected him to shove it in her cunt, that's why she gasped and yelped at the different intrusion.

"Jesus fuck! You ass is so much tighter babe….."

I was kind of focus on them I didn't realize that Annabeth was still wiggling her ass in at my face. She got my attention when she pushed her ass back on my dick, staring her seductive look at me and wiggle her ass again.

"Come and play with me, Jason….. Come and let me make you feel good….."

"Hmm…." Her look was killing me and she knew it, so I decide to punish this slut for teasing me. Just like Luke, I plunge inside her asshole, giving all the I had to thrust deep inside her ass with the first stroke. Seeing that she moaned and writhed in pleasure, I knew that I wasn't being rough enough so I increase my pace a lot faster, making all the pleasure soar up and mix with a good amount of aching discomfort. Now she's screaming and I knew that she's at my mercy to let me do whatever I want to her.

"You are a slut, aren't you Annabeth? You are a dirty slut who loves getting fuck by cocks… Huh? Tell me you are a slut…. Tell me that you are MY slut…."

Annabeth mumble in responds, getting to heat up to talk like a normal person.

"Tell me slut or I am not going to fuck you anymore." I said and smack her ass.

She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs, " **I am… I am your slut! I am your dirty slut for you to do whatever you want to me….! Ahhh fuck!** "

Her first orgasm rolled over her, soaking my balls with her sopping pussy. Getting into a good rhythm, I look at my companion on my left to see how they are doing. Luke was now fucking Thalia in her pussy, must have switch when I was fucking Annabeth. Thalia couldn't hold herself up anymore and now she's being fuck into the bed by my friend's powerful thrust. Luke suddenly look up, realizing that I was looking at me, giving me a thumbs up before grunting, "Man…. Your sister's got a really tight pussy…."

I smiled, giving him back a thumbs up before I focus my attention back at the girl with blond hair. I was having my way with this beautiful and sexy girl, making her moans of pleasure echo throughout the cabin with each thrust.  
" **Fuck. Fuck Fuck…. Fuck me!** "

That was her second orgasm, but like I was going to keep count when I would rather focus on getting off. I continued to smack her ass, making more music than an orchestra would with only the sound of moans, grunts, whimpering, groaning, smacking, and to even screaming. There is no doubt in my mind that people down the hall could hear us fucking and screaming, but I don't care… not as much as violating Annabeth's ass with all that I've got.

I was just getting myself closer to my impending orgasm when I suddenly noticed the knob on the door turn, yet none of the girls or Luke noticed this. When it's fully unlock, the door opened and I tried to stop only then to I realize who was at the door. I smirked at him, going back to pummeling his girlfriend.

 _I called it…. I knew that someone is going to come in the door and see us fucking the two girls doggystyle._

"Hey guyyyyys…." Percy said, staring at the scene of his girlfriend and his best friend getting pounded from behind. He got hard almost immediately and it's now poking out from his sweatpants.

"He…ey… Per…cy!" The girl underneath me shrilled, her words broken with each powerful thrusts from me, "Wanna join?"

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend when he said, "Do you really need to asked?"

Percy didn't hesitate and stripped out of his clothes in minutes. With his rock hard boner, he climb on the end of the bed and gave Annabeth's his treat. Seeing as she's impale on my cock, he gave me a smirked and said, "I guess now I know what happened after I left…."

"Yep…." I said, then realized about this Chloe person, "Where did you go by the way?"

"I fuck the waitress I met this morning during breakfast…. Best time of my life." He grinned, holding onto Annabeth's head, "What about you? Anything exciting?"

"Well, I fuck my sister and came insider her cunt…." I smirked.

"What….!" He asked, "No way…"

"Yep… I fuck my sister hard…." I said, keeping that smirk, "Luke and I have been fucking them for at least two hours now… all because of Aphrodite's blessing or something….."

"Damn right…! I've never fuck for so long…" Luke broke into the conversation, "….or holding back that long without coming all over them."

Both Percy and I grinned at what Luke said, then Annabeth suddenly pulled her lips off her boyfriend, lick it a few time before she asked, "Do you wanna double me with Jason….? I want to feel your cock in my pussy too…."

Percy smirked, "Whatever you want, wise girl…."

Percy shared a nod with me before I pull out of her gaping ass, then I fall back on the bed and let Annabeth straddled me as she sank her pussy down and envelop my cock. Annabeth moan for the infinite time since we started fucking, then swing her silky blond hair back to look at Percy who is jerking his nine inches cock and move closer to poke her pussy. His cock as well as mine were already wet enough that we didn't need any lube, and now Percy's pushing his cock right up her pussy and sliding against my cock too.

"Yeah baby… I am going to fuck you till you can't feel your legs no more." Percy said devilishly.

I remember from last night, when Annabeth asked me to fuck her along with Luke in her pussy, I was a little apprehensive about it. But when I started shoving in with Luke's big cock already in there, I felt so turn on mainly because I was touching his dick with my dick, and that somehow cause me to feel much closer to orgasm. I was never bi-sexual by any means, but just personally think that it's hot when our dick fuck the same pussy together.

Now with Percy already bottom out in her cunt and me feeling all the ridges of his cock right up against me, I lost all the patient I've in me and just thrust wildly into Annabeth, driving Percy's thrusts to go as fast as I am.

" **OH Great Fucking Gods above! Di immortals…..! Ughhhh…. so fucking full….. Punish me ugh….. Make me cum with your cocks….!** " Annabeth screamed, getting sandwich between two boys while getting her pussy destroy by two big teenage cocks. Surprising, Percy drove up his speed and I was having a hard time to keep up with his pounding, even his hips moves in blur and couldn't really see each thrust.

" **Oh fuck! Oh fuck fuck FUCKKKKK!** " Annabeth orgasmed, squeezing and clutching her pussy around two big cocks in her. Even with Aphrodite's blessing, I couldn't hold it in anymore, not when Percy's cock is rubbing my own cock while scraping her vagina with his banana shaped cock. I drove hard and deep a few more time in her and came, letting it exploded and cover her pussy with my searing hot cum.

" **Ugh…. ugh… Ugh fuck!** " I groaned, then lay back on the bed and panted.

I'd have to admit that Percy's is a much better fuck than me, and I was envy of how he performs sexually. He was still hammering his girlfriend with my semi hard cock in there, realizing that I've just finish and speed up to a point where Annabeth is just lying on my chest, not even moving and wait until it's over. Finally, he came inside her, filling her up to the brim with at least ten shots of his fertile, white and think cum.

"Hades….. I am never gonna get use to your cunt, wise girl…." He said, then realize his girlfriend is twitching uncontrollably. He pulled out, sitting on the heel of his feet and jerking off his still hard cock.

"Damn…. I think we nailed her just a little bit too hard." I smirked, pulling out of her tight and battered pussy with my limp and soft dick.

"I think she enjoyed it though…. Right, wise girl?" He asked.

She responded by drawing out her words as she reply, "Fuckkkkk…."

Both Percy and I snickered at Annabeth's reply, "See, she likes it, especially when it's rough."

"Well, I ain't going to argue…." I said, then realized his hard cock, "Dude… how can you have so much stamina after fucking for so long?"

"I am a son of Poseidon…." He said it as a matter of fact, "Water increase my power so it kinda give me basically unlimited energy without stopping for a long time."

"Really?" I was stunned, "If I can do that I will never stop fucking girls….."

As Percy chuckled at my comment, I push Annabeth off me and rest next to her. I was panting slightly while Annabeth was still panting hard to try and recovered from that rough fuck. I don't think she would be able to go on anymore, either can I when I have cum so much and feeling all the strength left me.

"Percy… a little help?"

We turned out head, seeing Luke fucking Thalia in her ass with her above him as she bounced wildly on his pole. Her pussy is leaking cum which only meant that he came inside her pussy while they were doing it in doggystyle. I couldn't keep my eyes away, neither could Percy.

"She is so horny, I don't think she's satisfy with just one cock…. plus I am not coming in her anytime soon…." Luke said.

Percy immediately register what he said, probably aching from his blue balls with how many times he cum without stopping. Percy smirked, kneel walk his way to them and gave Thalia a kiss. She hungrily kissed back, keeping her rhythm on Luke's pole.

"Stand up, baby…." Percy said.  
Thalia immediately stood up on her shaky legs followed by Percy and Luke, then she immediately hopped on Percy's waist with Percy holding her thighs with his hand, his cock right underneath her cum sopping pussy.

"Well, I think she's inviting you with her sweet ass…." Percy said.  
Luke drooled, seeing her almost impaled on Percy's cock and went forward, poking her with his cock and thrust in to resume fucking her ass.  
" **Oomph! Oomph!** " Her moans muffled, " **Fuckkkkk…..!** "

Percy smiled, aiming his cock and thrust inside her other hole, filing both holes up. Both boys grunted as they feel her solid and narrow cunt and ass stretch by their big cock, her squeezing them with all her might to get their last bit of cum. Luke then suddenly took Thalia's thighs with his hands, holding her up while Percy removed his and focus on thrust all of them to their orgasmic bliss. They were really going at it, each thrust protrude my sister upward, and when each time they pull out, her ass and pussy sank downward, making it deeper even though it couldn't go any deeper.

" **Fuck! I am gonna cum soon….** " Luke strained against her ass.

" **Me too…. I am not going to last much longer….** " Percy said, his thrust wild.

I sigh, looking back at the ceiling until I realize that Annabeth wasn't next to me anymore. I look around only to realize that she is between my legs and licking my soft dick. She smiled at me when I finally took notices of her. I smile back, silently asking what she's doing.  
"You fuck me so good…. I just think you need a little reward after your hard work." She smirked, seeing that I've relaxed and let her do what she want to do.

I smirked back, "Babe… you just want to suck me off. Don't deny it…"

"Aww… you already know…. don't be so mean…" She smiled, licking my tip repeatedly after that. I relax while letting her do what she wanted to do with me.

Percy and Luke was still fucking my sister hard. All of them were moaning, but my sister was whimpering non-stop mixing with a groan here and there. I could tell from her face that she's was beyond tired, and with one last attempt she squeeze all her muscles down there, drawing Percy and Luke over the limited. They immediately cum with everything they've got. Luke came in her ass while Percy came in her pussy which is already fill with Luke's cum earlier. The amount of sperm is so much in her pussy that when Percy came, it forced out a lot of cum as it leaked down to his balls.

" **Oh fucking hell…!** " Thalia moan, holding onto Percy's neck until their cock limped out of her, deflated. She collapsed on her knees, then her body fell on the edge of the bed with her lower half still on the floor. She was panting and twitching, her tongue lolled out like she's trying to get more air in her lungs. However, I didn't really care much since the pleasure was building up in my loins as Annabeth sucked and sucked.

"Damn…." I panted, now paying my full attention to Annabeth.

Then Luke said to Percy, "Dude… I think your girlfriend is never going to stop….."

Percy laughed, fist bumping him and said, "Yep… my girlfriend is just way too horny even for three guys."

The slurping and gurgling sound made when Annabeth suck nosily on my cock brought both Percy's and Luke's attention to me, then I really start to feel myself coming. Holding on to her head one last time, I gave her throat a few thrust and release my cum down her belly. Annabeth choked as I fire six shots in her mouth, not as much since I'd be probably sperm-less by the end of all this. Rubbing and stroking her silky hair, I said to Annabeth, "Thanks babe…."

Annabeth pulled her lips off me, getting all the excessive cum on her chin in her mouth too, "Hmm… Your cum is so delicious, Jason…."

Now I am fully deflated just like my companions, everyone of us has a satisfy look on our faces. I mean, who wouldn't after fucking for so long…. Annabeth sat up, her feet behind her ass. Thalia climbed on top of the bed, plopping down and rest with her body sprawling over half the mattress.  
"Well, that was fun…." I said, and all of them nodded, "So, what now….? Luke and I don't have a room to stay in anymore, and we have probably miss dinner already…."

"You and Luke could stay in my room… I mean, it's not like I want to spend everyday alone….." Thalia said, "Plus I don't want to disturb this pair of love birds."

"Shut up, Thals." Annabeth smack her arm, "I bet you the instant you are back in your room, you are going to fuck them again."

The look on my sister face was nothing but defeated, she couldn't say anything and reluctantly put on a smirk, chuckling at herself, "Yep, you are definitely right about that."

"We missed dinner….?" Luke said, his stomach growl loudly, "But it's only eight thirty…. I think we can still catch it if we hurry."

"We should go and get our stuff back in our room after, you know… before someone throws them away."

"Right… Let's hurry up and get dress before dinner ends." Luke said, then everyone began dressing up.

All three of us boys finished dressing up the quickest since we are boys. Annabeth and Thalia were lagging behind to try and find the clothes all over the floor. Finally, they were back in their clothing from before and we raced the hallway to the dining car. Luckily for us, dinner is still being serve and there is still a considerable amount of people still in dining car. We all sigh in relieve, getting into one booth as I waiter took our order. Percy ordered some meatballs with spaghetti. Annabeth ordered a salad with dressings and croutons, which I think it's weird for dinner. Thalia ordered a pasta salad with chicken, which I think it's more normal for a dinner. Luke ordered a burger with a bunch of onion rings. Finally, I order my favorite food, a plate full of macaroni & cheese.

We didn't have to wait long for our food to come, as the waiter was back in a few moment will all of our food ready to go. I dig in without any sort of remorse, and soon we have all finish our dinner within fifteen minutes.

"Pewff…. I am so full right now…" Annabeth said.

"Full of dinner or something else?" I smirked.

Suddenly, I felt a kick in my groins and I double over the table, groaning like someone to took a jab to his balls, which she clearly did.

" **Ah Fuck!** " I screamed, trying to hold off the pain, "You don't have to kick that hard….." I manage to whispered, still groaning.

Everyone laughed at me, even Annabeth, who almost kick my balls off was also laughing at me.

"Gee, thanks for the support, guys." I said, specifically to Percy and Luke.

"No problem, Jason…. noo problem." Percy replied.

"So, are you going to get the stuff from your room to mine?" My sister asked.

"Yep, if Jason could walk after that kick in the balls." Luke laughed again.

"Fuck . you ." I said, "Now come on, let get going."

Leaving Annabeth and Percy with themselves while Thalia walk to her room by herself, me and Luke stroll to our room and walk inside, only to noticed that all of his parent's stuff are gone. There is a note of the table which Luke picked up, I walk over and read it myself.

 _Dear Luke and Jason,_

 _We know this is going to happen one way or another, but regardless we are happy for you._

 _We are going back home, Luke, so don't worry about us. Both of you are going to do great in camp half blood! :)_

Putting the note back on the table, Luke smiled and pack up all his stuff inside his suit case. I did the same thing with my stuff and soon we have everything pack up and ready to go.

"Got it. Now let's go see what Thalia is doing…."

The door tag 5-69 was soon within our sight, then we barged in only to noticed Thalia is moving around the beds to make it into three.

"Need a little help, sis?" I asked, but before she responded I've already helped and finished moving the beds.  
"Unpack your stuff. I am going to take a shower…." She said, smile thankfully at me.

She walked over to her closet, picking a few clean clothes for sleep. Me and Jason took our clothes off, leaving us in only our boxers to wait for our turn with the shower. All of a sudden and without any warning for us, she just strip out of her clothing leaving her in her lacy black bra and panties. Throwing her dirty clothes away in the basket, I swear that she is teasingly swaying her hips as she walked inside the bathroom with a towel. I immediately got a raging boner, then I noticed that Luke was also hiding his erection.

 _Damn it… I bet she is doing it on purpose._

For about thirty minutes, she's still hasn't gotten out of the bathroom yet, and that erection just kept growing. I decide to see what's going on with her, wondering why she's taking so long.

"Hey Thals! You almost done yet?"

I didn't hear anything, only the sound of what seem like bubbling water. I crack open the door a little bit and peak inside.  
"Oh you don't have peak, you know…. Just come inside if you want to."

My erection got even harder and almost to it's fullest form when I realize that Thalia is in a considerable big hot tub, playing with the water with her legs, splashing it around, "Uh…. I thought you were taking a shower?"

"Nope… change my mind when I saw your boner when you look at my ass…." She winked. "Come on, Luke… You don't have to peak too."

Luke came out from behind me, which I didn't realize that he was there.

"Well, since I held up your shower time…. Would you guys like to take a bath with me?"

Looking at Luke then back to Thalia, I smirked and took a few steps in before slowing sinking into the hot tub next to her. Luke stared in shocked at the scene in front of him, but reluctantly walk over and sinked inside the hot tub. Both of ours boxers were trying to flow in the water, making out bulging tent even more obvious than before.

"Hmm… I am going to have fun with you two boys tonight…"

Both me and Luke gulped in anticipation as she rubbed her hands on our already hard bulge. Feeling so turn on, I snake my hand to her panties and rub her off. Her moan of surprise just set me feeling even more arouse than before.

"Jason…. Stick your fingers in me…." She said, panting with each breath.

I did as I was told, sticking my middle fingers in her pussy and graze her g-spot every now and then. Meanwhile, Luke was handling her tits, groping and kissing her nipples as soon as that garment is off. Since there are four hands playing with her body, she came pretty quick as her juices spill out of her pussy, mixing with the warm water.

"Oh that was nice… Now let me return the favor…." She told me.

Wiggling my boxer off me, I grab the piece of clothing and threw it away to the floor. My cock is now underwater while Thalia reached for me to jerked me off again. Shockingly, she got in front of my legs and sank her head below the surface of the water to take me in her mouth. I moan out loud, enough for Luke to hear me. With the combine feeling of the warm water surrounding my cock and her wet and tight mouth sucking so hard on the length of my shaft, it wasn't long before I felt my cum boiling in my balls, ready to burst out in her mouth. It surprised me that she didn't even came up for air once, just kept sucking and bobbing on my hard rob. When I finally felt it coming, I held her head down with my hands, forcing her to choke on my eight inches cock. Her nose press up against my pubic bone while spurt after spurt of my cum hits the back of her throat.

"Oh fucking god…." I grunted, then she bob her head on my shaft a few more time, getting all the remaining cum out of me. Her head surfaced back up the water, open her mouth to swirl my thick cum before swallowing my cream down her belly.

"Hmm… yummy." She moaned at the feeling, "I like drinking your cum, Jason… so tasty."

Her attentions switch from me to Luke, seeing that he's wanking himself when his boxers were already off. Thalia smiled at Luke, giving him a come here motion with her fingers. Luke got up from the seat on the opposite and walk over to Thalia as she knelt on her knees, right above his cock as she began sucking him off.

"Oh fuck!" He gasped at the feeling.

Thalia gave Luke a wicked smirked before she pouted her plump lips to take his whole cock down her throat. Luke didn't last as long as I thought he would. After holding her head in place for a while, his whole face turned from straining to moaning in complete bliss. When she made those choking sound while sucking on him to get the last bit of cum, he crumble in shaky knees and sank back on his seat, not before decorating her face.

"Ugh… ugh….."

Thalia did the same thing with his cum, licking her lips to get more cum in her mouth before swallowing, "Hmm… just as tasty."

Luke and I could only pant after that amazing blowjob, but I didn't realize that I still have a hard on, as is Luke with his own erection. Mine was basically poking out the surface of the water, and when she looked at me, she gasped when she saw my head and part of my shaft sticking out. Then she gave a look to Luke, realizing that his head was also out of water, throbbing in its own pace.

"Well, Aphrodite's blessing really did stay with you two…." She said with glee, "I know what we could do next…."

It's doesn't take the world's greatest detective to know what she mean. And for the rest of the evening going into tomorrow's morning, we weren't even bathing and getting clean, but instead getting ourselves even dirtier by fucking till the sun comes up…

 _Best day of my life…..!_

 _ **Percy**_

 _I wonder what Thalia and Luke and Jason are doing…. eh… probably sleeping by now._

Annabeth and I were strolling back to our room, talking about my adventure with Chloe.

"So…" Annabeth said, tracing her fingers on my chest, "What happened after you left? Did you bang Chloe?"

"Well, I asked for her to bring me ice cream to Thalia's room. I wasn't fully dress so she was surprised at that, but she didn't walk away either. Then I started to seduce her when I drip ice cream on my dick. Then everything started happening and I I fuck her in missionary, then doggy, then she rode me until I cum three times inside her."

"You came in her?" Annabeth was stunned.

"Yep…. I couldn't help it, you know. Her pussy was just as tight as you are since she said she hasn't fuck for a while, and I kinda of believe her." I said, then wrap my arms around Annabeth, "Don't worry though, you are still my number one babe."

Annabeth chuckle at my comment about her and gave me a kiss on the cheek for the compliment, "Well, you had fun… I only fuck Leo and Jason dry….."

I smiled, remembering just earlier how Jason and Luke were fucking them doggystyle, "I know, babe. I was there….."

Suddenly, I thought of the idea where Chloe could join us having sex. I mean, she didn't complain anyway when I mention a second time with her, and I don't think she's going to refuse having sex with a girl anyway, "You know, I could ask Chloe to come and join us, then everyone can have fun…."

Annabeth smirked and removed her hand from my chest, giving me her infamous lazy grin. I didn't even notices that we have already arrived at the front of our room until Annabeth reached for the knob.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow…. but right now, I just wanna cuddle next to you." She smiled, then open the door to our room.

"Yeah… cuddle." I smile knowingly.

She smiled back, skipping her way to our bed and lay down. Meanwhile, she wiggled out of her clothes and leaving herself in white panties and bra, then inviting me to join her on our bed. I took off my pants, leaving me in my boxer plus shirt and climb on, letting her head rested on my chest. She was listening to my rhythmic heartbeat, both of us looking into the dim ceiling where the moonlight is reflecting off of it.  
"Well, today was wild…." She said, drawing circles on my chest.

"No kidding…." I said, "Fucking you, Thalia, and Chloe all in the same day…. I just can't believe how lucky I am after getting this dream watch from Aphrodite."

"Dream watch?"  
"Yeah, I am gonna have to call it something anyway, so why not?" I said, "Beside, I can't just keep calling it a thing every time I mention it…."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, then stop tracing her fingers in a sudden.

"You know, I've only use it once…."

"Oh! Do you wanna use it for tonight?" I smirked.

"Meh…. I think I will enjoy something a lot more better than a wet dream." She smirked, tracing her fingers lower to my belly. I instantly know what she has planned.

"Well, wise girl. Do you want to tell me what you've got planned?"

Annabeth smirked, sneaking her hand down my underpants and garb my dick, "I think I would rather show you what I mean instead…."

Using her hand, she grabbed the familiar cock in her hands, "Hmm… I can feel you getting bigger in my hand, Percy…. Are you getting horny?"

I grunt in respond as she jerked me from being semi hard to now growing steady in her hand. She snickered at my expression, quicken her movements which brought a few more grunts from me.

"Percy… Do you want me to give you a blowjob? Do you wanna get hard?"

"Fuck, Annabeth….! Just suck me off…."

She smirked, totally enjoying herself in control of the situation. She leaned up next to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry babe, I will make you harder than you've ever got gotten before."

I shivered in delight as I anticipate what she's going to do next. She got up from my chest, kneel walk her way between my legs. The bulge in my boxer was almost sticking out from the crack, and Annabeth giggled when she saw me throb for attention. Reaching for the hem, she pull my underwear off my dick, all the way off my legs and threw it away.

"Hmm… I am going to enjoy sucking your cock." She said with glee.

Getting down, she breathed in hot and warm breath on my dick, getting it arouse before giving it a lick from bottom to top. I shivered as her tongue slid up my cock with such gentleness it's almost feels like she's just grazing my dick with her saliva. After a while of tongue bath, she couldn't wait any longer and push her pout lips to encase my cock in her mouth.

"Oh fuck! Baby…. Ugh…."

Looking up with her eyes and saw that I was enjoying it, she quicken her speed, moving up and down faster and licking my head whenever she got the chance. A strand of her blond hair suddenly falls in front of her face and she desperately try to shake it away. Grabbing her hair and moving it behind her ear, I held on and make her bob at the rhythm I wanted.

All of a sudden, she slowly dislodged herself from my cock, making a loud pop. Then she smirked at me, smacking my cock against her face and rubbing my head on her cheeks.

"Percy… do you wanna fuck my titties?" She asked, licking up what little of pre-cum from my cock.

I didn't even hesitated and said, "Hell yes, babe!"  
Giving me one big and long lick, she smirked at my eagerness and lean further up so now her tits are pressing my cock. To say that her boobs were beautiful is really an understatement, they are mesmerizing, her large c-cup breasts are just the right size for her body which meant that they are not sagging one bit but soft and perky.

Giving her bra strap a pull, she removed the garment off her shoulder and threw it on the bed. Her tits were now exposed and there is no doubt in my mind that she's got the most perfect breasts in the world. Her nipples were already hard and erected and I couldn't help myself but graze my thumb over her left nub, making her moans to my touches.

I guess I made her hornier from teasing her nipple because she looked wildly at me before push my cock between her cleavage, rubbing me off almost instantly with her breasts.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

Even though this feels good, with my cock stuff inside her tits, she wasn't able to go as fast as I want her to. I decide to do something about it.

"Percy. Wut….."

Flipping her over, I got her underneath me as I climb on top of her belly and press my cock at her cleavage. She got the idea and push those soft and tender breast together. Soon, I was fucking her tits with each thrust forward, making her moan as her boobs were being rubbed and stimulated.

"Fuck! your tits feels so good…."

"Don't worry Percy," She smirked, "I will make you feel even better."

I was wondering how she could actually make this better when she licked the ridges of my cock whenever I thrust forward, paying most of her attention to the shaft that stick out from her boobs with each thrust.

"Oh shit! Fucking…. that feels sooo good!"

She smirked, looking at my reaction for a brief seconds before going back to licking my cock.

"Ugh baby…. I am gonna blow….."

"Cum all over me, Percy…. make your little slut dirty!" She said, then pout her lips upward which brought me to the brink of cumming when I rub against her plump lips.

" **Ugh…. fuck! I am…god! ….gonna cum!** "

I couldn't held it in any longer…. I came all over on her with a few more push.

" **Shitttt!** " I screamed, ropes after ropes of cum spray on her face and neck, " **Ugh… ugh… ugh…** "

"Mmm…. yummy cum…" She grinned at all the cum I pump out, rubbing her breasts on my cock a few more times just to get the remaining cum in my cock, "Hmm… so much cum on me, babe."

Scraping some off her face, she licked them clean off her fingers, "Mmm… Taste like sweet whipped cream."

Sinking down on the heels of my feet, I sigh and look at just how much cum I've ejaculated over her face. A few strings on her cheeks, quite a lot on her chin up to her nose, and a few ropes on her forehead, and her neck is coated with cum. I draw some up from her nose and she giggled at the feeling, then I stick it in her mouth and she gladly lick them down her stomach.  
"Baby…. That was… you were fucking awesome."

Pulling my shirt off me, I gave her my shirt so she could clean her face.

"Thanks babe…." She smiled, then threw the shirt away after she's done.

Looking back at me after her face is clean, she grinned happily at the erections that's still throbbing at her. She wasn't even surprise by any mean, but then again, she saw me stay hard after even the third or fourth round, so I guess it's not really a surprised then.  
"Percy… Do you want to fuck me now?"

"Babe, what do you think?" I asked back, then pull at the hem of her panties, slowly down her legs and finally thrown away in the room.

Her pussy was so wet, juice leak out of her folds and down her thighs. She was anticipating me to fuck her hard, and this time I just let her have what she wanted without teasing her…. not that much anyway.

"Fuck me babe. Fuck me till I am going to leak your cum for a week." She screamed as I rub my dick head on her slits, specifically on her clit which drove her insane with needs.

"Yeah baby… You want me to fuck you?"

"Percy… I am….." Before she could say anything more, I push myself in and earning myself a groan from her lips. She tensed up, feeling my cock stretch her even though she had me in her a "thousands times" before. After a while of just staying inside her and relishing her tight cunt, she said, "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"Babe… I am going to fuck you till your legs won't hold you up no more."

With that said, I picked a steady rhythm with each thrust and smack my balls against her ass, loving each and every second of it.

"Mmm…. I love your cock sliding in and out of me…." She moaned, "So fucking big!"

While she moaned like a slut, I leaned down and capture a sweet spot on her neck, bitting and sucking on it to leave a mark, then I kissed the space behind her earlobe and a sexy innocent whimper escaped her. All of this just made her more horny because in one swift movement, she is now straddling me with her legs on either side of my waist. My cock stay in her that whole time switching from missionary to cowgirl, meaning that I was a lot closer to cumming.

Once she had steady herself on my shaft, she bounced like a wild girl she is to get me deeper inside her. I grab her ass with my hand, squeezing it and smacking her red cherry ass with each slap.

 _Slap! Slap! Slap!_

"Oooohhh! You are so naughty!" She yelped with each smack on her ass. She rested both her hands on my chest, bouncing with all her might to get herself a cum fill pussy.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand caress my balls, massaging each testicles and slowly tease the skin of shaft whenever it came out of Annabeth.

"Ugh… how are you… doing that?"

She was too overwhelm with her own pleasure she didn't heard what I said, but the hand was still massaging my balls and I felt myself on the brink of release. It was about the same time that my cum is boiling in my balls that I felt a tongue lick the skins on my testicles. Thinking that it's definitely not Annabeth, I look around Annabeth to see who was doing that.

"Hey Perseus."

Seeing who it is, I stop all movements and almost pushed Annabeth off me. Annabeth screamed as her orgasm overtook her and left her hanging on to the edge of pleasure, but she didn't notice that someone was behind us.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, getting her juice pouring out onto my dick.

Feeling Annabeth's pussy clinched around my cock and the hand caressing my balls, I lost it and cum inside my girlfriend even though at the moment I didn't want to. Not because I want to cum on her face or somewhere else, but because someone is kneeling on the edge of the bed handling my balls and looking at us fucking.

"Oooohhh….! That was fucking nice!" Annabeth moaned and grinned.

"Uh… Annabeth." I said. Annabeth looked at me, confused as to why I was kind of freak out. I pointed behind her and she looked back, her face morph from being totally confused to being totally horrified, then she started to panic. She jumped off my dick and pull the blankets to cover her body.

" **Mom!** …..Wut?! What The Fuck Are You Doing Here?" She shouted.

She was wearing a white robe with a strap on her right shoulder, her light blond hair braided on one side and she had a smile on her face. Radiant with power, I immediately know that Lady Athena is paying us a visit. To me, I shiver when I saw that smile since I never thought I ever see her do that.

"Hi Annabeth…." Athena simply said, "Did you have fun?"

"Mom! Why are you….." Annabeth trailed off, realizing that her mother is handling my balls. I groan at the feeling after a sensitive orgasm.  
"Uh… Lady Athena. What are you doing?" I ask.

She smirked at me, then Annabeth finally realize what her mother is doing to me. Annabeth was totally lost for words as she stared at her mother giving me a handjob. I was the most surprise at all this since I never would have thought that the Goddess of wisdom would doing something like this, especially when she doesn't like me, or me dating her daughter, or the grudge between her and my dad.

"Well Percy, isn't it obvious?" She smiled yet again.

"Mom? Uh…. I…? What?" Annabeth was totally confused at the scene of her mother, one of the virgin goddesses, massaging my balls along with a smile on her face, "I… uh. don't…."

"Oh Annabeth…. Are you surprise?"

"Uh. Well yeah. I mean, you just show up out of nowhere…." She said, avert looking directly at her mother, "and you are touching my boyfriend balls…."

Athena snickered, leaving my balls alone and I sigh in relieve, thinking that she finally got her senses back. But I was dead wrong when she suddenly reach to grab my cock and jerk me off. I groan in respond to her soft hand, which had me thinking about Athena in some ways that I definitely shouldn't. This just adds to my discomfort and pleasure when she rubbed my head with her fingers, teasingly bring my pre-cum out of my cock.

Athena chuckled at my expression, then bring her hand back to jerking, "Well, do you have any surprises to tell me….?"

Annabeth faces suddenly morph to being terrified at what her mother just said, realizing that she is getting interrogated by her mother, "What!? But how did you…."

"I heard you in Olympus when you screamed my name this morning. So….?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. Not only is she jerking me with this surprise event, but she also knew about what has happened since this morning, so that would mean that she knew everything that's been going on since Annabeth first had sex with me in my cabin.

Annabeth stuttered, getting way to uncomfortable just like I am, "Um…. I.. I… I uh… have sex with Percy two days ago."

"Uh huh… go on."

"Uh… then I had sex with him yesterday…." Annabeth said, clearly avoiding the part where I fuck Thalia, or the part where she was gangbang by three boys.

"Hmm… Are you forgetting something?" Athena smiled, looking into Annabeth's eyes.

Having her mother staring at her, she broke down and said, "Alright! I found out my boyfriend has sex with my best friend, then I found out about him having wet dream with other girls using something that Aphrodite gave him. I got really horny and ask him if he wants an open relationship and he said yes. Then he called Luke and Jason over and I had sex with all of them, then Thalia join us and that was it."

Athena smiled, clearly wasn't done with her questions yet, "Well, what about today?"

Annabeth's face was begging her mother to stop, but she regardless said, "I woke up and had sex with Percy. Then I gave him a blowjob with Thalia under the table. Then I had sex with Luke, Jason, and Thalia while Percy went to fuck the waitress Chloe. And now I just had sex with him until you showed up."

I swear I thought that Athena was about to explode into her godly form and turning us into ashes, but that didn't happened. Instead, she smiled at her daughter and said, "Is that everything?"

"Yeah…" Annabeth said, ashamed of herself.

After Annabeth finished explaining, Athena let go of my cock and her hand is now covered with jizz when I came inside Annabeth. She smiled sensually before licking up the cum and pre-cum on her fingers. My jaw drop as she did this, and Athena notices our expression. She laughed and said, "Hmm… you don't taste bad, Percy."

"Uh….. I…? Thank you?"

When Annabeth finally realize that her mother just lick my cum in her mouth, she gasped and ask, "Did you just…. lick my boyfriend's cum?"

Athena gave her daughter a mischievous and naughty smile, going back to jerking me which sent waves of pleasure through my body. Annabeth just stared in shock.

"Mom…. Why are you here? I thought you don't like Percy or the relationship we have?" Annabeth asked, "And I thought you are one of the….."

"Virgin goddess…? Well, I technically was still a virgin this morning. That is untilI heard you scream my name on Olympus so I decided to see what you were doing." She explained, "After I saw your adventure with Percy the whole day, I got a little horny and wonder what sex would really be like. So I kinda have sex…."

"What?! But you and Artemis are the two…."

"Artemis? No…. She isn't a virgin at all. She actually lost it to a half blood in your camp after they set up that rule they've got each night."

I couldn't believe it…..

"But what about Percy? Or the grudge with Poseidon? I thought you hated him…."

"Well, you think I was doing it for your safety, and you are right. But I also thought that Percy wouldn't be able to make you happy after the war ended. Now I know I was wrong, seeing you always so happy around Percy make me realize that he is able to pleasure you in every way possible."

"As for the grudge with Poseidon, we have kinda of settle on our differences." She smirked.

"How?" I ask.

"I kinda forgive him for everything when….. well, when he was pounding my pussy on my bed."

I almost faint from the lack of oxygen in my brain….

 _Did she just said she had sex with my dad?_

Athena instantly knew what I was thinking about, she jerked me harder and brought me back to reality, "I never thought sex was so relaxing until now, and I never would have thought your father would be so gentle but at the same time so rough."

All I responded was, "Uh…."

Annabeth and I were speechless as the goddess of wisdom said, "Hmm… Just thinking about your father's cock makes me so wet…."

"Aren't you now?" I heard.

Standing behind Athena, I saw a figure shielded from the shadows.

"Oh I was just talking about you…."

The figure step out from the shadows. It's wasn't any surprised to me that I saw my dad standing there in his robe and radiant with his power.

"Dad!?"

"Hey Percy…." He smiled, then walk behind Athena, "Did you have fun with Annabeth?"

"Uh…." I mumble, partly because Athena is teasing my head again, "I… don't…."

Given with Athena's jerking, I wasn't able to form words as I look at the two gods in front of us, both of which are our parents. My brain was like on overdrive, trying to figure out what our parents are doing here, especially Athena.

"Lord Poseidon!" Annabeth gasped in surprised, "What?…. Mom, can you tell me what's going on? If you are not mad at us, why are both of you here?"

"Oh Annabeth, you haven't figure it out yet?" Athena asked.

"What are you talking about? I just wanna know what…" She trailed off, as if she just realize what their intention for coming here is.

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes divert to where my dad is, or specifically, where his lower half is. It was then I realize that my dad has a hard on sticking out prominent from his robe. Then I realize something, Athena was paying most attention to my dick, or me specifically. Poseidon was staring at my girlfriend, where the blankets only covers so much of her body, leaving one of her breasts exposed.

Turning gears in my head, I kinda figure out why they did come here, but the idea was so unbelievably preposterous and absurd that I was having a hard time comprehending it. I guess Annabeth also have the same idea since her face is blanked just like me, but she didn't say anything either, only looking at her mother jerking my cock and Poseidon's hard on back and forth.

"Oh Do you think we should tell them before they turned into statue?" Athena asked my dad.

"Yeah…. wouldn't want that to happen." Poseidon chuckled.

"Well, I guess I will tell you then…." Athena said, finally leaving my cock alone, "As you already know, I got horny looking at you two fucking like rabbits so I had sex with Poseidon. That was fun, but then I thought about what better ways for us to connect as a family than having sex together. So that's why we are here, to join the party!"

I didn't know what to say…. it's not like I was going to say anything anyway after they reveal their intention for coming here.

"Well, I think you've broke them completely." Poseidon smiled, looking at our stunned faces.

"Yeah… but they will come around though. In the meantime, why don't we have some fun with ourselves?" Athena asked, grinning at the equally smiling Poseidon.

I watch in shocked as Athena turn around to embrace Poseidon in her arms, touching his chest and lean up to give my dad a long kiss. I saw my dad reach behind Athena's waist down to her ass and grope each cheeks in hands. I wasn't at all able to understand anything at the moment, especially so when Athena slowly knelt down on her knees and Poseidon threw his robe away, revealing everything underneath. His dick was almost as long as I am, about the same nine inches as me, but his girth was about twice as big.

"Hmm…. your big cock is so thick, Poseidon." Athena whispered.

Seeing my dad's dick standing proudly against his pubic bone, I try everything in my power to avert my eyes, yet as Athena slowly grab his cock and lick him harder, I couldn't do anything except looking at our parents enjoying themselves.

After a tongue bath on Poseidon's dick, Athena took him in her mouth and bobbing her way to take his nine inches cock further down her mouth into her throat. In respond, my dad grunted a silent moan before tangling his fingers into Athena's hair to control her movement.

"Hmm.. You like sucking my cock, don't you?" Poseidon asked the goddess on her knees, and Athena nodded eagerly.

I stare with wild eyes, looking directly at Athena's plump lips sucking gently on my dad's cock. Looking at Annabeth, I could see that she is about as shocked as I am. However, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth gave me a glimpse of a smile and all of a sudden she let go of the blankets covering her body. Now she's show off her fully naked body, giving me a wild smile before she knelt walk her way between my legs and breath in hot breath on the tip of my cock.

"Uh… what are you doing, Annabeth?" I asked. One look into her eyes, I already know that her lust and desire has taken over. She smirked dirtily at me before pressing my cock against her cheeks, making me more arouse looking at her.

"Do you wanna…?" Annabeth asked uncertainly, yet that smile on her face told me otherwise.

Even as I weight my morals against my lust and desire, I already know which one is winning. There is no arguing with the fact that my girlfriend wanted to suck me off, even if our parents are here to watch. I knew it's wrong to let our parents join but at the moment with my erection painfully twitching, I knew that my morals have lost and I could only think with a mindset of fucking Annabeth's tight tight pussy and cum all over her. I smile back at my girlfriend, pointing at my erection which is still throbbing for attention, "Uh…. It's not like I have a choice anyway…."

Annabeth smirked, immediately kissing my dick and sucking my head with her lips. Just listening to the squelching and slushing sound of their mouths sucking on our pricks, it drove me insane with need. My sex drive of wanting to fuck my girlfriend's pussy just become almost unbearable, especially when she deepthroat me and made me groan out loud.

Looking beyond Annabeth, I saw Athena pulled her lips off my dad and grin at her daughter and me for finally getting into it, "Well… Seems like my daughter is finally having some fun…."

"I bet she is…." Poseidon smiled, stroking her hair, "Percy…. Why don't you come over here and stand next to me?"

Hearing that, Annabeth let me out of her mouth before licking it a few more times, then we both got off the bed. I stood next to my dad at where the end of the bed is while Annabeth got on her knees in from of me, blowing me to get me off again. Poseidon suddenly groaned again as I saw Athena deepthroat his cock, controlling her head in a rhythm to his liking. Seeing this, I did the same thing to Annabeth, tangling my hands in her hair and move her head to my own pleasure.

There is no words to describe what's happening as the Goddess of wisdom and her smartest daughter kneeling before us to pleasure our cocks. It is beyond hot to see them being so submissive, begging for us to cum all over them.

I could see my dad thrusting short burst into Athena's mouth while holding onto her head, his face straining like he's about to shoot his cum all over her mouth. Back to focusing on Annabeth, she swirled her tongue all over me and hollowing her cheeks to make her mouth tighter. Even with her effort, I wasn't really about to cum yet since I just came earlier in her pussy, but as soon as she suck me really hard with her cheeks hollowed, bobbing her head and making me feel like I am fucking her mouth, I lost it and actually fuck her mouth like a pussy.

"Fuck! I am going to cum! Where does my favorite Goddess wants my cum?" Poseidon asked, smirking.

"Cum in my mouth, Poseidon…. cum with everything you've got…." Athena said, though muffled.

The vibration created when Athena begged for his cum drove my dad over the edge as he release his spunk everywhere in her mouth. Giving her a few more thrust to increase his orgasm, he came a lot more even after his initial orgasm.

"Fuck yeah!" Poseidon whispered with a silent moan.

Athena trying to suck out the last drop of cum from my dad's cock until he pulled out of her mouth, leaving her decorated with thick and sticky cum. There is probably ten strings of cum in her mouth, most of which leaked down her chin and on her robe. Swallowing after savoring the taste, she mewled at the feeling of my dad's hot spunk in her stomach.

"Damn Poseidon…. taste like seafood." Athena said, winking at my dad, "Well, it looks like Percy's is having fun watching us…. Isn't that right, Percy?"

Athena gave me an innocent look, probably knowing that I could never get use to those eyes, "Are you gonna cum, Percy…. Gonna make my daughter a mess with your cum? Fuck my daughter's mouth, Percy, then give her every last drop of your delicious semen and spray it all over her face…..!"

Shutting my eyes, I focus on what Athena said while pushing Annabeth's head to deepthroat me, thrusting in short burst into her tight throat. In an attempt to make me cum faster, she use her tongue to lick my balls, tonguing the space between my shaft and my ball sack. I couldn't hold it back anymore, not with what my girlfriend is doing or the mental image of her face covered in sperm.

"Fuck Annabeth…. babe, I am so close!" I whispered, then giving her a few more thrust and release my cum in her mouth. I didn't get to warn her or anything, just stop all movements to cum with everything I've got. Suddenly, I felt Annabeth bobbing on my shaft even as I am cumming, making me spray more and more cum into her mouth. Then she added in humming which literary took every last drop of semen out of my balls.

After my orgasm, I look at Annabeth with her lips wrapped around my cock while a thick trail of cum is leaking down her chin. She looked so hot even as I pull my dick out of her mouth. Just like her mother, she swirled my cum with her tongue before swallowing greedily down her throat, licking up all the excessive cum on her chin too.

"Mmm…. So yummy!" She cooed, then lick my head one last time.

Smirking at my girlfriend, Poseidon patted me on the back and said, "Well… that's a lot of cum, Percy. You really are a true son of Poseidon."

I look at him proudly, "Thanks dad…."

Looking back at the two submissive girls, I saw Athena looking intently at my semi hard dick, as if she really want to suck me off and get me hard again. Same thing with my girlfriend, she could only gawk at Poseidon's dick and gasp when she saw him rise a little bit.

"Do you want to switch….?" I asked Annabeth, "I think your mother is a little bit too horny for my cock…."

Annabeth smirked at me, knowing that I just wanna fuck her mother's mouth, "Yeah, but we all know you just want to fuck my mother….."

Everyone chuckled, even I did.

Each of the girls gave our dicks a kiss before switching sides. Now Annabeth is kneeling in from of my father and ready to suck him off to the edge of the sea. Meanwhile, Athena is leveled with my dick as she held it up and lick the bottom of my shaft from bottom to top.

"Hmm…. I can taste your cum, Percy…." Athena gave me a wicked smirked.

As she swirl her tongue and I felt myself rising at her touch, I look back at my girlfriend, seeing her on her knees pleasuring my dad with only the thought of cum in her mind. I was beyond turn on when I see that Annabeth had taken Poseidon's cock in her mouth and suck him off to a good rhythm before deepthroating his thick nine inches cock down her throat. Poseidon groan and immediately pulled Annabeth mouth off him. He is already rock hard after just a brief blowjob, but when I look back at Athena blowing me, I noticed that I was just as rock hard as my dad.

"So… Percy. Do you want to fuck me or my daughter first?" Athena asked once she pulled her lips off me.

It was pretty clear what my answer would be. I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to fuck the Goddess of wisdom. Annabeth probably have the same idea as I have, not wanting to fuck me yet when she could fuck the God of the sea.

"What do you think….?" I asked the Goddess.

For once in my life, I was totally surprised when Athena squeal in happiness and climb on the bed, wiggling her finger for me to come to her. I smirked at this totally different Athena, thinking that I like this side of her more than her pervious self. Now I am hovering over her and lean in to give her a kiss. She responded by kissing back hungrily, shoving her tongue into my mouth.

 _Who would have thought that the Wisdom Goddess would be so sensual and horny?_

I didn't complained though…. I just let myself feel Athena when our body touch slightly, feeling her nipples erected even through her robe. We broke off the kiss as I sneak my hands under her robe and teasingly move up her inner thigh, hiking up her robe covering her legs.

"Hmm… Percy. You sure know how to pleasure a women…." She moaned.

Continuing what I was doing, I hike up her robe all the way to her waist, making sure to avoid her folds without touching it. She groaned in disappointment as I push the rest of her clothing up her body and pull it off her head, leaving her stark naked underneath me.

I drool a little bit just staring at the Goddess's body. Her breast was at least a mid d-cup and perky while her ass wasn't overly large, both of which I love. Her pussy was pulsing and quivering from the excitement that she's about to fuck her daughter's boyfriend. I found no hair on her pubic bone or her cunt, which definitely turn me on a lot more.

"So, Percy… what would you like to do with my body?" Athena asked, sexily writhing her body to make me more arouse.

Seeing that I was staring at her boobs, she immediately know what I want. Groping her breast, I decide to fuck her titty just like what I did with Annabeth earlier. Her breast is just a little bit bigger than Annabeth and I can't wait to put myself in her cleavage.

"Hmm… you want a titty fuck?" She asked, pushing her breasts together. I didn't even wait and aim at her cleavage before pushing myself to the edge of heaven. Her breast felt so soft and tender I couldn't even comprehend how hard I was throbbing. Giving her cleavage a few good thrust, I settle for a rhythm which draws the pleasure out of the both of us.

"Fuck….!" I silently moan.

I was just getting into the rhythm of fucking Athena's breast when suddenly I heard my girlfriend groaned out loud, "Ugh Fuck me please…..!"

Looking around for Annabeth and my dad, I saw them not far from us with Annabeth's back on the bed while Poseidon was rubbing her clit and her folds with the tip of his cock. Annabeth was wiggling uncontrollably, screaming in agony while begging for my dad to push his thick cock in her. Soon enough with a few more pleads, Poseidon plunged himself inside my girlfriend. Annabeth moaned as soon as his whole shaft is envelop by her tight cunt, making whining sounds as Poseidon experimentally thrust a few time to get use to her pussy.

"Hmm… Annabeth, you have a nice pussy…."

Hearing the God of sea praise her, she smiled wildly and wiggle her hips to take in more of his shaft, "Hmm… Fuck me hard Lord Poseidon…. Fuck me hard!"

Poseidon smiled, then proceed to fuck her hard just like she asked, giving powerful but slow thrust as Annabeth screamed her head off with his massive cock stretching her cunt.

After a while of looking at them, I felt a tongue lick my head and focus my attention back to Athena. It's wonderful to feel her cleavage squeezing me so tight as I propel my dick to where her mouth is so she could lick the tip of my cock and poke at my bulbous head.

"Fuck! I love fucking your breasts, lady Athena!" I said, not stopping for a second.

Athena just smiled as she took me in her mouth every time and suck on my shaft. I groan at the feeling of double the pleasure when I could fuck her soft and smooth breasts while getting suck off with every thrust forward.

" **Ugh… I am almost gonna cum!** " I strained, feeling my cock getting full attention.

It's wasn't long before I came hard in her mouth once she tongued the sensitive space between where my head and my shaft is. I groaned as my first spurt of cum fires in her mouth, then just filling her up with my white and sticky baby milk. About ten shots of cum were fired into her mouth, but she took almost all of it down except of a few trickles.

"Hmm…. You cum taste just as good as your father, Percy…." Athena smiles with a string of cum on her chin, "Mmm… I love it!"

Seeing as she's enjoying herself with licking up my treat, I got off her belly to the edge of the bed, resting my ass on the heel of my feet. Knowing that I still have a hard dick, I jerk myself off, making those slushing noise which make Athena look up and gasps slightly. She reached for my dick with her hand and jerking me as if she couldn't believe it retain its hardness, "Wow, Percy…. I guess you didn't only inherit your father's eyes, huh?"

I smirked, "Get on your knees, slut….."

Athena teased my cock a few more times before she flip herself over, spreading her knees on the bed to exposed her wonderful pussy to my very eager cock. She looked back between her legs and smirked at me, waiting for me to start fucking her hard and fast.

"Well, my pussy is waiting to be fill by your big cock, Percy…. Come fuck me!" She said.

She didn't have to wait long for her pussy to be fill because I plunge inside her slit, buried myself deep inside her cunt with my first thrust.

"Hmm… sooo big!"

Smacking her ass to make her pussy even tighter, I began fucking her mercilessly and not letting up on my pounding. Before I knew it, Athena had her first orgasm when her cunt convulse to try and make me orgasm.

"You are going to have to try harder than that to get my cum in your cunt, Lady Athena!" I told her, smacking her ass with one hand and pulling her fairly light blond hair back with my other hand.

" **Oooohhh…..! Fuck me! Ugh Percy….. For the love of….. Fuck!** " Athena screamed, getting close to her second orgasm. In spite of this unbelievable turn of events and fucking a Goddess, I was still able to hold out pretty long, if not, longer than when I perviously fuck Chloe or even Annabeth and Thalia. If I had to guess, I bet my money that Aphrodite blessing did also stay with me, giving me enough strength to last a while.

"Yeah…? You want me to fuck you so much that cum will be spilling out of your pussy when I am done with you? Huh?" I said, smacking her ass repeatedly, "You are a whore, Athena. A dirty fucking slut who begs for cocks!"

She responded by squirting and leaking her juice all over my cock and balls, "Beg, bitch…! Beg like a good slut you are!"

" **Percy! Please…. GOD! I will do anything! Please give me your delicious cum and fill my dirty pussy up! Please!** "

For a moment, I've totally forgotten that I was fucking a Goddess since she is screaming things so dirty not even any Goddess would say such things. But I guess seeing her daughter having so much fun made her horny. Now she's not only a slut, but a slutty Goddess who at the moment belongs to me.

" **I am gonna cum, bitch!** " I said, pulling her hair so hard even her back is arching a little bit.

" **Cum! Yes yes… Cum in my pussy, Percy! Cum in my fucking pussy!** "

Fucking her a few more time, I felt my cum boiling in my balls and so ready to be release into the slutty Goddess. Bursting out of my cock, I spray her pussy everywhere with cum and now she's moaning with pleasure.

" **Ahhh….! Fuckkkkkk!** "

After my orgasm, another ten jets of cum were pump into her pussy making her leak. She didn't seem to mind though, not when she got a pussy fill with cum and probably going to leak till the next morning. I pull out of her and smack her already cherry red ass.

"Fuck….!" I moan, exhaling and inhaling after such a hot fuck.

Athena couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapse face first on the bed, while her ass is still in her air. Just the sight of the Wisdom Goddess after being fuck like a whore, with her ass up for everyone to see, I was turned on again, plus I wasn't soft yet so it's just adds to how arouse I was. Before long, Athena recovered with a few sighs and scraped up some cum from her pussy lips, licking them off her fingers which I found it to be so hot.

"Percy…?" She asked, ringing my name with each syllable, "Do you want to try some advance position with me?"  
"What?"

"Yeah, I want to get fuck in different position…. missionary and doggy gets so boring some times."

"Mmm…. Well, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Definitely want to try fucking against a wall…. probably feel great." She said, "Then maybe we could fuck with my legs on your shoulders… I heard from Aphrodite is the best way to get deeper penetration."

"Why not? I am game…."

"I am not done yet, Perseus….." She smirked wildly and I couldn't believe there are more position, "I will show you once we start but I definitely want to end the night with a double penetration. A little birdie told me that you love that….."

Aphrodite probably told her about how much I love double penetration, since it's just so tight with two dick in both holes.

"You are right about that…." I smirked.

"Maybe after we are done and you still have the energy, you could give my daughter some attention with all the new position I will show you…. I am sure she'll love it."

"Hmm… I bet she will."

Athena then smiled and move off the bed, cum leaking down on the floor as she stood up on her shaky legs. She motion me with her fingers and said, "Come, I want to get fuck against the wall…"

Smiling wildly, I stroll toward her as I jerk myself off to Athena's beautiful body. Her legs writhe around her hips, unintentionally squeezing some cum out of her pussy which drip on the carpet. "Mmm… my pussy is waiting for you Percy…."

When I finally got to her, I push her against the wall and she instinctively wrap her legs around my waist and my hip. Her nipples and breast were pressing against my chest which I like very much. My cock is poking straight at her pussy, having almost the whole head inside her slippery and sloppy cunt.

"Hmm… now fuck me." She whispered next to my ears, securing herself around my neck.

With this extra closeness, I knew that her body is going to rub against me a lot. I held her ass towards me a little bit before shoving my whole length inside her.

" **Oh yes! Fuckkkk….. Mmm you fill me up so good!** "

With her up against the wall while I fuck her with wild abandon, I could feel every lump and bump of her cunt in her depths. I was constantly rubbing my shaft against her pleasure spot since her body is angle in a way where my curve up cock could touch it every time. This made her pussy a whole lot smoother since her juice is almost running down like a river, but the extra tightness and narrow canal of her now spasming pussy made up for everything.

" **Oh! Are you gonna cum? You are throbbing like crazy!** "

" **Ugh… I am almost there…. ugh….** "

Getting close to my orgasm, feeling cum boiling down my balls which is hitting her ass with each thrust, I couldn't hold it anymore with just how sensitive I am. I came inside her for the second time, surprisingly spraying much more than I possibly could.  
" **Ahhhh Percy!** " Athena screamed, squeezing her cunt to get every last bit of my cum out of me.

When I finally finished, I spurt out nine jets of cum and fill her pussy to the max, all of my white thick semen leaking down her fuck hole. I pull out of her and stood on shaky legs, wondering how I am supposed to go on now with my cock only at half mast, plus feeling all the energy left me.

"Hmm… Are you getting tired, Percy?" She asked, getting a nod from me, "Don't worry… I will make you cum again and again after I am done with you…."

"But how….?"

In respond, she just smiled at me and a sudden huge burst of energy spread through my body, just like that dream I had where I fuck Annabeth and Piper with the water increasing my stamina. I look at Athena in surprise, not knowing that she could do something like this. She looked down, seeing that I was bouncing up and down and ready for any penetration. She just smiled and move away from the wall, sitting on the carpet before laying back and spread her legs wide apart.

"Well, you gonna fuck again or what?" Athena asked teasingly.

"Mmm… I am never going to say no to fucking a Goddess…" I smirked, moving in between her spread legs.

She smiled dirtily and said, "Now put my legs on her shoulders, then lean a little bit forward so you can thrust into me with no problem." I did as I was told, putting her calves on my shoulders and angle my revive cock at her pussy, "Hmm… Good, now just thrust in slowly and you will feel the differences immediately."

Doing exactly what she wanted, I experimentally thrust in and instantly know that I have pushed into the tightest pussy in record. No wonder this position makes her pussy so tight, her legs were basically squeezing her hips together, making it almost impossible to push in all the way or pull out all the way. It took me a few more tries to really bottom out inside her, but once I did I never felt so good and pleasurable before.

" **Fuck…! So tight…. I can't believe your pussy is so tight….** "

Just like I expected, Athena smiled at my straining face and clinch her cunt muscle, driving me insane with needs with each thrust, pulling out slightly only to slam back inside her harder than before.

" **Oh Percy!** " She moaned, continuing to scream my name repeatedly.

With each thrust, I propel my cock into her and almost touching her cervix with the tip of my cock. Her boobs were almost bouncing up and down in sync with my movements, and I decided to give her some more attention when I lean down on her neck and suck behind her earlobe and the sweet spot on her neck.

" **Mmm…. Mmm…. You feel so good….! Oh Percy!** " She moaned.

 _Hmm… her sweet moans sound so sexy…_

" **Oh god! You are so big….! Holy….. Hades**!"

Realizing who was screaming, I look on the bed to see what Annabeth and Poseidon were doing. Apparently, Annabeth was laying on her belly, with her butt sticking slightly up for Poseidon to push inside her. I don't know this position and I've never try it, but I was sure that I want to do it with Athena. Annabeth was scream her head off, and her screams sounded so specific that I somehow know that my dad was fucking her in the ass but not her pussy.

" **Hmm… ugh! Fuck me Lord Poseidon…. fuck me harder and faster….!** "

Poseidon realized that I was staring at them fucking so he said to me, "Percy, I think you found yourself a keeper…. Man! Your girlfriend is such a slut… and so fucking tight too…."

I smirked, letting them be and focus my attention back to the slut Wisdom Goddess. Hammering her cunt almost in lightning speed, a blur of hip movements which sent her juices squirting out everywhere.

" **Oh you big cock is so huge! Oh fuck I am almost gonna cum! Oh fuck! Oh Fuck Fuck Fuck! I AM CUMMING!** "

Her body writhed like crazy, her legs spasming as she spray her love juice all over the carpet and on my already soaked up cock. Her climax drove me to the edge and I came inside her with another surprisingly nine jets of cum. I don't know how I had this within me, but it probably has something to do with her blessing that she gave me earlier, making my stamina and my cum almost inexhaustible.

" **Holy fucking shit!** " I grunted, getting calm down from my orgasm.

Now Athena is totally spent. I pull out of her and let her legs fall back down on the floor. She moan incoherently as she tried to regain her strength. I wasn't having any of that though, seeing how she blessed me with increase stamina along with Aphrodite's; I was going to fuck her until either I am satisfy or her begging me to stop, even then, I could go and fuck my girlfriend.

"Get on your knees, slut!" I told Athena.

She was slowly getting up from her position, but I was getting impatient so I fling her over and put her on all fours. She gasped in surprised but she didn't say anything, knowing that she's at my mercy now. I don't think she cares anyway, not when she's about to feel my cock again.

Since both times I've been in her cunt, I decide to switch things up an bit and plunge inside her asshole. She screamed at the surprised intrusion of a different hole, than immediately moaned when I start pumping her without letting her adjust.

During the fuck, I remember she said something about doggy being boring before, and I suddenly thought of a way to make this position into something else.

Grabbing onto a bunch of her blond hair, I yank them back almost forcefully and now she had to arch her back slightly against my chest. Her body is now in a standing up position, almost like a weird c shape with her arms wrap behind my neck to secure herself on my propelling thrust. I held one hand on her right waist while the other held onto her left boobs, fucking her in this new position which sent her crazy with needs.

" **Oh fuck!** " She screamed, " **This is…. position is….. ugh… fuck!** "

 _Who would have thought that the Goddess of Wisdom would scream out something so dirty… and so many times too….._

"Hmm… how does my slut enjoy this position? You like it, huh? You like it when I fuck you ass hard, don't you?" I said, now choking the Goddess's neck with my hand, making her breath hitch, "Do you want to cum, bitch? Make my cock soaking with your wet juice and then lick it clean with your mouth? You are a dirty goddess, Athena… You might fool everyone else but I know that you are just another horny slut who is just like your daughter."

All this dirty talk was making Athena's mind going blank, I bet she wasn't even thinking at all. There was just pleasure, highly intense pleasure and a big demigod's cock fucking her asshole.

" **Yes! Oh god I am a horny slut…. I am just another horny slut like my daughter to pleasure cocks…. OH SHIT!** " She screamed when I massage her clit with my fingers, " **Fuck my books, Fuck my knowledge, Fuck my intelligence, Fuck it, Fuck everything I stand for…..! Just Fucking Fuck Me!** "

Hearing her admit to herself that she is nothing but a slutty Goddess, I found myself a little bit proud at what I could achieve with making a head strong Goddess like Athena screamed with intense sexual needs, and just basically throwing all her values away.

I was totally about to cum, but I didn't warn her as I want it to be a surprise. The first spurt fires out into her ass and she yelp in surprise when she felt my hot spunk, then I just kept firing and fucking her at the same time to bring out more cum.

" **Ahhhh…!** "

"Damn, Athena….." I moan, moving my hands in the air and smack her ass hard.

Pulling out, I collapse panting like I just fought dozes of monsters without stopping, and that's speaking from experiences, only differences is that this is much more pleasurable than monster fighting.

Even though Athena is a Goddess, she completely lost all sort of strength and landed face down on the carpet. Her mouth slightly open, taking in breaths of air little at a time. I smile down at her and she returned the smile back, weakly pushing herself up back to sitting with her legs behind her butt. She drew out some cum from her ass and lick it clean.

"Well Percy… You sure know what you were doing." Athena smiled, " Oh that was fun…. after not having sex for millenniums, that was probably the best way to start having it."

"Hmm… Did you have fun…?" I said, smirking.

She nodded eagerly and I could only snickered at her face. As I rest, I suddenly got a tap on my shoulder which made me look at my dad.

"Hey Percy… Mind if we join?" Poseidon asked, smiling hopefully.

Beside Poseidon standing there with his hard dick, I saw Annabeth close by him, her face dripping with white fertile semen and grinning crazily. Both her holes is leaking cum, but her ass seems to be the main attraction since it's leaking the most. She stood sexily on shaky legs, her body shuddered for a second as she looked at her mother leaking cum from her pussy and ass with wild eyes.

"Oh goodie… maybe now we can have both of you double team me…" Athena said, already spreading her legs to show us her pussy and her ass.

A warm smile spread on Poseidon's face, he looked at me and asked, "So… do you want her pussy or ass?"

"Definitely her ass….!" I said eagerly.

Athena just smirk and spread her legs wider, making me drool at the sight of her.

Immediately, I grab her waist and set myself under her, my dick pointing straight at her asshole. I look towards my father and his eyes were fill with lust, "Well, I think her pussy is aching for your dick, dad…."

"No doubt she is…" He smiled.

As he position himself where her pussy is, I have already thrust in and enjoying her ass with each stroke. After teasing her clit with his bulbous head, he finally push in with our dicks separated by a thin lay of muscles, already going as fast as he could.

Athena groaned, not able to speak dirtily or say anything from the combination of our thrusts. She was in her own la-la land, her hands stretch out to the wall to support herself. It's like she's already begging for us to stop, but I know that deep down she's immensely enjoying this double team action.

Going through the rest of the fuck without saying anything, only sexy whimpers and moans, I decide to do something about it. Looking at my dad, I silently told him to stop. Surprisingly he listen, which then I start to execute my plan.

Athena was shocked that we have stop all movements, so I said to her, "Hmm…. Athena, I think we need a little convincing why we have to fuck you…"

She did a sexy whimper, which I almost lost it to start thrusting again.

"I want to hear it, slut…!" I said, getting a bit forceful now, "I want you to scream it out loud…. let everyone know that you are a whore and you are nothing but a whore."

Smacking her ass so hard, I force a yelp out of her mouth.

" **PLEASEEEE! FUCK ME! FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM…! I WANT YOUR FUCKING COCK TO PUMP ALL YOUR DELICIOUS CUM INSIDE ME…! I AM A DIRTY SLUT GODDESS….! OHHHH….. I AM JUST ANOTHER FUCKING DIRTY SLUT…!** "

I couldn't hold myself back anymore, not with her screaming for us to go hammer on her holes.

"Hmm…. you are so horny mom." Annabeth said.

Giving Annabeth a look, I realize that she's playing with herself, sticking her middle finger in and out of her used cunt. Her face was still dripping with sperm and I bet she loves it.

Soon enough, Poseidon and I were on the peak limit and I felt my dad throb in her pussy like crazy, driving me to that almost wonderful feeling of cumming.

" **Fuck Athena…. I am gonna cum in you asshole!** " I said, and with a few more thrust I let lose my sperm and decorated her used ass with my delicious cum. Poseidon wasn't far behind and within a second later he came inside her pussy, filling her pussy up with a mixture of his cum and my cum.

Athena moaned so loud, it's wasn't surprising when she collapse on my chest, totally unconscious. Poseidon pulled out of her pussy, letting me push Athena off me and got up from the carpet floor. I stood up next to my dad, both of us looking down at the defeated but definitely pleasured Athena as she moan incoherently even when knock out.

Suddenly, my dad elbowed me, "Percy, I think your girlfriend wants more…."

Looking at the bed, I saw Annabeth crawling her way to where we were, moving her hips so sexily as she walked on all fours to our dicks. Her face was sperm-less, probably clean it off with a a piece of clothing.

"Well, what can I say… She loves cocks." I smiled as Annabeth reached us and start sucking my cock. I groan at the feeling of her mouth after cumming inside Athena, swirling her lips around my shaft.

"Hmm… Do you want to get fuck like your mother, babe?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I think you already know what I want, seaweed brain." She smiled, pulling my dick outta her mouth.

Then she drag me to the bed, have me lay down on my back as she got into a cowgirl position. She insert my cock in her slit and shivered at the familiar feeling of my cock filling her up. Swing her hair to the side and look back at Poseidon, she motioned him to come with her fingers and gave him a come hither look. My dad immediately got on the bed and began poking her ass with his dick.

"No. Lord Poseidon, not there…." She gave my dad a wicked smile.  
Poseidon looked at Annabeth in surprised, but then recovered a second later and smirked, "I never knew that daughters of Athena could be so horny and ready to take so many cocks."

"She is one and only…." I said, spreading her asscheek so my dad have better access to fuck her pussy with me.  
Poseidon switch from her ass to teasing her pussy lips, then plunge in and stretching my girlfriend to the max.

" **Oooohhh…. I feel so full…!** " She moaned, putting her hands on my chest and move her hips up and down to get some friction, " **Oh Gods… I love your cocks….** "

Both me and my dad moaned and grunted as we fuck Annabeth's pussy together. I tried my best to last as long as when I fuck Athena, but fucking for so long and being so sensitive, plus having another cock sliding up and down a pussy with me, I was way too close to my already impending orgasm.

" **Fuck…! I am not going to last long….** " I moan, warning Annabeth.

Annabeth responds by making pure sexy whimpers, not able to speak as she's have a really long and continuous orgasm. Her pussy was way too tight to be even comprehended and I am not sure if I can pull out after this. Regardless, I only want to feel myself cum inside her so I went crazy, jackhammering her sloppy and slippery cunt just like what my dad is doing.

Suddenly, Annabeth leaned down with her nipples rubbing against my chest with each thrust, she leaned close to my ears, nipping at my earlobe and whispered, "Cum baby… Come in my pussy… Let me feel your hot cum all over me…."

That totally made me go over the edge and I lost it, I thrust with reckless wild abandon without caring about anything and came inside her. The first shot was fired into her womb, then I spurt out at least eleven strings of cum up her pussy. Just as I orgasm, Poseidon went over the edge and thrust deep inside, touching her end wall and cum inside my girlfriend. Annabeth just screamed and collapsed on my chest once we were done with her.

Poseidon pulled out of her pussy and sink back on the bed, somehow panting even though he's a god. I push Annabeth off me and settle her on her back. Looking at our cock, it's was no surprised that we are soft since fucking and coming so many times really just took our energy.

Athena was looking interesting at her daughter, probably wondering when she had gotten so horny, "Damn boys… I won't be surprise if my daughters gets pregnant after this…"

"What?! She can't get pregnant! She is only sixteen…." I started to panic.

"Don't worry Percy…." Athena smiled, then click her fingers as if she just did something.

"Uh… what did you do?"

"I put a spell on her so that she can't get pregnant…." She simply said, "But I made it so only your seed could get her pregnant, not anyone else. And that she has to want to get pregnant to get pregnant."

"Oh…" I said, then decide not to question it, "Well, I…. ugh, what?"

Looking down at my dick, I realize that Annabeth was sucking me hard again. I groan, grabbing onto her head to pull her off me, "What are you doing, wise girl?"

"Cum….." She stuttered, half of her mind probably still lagging behind.

Poseidon and Athena laughed at her words, then with a click of their fingers they are fully clothed with the robe again.

"Well, Percy… Enjoy your night with Annabeth." Poseidon said, patting my back before disappearing into mist.

Athena smiled at me and getting herself to the doors, "Thanks for the amazing fuck, Percy… It was wonderful… and swing by my palaces on Olympus sometimes, I would definitely like to fuck you on my own bed…."

She winked, then disappear behind the door.

 _Slurp slurp slurp….._

Annabeth was still sucking me off, then when she deemed it hard enough, she said, "Percy, I want to try something…."

Before I could say anything, she had me sat up with my legs on the bed. My cock is pointing straight up at the ceiling as she climbs on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Then she impale my revive cock in her cunt, fucking me until I came on her face for god knows how many times.

I collapse on the bed as did Annabeth. We were panting and looking at the ceiling with a wild and stupid grin expression.

"Babe…."

Annabeth move herself on her elbow, her face dripping with my sperm while tracing her fingers on my chest, wondering what I've got to say.

"Do you want to fuck till morning…?"

A wicked smile form on her face, leaning to my ears and whispered,

"All yours, babe…."

 **AN: Tell me what you think of this… I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Ps: The kinky breakfast idea doesn't belong to me… I was inspire by Ace13113 story and made it into my own. Go read his / hers if you haven't already.**


	6. Dreaming about Amphitrite

**AN: I guess from now on I will be posting shorter chapters, around 5,000 words or less since I totally get what people are saying and it hopefully means faster updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Percy**_

" **I am cumming Annabeth!"** I screamed with an overwhelming need.

With her calves on my shoulder, I was fucking her in the position which Athena taught me and about to cum inside her cunt for the fifth time since our parents left.

" **Give it to me! Spray my inside with your hot cum!"** She screamed in pleasure.

" **Percy!"** Annabeth shrilled, A wild howl of pleasure when I start cumming.

Using all that I have, I thrust hard inside her pussy for the last time. Cumming in her depth and leaving her overflowing pussy with even more of my cum. It didn't surprised me that I wasn't cumming as much as before, since we have been fucking around ten o' clock and now it's almost four in the morning. I didn't know if I have the strength in me to go another round, but then looking at Annabeth, she seems pretty satisfy so I wasn't about to push my limit.

Collapsing next to her body, I pant and look at the ceiling.

" **Wow…."** Annabeth moaned, "You… were… wow."

I chuckled at her respond even though we have been fucking till we can't move anymore. Both of us lay there until I hear the steady sound of Annabeth's breathing, which only means that she had fallen asleep. I sigh. This has gotten be the craziest thing that I've ever did, I mean, fucking a Goddess who is not only a powerful but who is also my girlfriend's mother…

Anyway, I took a look at my dream watch and realize that it's magic is making me go to sleep. I didn't fight it since I want to know who I am going to dream of tonight. Within seconds, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Wondering who I am going to dream about tonight, I wait patiently for my eyes to open and look at my surrounding once I can see. At soon as I lay eyes on a trident and a statue of my dad, I immediately know that I am in Atlantis, my father domain. Never have I really been in Atlantis that much, but I know enough to navigate around without any problem.

"Hello, Lord Perseus."

Turning around, I notice a beautiful water nymph saying hi to me. My hormones immediately went working, considering that she wasn't wearing much of anything to cover her body.

"Hello. What's your name?" I ask.

"Kayla…" She smiled, almost flirtatious like, "May I ask what you are doing in Atlantis?"

"Oh… nothing much, really…" I said, keeping my cool, "I was just visiting my father…"

"Oh." Kayla said, obviously a little disappointed, "You father is in the study… you might want to wait to see him."

Looking at this drop dead gorgeous nymph, there is no doubt that I was using all my will power to keep my hands off her. She has brown hair and blue eyes, like a typical girl from California. Her legs were tan and they match her body so nicely, even her breasts were perky and bigger than Annabeth's. That made her really appealing, especially with the clothes she's wearing which basically show me everything already.

"Hey… who said anything about seeing my father when a girl like you is standing in front of me… eh?" I ask, "You want to hang out with me?"

Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree, looking back at me like she couldn't believe a son of Poseidon wants to hang out with her.

"You want to hang out with me…?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said, "Not like I have anything else better to do. Unless you have an idea…"

Blinking a few times, Kayla smiles flirtatiously before grabbing my hand and lead me to a area where they are tents set up in a camp ground.

"Where are we going?" I asked, though I have an idea what she is doing.

"Hanging out…" She simply said.

Reaching a nice little tents, she lead me inside and I realize that it's some sort of magic tents. Even though it's a small tent outside, the inside were huge with bunk beds, bathroom, a small area for food and kitchen.

"Wow…" I said, looking at the room, though more focus on the ceiling with it's beautiful moving patterns, "Nice room you've got here, Kayla…"

Setting my eyes back on her, I immediately choked out of my sentence. The little robe she was wearing before, gone under her feet. Now she stood naked in from of me, writhing her body which undoubtably made her even more sexier.

"Hmm… Percy, do you like what you see?" She flirted.

Looking at her perky d cup breast, I was basically answering her without answering her with how prominent my boner is. They rest of her body was just perfect, and with her smiling at me with those needy eyes, I wonder how I haven't ravish her already.

"Wow…!" She whispered lowly.

Looking at where she's looking, I realize that she is looking at my tent and lick her lips, probably anticipating to suck me off or having me in her cunt or ass.

"You are so big…!" She exclaimed.

Getting on her knees in front of me, she grasp my firm member in her hand and stroke it a few times. In turn, I whimper slightly to the delight of Kayla. She smiled triumphantly, using her hand to get me off.

"Kayla…" I said, "Are you sure you want this…?"

Reaching for the hem of my pants, she nodded and said, "Whatever pleases you, Percy…"

Yanking my pants off my legs, she gasped when my nine inches dick popped out of its restrain. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes showed an unbelievable expression.

"It's… It's so fucking big up close!" She said.

Pulling my top off my upper body, I threw the piece of clothing away as well as getting my pants off my ankles. Now we were both naked and ready to go, though it seems like Kayla was already getting started when she began licking my head, pleasure all those sensitive area before repeatedly licking the bottom of my cock.

"Kayla…!" I moan, holding on her head for support as well as guiding her movements, "Shit…"

Kayla smiled, bathing her saliva all over my cock before encasing her lips around the tip, going lower and lower until she've gotten about six inches of my cock in her mouth. Her tongue was working magic on the bottom, licking up and down whilst bobbing her head slightly back and forth.

"Hmm… Mmm… Hmm…" She moaned as vibration echo through her mouth and made me feel so fucking good.

All of a sudden she let my cock go, stood up and bend over the kitchen table. Her beautiful butt was sticking out with all of its glory, showing me her wonderful pussy with no shred of hair on her pubic bones.

"Let's get right to pounding my pussy, shall we?" She asked, swing her hair and looking back at me with a wicked smile on her face.

Her display was making me beyond horny, so much so that I could almost feel myself cumming without even fucking her pussy yet.

"Have you done it before…?" I asked, just to be safe.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled, reaching for her pussy with her hand and spread it wide for me.

 _Meh… whatever, I am sure she is going to be fine anyway…_

Taking a few steps towards her while jerking myself away, I line up my cock at her luscious lips and tease her clit just to mess with her a little bit before getting to the real fucking.

"Noo… please don't tease me." She pouted, obviously trying to get my cock in her.

When I finally had enough, I ram inside her soft wet pussy which is heavenly tight and great. Her walls was really slippery and it really makes her pussy all the more worth while to fuck.

"Hades! I never had anything so big inside me!" Kayla said, emitting a sexy guttural whimper.

Getting into a fast pace rhythm, I moan silently, "Fuck…"

Kayla was sprawl out on the table, her arms stretch above her head and her body arch in a way that make her look so sexy.

"Shit Kayla!" I groan, going faster and faster, "Ugh…"

The smacking and smacking sound of my hips meeting with her ass was getting louder and louder. The squelching sound of her juices leaking out from her pussy was also getting louder and getting more intense with each of my thrusts.

"Holy Percy! Oooohhh….." Kayla moaned.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock….**_

" _Kayla…? What are you doing in there?"_

Looking at Kayla, she suddenly panic so much she almost push me away from her. Though I wasn't having any of that since I was enjoying her pussy, I wasn't going to stop at least until I've cum in her. Kayla looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head, continuously pounding and slamming into her.

" _Kayla…?"_

Reluctantly, she was forced to answer, "I… I am fine. I was… just… uh.. cooking something to eat…"

" _Well, don't forget that today its your shift."_

"Yes! I mean… Yeah, I won't forget. Lady Amphitrite." Kayla said weakly.

 _Lady Amphitrite?_

I could hear the footsteps walking away from the tent before I focus my attention back at Kayla.

"Percy! I could have lost my job…" She protested.

"You work for my stepmom?" I asked, slowing down my thrust.

"I work as a waitress in Atlantis, Percy… She was reminding me about my shift tonight."

Giving her one sudden and abrupt deep thrust, she moaned loudly, "Ugh… Are you going to cum yet?"

"Not yet…" I said, straining to keep myself from blowing up.

The fuck was just getting started in my mind, yet I was having a really hard time trying to stop the incoming orgasm from overtaking me. In reality, I was about two seconds from blowing my loads all the way inside her womb.

"Great fucking Gods…." She squealed, "You are so good! Spank me, Percy…"

Giving her a few good smack on her ass, she yelp with each jiggle of her cherry red butt.

"Kayla…! I am almost there…." I strained.

"Cum in me, Percy…. Give me your hot cum…" Kayla said loudly.

When I finally reached the pinnacle of my orgasm, I groan loudly before letting my cum burst out of my cock, "Ughh…! Kayla….!"

The first spurt shot up her pussy as more and more cum fill her up until she has a pussy full of cum.

"Gods…. You were such a good fuck, Percy…" Kayla said, after screaming her head off.

"And you've got a really tight pussy…" I remark.

"Thanks…" She smiled, getting back into her clothes, "Now I've got to go for my shift, stay here if you like…"

Rushing out the curtain, I didn't even get to put my clothes back on before kayla swing open the curtain. The only problem was that Lady Amphitrite was standing at the doorway, seeing me naked and Kayla rushing out the door.

"Lady Amphitrite!" Kayla screamed in surprised, "I… I thought you…."

"Well well well, I though something was going on when I heard those weird noise. Never thought that my stepson is pounding my favorite servants." Amphitrite said, looking specifically at me, "Percy Jackson. Don't I at least deserve a greeting?"

With my pants half on and my shirt deserted on the floor, I tried not to do anything that might make things more awkward.

"Lady Amphitrite…" I said sincerely, trying to discreetly put my pants back on.

With Amphitrite satisfy, she switched her attention back to Kayla.

"Kayla…" She said warningly, "I thought I told you not to have sex before your shift starts."

"I am sorry… Lady Amphitrite…" Kayla said sheepishly, "I just…."

Amphitrite shook her head, then walk inside the tent and adjust the curtain cloth until its blocking the outside view.

"Well, I am sure that someone else will fill your spot, but I have gotta teach you a lesson, personally."

Kayla looked genuinely scared at Amphitrite, yet the look her Amphitrite's face suggest otherwise. Almost like she is going to enjoy this less she's about to give. I'd say that I know where this is going, and I couldn't contain the excitement within me.

"A lesson?" Kayla asked, confused and afraid at the same time.

"Yes. It has occur to me that the only way to stop you from have so much sex is to tired you out so you will do it less frequently." Amphitrite said, "So, I am going to fuck you and Percy till your sexual energy is no more."

Even though my dream is letting me fuck Amphitrite, it is pretty wrong to fuck my godly father's wife. But then again, it's only a dream so what's wrong with that?

"What?" Kayla demanded, "Are you serious?"

"Silly girl… Look at Percy…." Amphitrite pointed.

Kayla look at me and instantly noticed my hard boner still standing proudly on its own.

"You can't just pleasure a half blood without finishing the job, right?" Amphitrite said, licking her own lips as she stared at my cock, "Plus, this is the only way that you'll stop having so much sex."

"But… You and Lord Poseidon…"

"Meh… I need the excitement. It's so boring to just stay at the palace with nothing to do. I am sure Percy is fine with it, right Percy?"

Looking at Amphitrite with her drop dead gorgeous body, I couldn't say anything except nodding my head in respond, "Yeah… I am fine with it."

Lowering my pants, I let my cock out once again for Kayla and Amphitrite to see.

"Hmm… Percy, I didn't know you have a bigger cock than my son Triton." Amphitrite said is awe, taking a few steps towards me while swaying her ass.

Amphitrite look absolutely beautiful. The clothing she is wearing, which is similar to what Kayla was wearing but even more revealing and expose, brought my rock hard boner to throbbing and twitching. With one strap on her shoulder, she slid it off and the robe fell on the floor.

"You like what you see, Jackson?" Amphitrite asked.

Her breast was at least a D cup and her nipples were as hard as it could be. Her slim and slender body really makes it feel like I was fucking a model working at a fashion department store. Her brown hair falls down to her mid-back, just long enough to make her look really desirable and sexy. She has a little land strip of hair on her public bone, and I have to say that it matches her perfectly.

"Hmm… I think your cock is already answering me." She smirked.

Kayla stood there on the far corner, staring at her mistress playing with me with needy and hungry eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and tackled me with a kiss fill with all kinds of sexual urges .

"Ah! I was wondering when you will join the party." Amphitrite said.

Reaching for my cock, she jerked me off for a few time before kneeling down to suck it. As soon as I felt her tongue lick the tip of my head, I almost crumbled on the floor. Luckily, that never happened and I use my hand to guide Amphitrite's head while using my other hand to tease Kayla's pussy.

"Percy…. Oh!" Kayla moaned.

Kayla didn't realize what I was going to do and her knees shook a little bit before she steady herself on me.

"Mmm… big cock always taste so good." Amphitrite said underneath me.

Licking my meat a few more times, she stood back up on her feet, "What say we take this to the bed?"

Nodding in agreement, I drag the two of them to the bunk bed and threw them on one by one. They giggled as soon as I present my cock for them to suck on.

"He's got a really big cock, doesn't he?" Amphitrite said.

"Yup, probably the biggest I've ever seen." Kayla responded.

"Girls… Why don't we do less talking and more sucking?" I said, interrupting their conversation.

They giggled once more before one of them took my cock in her mouth while the other took my balls sack and suck really hard on them.

"There you go. Good girls!" I said, patting their head in reward.

Kayla was sucking my cock as she tried to deepthroat about seven inches down her throat, but couldn't fit the whole thing inside her mouth. Amphitrite made up for it with how she is teasing my testicles with a soft and gentle lick each time she breath her hot breathe on them.

"Fuck…. You girls are so good." I grunted.

Then I try to force kayla to deepthroat all nine inches of my cock, and it work for only a few seconds before she force herself back, tears leaking down her eyes. She didn't give up though. She just kept on sucking and licking the bottom of my shaft after me forcing her to go further.

"Do you wanna cum, Percy? Make a mess of us with you hot cream? Hum? Spray on our face and drench us with your delicious sperm…" Amphitrite whispered, thrilling me to cum.

For some unknown reason, I was holding out pretty well until Amphitrite dirty talk me into cumming all over their faces. That's when my luck ran out, releasing all the pend up semen into their mouths and on their pretty faces.

"Ohh!" Both of them giggled as soon as my first shot hits their faces.

As I continued to orgasm, they kept licking the bottom of my shaft and my testicles, letting me cum much more on them.

"Ugh ugh UGH!" I grunted, shooting my last shot into their wide open mouths, "Fucking Hell…."

Looking at the girls, Kayla was shocked at how much I've cum all over her. On the other hand, Amphitrite was gladly licking up my semen and drinking them down her stomach.

"Wow, Percy… I never knew demigods cum could taste so good." Amphitrite said, licking her fingers, "And you cum so much too."

"Yeah… and I think I am ready to go again."

Her eyes shift to my dick and a slight gasp escaped her throat.

"Hades… You are still hard. Wow, you really are a true son of Poseidon, Percy." She smiled with glee and cum coated.

"Damn Percy… so much cum on me." Kayla said, unsure what to do with herself.

Waving my hand, I collect al my cum and put them into a glass. Kayla looked confused at this, but then realize my intention and smile.

"Yes! Now I'll always have your cum to drink." She grinned, "So, which pussy do you want to fuck first, Percy?"

Looking at my choices, from Amphitrite to Kayla, I know instantly which one I want to shove my dick into next.

"Get on her hands and knees, Lady Amphitrite." I commanded.

Amphitrite seems glad that she could have me first as she quickly got into position on the bed, wiggling her ass at my face.

"Kayla…" She said, ringing out her name, "Don't you want to get eat out by your mistress?"

Kayla squealed with joy and got in front of her before spreading her legs and show her lady all of her glory.

"Hmm… I've always know you got a really nice pussy, Kayla." Amphitrite praised her servant.

Soon, they were playing with themselves while I was left out with a hard rob standing next to the bed. That all change when I climb on the bed and kneel walk my way to shove my cock into Amphitrite's pussy. As I insert my meat inside her tight cunt, I realize that this is the second Goddess I've ever fuck. It just feels like such a dream come true when I could fuck two of the most beautiful Goddesses without any consequences.

"Hades! You pussy is so tight! When was the last time you've been fucked?" I asked.

In respond, she shook her ass and squeeze those pussy muscles until she forces out a long growl out of me, "Holy hell…!"

"UghMmmm…." Kayla moaned, feeling Amphitrite tongues licking her faster.

The pounding never stopped, it only increase in speed when I slam inside the Goddess a lot faster than before.

"Yes yes! Percy, break my slutty pussy with your big cock!" She screamed, then focusing on eating out Kayla once more.

Kayla was a moaning wreck. She was clinching the sheets like she's holding onto what little is left of her will not to orgasm yet. Below me, Amphitrite was already well adjusted to my hard fucking, though I could sense that she was about as close to cumming just like Kayla.

"Oh! Oooh! Are you gonna cum?! You are throbbing inside me so hard….!"

"Ughh… I… almost there…." Straining to keep the pleasure just a little bit longer.

Leaning on her back, I grab her tits bouncing back and forth and fuck her in this position. The result was immediate as soon as I tease her nipples and massage her breasts, bring her approaching orgasm quickly to explode out of her pussy.

" **OH Fuck Percy!"** Amphitrite screamed once the orgasm hits her.

Her legs shook unsteadily as she braced herself for the incoming seed she's about to receive. With a deep and long thrust, I came deep within her womb and fill her entire pussy with my cum.

"Fuck Yes!" I grunt and moaned out loud.

Ropes after ropes of sperm splash inside her, and her sexy erotic moans fills the room and everyone with need.

"Oooh Oh! **Percy!** You are so fucking good at fucking!" Amphitrite said, then look back at me with her face drench with Kayla's juice, "Mmm… I bet you want more, don't you?"

As I pull out of her used pussy, I let my attention slide back to Kayla who look like she just had a wonderful and mind blowing orgasm. It's not a surprise anyway considering how hard the Goddess was sucking on her sweet peach.

"Get me hard again… then maybe I can fuck both of us some more." I said.

"Sorry Percy… but I am sure Poseidon would be worry about my absents…" Amphitrite said, and with a click of her fingers, she was fully clothed again, "I am sure Kayla will take care of you… bye."

Just like that, she walk out the tent and back into Atlantis. Now it's just me and Kayla, who is lying on the bed with her legs spread wide for me, letting me know that she want to get fuck again.

"Well, don't you want to cum in my pussy again Percy?" Kayla smiled innocently while spreading her pussy for me.

I smirked back.

"Don't mind if I do…."

* * *

"Percy…. Percy….. God! Wake up Percy!"

I jump awake from the screaming, thinking that something must have happened. Though it only turns out to be Annabeth lying right beside me on the bed with the smell of dry cum all around us.

"Hey babe…" She smiled goofily.

"Mmm…. What time is it?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Ten in the morning…" She said, "I couldn't wake up…"

"Yeah… me neither." I said, "So…"

"So…." She smiled goofily again, "You fuck my mother last night…"

"Yeah," I said, reminiscing about the beautiful Goddess, "That was something else…. What about you? Did you have fun with my dad?"

"Oh yeah…. Never thought I would ever fuck a god, no less one of the big three…" She said, rubbing her left hand on my chest.

"Yeah right? Crazy night…"

"It all started to go crazy after you and I agreed to have this relationship going." She restated, then a silent pause before she smiled, "You came so much in me after they left…."

"Well, she did put a spell from getting you pregnant, so why not?" I said, "Beside, you were the one who wants me to go on for as long as I can, remember?"

She chuckled, "Yeah…"

I laugh at her and said, "Now come on, let's take a shower together."

She nodded in agreement as we both stroll to the bathroom. It was pretty clear to us that somewhere during the shower she is going to give me a blowjob and suck me off, though I wouldn't mind one bit since she's such a horny girlfriend.

 _Splash! Tick tick tick tick….._

As the warm water massage our skins and clean us off of cum, I use soap to clean her body, making sure that I was cleaning the most sensitive area just to be a little unfair to her. She whined as soon as I made contact with her pussy.

"Fuck you Percy…." She whimpered, "Stop playing with me."

"Hmm babe… I could totally settle for a blowjob right now." I said.

She sighed, then reluctantly drop down to her knees, "Oh well, who needs breakfast anyway when I have your cum always ready for me…"

She smiled, stroking my hard length to full mast. It stood up straight within ten seconds from the effect of the water. I smile, seeing her lusting for my cock and cum. Grabbing her head, I guide her towards my member and she gladly put my rod into her mouth.

"Wow Annabeth…." I moaned, even thought I wasn't really fucking her mouth yet.

Pushing her a little bit more, she had about five inches in her mouth before she bath her tongue and saliva, licking all the ridges of my shaft and sucking on my balls to get me to erupt so much inside.

"Hmm…. Lick my head…" I command.

She did as she was told, sucking my head with her plump lips and licking it when she stop sucking. With my luck and my power over water, I was lasting surprising long considering how sensitive I was from that dream I had with Amphitrite and Kayla.

"Mmm… You like that Percy?"

"Fuck…! Wise girl, you are such a Goddess at blowjob babe." I said.

Annabeth looked happy that I give her a compliments, she smiled widely before working on my shaft again.

Soon enough, my luck had finally ran out and I felt myself at the edge of cumming. She felt it too, though she quicken up her pace and bob on my member faster.

"Oh God! I am going to cum baby! I am… Ugh!"

Streams of cum exploded inside her mouth, getting that the creamy and sticky goodness as she savor the taste of my heavenly cum.

"Wow… I don't think I'll ever get tired of drinking your cum, Percy…" She said, gulping down the last bit of semen.

"Damn, that was fucking great." I said, totally satisfy.

Standing back up, we continued our shower before we got dress back in our room.

"You good to go?" I asked her.

Looking back, I saw her already done, wearing something not so revealing but yet still kind of sexy. Just the perfect look for Annabeth.

"Great, Let's go see what they are doing in their room." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the hallway.


	7. Casual sex in a bar

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Annabeth**_

To me, I have always know that being with Percy would be fun and adventurous. I just never did thought that it would be the "sex" type of fun and adventurous. Now that we are having sex almost everyday, plus having multiple sex partner at once, and also had some incest with our parents, I wonder what else is going to happened next with our relationship and how it would actually affect the others back at camp.

"Do you think they are really having sex in their room right now?" I asked, walking aimlessly down the hallway.

Percy pouted his lips which at the moment looked very cute, "Who knows, probably…. if they are I want to surprise them."

An evil look came into Percy's face and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"So…What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I said, "Do you know anything?"

Percy thought about it for a hard moment, the way he scrunch his nose when he doesn't know about something give me a smile on my lips.

"Well, I guess Chloe would know something we could do, plus we could invite her to join us."

I nodded, thinking of nothing else better to do, "Sure. Maybe I could introduce myself."

Percy smiled and dragged me down the hallway toward the end of the train. Surprisingly, as we reached her room, I realize that there is a train cart at the very end that looked different from the rest. Shaking that thought outta my head, I looked at Percy as he knocked on the door a couple times, "Chloe? It's Percy."

"Percy? Oh coming!" I heard behind the door.

A few shuffles and the sound of something dropping on the floor, the door open to reveal the same girl I saw yesterday at breakfast, only this time she's wearing her pajamas and a pair of glasses that really show off her nerdy side.

"Hey Percy! Oh… You must be Annabeth!" She smiled gleefully, shaking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Chloe." I said, "I see you and Percy are happy to see each other."

"Well, he did make me feel like I was flying on air yesterday." She chuckled, giving Percy a wink.

Even though I am a daughter of Athena, I somehow didn't get what she was saying. Giving her a confused look, she explained, "You know… fucking my pussy?"

Once she explained, it totally made sense, "Oh! That's what you meant. Gotcha."

"Did my boyfriend fuck you good?" I had to ask.

"Mmm… So fucking good…" Chloe mumbled, probably reminiscing about Percy fucking her.

"So, what brings you here? Not that I mind anyway…" She said suggestively, bitting her fingertips which made her look incredibly sexy.

"We were actually looking for something to do on this train, and we were wondering if you want to join us too?" Percy asked.  
"Sure! I'm not doing anything anyway." She said, "I am going to go change, you can come in if you want."

"Thanks." I said.

Rushing to her wardrobe, she threw some clothes on her shoulder and hid behind the bathroom door to change. There is actually a lot of stuff in her room, but they are neatly pile so it wasn't like there are clutter of her belongs all over the room. Percy walk over to her wardrobe and lean against it, "So, do yo have any suggestion where to go?"

Chloe was done within minutes. She came out of her bathroom with her white sundress that stop right around her knees, "Hum… Maybe we could go to the bar. I am sure no one would be there at this time of day."

"A bar?"

"Yeah, there is a pool table, some arcade machine if you want to play….?"

Thinking that there is no better option that this, I said, "Sure, it sounds fun."

"Great, let's go."

Following Chloe, she lead us through a bunch of train carts until we finally reach the one with a door into the bar. Chloe locked the door behind us and I looked at her weirdly, "Sorry, but I don't want anyone coming in here."

I nod, deciding not to question it.

"So, anyone want to play pool?" Percy asked.

Even though I don't know how to play, I agree to give it a try while Chloe was all in for it. After Percy set up the table, we started playing until I lost terribly.

"That's so unfair!" I complained, "You two were basically pro at this."

"Aww… Is my wise girl mad because there is actually something I am better at than you?"

I shook my head at him while he obnoxiously laugh at me, "How about this? If you can beat me in Mortal Kombat at the arcade machine, I will admit that you are not that bad at pool. But if I beat you, you are going to do something for me."

"What thing?"

"You will see… So, deal or no deal?" He asked.

I knew that I was going to regret from making this deal with him, yet my pride wasn't letting me back down from a fight, so reluctantly I agreed.

"Deal." I said, "You are going down, seaweed brain."

"We'll see." He said, "What about you, Chloe? Wanna bet?"

"Sure… but you and Annabeth can go first, I am going to make us a little drink." She said, then slid behind the bar counter.

As I stand side by side with Percy at the arcade, I realize just what a mistake I've made. There are at least all six to seven buttons and a joystick for control, and it's way too much even for someone like me to memorize what those buttons do.

"Ready to lose, wise girl?"

"Like hell I am going to lose…."

Once the game started, I was basically button smacking and hoping in the name of god that I would win. Not even a minute later, I heard a K.O voiced from the machine and I know that someone has won.

"Yes! I've won. Told you…"

"What… but, that was so fast… How did you…." I babble incoherently, wondering how in the world did I lose so quick.

"Sorry babe, you lost." Percy said, "I guess its Chloe's turn now."

"Ugh! You are such a jerk, Percy." I said, storming off to sit at the bar.

Both Chloe and Percy laugh at my comment, and even though I want to be mad, I was genuinely not in the mood to be upset. Anyway, hearing them laugh at me brought out my laugher too.

"Come on Chloe…. I will take it easy on you." Percy said.

Surprisingly, Chloe did lasted a lot longer than I did, but in the end Percy came out as the victor of the bet.

"Yes!" He said, fist bumping the air, "I win… I win…."

I shook my head at him as Chloe leaned against the bar counter, laughing at Percy's reaction.

"Fine! We get it Percy… You are the best." I said, forcing that last part to come of my mouth, "Now what is it that you want?"

With an evil smile, I knew instantly that I've gotten myself into trouble.

"I want you two to do a strip tease for me…" He said.

"What?" Both me and Chloe gasped, surprised that Percy was actually asking for us to do a strip show for him.

"Come on… You know you want to do it, plus I won the bet…." He said, smiling triumphantly.

"You can't be serious…" I said, not wanting to do it, "I am not going to strip, Percy."

"Come on Annabeth… You had sex with me, with Jason, with Luke, and all of us at the same time! Why are you so afraid?" Percy whined, obviously wanting me to do it.

Looking at Chloe for support, I saw nothing. Instead, I saw it in her eyes that she is actually thinking about giving Percy what he wanted.

"Chloe, you can't be serious, right?" I said, "We are in a public bar."

She smiled back at me, "It's just one strip dance, Annabeth. Plus the doors are locked, so no one would come in here anyway. Here, drink it and take the edge off."

Looking at the glass, I sigh, shrugging my shoulders and gulp it down in one motion. After a few more drinks, I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol running through my body. Even the way I was speaking was slow and slur.

"Hmm… Percy baby… Do you want that strip dance now?" I asked, even though my consciousness was barely active.

Leading Percy away from the bar, I push him down on one of the couches and drag Chloe with me. Then I start touching my body in ways that I would never have done if it's just me alone. I start lifting my shirt up and letting it fall back down, teasing Percy as I could see his eyes gawking at me and Chloe swaying our bodies sensually. Suddenly, I was feeling a little hot and steamy from the heat around me, and without thinking too much about it I lift my tank top up leaving me in my sexy lacy bra.

"Hmm… You look so hot baby…" Percy said to me.

"It's about to get hotter seaweed brain."

Once I have my top off, I turn around, swaying my ass at his face before slowly pulling my leggings down to show him my lacy matching panties. Even as I was done getting it off, I shake my ass a few more times just to get him more arouse.

Sliding my attention to Chloe beside me, I realize that she also have her sundress off, showing off her own silky and bra and panties as she strip danced for Percy.

"Hmm Annabeth, you are such a slut! Go up to him and give him a lap dance girl!" Chloe said.

Going up to him, I turn myself around and push my ass at his pelvis area, grinding on him and letting him feel just how wet I am getting from this experience. His dick was responding to me as soon as I have my ass on his groin, growing steadily into its hard form. Seeing that I was having Percy all for myself, Chloe came up to me and start kissing me while touching the sensitive parts of my skins, giving me goosebumps all over.

"Ugh…. Annabeth." Percy obviously moaned, and I could feel his hand resting on my ass to squeeze each butt cheeks. I smile, knowing that I made Percy feel good.

"Your turn, Chloe…" I said.

Removing myself, I let Chloe slid her ass down onto Percy and let her have her fun.

"Hmm… lap dances are so much fun." She said, grinding on his hard rod harder.

While they were cloth fucking each other, I stood there in front of them while sliding my hands all over myself, making me feel a growing needs inside me. Looking at them, Chloe had her body turn around, basically sitting on Percy's lap as she grind more forcefully, pushing her breast in and out of his face. Even as I watch as they got hotter and hotter with each grinding, I was already planning on how to get Percy to fuck me. With no plausible option, I just simply said, "Percy, I want you to fuck me."

"Hmm… Are you sure wise girl?"

In respond, I walk over to the pool table, lift myself up on the side and slide my panties aside for Percy to fuck me raw.

"That enough to answer you?" I said, hoping he would hurry up.

Percy smiled at my eagerness, letting Chloe off of him as he walk over while unzipping his pants. He draw out his hard dick and I drool at the sight of it as it's going to be suck up by my pussy. As for Chloe, she climb on the table and sit herself on top of my head. I instantly know what to do and began licking her panties furiously, making her moan already.

"Ready wise girl?" He said, rubbing his dick on my folds.

I was already drenching wet as I wiggle my ass in the hopes of letting him know that I was damn well ready for his meat. Within two seconds, I felt the familiar feeling of his shaft stuff inside my cunt and filling it up with nothing but his cock.

"Oomph!" A muffled yelp came out of me, sending vibration on Chloe's pussy and making her moan too.

"Fuck!" Percy grunted as he began to have his way with me, "Your pussy is sucking me in!"

Once he bottom out inside my vagina, there was nothing stopping his powerful thrust, not that I want him to ever stop anyway. Each time his cock slid in and out of me, I involuntary suck harder on Chloe's now exposed pussy, making the girl whine and yelp when I suck on her clit.

"Hmm… Eat me out Annabeth." She moaned.

Doing what she wants, I stuck my tongue inside her cunt and lick her g-spot repeatedly. Her moans were getting louder and louder, but Percy muffled it by kissing her and making the sound feels even more erotic and sexy.

"Jesus Annabeth…" Percy groaned, his cock throb unbelievably hard inside me, "I am going to cum…"

Squeezing my muscles, I milk him for all he has to offer. He grunted loudly before emptying his first spunk deep within my womb. At around the same time, Chloe orgasmed and came all over my face with her tasty pussy juice.

"Oh Fuck!" Chloe moaned, grabbing anything that she could hold on to as her juice squirt out.

After the intense fuck session, I felt Percy withdraw his cock from my cunt. Chloe also weakly got off my head, letting me see Percy's face who have a stupid expression on.

"You like that, seaweed brain?" I asked, probably having that same stupid expression on.

Percy nodded eagerly, putting his dick back inside his pants, "Thanks wise girl."

"Mmm… That was so nice." Chloe said, getting dress, "I didn't know Annabeth would be so good with her mouth."

"Your pussy juice taste so good too…" I said.

"Thanks babe! I hope I get to taste your soon." She smiled, finally getting her sundress back on.

With them all done, that means that I was the last one to get dress. Hurriedly, I pick up all my clothes and put them back on in a flash.

"You want to go see what Thalia is doing?" Percy asked.

"Sure! I bet she's having sex in there with Luke and Jason. No doubt." I said.

Thanking Chloe for a exceptionally great time, we went our separated ways as we head toward Thalia's room. As soon as we reaching her door, I was shocked to hear that nothing was happening in there, not even a few moans or whimpers.  
"Huh?" You think they are looking for us too?" I asked.

Percy pouted his lips and look like he's confused too, but he shrugged and open the door to their room. Just as I expected, they weren't here. Instead, I could see Thalia's bra and panties on her bed while both Luke and Jason's clothing were scatter all over the floor.

"Where do you think…." I cut myself off, realizing that there is a light coming from the bathroom, "Oh! They must be having sex in there."

Bring Percy with me, we open the door and peak out head through. What we saw was a totally unbelievable sight….


	8. Thalia double anal adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Thalia**_

"I know what we could do next." I smirked at the both of them.

Both their cock were poking out of the surface of the hot tub, throbbing in its own pace. Though Luke was throbbing harder from my observation. Either way, I know that I am going to take as much fun out of this as possible.

Walking over to Luke, I made sure to sway my body around so that he would be more horny and arouse. Getting up onto his lap, I began putting pressure from my exposed pussy on his hard rod, and he grunted a few times before reaching up to cup my breasts.

"Hmm… Do you want to fuck my pussy and cum in me?" I asked.

In respond, I was quickly stuffed with everything he has to offer, and it's a lot that he is offering. As he rip my pussy to shred, I look back at Jason who has a horny expression on, as he is seeing me impale on his best friend's cock.

"Come over here, Jason. Let your sister suck you balls dry!" I smiled with glee as Luke started humping my pussy with each slow thrust, "Mmm yeah! Fuck me like that… Yes! Just like that…"

Jason stood up and walk over, offering his big cock for me to suck on. I instantly took him in my mouth and blew him off to the edge of the world. Hearing him grunts as he held onto my head, I suggested, "Fuck my mouth like a pussy, Jason. Use me anyway you want!"

Hearing that, he plunged my mouth down his cock which made me deepthroat him. He grunted again, then began humping my face.

" **Damn! Jesus fuck… your throat.. so tight!"**

Meanwhile, Luke was giving me just as much pleasure as he thrust hard inside of me, even though the water resistance was slowing him down, his powerful deep penetration thrust was more than enough to get me to orgasm within minutes.

" **Mmupphhh! Ooohhhh!"** My muffled screamed came vibrating on my brother's cock, making his knees buckle and moaning something incoherent, **"Fuck that feel so good!"**

Before I could register their faces straining from orgasming, I felt the need in me explode and clinch around Luke's rod so hard that he was force to dump his cum in me.

" **Oh Fuck fuck fuck! Thalia I am cumming!"** He moaned, soaking in his pleasure.

" **Cum! I want your Ahhh….!"** I screamed, feeling him jet streaming inside me.

His cum brought another wave of my juice, leaking on his cock and out to the hot tub. I didn't even have time to recovered before I was being push down on my brother's cock, forcing to suck up his eight inches cock. He grunted loudly, completely audible and shamelessly moan as I could feel that his pinnacle orgasm is quickly approaching.

" **God!** I am… **I am so going to cum!"** My brother said, trilling me to suck on his prick even harder.

Within the fraction of a second, I was rewarded with his delicious seeds and sperm, savoring the taste before swallowing it down my belly. Even though I was satisfy, I pout my lips and suck on his tips just to get him to retain his hardness.

"Shit Thals, give me some time to recover…." He said, pulling my head off his dick.

I smiled at him, licking up his cum from my chin, "Sorry, I am just so horny around you boys."

Meanwhile, Luke dick underneath me limp out of my pussy, covering in his semen and my pussy nectar, "Damn Thalia, I am definitely going to fuck you till I ain't tired no more."

I smiled at him, pushing my breast at his face and making his expression speechless, "Well then, I guess you should let Jason take your place in my pussy and you could get in my ass too…"

Hearing that, they quickly got into position with Jason's rod poking at my already fill pussy while Luke was leaning on my back, rubbing his own rod on my asshole.

"Mmm… what are you guys waiting for?" I asked, getting impatient.

The wait was soon replaced by the fullness of two big cocks stuff inside my holes. To tell you the truth, there is just nothing quiet like double penetration compare to the regular fucking. It just makes my holes a lot tighter which in turn makes both horny boys a lot more hornier.

"Mmm… Pussy.. Ass… Fuck both my holes harder! Please…."

Giving in to my request, they started hammering me and using all that they had to fuck me to oblivion. I was actually not that far from being pound into oblivion by two undoubtedly horny and thrusting cocks.

" **Thalia!** Damn, you pussy is even tighter than the last time!" Jason said.

" **Fuck me! You ass is squeezing me so tight I feel like I am about to cum again!** " Luke said, at the same time pulling on my hair.

Both my holes were being roughly pounded. Nothing was stopping Luke as Jason as their only goal was to cum and cum and hopefully cum until as least the morning.

" **Cum for me Luke! Cum inside my ass whenever you want!"** I screamed.

On the other hand, Jason have his hand on my ass, squeezing my butt cheeks to make my cunt and ass even tighter. As soon as he give am a spank, I was over my limited as I orgasm, making me black out from the intense feeling a continuous orgasm.

" **Ahhhhh!** Luke **!** Jason **!"** I moan, then blacken out.

When I woke up, I could still see and feel them pounding on me, not giving up that easily and holding back a lot longer than I expected.

" **Shit…!"** I yelp, feeling another orgasm approaching quickly.

Luke yanked my hair back, whispering in my ears, "You like that orgasm baby?"

His hoarse voice brought another wave of my juice, leaking out into the tub, **"Ughh! Fuckkk! Make me cum again! Plz make me cum again!"**

Jason beneath me smirked, at the same time give me a really hard thrust and force my body to rub over his, "Did you hear that Luke? I think we should punish this slut for being so horny!"

"Yeah! Let's punish her!" Luke said, "Fuck her in the ass at the same time!"

Hearing that, I was definitely apprehensive about doing double penetration in my ass. The fact that my ass is tighter than my pussy means that I am either going to be in a lot of pain or I will be enjoying it tremendously.

Jason gladly pull out of my cunt, didn't even wait a second before pushing his prick inside my ass. Even though I wanted them to be slow, they were too consume with their own pleasure. With one direct push, I felt a sharp pain spread through me once Jason push in all the way in one go without any remorse or mercy.

" **Hell yes! Her ass is so much tighter now!"** Luke moaned, already began thrusting for his own pleasure.

Jason follows swiftly behind, giving my gaping ass a thrust from underwater, "Ugh… So… fucking good…"

Nothing was fill in my pussy, but that didn't stop my needs to orgasm from coming. As a matter of fact, I felt even more close to giving myself over the edge from them fucking my ass at the same time.

" **Fuck guys! Give me some warning next time…"** I said.

They didn't say anything, too focus on fucking my asshole. Just to make myself feel even more better, I reach down with my hand to rub my pussy and tease my clit until I couldn't hold the brink of my orgasm back and cum with everything that I've got.

" **I AM CUMMING!"** Screaming so loud from the pleasure.

My legs was weak and wobbly, having a really hard time to keep myself on my knees anymore. It felt even weaker when Luke and Jason grunted loudly and dump their huge amount of sperm inside my now sticky ass. It sounded so sexy and hot when they moan that it brought myself a mini orgasm.

"Ugh I am coming too!" Luke screamed, as Jason giving his last thrust, "Jesus Fucking Christ!"

Luke collapse on my back in a doggy position, leaning on me for support before he regain his strength and pull out of my ass while fumbling toward a seat in the tub. Now that my ass only has one limp dick, I slowly push myself up on Jason's chest, feeling my cum leaving my ass and flowing in the hot tub.

"Hades! I've got to fuck you two more often…" I said, then sat next to Jason who is panting.

"Yeah…" They both said tiredly.

I smiled, feeling satisfy once again. Seeing that their semi hard dicks were still begging of attention for one last time, I got up on my butt and walk toward the shower, "Coming?"

Both of them look at me, then smile immediately as they walk inside with me. I told them to turn around and stand side by side. They listen and did what I said.

"Good boys!" I said.

Now I have the perfect position to suck them off and let them blow it all over my face. Not before long, they were already throbbing from my attention and ready to blast their cum all over my face. Jason was the first one to let go, moaning sexily before releasing his sperm on my face, getting my nose and cheek the most. Luke came second later, decorating my face and my hair with his impressive six shots of sperm. I didn't expect much from them though, not when they had been fucking a few hours before and just finish fucking now.

"Yummy!" I cheer at all the cum they were able to let out, "Should we take a shower now?"

Sharing a look between them, they suddenly push me out of the shower and force me on my hands and knees, "Babe, we are going to fuck till the morning, remember?"

"Don't worry though, we are not going to go soft just yet." Luke said, kneeling in front of my face while Jason had my backend, both of them remind their hard on.

I gave out a soft sigh, thinking that at least I am going to sleep by fucking till I am exhausted, "Well, come and take me yea?"

The respond I got from them was just as thrilling and pleasurable as I could imagine. Nothing prepare me for what happen next as we did indeed fuck till I the sun came up. Even then, I was already half asleep while they fuck me in a bunch of position that I couldn't register. When I felt they they were finally done, I lay on Luke chest and fell asleep.

 _ **Percy**_

"Damn! They really did fuck till morning!" Annabeth said.

Inside the bathroom, Thalia was laying on Luke's chest, her pussy still fill with his cock which is sort of limping out of her. Dry cum was all over her folds, and even the smell of their cum was evident. On the other hand, Jason had his body lean against the wall and sleeping, his dick was covered in white semen.

"Should we leave them alone?" I asked.

Before I could get a respond from my girlfriend, she walk up to Jason and tap him on the shoulder. Jason grunted a little bit before groggily opening up his eyes, "Ugh.. what..?"

"Wake up, Grace." Annabeth said.

Jason, whose mind was still half lagging behind, look around his environment before realizing what he did. A smirked came across his lips, "Man.. I really did fuck her till morning, didn't I?"

Annabeth smiled at Jason, then walk over to wake Luke and Thalia up.

"Wake up… You sex deprive hunter." Annabeth said, nudging them to wake up.

Jason got up from his position, his junk hanging off his waist before walking to the shower and just rinse himself off. He got out a few minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. He noticed me and said, "Hey Percy."

"Hey Jason. I see you have a LOT of fun last night…" I said.

"Yeah.." He chuckled, "Can't believe I fuck her for so long…"

"Anyway, what did you and Annabeth do last night?" He asked, then laugh, "Wait, I think I already know…"

I laugh too, "Yup, she got frisky with my dick so I didn't deny her wish and fuck her till 4 in the morning."

"Yeah… You know, this trip with you guys have been nothing but fucking…" He said, then emphasize, "So Much Fucking…"

Finally, Thalia and Luke woke up from their position as they took in their surroundings. Thalia was the first to say, "Man…! You two are fucking great at fucking me."

After Luke realized what had happen, he grinned, "Well, you are great at sucking me dry, Thals."

Thalia noticed that she was covered in cum and immediately shower herself till she's clean. Luke follows swiftly behind, and soon all of us were out of the bathroom as the three of them dress themselves back into clothes.

"So…" Thalia asked, "Did you love birds fuck yesterday?"

Annabeth grinned, then look at me as if she is about to tell her about our parents visit yesterday, "Yup… Poseidon and my mother was there too."

Thalia faces was suddenly blanked, then she shouted, "You had sex with your godly parents?"

Looking for conformation on Annabeth face, she found all the answer she needs, "Hades… You really did."

"What?! But isn't that like incest." Jason asked in shocked.

"Meh… We are Greeks, happens all the time anyway." Annabeth said, "Plus you just fuck your sister to oblivion, so you kinda did incest too."

Jason pouted his lips, then roll his eyes, "Oh well, I guess you are right."

"So, we ready to go to breakfast or what?" Luke asked.

I gave him a weird look, "It's twelve in the afternoon…"

"What…? I am so hungry." He said, "Oh maybe there is something at the snack bar."

Hurriedly, he rushed out the door.

"Huh? I guess he's really hungry." Annabeth comment, "So, you guys want to do anything?"

All of them pout and shook their head, having no idea what else to do.

"Well, I guess I could see if that sauna on the train is any good…" Jason said, "Anyone want to join me?"

Annabeth immediately spoke up, "Yeah. I am up for it, need to relax my muscles after a rough fuck last night."

"Cool… What about you Percy?"

"Naw… I think I'll do something else." I said, "Enjoy that sauna."

After Jason and Annabeth left with a towel on their shoulder, I wonder what me and Thalia could do.

"Well, just me and you kelp head…" She said.

"Yeah…" I said, "Why don't we just watch a movie or a tv show or something…?"

"Sure, I've got the remote right here."

Leaning my back on the couch, I let Thalia snuggle on my shoulder as we watch an old movie, nothing new or interesting. Suddenly, Luke came back in the room with a bunch of snacks in his hand, "Where did Jason and Annabeth went?"

"Sauna… You want to watch Avengers with us?" Thalia asked.

Shrugging his shoulder, he took a seat next to us and give us some snacks.

 _Meanwhile with Jason and Annabeth in the sauna…_


	9. Steamy sauna and Artemis visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Jason**_

As we walk down the hallway to the spa, I was thinking if Annabeth had other reason why she wants to go with me. It surprises me that she was leaving Percy behind and going alone with me. In any case, I saw her looking at me and I just had to figure out what's going on.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

She pout her lips and her eyebrows, smiling, "Guess…"

It didn't take me long and hard to realize what she got planned: fucking me in the sauna.

"Oh! Really?" I asked.

"So you don't want to?" She pouted, looking innocently at me.

"Fuck no…" I said, wouldn't pass up this opportunity to fuck Annabeth.

"Great!" She beamed, walking ahead of me and swaying her ass while smiling.

 _Man… Can't believe how everything has turned out once I step foot on this train._

Once we've reach the spa, I saw no receptionist at the front which was weird. Annabeth was already going in but I held her wrist back, "We shouldn't go in yet, Annabeth."

"Aww come on, let's just find a room that's empty." She said, "Plus, you want to get suck off, don't you?"

Couldn't argue with that, I follow her through the hallway in the spa until Annabeth found one room that's empty after poking her head through. We walked in, making sure that no one was here and sigh in relieve.

"Well, I guess we should try the hot spring they've got here." I said, "Then we could do the sauna next."

In my mind, I was planing to fuck her in the hot spring and then fucking her in the sauna until I am exhausted. Annabeth smiled knowingly, totally getting what I meant. Walking in front of me with her backs towards me, she stripped out of her clothes and giving me a full view of her body in only her white lacy bra and panties. When she removed her underwear, she made sure to bend over and lean down until her ass was directly at my face, sliding her panties down her ankles and off her feet. Her bra was already gone and showing me a full view of her boobs, it instantly made my dick grow insanely hard from just watching her strip.

"So… hot spring?" She asked.

Too focus on her, I didn't even noticed that I wasn't at all trying to take off my clothes. Hurriedly, I strip out of my shirt and my pants, then off with my shoes and sock and leaving me in my boxer. She saw the tent growing from my boxer and licked her lips sexily.

Giving me a come hither motion with her finger, she said, "Come on, big boy…"

Gladly, we sinked inside the hot spring, feeling its water working magic on my tense muscles and relaxing me to heaven. Annabeth sight contently, probably feeling the same way.

"I see your cock is begging for some attention… Do you want me to suck you off?"" Annabeth said, staring at my tent.

"You know me too well, Annabeth." I smirked back.

She smiled, then reaching a hand to remove my boxer off my feet, throwing it along with the rest of our clothes. My dick is now exposed, feeling the jet stream of water hitting my dick and making it harder.

"Mmm… looks like its throbbing painfully…. Let me help with that." She smiled, sinking beneath the surface of the hot spring kneel in front of my prick.

 _God! I am going to get blow underwater again._

From the experience last night, I knew for some reason that I am a lot more sensitive when I am getting a blowjob underwater. As soon as Annabeth lick the bottom of my shaft, my cock instantly stood up on full mast. From underwater, I could somehow make out a smile from her lips before she enveloped my cock in her mouth, bobbing up and down as she made me moaned at her actions.

"Jesus fuck…" I curse, feeling a lot more sensitive than usual.

Seeing her so horny for my cock, I decide to tangle my hands in her hair and control her movement to my liking. Throwing my head back, I moan her name as I thrust in with short burst while pushing her head down deeper into my cock. She chocked, plus the fact that she's underwater means that she couldn't breath. I immediately let her go and she surfaced back up the water, coughing a little.

"Damn… I am sorry." I said.

After her recovery, she smiled at me before diving down for my dick again. This time, I grab onto her hair and just made her suck me faster and faster without doing any deepthroat action. All the while, her tongue was working my ridges which gave me insane amount of pleasure.

"Oh shit!" I moan, feeling my cum at the brink of orgasmic bliss.

She sensed that I was about to let go, and she redouble her effort in an attempt to make me cum as much as possible. Feeling her bobbing even faster, I triple my effort as I hump her mouth like a pussy.

"Shit! shit! I am gonna… **gonna cum…** "

My first shot fired into the back of her mouth, then ropes after ropes of my sticky cum were spray everywhere in her mouth. Annabeth moaned, obliviously loving that I've cum in her mouth and probably because she wants more cum. After I've finished, she didn't surface back up the water, but instead swallow it all underwater and lick the bottom of my shaft to keep me hard. From the amount of time that I've just orgasm, I was surprisingly not too sensitive from her blowing me right after me cumming.

"Fuck… Suck me harder…" I said, rubbing her head as a reward for making me cum.

She heard, then respond by hollowing her cheeks and suck out all the remaining cum from my shaft.

Being with Annabeth, I could never stood a chance when it comes to her sucking me off. She's like a goddess at blowjob, knowing when and where to suck and lick which intensified just how horny I am.

Throwing my head back again, I let go of her hair and rest my hands on either side of the hot spring. Opening up my legs more, I gave more access for Annabeth to play with me.

"God Annabeth… You are so good."

After a while of getting pleasured with my eyes close, I sight contently only to be woke up by a scream.

"Ahhh! Who are you?" I heard.

 _Shit, I didn't know someone was here with us._

I open my eyes only to notice a girl with auburn red hair standing naked in front of the sauna room. Her body was really nice, a c-cup breast with perky and hard nipples. Her tone legs was an A plus for me and her pussy without a sherd of hair make this girl looking like a gorgeous model. Eventually, she grab a towel and wrap it around her body. Even though I was checking her out unconsciously, I was panicking as to what I am going to explain to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Annabeth heard what's going on and immediately surfaced up the water, looking at me with a panicky expression. She looked back at the red hair girl, and I expect her to start explaining to her about why we are here having sex. That never came, all Annabeth did was stared at her before she uttered out a name.

"Rachel?"

Once Annabeth said her name, she gasped and shouted, "Annabeth? Is that you?"

A moment of silent and looking at each other, Rachel finally said, "Oh my god, it is you! What are you doing on my train, Annabeth?" Rachel said, smiling at her.

Annabeth was still blinking in shocked, like she couldn't believe that her friend was here. Rachel stood there waiting for an answer until she noticed me in the background, "Who is that?"

"Uh… this is Jason." Annabeth said.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows as if she's trying to figure out what Annabeth is doing, but a second later, her smile disappear off her face.

"Wait, you are cheating on Percy!?"

"No! no no… I am not cheating on Percy…" Annabeth quickly said, then mumble, "Not totally anyway."

"What do you mean _not_ totally….? and why are you naked?"

Annabeth realizing that her breast was in full view for me and Rachel, and she blushed.

Rachel then squint her eyes, asking, "What's that white stuff on your chin?"

Whoever Rachel is, she's probably didn't know about the open relationship that's going on with Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was totally lost of words, nothing was coming out of her mouth except for a dribble of my cum running down her chin.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth finally said, "Yeah… yeah! I am fine! You just surprised me, that's all."

"Anyway, what are you doing naked with another boy?" Rachel asked, which seems like she already have an answers.

"She gave me a blowjob…" I said involuntary, which I immediately regret.

"Jason!" Annabeth yelp at my sudden outburst.

"You give him a…. Oh my god! You are cheating on Percy…!" Rachel said, looking somewhat mad at Annabeth.

"Rachel.. please, just hear me out okay?"

Instead of being mad anymore, Rachel expression soften and waited.

"It's true, I gave Jason a blowjob, but me and Percy are actually in an open relationship." Annabeth explained.

"Bullshit… No way you lovebirds could have an open relationship."

"She is not lying…" I said, then immediately shut up when I saw Rachel gave me a glare.

"Please, Rachel… you can't tell anyone at camp about this, especially Chiron…. If he knows what I've been up too… Anyway, I can promise you that I am not lying…"

"How…?" Rachel asked.

"Percy is on the train too, Rachel… I bet he'd be really happy to see you…" Annabeth suggested.

Rachel looked confusedly at Annabeth, wondering what she's talking about, "But that doesn't…"

"Go and fuck him, Rachel… then you will know that I am telling the truth."

Her eyes almost pop open at what Annabeth said, "What? But you two…"

"That's exactly what I am saying, Rachel… We have agree to open relationship after I found out that he had sex with Thalia."

"He had sex with Thalia?" Rachel asked, "But why would you agree…"

"After the war ended, Aphrodite gave him a gift that let him have wet dreams with any girl he wants. I used it too, after he fucked Thalia in her room. I just feel so horny after using it so I ask him if he wants to keep out relationship open while keeping our love intact. After that, both of us have been having sex almost non-stop with Luke and Jason."

"Luke?" Rachel asked, "Who are these people?"

"Luke? He is Luke Castellan. Chiron told me that he was reborn from underworld. And Jason is Jason Grace, Thalia long lost brother. Both of them are half bloods." Annabeth said, "Thalia is bring them back to camp after we've finished the quest. I know this is confusing, but just trust me okay?"

When Annabeth is finally done explaining, Rachel was nothing but blank and confused.

"Fine… I believe you Annabeth." Rachel said, "And I won't tell Chiron about it."

Annabeth sighed in relieve, thankful that she's not going to get lecture by Chiron.

"But I want something else in return…"

"What…?"

Rachel smiled, dropping her towel wrap around her body and showing us her fully naked body, "I got horny after looking his cum leaking down your chin, so I want to join in too…"

Annabeth blinked a few time at what she said, "But I thought the oracle aren't supposed to have sex…"

"It's all bullshit anyway… I actually had sex with Nico after I've become the oracle and nothing bad happened." Rachel said, "So, can I join in?"

A smile form on Annabeth's lips, and she gestured her to come with her fingers.

"Well, I am sure Jason wouldn't complained about it, right Jason?" Annabeth smirked, seeing no objection from me, "Come… Join us."

Rachel smirked back while walking over to the hot spring and sink in, a content sight escape her mouth and almost sounding like a moan. Annabeth then scooch over to Rachel, kissing her immediately and handling her c-cup breast. When they finally stop kissing, Rachel took noticed of my cock and gasped, "Oh my god! He's so big!"

"Yeah… Don't you just want to put his big cock in your mouth?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel looked at my cock and she uttered, "Damn… I am going to have a good time today…"

"I know… and his cum is so tasty too…" Annabeth said, "I am going to get him harder…."

With that said, she sank beneath the surface and resume blowing my cock after a long explanation to Rachel. Rachel looked at Annabeth's action, couldn't help but smirked at her slutty-ness.

"I never know she is such a slut…" Rachel said, then look at me, "So, Jason… You want me to suck you off too?"

"Oh god yes…!" I said almost too enthusiastically.

Rachel chuckled at my eagerness, sinking underwater and swim next to Annabeth to help blow my cock. Annabeth had me in her mouth before she let Rachel replaced it with her own mouth. I sigh in pure pleasure, feeling a new mouth engulf my cock and sucking at the skin and ridges. Meanwhile, Annabeth had my balls being sucked out by her mouth, getting each testicles and licking my balls at the same time.

"Holy Christ! Ugh… Annabeth. Rachel…." I moan, completely audible to them even underwater.

Weaving my hand into their hair, I control their movements to my own pleasure, moving their head just in the right time to make me almost at the brink of an orgasmic bliss.

As I look underneath the water, seeing both Annabeth's and Rachel's head licking my shaft, I couldn't help but wonder if there are more people like them in this camp half blood they are talking about. If there is, I ain't never going to stop finding girls to fuck.

Rachel's short red hair was flowing in the water, and I wonder why she suddenly decide to join in us having sex when she was kinda mad at Annabeth for having sex with me.

 _Probably because she saw how big my dick was…._

"Ugh… Suck me any harder and I am gonna cum…" I warm them.

Rachel immediately pull her mouth off me, surfacing back up the water and smile, "Hum… so fucking big and long…"

Annabeth followed swiftly behind her friend, popping out from the water and smile at me, "So… Me or Rachel?"

"Sorry Annabeth…" I apologized, "Always gonna have to try the new girl…"

Annabeth smiled, even though she had to wait her turn, "Know you gonna say that…."

"Come… Let's fuck in the sauna.."

Dragging them along, we jumped out the hot spring and walk inside the sauna room. To tell you the truth, it was kinda hot in here yet not as hot as the hot spring. Either way, Rachel climb on the seat and showed me her wonderful pussy by spreading her folds. I couldn't help but wonder if the inside of her pussy feels just as good. Looking back at me with her red hair swung back, she wiggled her ass at me and smile, "Aren't you gonna fuck me?"

I smirked, ramming my way inside without even thinking about if she had ever done it before. To my surprised, I didn't find a hymen. Yet I didn't care as much about that but rather more focus on fucking her tight and wet pussy.

"Jesus fucker…. You've a really tight pussy…" I said.

"Hmm… and you've got a really big cock!" She moaned.

When I start a steady pace, she yelped, "Oh..! So fucking big inside me…!"

Hammering away, I notice Annabeth was seated next to us, lazily pushing her fingers in and out of her cunt, stimulating all that spots that made her closer to her orgasm.

"Fuck her hard, Jason…!" Annabeth cheered me on.

I roll my eyes at her, "Don't need to tell me twice…"

Suddenly, Rachel grinds back and sway her ass slightly left and right, almost wiggling her butt and making a motion that made my cock all the more closer.

"Mmm you dirty whore…. You want my cum so bad in her cunt, don't you?" I asked Rachel.  
"Oooohhh…! Oh yes! Cum inside me, please…."

She was begging for my sperm, and I couldn't even comprehend how her pussy is going to feel after I fill her with sticky white cum. The heat in the sauna didn't help with how I want to hold back as long as possible, and I did the only thing to speed up my orgasm.

 _Smack! Smack!_

Giving her nice ass a few good smack, she yelped each time my hand landed on one of her butt cheeks, making them cherry red.

"Shit… You just came, didn't you?" I said, smiling down at her.

Her juice was squirting out of her pussy, leaking down my cock and balls and the sloshing sound it made when I pound into her was making all of us more hornier, just pure music to my ears.

"Oh God! Please… make me cum again…"

I wanted to make her cum again, but time wasn't on my side since I am over my limited and came explosively in her depths. Thrusting in and out a few more time, my first few shot fired into her womb and then decorated her pussy with my cum.

"Holy Fuck….!" She screamed, "UGH…!"

When I finally finished cumming, I pull out of her used pussy and immediately cum began leaking out her cunt and dripping all over the sauna floor.

"God! You are such a good fuck…!" Rachel said as she slowly sat on the seat, rubbing her cunt and getting cum on her fingers. Once she had enough, she licked them clean off her and swallow it down her stomach.

"Mmm…. you taste great, Jason!"

Annabeth, who was watching this whole thing unfolds, smiled at Rachel and kiss her. They were swapping cum and getting tongue actions all in the same kiss, and I have to say that I've never been more turn on to see two girls making out and swapping cum. When they broke apart, Annabeth licked her lips in contentment.  
"By the way, you didn't tell me what you are doing on this train, Rachel?"

"I am on vacation… My dad actually own this train line, so every summer I spend most of my time here." Rachel explained, "They are usually back home doing gods knows what, so I can basically do whatever the hell I want."

"Yeah, is getting fuck a part of your plan?" Annabeth smirked.

"Hell yeah… It's been so long since I've fuck anyone at camp."

Annabeth snickered at her comment, then stood up on her two feet, "So Jason, do you want my ass or pussy?"

Having been in both her asshole and her cunt, I'd have to say that her pussy was where I get the most pleasure, all probably because of how narrow and tight it is compared to her ass which is kinda loose from all these fuck in these few days.

"Hmm… I think you want to fuck my cunt, don't you?" She asked, seeing me gawking at her pussy folds without even a blink of an eye.

Annabeth pushed me down on the seat with my cock point straight up, then she climb on top of my lap, her legs on either side of my thighs before opening up her vagina lips for penetration. Settling my hands on her hips, I forces her down on my rod, breaking her pussy apart. A loud screamed echo through the sauna room, until she started moaning in excitement while bouncing up and down to get more stimulation.

"Annabeth…"I groan, "Did Percy fuck you before now? It's so wet…"

Annabeth smirked, looking back into my eyes and that's all I need to know that Percy did fuck her before she is now having sex with me.

" **Fuck…!"** She moan, bouncing more furiously and her boobs jiggle wildly, **"Oh I love fucking myself on your big cock… fills up my pussy so good…"**

Considering that I just fuck Rachel and came inside her cunt, I had different idea where I want to cum with Annabeth. Still, I wasn't even close to the goal of bring orgasmic bliss to us. When I sense that Annabeth was tired to move her hips up and down anymore, I held her waist in place and thrust in an super sonic speed, making her moans crack and her tits flying with how fast I am going.

" **Jason…! Jason….!"** She screamed at soon as I pound her really fast.

Rolling her head back, she rest her head on my shoulder; her hands reaching back to wrap around my head and bring my lips to perk her collarbone. As soon as she did this, I felt her cunt clamp down really hard on m dick which made me lose my strokes and went crazy with my pace.

" **Jason! Are you gonna cum? You are throbbing like crazy!" Annabeth groaned.**

"So close… I am sooo… fucking close…."

When I really felt my cum at the brink of release, I push her off my dick and position my cock over her face. She immediately got the idea and lick the bottom of my shaft to get me to cum.

" **Annabeth… I am cumming!"**

Letting her tongue out like a panting dog, I came on her face and decorate her nose and cheek with white tasty cream.

"Hmm, cum…." A soft moan came from Annabeth as soon as my first spunk landed on her forehead.

After at least ten more shots of cum, I close my eyes and savor the pleasure of release. When I open them again, I felt like I've made a mess of Annabeth's face. Yet she seems happy so I wasn't about to say anything.

"Wow… you came much more than the last few times we fucked…" She smile with glee.

"Hades… it taste even better than last time, Jason…" Annabeth said, "Hmm… so sweet."

Panting like I've just finish two rounds with two girls, which is exactly what i did, I sat on the seat in between them and asked, "So, what now? Should we go back and see what they are doing?"

"Actually…" Both of them grinned, and somehow I grinned back, knowing that I am going to fuck them until they are fuck tired.

"You still looks like you could go on…" Rachel said, jerking at my dick, "I want to get fill by your cock again."

"Me too…" Annabeth said sultrily, "Don't you want to fuck us again, Jason?"

I smirk at them, putting Rachel on the floor with her knees spread apart, showing me her beautiful ass. Annabeth groan, obviously disappointed that she couldn't get fuck first. Either way, she climb to Rachel's face and revel her pussy after spreading her legs apart.

"Fucking eat me out…" Annabeth said, grabbing onto Rachel's hair and push her lips towards her folds.

Rachel immediately comply, and seeing how they are already enjoying themselves, I plunge her ass instead of her pussy. A completely audible groan came from Rachel, throwing her head back only to be force back down to eat Annabeth out.

" **Holy Crap! You've never done anal before, haven't you?"** I asked Rachel.

Her ass was definitely the tightest among both Annabeth and Thalia, and I'd have to say that I am tremendously enjoying her virgin ass without letting her adjust all that much. Each thrust propel her forward, shoving her face in Annabeth's sweet peach and making the blond girl moan as she looked at me with horny and sexy eyes.

Rachel couldn't even speak, her words turned into incoherent mumbles and could only register the juice that's gushing out of Annie's pussy and my big cock sliding in and out of her tight asshole.

"Oh! Fuck, you are nailing her really hard…" Annabeth said to me, "Mmm…! Nail her as hard as you can and let me cum too…"

Wanting to impress both these girls, I tried my best to please them as well as me. Yet when I felt that I was getting tired and they weren't at all ready to cum, I pray to the gods, especially Aphrodite to help me out. Help never did came, and I was slowing down my thrust to hold up the pending orgasm. Rachel suddenly groaned in disapproval, and Annabeth looked at me as if she's asking why I am not going as fast as I can.

I was thinking that I'm really going to have to stop and pull out when I suddenly felt a spark ignite in my groin area, feeling like a huge voltage of electric shock coursing through my dick which should have electrocuted me in second. I didn't know what's just happened, but at the same time, Rachel moaned really loud, almost like I did something to her that I didn't know I did.

" **OH! How are you… doing that…? Oh my fucking god, it feel so good!"** Rachel moaned, clutching on Annabeth's hips and lick her harder.

To be honest, I didn't even know what I just did or what that electric shock meant. Regardless, I use my cock and thrust in full speed inside her cunt again.

" **Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!** This is…. I feel so… tinglingly…. **"**

As soon as I began having my way with her, I immediately realize that I wasn't really at all ready to cum yet, even though I was about to cum just a few minutes ago.

 _What the heck?_

Digging through my memories, I remember that Annabeth and Percy told me that I was the son of Zeus, the king of gods, and I already know that Zeus was the god of thunder and lightning. That's when I connected the dots, that my sudden outburst of energy was because I am the son of Zeus, that I've special abilities like summoning lightning.

 _So that's what that electric shock was… I guess that's why Rachel felt all "tinglingly"._

Rachel screamed when I went back to my original pace, getting her first orgasm rocketed through her. Since the electric shock was working magic on her ass, her second orgasm was already approaching and she let it go again. This continue on as I kept pounding her tight ass, while her pussy kept convulsing and squirting juice non-stop. Since I was counting the amount of her orgasm, I couldn't believe just how much I was able to make her cum.

 **"Jason…! I can't… Please…"** Rachel begged for me to stop.

Even though I was just getting heated up, I reluctantly push my whole shaft in and thrust short burst in and out of her ass. She moaned, getting too intense from my electric dick and orgasm for the tenth time since I've start fucking her ass.

"Oh god… I don't think… I can't go on anymore…." Annabeth groaned, weakly holding herself up on her elbow.

When I noticed how Annabeth was already drained as well as Rachel who was laying with her upper body on the floor while her ass up the air, her knees ready to collapse, I went haywire hoping to end this fuck with an explosive orgasm.

 _Thrust! thrust! thrust! THRUST….!_

That ended everything right there, all that pend up cum release all over her ass as it leak down her legs and on my balls.

" **Jasonnnnn….!"** Both Annabeth and Rachel screamed my name.

When I am finally done, I felt the electric spark disappear from my dick as I pull out and collapse backward on my butt.

"Wow… that was something else…" I said.

Seeing how the both of them was panting and their bodies spasm like they've gone through a rough fuck, I grinned at what I've accomplish.

Rolling my head back and closing my eyes, I savor the post sex pleasure and enjoy the silents in the sauna room.

"Damn Jason…! I've to fuck you more often…" Rachel mumbled, "You made me orgasm like ten times."

"He did?" Annabeth asked, bewilder.

"Yeah… His dick was somehow suddenly full of static and we he start fucking me, I felt that tingling sensation in my ass and it's sooo fucking good."

Annabeth looked at me, wondering if she would get a turn at my now new skills, "Well, he is the son of Zeus… Hmm, now I want a try that with sparky."

"I am still hard…" I said a matter of fact, "Why don't you come and ride me? Maybe I can make that happen again."

Annabeth smiled at me, already climbing on my lap and insert my dick in her love canal, "Don't mind if I do…"

Starting off just at regular pace, I grab on to her hips and help her movements while she held onto my shoulder to bounce up and down. Once we are well adjust, I start building up my pace and could hear her moans of pleasure voiced through the room.

"Hmm… Annabeth, I didn't know you are this always this horny…" Rachel said, rubbing her used cunt.

"Only when I am getting fuck… **Oh shit!** " She yelped as I fuck her, rubbing her rough patch of skin where her g-spot is.

" **Shit shit shit shit….!"** She screamed when I continued to rub that spot.

As I relish her cunt which I am fucking, I try my best to focus on bring that electric shock through my dick. After a while of our hips making slapping sound, I felt a burst of energy surge around my groin and making my cock now fully charged.

" **Oooh! Yes! Yes! Fuck, you are right… This feel so fucking good! Oh yes! Fuck me just like that! Fuck me right there, Jason…!"**

Being like Rachel who was sensitive from before, she was already cumming and cumming and continuously cumming without any sighs of stopping. Between her nine orgasm, I finally felt the need to cum and without warning her, I thrust in especially hard and fire my spunk inside her wet and sloppy pussy.

" **Oh hades… You are already cumming? Oh fuck me!"**

During my orgasm, I didn't expect Rachel to lean over and suck on my balls. I orgasm a lot more than what I was going to, all those cum leaking down my cock as Rachel greedily swallow all of it down her throat. When I am really and finally done, Annabeth lifted herself off my dick and stumbled on her ass.

"So… so much orgasm…." She said, shuddering at the post sex bliss.

I sigh, knowing that nothing would beat what I just did today, "Damn girls… you two sucked me dry…"

Annabeth respond was just a bunch of incoherent mumbles and I have to chuckled at how fuck-tired she is. Rachel was already recovered from my fucking, she sat there with her legs behind her butt as she contently lick up cum from her chin.

"So, should we go see what Percy is doing?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth finally recovered, getting back up on her butt and sat up against the sauna seat, "You just want to fuck my boyfriend, Rachel… I know you do…"

"Well, what can I say? Guilty as charge…" Rachel gave her a sly smile, "Come on, guys… Let's get dress and see what Percy and Thalia is doing."

 _ **Thalia**_

About half way into the movie, both Percy and Luke and fallen asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't blame them since I was just as tired and re-watching the avenger movie isn't really that interesting anyway. Before I felt myself drifting away, a bright shinning light blinded the room and Artemis step out from it.

"My lady!" I gasped, getting up on my feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Thalia… I heard from a certain goddess that you had sex with a lot of people, didn't you?" Artemis asked sternly.

"Yeah…? I had sex with Percy, Luke, and Jason… why?" I asked.

Before I could understand what my lady is doing here, I was wondering why she even show up at all. It's not like I did anything wrong, excepting breaking that rule where we only have sex at night. Still, I bet many more hunters actually did that, so I don't think she minds anyway.

"Well, I am here because I heard from Aphrodite and Athena that Percy's got a really big and tasty cock… So naturally, I want a taste of him too."

 _Oh, so that's why she's here…_

Looking between Artemis and the two sleeping boys, I grin at the equally happy Artemis as we silently agreed to surprise them.


	10. Percy's surprises

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Percy**_

"Ugh… Whaaughhh?" I mumbled.

Waking up, I could hear a loud sucking noise as I rub my eyes to see what's going on around me. Immediately, the first thing I noticed was a girl around the age of fifteen to sixteen with a petite body kneeling before my legs and sucking on my full mast dick. She has blond hair with a little silver shining off each strand of hair. As soon as she noticed me waking up, she looked up at my eyes, smiled and hollow her cheeks before going back to bobbing my cock. At first, I was totally surprised by who this girl is, until I noticed beside me that was Luke holding onto Thalia's head as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Thalia noticed me already woken up and smiled at me before bobbing faster on his cock.

"Hey Percy, finally woken up?" Luke groaned, more focus on Thalia's actions.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Luke was too deep within his pleasure he didn't answer me, but the girl in front of me pop my dick outta her mouth and look at me with her saliva running down her chin.

"Hey Perseus." She beamed at me.

I almost yelp at soon as I realize who is sucking my dick. It was none other than Artemis! The Goddess of the moon…. I blinked my eyes a long time, wondering what Artemis is doing here and sucking my dick.

"Artemis!" I yelp again, "What are you… doing?"

"Sucking your big cock, Percy. What do you think…." She said nonchalantly, "Mmm… so good and tasty."

Another pop, and Thalia is freed of Luke's cock, "Yeah… you should see how much he cum overtime, it's a lot of cum…."

Artemis licked her lips, getting the excessive pre-cum from her upper lips and savor the taste of me, "So, Percy… I heard you fuck my number one lieutenant…?"

"Uh… yeah..?" I said carefully, not wanting her to disintegrate me into ashes.

She smiled. Her expression relaxed me since she didn't seem to be at all mad at me.

"Does it feel good, being inside Thalia?" Artemis asked smirking, then jerked me off to get another respond, "Do you want to fuck me?"

To be completely honest, I wouldn't even dream about having sex with another Goddess after the wonderful and totally pleasurable times with Athena. Yet now here I am with another supposedly "virgin Goddess", kneeling before me to jerk and suck my cock.

"How come you know about me fucking Thalia?"

Artemis smiled, looking at Thalia who returned that same smile.

"I heard from Athena how big your cock is, then she told me how she knows that you and Annabeth's relationship is open and already fucking like bunnies, so naturally, I want a taste of your nine inches cock too." She said, "I hope Annabeth wouldn't mind me getting some of you, would she?"

 _Athena told Artemis about me and Annabeth's relationship…? Does that mean that everyone on Olympus knows about what we did yesterday with our parents?_

"Heck no! If I had to guess, I bet she and Jason are having a "steamy sauna" right now…" Thalia snickered, suggesting that they are having sex in the sauna. I wouldn't be surprised if it were the case, considering how Annabeth is such a horny slut now.

A lick on my cock brought my attention back on Artemis, "So, Percy… You want to have a little fun with me while Annabeth's gone?"

Since Annabeth is having Jason all to herself, I figure why not just enjoy myself with Artemis a little bit. We are in an open relationship anyway….

"Yeah, I supposed we could do that…" I smile back.

Before I could even get my hands on her, she smiled and stood up on both her feet. As she showed me what she's wearing, I gulp in anticipation of what her body looks like underneath that white blouse she's wearing and her short skirt that stopped above her knees.

"Hungry for me?" She asked.

I didn't say anything and in responds she laughed.

On my sideline, I began to notice that Luke is pinching Thalia's nipples through her tank top and Thalia is rubbing herself through her yoga pants. She continued to give him a blowjob, working much harder than I've ever seen her and begging for his cum to fill her mouth.

Looking back at Artemis, she was sexily removing her short skirt, wiggling it down her hips before it fell on her feet. After she stepped out of them, she began working at her blouse, unbuttoning each one before that piece of clothing fell down her shoulder and onto the floor. Now she's bare with only her white and pink bra and pink panties, which by the way looks amazing with those perky c-cup breast and her not too obvious camel toe.

"Hmm… you look so good." I compliment, jerking off to her stripping for me.

"Why don't you take off that shirt, Percy…? I want to see just how muscular you are…" Artemis suggested, bitting her nails.

Doing what she wanted, I remove my t shirt off my head and showed her just how well develop I am. She silently moaned, her mouth drool a little bit before I took off my pants and boxer which were already half off.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"Mmm.. very much…" She said, then proceed to climb on top of my lap and grind her hips on my crotch.

My hard on cock was basically panties fucking her pussy, and her faces showed me just how much she's enjoying herself with my cock. Grabbing her own tits, she began rubbing and pinching her nipple while getting herself arouse by rubbing her pussy on the bottom of my shaft. To help her out, I reach back and grope each butt cheeks, landing a few smacks and tease her asshole with my middle finger.

"Hmm, do you want to fuck my pussy or my ass?"

Considering the two option before me, I'd have to say that I am more incline to fuck her pussy. I mean, is not an everyday occurrence that I get to fuck a Goddess of moon and fill her up with my cum, especially when this is a new pussy that I've never been in.

"Pussy! Definitely…!" I said, "Don't worry though, I am going to make sure your ass will be violated too after fucking your pussy."

"Hmm… can't wait."

Moving her panties to the side, her pussy is right above my dick as I move my cock and lined up with her cunt. She lifted herself off my lap, just enough to get my cock under her pussy before she slam down on my shaft, taking the whole thing inside her.

 **"Holy Crap! You feel so much bigger inside!"** She yelled.

Being inside another Goddess's pussy, I feel like I've achieve something that no other men has ever done. It kinda give me an ego boost when two attractive and submissive Goddess beg for me to fuck them and give them everything as hard as I can give.

" **Oh yes! Fuck me, Percy! Fuck me until I…. Don't stop! Oh Yeessssss!"**

Giving all the I had, I made her wish come true the moment when I hump and thrust my cock upward into her sex canal.

 _Gods… Her pussy feel so much better than most other pussy I've been in, and there is a lot of pussy that I've been in._

" **Oh…!** You are sucking me in…" I said, drawing in a breathe of air.

Meanwhile on my right, Thalia is having her asshole pounded by Luke. Her body was on the couch, sticking her ass out and spreading her legs apart, making it easy for Luke to hammer that tight ass she's got. Reliving the memories of her ass, I remember just how smooth and tight her asshole is, that tremendous pleasure feeling when she clinched her holes to make the experience even better. The expression of Luke's face was nothing less than what I felt when I was fucking her ass before, and that same expression is on Thalia's face as she stretch her body, grabbing onto the cushion as Luke's pounding went ever harder and deeper.

" **OH! Great fucking Hades, Luke…."** Thalia moaned.

 _Slap slap slap…! Slap slap slap…!_

Holding onto my neck, Artemis hang on to me as I relentlessly went crazy with her pussy, wishing to hold off as much as I can before filling her up with my cum as much as I can.

"Are you gonna cum, you horny hunter?" I smirked at the girl up top, "You pussy is squeezing me like crazy!"

"Yes yes! I am gonna cum Percy! Ugh… I… **Fuck I am cumming!** "

Her first orgasm crash through her body, and she spasmed involuntary from coming too hard. Stuffing my cock deep inside, I waited until she's calm from her orgasm before going hard on her pussy again.

"Great Olympus….! You… are not… cumming… yet…..?" Artemis said, her voice stuttered from bouncing up and down on me.

"Nope… You are my personal sex slave until I've cum in each one of your holes, Lady Artemis." I said, and she gave me a weak smile, probably more focus on my cock slipping into and out of her depths.

Getting too heat up, she collapsed on my shoulder, bitting her teeth into my skins to hold off her loud screams. All I could hear is the muffled sound coming from her, which just arouse me even more and in turn making her pussy batter and red from all the slapping of my hips hitting hers.

"Harder…! Deeper! Thrust your whole cock inside me Percy…." Artemis screamed.

No doubt, I found all the strength I have in me to fuck her with my whole shaft stuffed inside. Her pussy went even tighter, squeezing me till I could no longer hump and thrust harder and deeper. Artemis grunted in disapproval, obviously not satisfied with the thrusts that I am giving her.

"Shit….! I can't move.. you pussy is just too tight…."

In respond, Artemis just smiled at me with an understanding look. She got off of me which I clearly didn't want her too. Now my cock is glistering with her juice, waiting to filling her up again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my cock begging to be back inside her cunt.

She didn't say anything, just keeping that smile on her face before she kneeled down on her knees and blow me off. I grunted at the suddenly action, but I couldn't complain since I was getting pleasure. Plus, I bet she wants me to cum on her face, which is why she is giving me a blowjob right now.

"Hmm… You want my cum on your face baby?" I asked, weaving my hand into her hair and making her deepthroat.

Surprisingly, Artemis responded pretty well to deepthroating my nine inches cock, squeezing each ridges with her throat and massaging the bottom of my shaft with her tongue. She suddenly moaned from the excitement, pushing me to the edge of orgasm. Just when I thought that I was about to, Artemis pulled her lips off me and wiped her chin cover with my pre-cum and saliva.

"Why did you do that!?" I groaned in disappointment, "Man.. I was so close to cumming all over your face…"

Not surprisingly, she kept that smile on her face like before, only this time she added a grin and gesture me to follow her.

"Come…" She said, wiggling her finger.

I reluctantly followed her and ended up at the table where the snacks are. Artemis wiped her hand over the table and everything fell on the floor. She then leaned down on the table, her back arch a little bit and her hands spread above her head. Her legs were wide apart as she wiggled her pussy and ass at my face. Despite the fact that I was a little annoy that she didn't let me cum, I was gawking at her pussy and more than willing to put myself inside her again.

"Mmm… Don't you want to fuck and cum in my pussy?" She said, ringing out her syllables , "I am waitiinnngg…"

Rubbing my head on her clit and her folds, she moaned like a slut she is and begged me to stuff my cock inside her. Teasing her just a few more seconds, there is no mercy as I bang her with just the right amount of force, making her yelps and moans sounded sexy and erotic.

"UGH…! So tight…." I said, savoring the wetness of her pussy as well as her narrow and tight cunt.

 _Smack… slap…. smack.. slap.. slap.. slap…._

Not long after, I felt myself about to let go and hammering her pussy like a jackhammer. She sensed that I was about to cum, and she reached back to pushing her ass cheeks together, making the inevitable conclusion even closer on the horizon.

"Ugh… Lady Artemis.. I am… shit! Gonna cum…."

As if on cue, she stood back up on her two feet and forcing my cock outta her. I whined so hard that I think Thalia and Luke could hear me groan in disapproval.

"Ugh why? I am so close….!" I screamed at the Goddess. My cock basically not being able to stay still.

I was about to force her back on the table and have my way with her, but then I thought about the consequences of forcing a Goddess and decide to just play with her games.

 _Damn it… I was so fucking close to filling her pussy up._

"Just hold it in, Percy…." Artemis smirked at my helpless expression.

I grunt, having cum block by a Goddess and definitely feeling piss about it.

After a while of sucking me off and getting me back to the point of cumming, she withdraw her mouth again, though I shouldn't be surprised by what is doing; getting me close and not letting me cum. She climbed on top of the table, except this time she is sitting up instead of bending over. She open her legs wide for me and move back so her hands would supported her upper body, her eyes told me to come fuck her and I reluctantly went up and fuck her.

"Hmm… Big cock always feel so good." She moaned at the fullness of her cunt.

This time, I immediately got into a hammering pace, not showing any mercy and bang her with wild abandon. To her, she might think that she's about to push me off just when I was about to cum, but I ain't having none of that since I really wanted to cum.

" **OH Percy! Are you about to cum…?"** She asked.

I didn't answer her, because I know that if I warn her that I was about to cum, she would just push me off her and repeat this whole process again.

She mewl, getting heat up and not being able to match or handle my fast pace. Putting her legs on my shoulder, I felt her cunt went ever tighter, but this standing up position allowed me to thrust in no problem compared to when I was sitting down.

" **Percy! Oh god… Please, don't cum yet…"** Artemis said.

" **Lady Artemis… I am gonna cum…!"** I said, holding onto her thighs so she couldn't escaped or push me away.

Within a few more thrust, I moaned in pleasure as my orgasm rocket through me like a huge tsunami crushing everything in its path.

" **Don't Cum yetttt…. Percy..!"** She screamed.

Counting just exactly how much I orgasm, I realize that I've fill her pussy up with at least sixteen jets of cum, though most of everything just spill out of her pussy once I've shot around ten strings up her womb.

" **Holy shit….! That was.. so good…"** I panted.

Her wet and cum fill pussy is basically the best feelings I've ever experience in my life, nothing was as good as relishing any cunt which had been fill by cum and her juice and making those slushing sound as I move in and out to draw out that post orgasmic bliss. Looking down at her pussy, I wonder how I am supposed to go on now after she just drain literary all the cum outta me. Regardless, I pull out of her pussy and cum squirted out like a fountain. For Artemis, she was fucking satisfy by just looking at her face, and it doesn't take a detective to know about that.

" **Damn it…."** Artemis draws out, "I was going to make you hold off so you can cum even more…."

"Oh well…" I said, "I am not complaining."

Artemis reached back and wipe her fold leaking cum, then she licked it clear off her fingers with a content and mewling expression on her face.

"Wow… I never know cum could taste so great…." She smiled, looking back at me with sweat on her forehead, "Especially yours, Percy."

"Yeah… I've been told." I smirked, "So, what do you want me to do now?"

Artemis looked back at me, seeing how my cock is limp and not standing proudly like before. Yet she smirked, as if she's got something planned in her mind. Getting off her table, she pushed me back on the couch and I landed on my butt. Before, I was so focus on the Goddess I didn't even noticed that Thalia is just being used like Luke's sex toy. All the pounding and slamming coming from Luke drove Thalia's mind to blank and her body spasm from the intense amount of pleasure.

"Hey Percy… Did you cum inside Artemis?" Luke asked, seeing how Artemis is sucking my dick hard again.

"Yup… her pussy feels so good after I cum inside her." I said, "You are nailing Thals really hard… Is she even conscious at all?"

"Who knows? I am just enjoying her cunt…" He chuckled at me, "Probably not…"

Looking at Thalia, it doesn't seem like she's conscious and aware that Luke is pounding her really hard. Either way, I grunted a few times from Artemis sucking loudly on my dick, getting it back into nine inches before popping it outta her mouth.

"Luke? Do you want to fuck me instead?" Artemis asked.

"Really? Fucking a Goddess?" He sounded unsure, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah… I want you to fuck and cum in my pussy too." She said, winking at him.

Luke almost cheered with happiness, "Woohoo!"

He pulled out of Thalia, and immediately Thalia's body went limp with her upper body on the couch. She groaned incoherently, getting fuck too much to be able to talk straight. Luke immediately took his spot behind Artemis and poke his cock at her pussy lips, earning a few soft moans of anticipation from the helplessly horny Goddess.

"Holyyy! Your pussy is so f-ing tight!" Luke moaned immediately when he shoved his cock inside.

"Mmm Mmm ~ now fuck me any way you want, Luke…" Artemis said, wiggling her ass with his dick inside which caused Luke to go haywire at her sopping and cum fill cunt.

Since they are enjoying themselves so much, I decide to leave them alone and help Thalia on the couch, setting her back against the sofa and let her sleep. With my dick still hard and ready to go, I realize that I've got no one that I could fuck… that is until the door to the room open as my girlfriend, Jason, and some girl with red hair stepped in.

"Rachel?" I asked, immediately noticed her out of the crowd.

"Hey Percy…" She smiled that undoubtedly beautiful smile, the same smile that made me almost fall in love with her in the first place.

Luke looked back, but I guess he was almost at his pinnacle of his orgasm so he didn't stop by a second, time wasn't on his side as he thrusted deep inside Artemis and came in her godly cunt.

"Gods…! Your pussy is so wet with my cum." Luke said, after filling the babe up with his cum.

"Mmm… Cummm…." Artemis moaned.

Luke pulled out, leaving her cunt battered and happily filled with semen. Luke then looked back at the group, then his eyes settle on Rachel with a questionable look.

"Who is that?" Luke asked.

Rachel, after staring at the orgy of evidence of me fucking Artemis and Thalia, said, "Wow… I guess Annabeth was right about your relationship being open…"

"Told you…" Annabeth said, sticking her tongue at her.

Behind me, I could hear a yawning sounded like Thalia. I looked back only to realize that she's waking up from the hard fucking Luke put her through.

"Hmm Mmm…." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, "Oh! You guys are back… Wait, is that Rachel?"

"Hey Thalia… I see you've been fucked pretty good." Rachel smirked, "Fucked you pretty hard, didn't he?"

"But… wait… what are you doing here?" Thalia said panicky.

"Don't worry, Thalia… Annabeth told me everything." Rachel said, reassuring her.

Her shoulders visibly slump back and relax when she realize that Rachel is not here to interrogate, "Did… you and Annabeth..?"

Nodding with a smirked on both girls faces, Thalia grinned. She then removed her hands from covering her chest, showing them the full view of her tits.

"I bet Percy fucked you really hard, didn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Percy didn't fucked me yet, Luke did…." Thalia said, pointing at Luke.

"But definitely yeah!" Thalia said cheerfully after recovering from the presence of Rachel, "Not that I mind that rough fuck AT ALL …."

Rachel snickered and noticed Artemis laying with her ass sticking out, "Is that Artemis…?"

Quickly looking back, Artemis saw Rachel and greeted her, "Oh! Rachel…. What are you doing here?"

I was wondering how in the world did Rachel also ended up on this train, but since her family is rich, I guess she's just taking a vacation.

"Shouldn't you be at camp?" I asked, repeating Artemis question.

"Nope, my dad owns this train line so I am taking a vacation." She said nonchalantly, "I just didn't know most of you are here too."

 _Okay, I guess that explains it…._

"Well, you probably know Jason already, so this is Luke…" I said, "They are demigods."

Luke and Rachel stared at each other before both of them said hi.

"Did Annabeth told you about my relationship with her?" I asked.

"Oh yeah… I also kinda found out when Annabeth is sucking off Jason here in the spa…." Rachel winked at me, "We had like the hottest fuck in the hot spring and in the sauna."

With a smirked like that on her face, I know that they've probably make Jason cum multiple times inside their pussies. Still, I was sort of surprised that Rachel wasn't a virgin.

"I am guessing you are not a virgin?"

"Heck no… I lost it to Nico after the war." She said, "How come Artemis is here? Why is she having sex? I thought…"

"Oh dear Rachel… I am not a virgin at all. I've actually disguise myself in camp half blood and just find random guys to fuck me in the forest. It's this neat little tradition in the hunt that we get to have sex from time to time to relieve stress."

She continued, "I know it's weird for a goddess to act so… naughty, but trust me, all of the virgin goddess; me, Athena, and Hestia are not virgin at all."

"Just ask Percy… I am sure he could tell you his adventure last night." Artemis said, "Right, Percy?"

Rachel looked confused, so I explained, "I had sex with Athena and Annabeth last night… my dad was there too."

"Holy shit! For real? You had sex with Annabeth's mom?" She asked, looking for conformation.

Instead, Annabeth replied, "Yup… then Poseidon fuck me in my ass and my pussy before they double teamed me… Hmm just thinking about it make me so wet…"

Rachel looked sort of shocked, "Wow Percy… I guess you have a lot to explain to me and to the people at camp, huh?"

"Yeah, no doubt." I said nonchalantly, "Anyway… you must have come here for a reason, right?"

I smirked when I saw her smile, undoubtedly looking at my cock.

"Well, you wanna fuck again?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Rachel said, faking hesitation by bitting her fingernails, "I am not sure if…."

"Oh… Just go fuck my boyfriend dry! Rachel." Annabeth smiled, slapping Rachel's arm, "So are we going to have another fuck fest and fuck like horny rabbits or not?"


	11. Aphrodite & Her Slutty Daughters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Piper**_

Back In Camp Half-Blood

It's been a while since I've settle down in camp half blood, and I am getting to know a lot people really, really well. Silena, the head of the Aphrodite cabin, had been a huge help. She was the one who took care of me when I don't understand what to do or where I am supposed to go. Well, it's been a few weeks and I am already enjoying my time here.

"Hey Piper." Someone said.

Looking up from the book I was reading, I saw Silena wearing a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps, which stopped just below her knees. Her make up wasn't all that crazy. Compare to her usual make up, I think this looks better.

"Going somewhere?" I ask.

Silena smiled, "Yeah.. and I want you to come with me."

I scrunch my eyes while glancing at the clock, wondering where she wants me to go with her, "It's twelve at night, Silena. Can't it wait till morning?"

I said, "Plus, what's so important anyway? Are you going to see Charles?"  
"What?"

I sigh, pointing at the dress she's wearing, "You obviously have something planned wearing that dress… I mean, it just looks like you are going out to a club or something."

"Alright! Alright! I am seeing Charles, okay." She said; and by the sound of her voice, I guess she's pretty impatient about seeing her boyfriend.

"Please… Just trust me, okay?" She said, whining with her adorable puppy face.

After all that I've been through, I don't trust anyone more than I trust Silena. I know that whatever she wants me to do can't be that bad.

"Okay. Fine, where are we going?" I smile.

She drew out something from behind her, place it on my bed and said, "It's a surprise."

"What is this?" I asked, flatting it out on my bed, "Uhh… Wait, you want me to wear this?"

Her eyes tingle with joy when I hold it up, "Yup!"

* * *

"I look ridiculous." I said, staring at the sundress I was wearing.

"Oh you look beautiful, Piper." Silena said, then drag me with her, "Come on."

"You still haven't told me where we are going?" I ask.

"I told you, Piper." She said, "It's a surprise."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Right… a surprise."

Leading me outside the cabin, we sneak down the cabin area and enter the forest where capture the flag takes place. As we head north of the beach, I suddenly came to question about the fact that we are wearing dresses in the middle of the woods, especially at night.

"We are almost there…" She said with a rushing tone.

"Geez. You are in a hurry."

A few more trees passed by us, until we've reached a small field with beautiful green grass and a cave right in front of us.

"Uhh… a cave..? That's the surprise?" I ask.

Looking closely at the cave, I wonder why Silena would take me here. At the exact same time, I realize that the cave was cover by a silky pink curtain, and there are lights inside. More importantly, I could hear sound and noises coming from behind the curtain, but I couldn't figure what it is.

"What is this place?" I ask.

I saw a smirk on Silena's face, and from my experiences that would only mean that something, either good or bad (but probably bad), is going to happen.

"You wanna know a secret?" She said, totally didn't answer my question.

"I have a feeling I don't want to… but go ahead." I said.

Silena rolled her eyes, "You promise you'll keep this a secret though, okay? We can't let Chiron know about this."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes and scrunch my eyebrows, "Whoa. What's so secret about this cave?"

She smirked, like she's about to say something that will blow my mind, "Do you love having sex?"

Again, she didn't answer my question, but I was too busy chocking on my own spit as I gave my friend a bewilder look, "Do I what..?"

"Love having sex…" She said, "Because I love having sex. When I found this cave a while back, I thought about using it as a personal sex cave. You know, since Chiron won't allow sex in camp boarders."

"So one day I was having a good time with Charles, then Drew wander in on me riding my boyfriend. I was so shocked that she saw me, but I never expected her to strip out of her clothes and ask if she could join us. Charles didn't want to, of course. But I never had a threesome before so I just had to let her join."

"Charles didn't say anything after Drew start kissing me… guess I couldn't blame him…" She smirked, "After my boyfriend pound the shit out of the both of us, we thought that having another threesome would be cool. That's why I brought you here!"

I couldn't even form words… "So why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I thought you might like to have some fun." She said, "You know, joining us."

"Uhh… Whauughhhh?"

"Oh come on, Piper." She whined, "You are like the nicest girl in the Aphrodite cabin."

"So?"

Silena sighed, "So, you've gotta loosen up. You know, enjoy life. Plus, don't tell me that you've never thought about having sex with random people before."

"But that only happens in…" I said, then realizing something, "So THAT'S why you want me to wear this dress…"

She smiled when I figure out her plan all along.

"How many people are in there?" I ask, just out of curiosity.

"Hum… Well, my boyfriend and Drew is definitely coming along, but I heard that Nico is also coming."

 _Nico? Wait… the son of Hades is also in there?_

As much as I like him during that time when he showed me around camp half-blood, I was hesitant to talk to him because I was so shy back then. I remember that I didn't even want to talk to anyone, nor Percy, which he was by far the most handsome boy I've seen.

Now that I know that Nico might be inside that cave, my heartbeat started raising. I didn't even know why… It's not like I like.. like him or something. I just find him very attractive, that's all.

"Nico is in there..?" I ask.

"Yeah.. but why did you…? Oh!" Silena smirked, "You like him?"

My eyebrows scrunch together, "What..?"

"No..! No way, Silena." I scoff, "Why would I like that dude?"

"Well, you face says otherwise." She said, "Anyway, I am waiting for you.."

To be completely honest, I was too shock from the weird noises that coming out from behind the silky curtains, but I wasn't totally rejecting the idea of having a threesome. And It's not like I never had sex before… I just didn't really enjoy my first time with my ex-boyfriend. Plus, it's been a while since I had some… and I am dying to relieve some stress.

 _NO! No no no no No!_

I ain't going to have a threesome… That's just…. not right.

 _But…_

It's Silena, and you trust her with your life. If she say that it's going to be fine, what's the worst that can happen?

 _You are definitely not having a threesome, Piper..!_

Ughh… It's been so long since I have something that satisfy my needs, so long… I want it so bad, but my morals…

"Piper..?" Silena said, bring my attention to her, "So, you wanna come in?"

"Uhh.. I am… (Gritting my teeth) Naw.. You go ahead." I said, somehow regretting my decision.

"Alright. But you are definitely missing out on the fun." She smirked, pinching my cheeks.

She walked inside, leaving me alone in the woods with nothing but a dress to block the chilly wind. When she lifted the curtains, I saw a glimpse of Drew and Charles, but I couldn't tell what they were doing. In addition, I saw someone else too, a girl, but I couldn't tell who she was. The girl look back at Silena coming in from the curtains, and I immediately recognize who that is, "MOM!?"

Aphrodite looked beyond Silena, seeing me and immediately smile. She is wearing her beautiful lace tan dress with one strap on her left shoulder. I was so shocked I almost didn't see that there are white strings on her face.

"Piper! Oh goodie.. Did Silena bring you to join us?"

I gasp, mouth open as my mother stood up and walk outside the cave, walking towards me, "Hey, Piper… You can come in, you know?" She smirked.

"But… Mom..?!" I said.

It's like I couldn't comprehend that my mother was in this threesome, or foursome or five-some since there are five people in there.

"Are you starting an orgy?" I ask.  
She smiled, then move out of the way so I get to see what's going on inside. I gasp yet again, seeing Charles with his shirt off, his pants right under his knees, and his erected cock inside Drew's mouth. She was wearing a similar dress as Silena was wearing, but her shoulders straps were hanging off her arm and it almost seem like it's going to fall off along with the rest of her dress. Plus, it was super weird seeing Silena's boyfriend with another girl running her tongue up and down the bottom of his shaft. I could also see Nico totally nude, his dick semi-hard and laying on a bean bag with his head thrown back. He looked as handsome as ever.. not that I was noticing… Anyway, focusing back on my mother, I see that her face was plaster with strings of white cum, definitely from Nico.

"Wow..!" I said.

Having seen what's going on, it's getting harder and harder to control myself as I squirm my legs together. Even my panties were getting damp and wetter. Drew and Charles didn't even seems to register that I was looking straight at them. Charles just keep holding onto Drew's head as Drew continued to bob up and down on his impressive cock, emitting sounds of groans and many throaty moans when Drew bathed her tongue all over his head.

"So…?" Aphrodite said, "Coming in?"

Unconsciously, I moan out, "Yeeaaa…?"

My morals were all gone instantaneously, leaving me feeling nothing but hungry.

Silena and Aphrodite laughed, "Ha! I think she's too horny to get started."

Dragging my almost limp body, we all piled in the cave as Silena immediately went up to Charles and Drew.

"Hey baby.." Charles said, noticing his girlfriend, "I didn't know Piper was coming along…"

"Well, she is now." said Silena, giving his boyfriend a kiss, "Mmm… You like Drew sucking you off?"

Charles groaned in respond as soon as Drew lick the bottom of his shaft nice and slow, then she took his seven inches cock and point it upward, so that she could lick his balls and his cock while Charles knees buckled and shake.

"Oh Gods…" He gasped at Drew's sudden action.

For a brief second, Drew pulled her lips off his member and said, "Hey Silena, wanna suck his cock with me?"

Seeing that her boyfriend is enjoying himself so much, Silena smile and kneel to suck his boyfriend's balls. Charles moaned incoherently, holding onto Drew's and his girlfriend's head in an weak attempt not to collapse. In the end, he fell over on a bunch of cushions laying on the floor. Both Silena and Drew laughed.

"Wow, I guess we are just that good, huh?"

"Yep." Silena snickered.

Both girls immediately bend down, crawl to Charles on all fours and their butts sticking out. Immediately, they start blowing him off again.

 _Holy hell…. That was so hot!_

I stare at the scene, slack jawed and just complete consume in feeling sexually aroused.

"Piper..?" I heard.

Looking anywhere for my mother, I realize that she's not standing around me anymore, but at the bean bags area and sucking off Nico. I gasp when I saw that Nico was hard, even though he was still semi-soft earlier ago.

 _He must have insane stamina if he is this hard already.._

My mother's face was sill plaster with his cum, and it almost looks like it turned Nico on a lot more since his stunning seven and a half inch cock was throbbing restlessly. And to tell the truth, even I wasn't able to resist and rub my crotch through my dress, staring at Aphrodite as she licked and graze her nose over the bottom of Nico's shaft and then resume sucking his head with her plump lips.

"Oh Lady Aphrodite…" Nico moaned.

If I was Nico right now, I don't think I would even be able to hold off that well if I was in his chair right now. I mean, just looking at his head being squeezed by my mother's lips…. God, it sent chills down my spine.

"Piper..?" said Aphrodite, "You gonna come over here and participate or are you going to stand there the whole night?"

Even though I am a girl, I am surprised that I got horny and arouse looking at my mother's feature. Her face covered in cum was a huge turn on for me, especially when some drip on her lips as she lick them off while sucking his cock. Her body was nicely tan and slim, with a C to D cup boobs. Her dress hugs her curves perfectly and her long, smooth legs really shown off the best things about her, being the Goddess of love.

"Uhmm…"

Nico turned his head to me, smiling, "Don't worry, love… I won't bite."

Then he chuckled, "Not yet anyway…"

I smile unsurely at him, even though I was too shock to show any emotions just moments ago. After seeing everything, there is no doubt that I want to be in this… orgy thing? However, I was still a little apprehensive about doing anything because… well, I've never done anything like this before.

"Come on, Piper.." My mother said, "I can tell you are horny, so come over here.."

Consciously, I could feel the charmspeak in her voice, but I didn't fight it.

Finally taking a few steps inside, I realize that for a cave of this size, it's pretty impressive how Silena manage to decorate it all. I mean, there were a bunch of cushions laying on a few side of the cave, with some bean bags on top of it. Even the floor is all carpet, it's soft and had a thin layer of foam mattress with sheets cover laying on top of it, covering the entire cave floor except for one area where there is a huge and white bed / couch level with the rest of the mattress. There were colorful sheers curtains hanging over the top of the cave while a warm light were brightening the cave through the curtains. It almost felt like Silena used some magic spell to decorate all of this to make it so beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Reaching for my sandals, I pull them off one by one and left them at the front of the cave while walking over to where Nico is holding onto my mother's head, making her deepthroat. When they saw me next to them, Nico let my mother go and she gasped in breaths of air before smiling at me.

"Attagirl, Piper" Aphrodite smirked while jerking his big shaft, "You wanna give it a go with Nico?"

In my midst of hesitation, even though I want to suck him off so bad, I ask, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Silly girl.. Of course!" She smirked, "Now kneel down here and give Nico a good time."

Turning my focus on the cock below me, I kneel and bend over so that his enormous cock was in my face. I never really done anything like this before, just one time with my ex-boyfriend and his average cock. Now that I am staring at this huge piece of man meat in front of me, I couldn't help but drool all over my chin.

 _It's so much bigger up close…._

"Give it a lick. You'll definitely like it." My mother said.

Doing exactly that, I gave the head of his cock a lick and it bounce back and forth.

"Piper…" Nico moaned softly.

A fire of hunger ignite in me. Every feeling of hesitation gone when I lick his cock and made him moan. Instantly, I was hook onto the taste of his cock. It taste weirdly good. I even got some of his pre-cum in my mouth, probably the best cum I've ever tasted. His moans encourage me and immediately I want to pleasure him more. Seeing how he's so big, I couldn't wait to put him in my mouth.

"Damn Nico… You taste good!" I exclaim.

Both Aphrodite and Nico smirked, then my mother said, "How about we give him the time of his life, Piper?…. Shall we?"

I smile at my mother, gaining all the confidence I needed and at the same time, desperate for his cock, "Hmm… Can I get his cock? It's been so long since I've done blowjobs."

Aphrodite gave a nodding agreement, then bend down to suck on his balls, leaving Nico in a bunch of incoherent moans, "Oh Hell…."

Taking his cock in my hand, I jerk it off a few times before giving it another slow, agonizing lick right on the bottom of his shaft as it bounced back and forth.

"Ugh.. Piper! Please…"

Hearing Nico groaned as he begged for me to please him was basically the most erotic thing that had ever happened to me. Surprisingly, I want to tease him just to see how he would react to it, so I just keep breathing hot breath on his cock and licking the bottom of his head and shaft. To my surprise, he was throbbing so bad I think he might be in a state of unbelievable pain and pleasure.

"You like that, Nico…?" I ask, bring his shaft to rub my face and cheeks.

Even though he was trying to hold back with a constipated expression, I saw a brief grin on his face before he whimpered out, "Can't… complaint…"

I smile, then I proceed to glide my lips across his shaft before enveloping his head in my mouth, sucking gently on it.

"Mmm…." I moan out.

 _Such a tasty cock…._

I couldn't help myself anymore, I put more pressure on his head and shaft, making Nico shudder for a second before he put one hand on the back of my head and urge me to start sucking him away. Bobbing down, I try to engulf as much of him in me as possible. In the end, I have about four inches of his cock in my mouth, the rest of his shaft I try to make up for by jerking him off and occasionally swirling my tongue around his head.

His moans were increasingly louder, and in a few minutes I could feel his shaft throbbing like its about to blow.

"Piper… Lady Aphrodite… I am about to… blow!" Nico warned.

Aphrodite pulled her mouth off his balls, then lean over to lick his cock whenever it within her reach. Seeing as we are about to get cum on, I also removed my mouth and just tongue him in all the right places, hoping he would blow up faster.

Soon enough, he blew up and his first shot fired onto my face.

"Holy.. gods! Ugh….hhh…." He moaned as soon as he started cumming.

I laugh and giggle, feeling his spunk spray us and giving us our reward. I couldn't see my face, but I bet it's full of cum.

"Wow…" I said, rubbing some cum off my cheek with my fingers, "That's a lot of cum."

Sticking my cum fingers in my mouth, I almost faint from how good it tasted. Just like me, Aphrodite was also licking up Nico's sperm from her lips. She mewed contently and look up at Nico with her sexy, innocent eyes.

"Damn girls… I gotta get more blowjobs from you two." Nico said, patting my head.

"Anytime for your big cock, Nico." I wink at him, and it somehow cause his now flaccid dick to throb a little bit.

Over the distance, I could hear Silena's boyfriend groaning loudly, holding onto the girls heads as they used their lips to envelop his cock. Finally, Charles couldn't take it anymore and grunt, blowing up his load all over their faces.

"Hmm… Charles, cum all over me.." Drew moaned, getting splash with Charles's spunk.

After maybe fifteen seconds, he slumped back down on the cushion and laying his head back. Silena giggled at her boyfriend, then lick up strings of cum on her face.

She smiled and said, "Damn babe. You came so much more than last time…"

"Ugh… well, what can I say? You two suck the living shit out of me." He laughed.

While Silena and Drew were busy drinking his cum, he looked over at us and smiled at me and Aphrodite, "Well, seems like the nice girls has finally turned bad."

I smile, then wink at him.

Suddenly, Drew and Silena climb and crawl their way to the middle of the cave. I decide I would join them too, and before I know it Drew was kissing me and my face to get a taste of Nico's cum.

"Wow… I didn't know you taste that good, Nico." Drew complimented.

In respond, Nico got up from the bean bag, then walk over with his almost flaccid dick hang from his waist.

"Get me hard, then you can have some more, babe." He smiled.

Drew immediately got to working on him, while Silena and I were sitting with our legs behind our butts, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, I think it's our time now, right boys?" Aphrodite said.

She finally got up from her position and walk over to the couch / bed. Laying down on it, she pushed her dress teasingly up to her waist until her very fancy panties were shown, "So, Charles… Ready for a once in a life time opportunity to eat the Goddess of love's pussy?"

"Why you don't even have to ask…" Charles snickered as soon as Aphrodite spread her legs and welcome him.

Now Drew is blowing off Nico right by us and my mother is currently getting eat out by Charles, filling the wall in the cave with nothing but the echoes of our moans and the guys' groans.

"Hey." I heard a whispered in my ear.

Turning around, I saw Silena and her face sort of clear up of cum, with a few exception.

"I told you it'd be fun joining us… So, you wanna invite someone else too?"

"What? Me…?"

"Yeah… and I've got just the right person in mind." She smirked.

* * *

 _Knock knock…_

Knocking as gently as possible, I hope that Will answers the door to the apollo cabin.

 _I still can't believe that Silena wants me to invite Will to our orgy… Even though I know that Will likes me, from the stares during camp fire and looking away when I look at him, I don't know if I can convinced him to join our orgy._

A few minutes later, Will answered the door, wearing nothing but his boxers shorts and a semi hard boner.

 _Hmm.. maybe it's going to be easier than I thought._

"Ugh… Piper? Whatever it is, I am sure it can wait until tomorrow, okay?"

Before he could shut the door, I grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Piper? What are you doing?" Will mumbled, not enough time to react before I kiss him.

"Muummmmmu…!"

Just to be a little bit more convincing and unfair, I gave his crotch a rub with my hand. And since he's only wearing his boxers and already semi hard, he responded immediately, growing harder as I tingle with his balls.

Finally, he managed to pulled himself away from me.

"Piper!" He almost screamed, "What are you…?"

"Aww… Will, are you having a little trouble inside your boxers?" I smile seductively, "Do you want me to help you out?"

"Help me out….? What..? Piper, what happened to you?"

"Just trying to enjoy myself, Will. I know you like me a lot…" I smile.

Will scrunched his eyebrows, almost wondering how I know about his little secret.

"Do you fantasize about me, Will?" I said, then execute my plan, "Do you fantasize about my body…? Like… what's underneath this dress I am wearing?"

I could tell I got him hooked when he swallow his spit.

"Do you like to see it first hand?" I ask, pushing my body against him, making sure to "accidentally" slip one strap off my shoulder, "Hmm.. I can tell you are getting horny, aren't you?"

He gulped again, and this time he's pay full attention.

"You naughty boy." I said, tip toeing until I am level with his ears, "Don't you want to put your hands… all . over . my . body?"

As I said, I put his hands right where my ass is, feeling his hands grope me just a little bit.

"Piper…" He whined, which sounded so hot.

"Shh…" I shush him, "Let's take this in the forest, shall we?"

Grabbing his hands, I lead him through where Silena has taken me. I was about half way there when I was suddenly push up again a random tree. It was Will who is now holding my hands up my head, pinning me and pushing his body again me.  
"Oh Piper, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this to you." He smiled.

"Well, handsome… what are you waiting for?"

His smile widen, then hurriedly pull his cock out from his boxers. Once I saw it, I almost faint from his size. It was a monster, eight inches long when it's fully erected.

"Like that, baby?"

I didn't say anything, too shock from him and he just chuckled. Releasing my hand, he pushed me down to suck his cock, and I didn't disappoint him and went right to it.

"Holy Shit! I can't believe this is actually happening to me."

I mumble a laugher, vibrating his cock in my mouth. He grunted louder after that, hanging on the tree so he won't crumble and wobble with shaky knees.

Starting from the base, I lick it all around and finish off with a lick at the bottom. Then just like a while ago with Nico, I gave his head a squeeze with my lips, knowing that guys love that kind of stuff.

"Shit..!"

Not wanting to be a tease, I grab his shaft and bob my head down on his enormous cock. This time, I could only get about five inches down my mouth, and I am definitely a little apprehensive about doing deepthroat because I know it's going to gag me at the beginning.

Will seemed a little disappointed that I couldn't fit his whole thing in my throat, but he didn't show it, probably because I am the one sucking his cock.

Jerking him off while sucking him, I know I have him so close to his unstoppable orgasm. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I build up my courage and force myself to deepthroat at least six inches of his cock.

"Holy shit…!" He moaned, grabbing my head and forcing me deeper.

Gagging nonstop, it only seemed to be more enjoyable for Will. Seeing how he's super close to cumming, I force myself to keep deepthroating him. Will, now having the time of his life, start humping my mouth and stroking his cock down my throat. I gag even more from that…

"Piper… I am gonna cum!"

He cum, all right… so much so that it fill my throat with his white semen. Choking on too much of him, I couldn't breath at all, but I manage to slowly push his cock outta my mouth and cough like I never did before. Cum was splattering out and drip on my sundress, and I hate when I get something I like dirty.

"Piper…" He moaned softly afterward.

I was still coughing nonstop, while Will was totally fine… more than fine actually. After a while I could finally breath, so I look up at him with a glare, staring at him with a dirty look and a mouth leaking his cum.

"You asshole! I thought I couldn't breath…." I said, then slightly push him away.

Even though I was slightly mad at him, I just couldn't stay focus on being angry with a bunch of his cum in my mouth. I swirl the thick cum around before swallowing it down, and gods, I've to admit he tasted even better than Nico.

Sheepishly, he said, "Sorry…"

Even though I just try my first deepthroat experience, I sure am going to keep more practice sucking big cocks, especially Will's. Looking at his face, all innocent like for forcing me deeper down his cock, I couldn't stay mad at him anymore, not when I want to get some more before we head inside the cave.

Leaving his cock be, I stood up on my feet and turn around until I am facing the tree. I put both my hand on the tree, supporting myself before I wiggle my ass at him. Will saw what I was planning, and his cock immediately went back up slowly.

"So, you are still hard…" I said, "And I am still horny…"

Lifting my dress up until I could reach for my panties, I pull them off and expose my pussy to Will. I didn't even bother to remove the clothing off my legs, just kept it hanging on my thighs.

"Guess what I want to do now…." I ask him, teasing him in a way.

Will smirked, totally forgotten about the whole deepthroat thing and feeling guilty. His dick which was deflated just a while ago was semi hard again, and I wait patiently for him to get harder so I could feel his prick in my cunt.

"Hmm… Piper, I think I like this new you a lot more than the old you…" Will said, groping my ass cheeks and smack it a few times.

"Ommpphhh! Ommpphhh!" I yelp at his smacks.

Feeling so horny, I hurriedly him up by shaking my ass and said, "Shut up, Will. Just fuck my pussy already…."

"Slut…" He mumbled, then push the head of his prick inside, stretching my unused pussy which hasn't been used for the longest time.

With just the head of his dick inside me, I already moan out from how big it's filling me up. If only his head is making me lose my mind, I couldn't imagine how having his whole shaft in me would make me feel.

"Damn, Piper! Your pussy is so wet and tight." Moaning himself, "When was the last time you got fucked?"

He didn't wait any longer and plunge in without warning, making me scream though immediately got muffled by his hand.

"Shhh… We don't want anyone to find us out here." He said, then began to thrust.

What he fail to realize is that his thrust was making me scream regardless, not helping me in anyway with his no screaming proposition.

With each hard thrust, I was beginning to lose my mind from how good it felt. He let his hand go from muffling my screams and held my hips in both his hands, thrusting even harder while using my hips as leverage to slam his cock deeper and faster.

" **Ahhh!** Will… Ugh, so good…." I scream anyway, " **Harder,** Will…. **Fuck me Harder!** "

"Hades, Piper… People are going to hear us…" Will said, but regardless giving me what I want.

At the moment, I didn't really care at all if the whole camp was right beside us and looking at us fucking. All I know is that I want to cum, and with Will's big thing pounding on me like a animal, I couldn't care less or give any regards to my morals or decency.

"I don't fucking care, Will… Just give it to me **harder**!" I scream yet again, "Ugh Fucking Hell… Shit, you are fucking me so good!"

Will laughed, "Babe, do you want it even harder?"

My forehead was covered with sweat, and even though my body and mind couldn't take anymore of this, I whimper at him and beg, "Please…"

He smirked, giving my ass a good hard smack while going for a hammering pace which force a bunch of hight pitch yelps out of me. While he was furiously battering my pussy, he finally made it too much for me to take and I collapse on my knees. Luckily, his hands were still holding on to my hips, forcing me to stay standing.

"Oh yea… **Right there! Right there!** " I screech.

His cock was throbbing so much as he was hammering my tight pussy. It grew even bigger in my pussy and I immediately know that he's about to cum and fill me up. I give all that I had to slam my hips down to meet his cock deeper, creating a bunch of slap slap sound of our skins hitting each other.

"Oh Will… Are you gonna cum? Shit!…" I ask, then scream when I felt him touch my g-spot for the first time of my life.

After that unbelievably pleasurable reaction, there was nothing from stopping Will as he continued to hit and rub that spot.

"Shit shit shit shiittt!" I shout, howl into the night sky.

"Shit… You really are a slut on the inside, aren't you?" Said Will, who is straining from holding back the pinnacle of his orgasm.

He was trying to hold back, though not for long because the way he kept on rubbing my g-spot was making my pussy squeeze him down harder and tighter. My juice were leaking down my legs as a result of him hammering my pleasure spot non-stop. It also make it easier for him to slide in and out of my wet pussy without any problems.

With my combine assault of being tight and wet for him, he was fighting a losing battle. I know soon enough he's going to cum, regardless of how much he's trying to hold back.

Even though I want nothing but his cock to keep hitting the deepest part of my pussy, I was well over exhausted and the same could said for Will too. So, I reach back and spread my ass cheeks, opening up for Will to have a more easy access to thrust both of us into our orgasmic delights.

"Will baby… cum all over my pussy, please… Make me a mess of your cum." I whine.

Finally, I heard him grunt loudly and push his prick all the way up my cunt.

"Shit! Cumming, Piper…. **Cumming….!** "

Ropes after ropes of his delicious semen were spray inside me, making me cum as well. I crumble again on shaky knees from my intense orgasm but Will held me up as he kept cumming in me well after ten second later. I scream, feeling extremely sensitive from both of us cumming at the same time. When he finally stopped and my inside were painted white, I sigh and slump forward, leaning on the tree for support.

"Wow… Just.. wow…." I said in amaze.

The feelings in my pussy were all but gone, leaving me empty once Will pull his dick out. Slowly, his cum dripped from my pussy and some ran down my legs.

 _Oh my god… I need to remember to ask Will to fuck me more often._

"Damn right, Piper… You can say that again." He panted.

When I've gather up what's little left of my subconscious and my strength, I stand back up on my wobbly feet and push my panties up my soaked up pussy. Then I straighten myself up, since I know that both Will and I still have a lot to enjoy for the evening.

"Remind me to fuck you more often…" I said, probably meaning every word.

"Not a problem, Piper… Any fucking time." He said, "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

I smirked, knowing that he have no clue what I and Silena have planned for him.

"Not yet…" I said. "Come with me…."

Will scrunched his eyebrows. He didn't even get a chance to put his dick back in his boxers before I drag him off to the deeper parts of the woods.

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

* * *

"Ta-daaa…!" I said, showing him the "orgy" cave.

Will scrunching eyebrows scrunch up even more, almost knitting them together. I have to suppress my laugher from just how confused he looked. I could see from the shadows of the curtain, showing someone standing up while the two girls blow him from below. I could also see someone nailing the third girl doggystyle. All the moans and groan were coming out from the cave loud and clear, which sounded so erotic and sexy.

"What… what's going on?" Will asked, finally piecing the noise and the shadows together.

I smirked, "Well, Silena and Charles started an orgy with Drew, Nico, and my mother, now she wants you to join in so I came to get you."

"Silena started an… orgy?"

"Yep! I was going to bring you here at first, but then I saw how… well, big you were down there. So I couldn't resist getting some of you first…"

He was totally shocked. Not that I could blame him… I was feeling the same way he did when Silena first drop the news on me.

"So, you gonna come in?" I ask, unfairly teasing him by rubbing his dick hanging out of his boxer.

His expression changed, a smug look spread across his face.

"Hell… If Silena wants me to join her orgy, who am I to say no..?" He smirked, "Well, after you, milady."

I laugh, then walk in front of him and swing the curtains open. Will followed swiftly behind me and now we were both inside the big cave.

Looking around me, I saw Silena pumping a dildo in and out her pussy; still wearing her dress. Meanwhile, Drew were getting double teamed by Charles and Nico, one in the front and one in her back end. Her dress was all over the place, getting torn apart from the rough fuck she is getting. Lastly, Aphrodite was kneeling and bending over to suck on Silena's clit as Silena fucked herself with the dildo, her dress was gone and laying on one of the cushions. It was the first time I really saw my mother naked, and I have to admit she looked beautiful, a perfection. I guess they don't called her the Goddess of love for nothing.

"Wow… this cave is impressive…" Will said, admiring how Silena decorated it.

"Hmm… I see something a lot more impressive, Will." Silena said, stop fucking herself with the dildo, "Nice cock you've got there…."

Will turned his attention to Silena, getting instantly hard and said, "Nice pussy you've got there too, Silena…"

Aphrodite then stop licking Silena's clit, then sat sideway with her legs behind her butt.

"Well, Nice of you to join us, Will." Aphrodite said.

"Lady Aphrodite…"

Will bowed, but immediately my mother said, "Don't worry about formality, Will… I am no lady right now, not when you are gonna pound my pussy later." She smirked.

Will straighten himself back up, grinning at the fact that he's gonna get some from the most beautiful women in the world.

"By the way, what took you two?" Silena asked.

Will chuckled and I blush sheepishly, "Don't worry about it, Silena…" I said.

"Oh! Did you fuck him in the forest?" She laughed, "Hmm.. You are such a slut, Piper."

I shake my head in respond, "Shut up, Silena."

"Dude, you fucked Piper in the forest…?" Charles asked, not losing focus on Drew's pussy, "Damn, Will… I've gotta do that sometime."

Will smirked at his best friend, "Hey Charles… getting some first class pussy there…"

Charles smiled and gave an especially hard thrust, earning a high pitch muffled moan from Drew's mouth, "Word bro, I can't believe that this orgy is actually happening."

"Oh it's happening alright… I think Drew like it harder, right Drew?" Nico said, and Drew shook her head in respond while having Nico's cock in her mouth the whole time.

"How's her mouth, Nico?" Will smirked.

Drew drew a long lick on his bottom shaft and bath her tongue all over Nico's cock, and in respond he groaned and said, "Definitely hungry for my cock, that's for sure."

Will laughed, and climb on top of the mattress with nothing but his boxers and his dick hanging out. Immediately, Silena tackled him and kiss him as they fell backward on the mattress floor.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud grunt from Charles as he pull his dick out of her pussy, then immediately spraying her back with his cum. It a heavy amount of cum too, thick white strings of his milk plaster all over Drew's back.

"Gods! Thanks Drew…" Charles said, smacking her ass as a reward.

Earning a yelp from Drew's mouth, it only made Nico moan louder from her sucking his cock.

"Hey Will, do you want to try her pussy?" Charles said.

"Damn sure will…" Will said.

Will took Charles place on the bed / couch while teasing the tip of his cock in front of Drew's pussy. Soon enough, I could hear them moaning as Will fucked Drew faster and Nico stuffed his cock deeper in her mouth.

"Oh Drew…." One of them moan, but I couldn't tell because I was too busy rubbing my pussy to care.

Charles went back to the mattress side of the cave, and plop down on the mattress floor with his back leaning against a bean bag.

"Well, that was fun…"

Silena smiled and kiss her boyfriend briefly, "Baby, I still haven't got fuck yet… Do you want to screw me now?" She asked.

"Baby, I love to… But I am not hard anymore…"

Aphrodite cut in, "Oh don't worry Charles. I've got it."

Immediately, his dick began to grow until it's at full mast within second.

"Whoa! You can do that?"

Aphrodite laughed, "I am the Goddess of love, Charles. Don't you remember?"

Silena giggled at her boyfriend's expression, then she undid the zipper holding her dress together and remove it all at once. I was surprise when she threw the dress away that she wasn't even wearing a bra and panties, and her pussy lips were covered with her juice when she masturbate earlier.

"Like it, baby?" Silena asked, then laughed when Charles drool a little bit.

Knowing that I am also going to get fucked again, I decide it would be easier to get rid of my sundress. So I did the same thing, getting the two straps off my shoulder and letting it fall down my body. Wearing a pinkish purple bra, I reach behind me to undo the strap and letting it fall down to my feet too. My 32C cup breast jiggle when my bra is gone, heaving up and down with each breath. With only my purple panties left, I remove it down my legs and realize that it's stain with Will's cum from earlier.

Now Silena is laying on the floor of the mattress and spreading her legs wide for Charles to fuck it. Just the sight of her in this pose was making me horny as hell, not to mention that I am a girl. Charles then lined his seven inches cock up with her cunt and push his revive hard cock inside her girlfriend, forcing a scream from Silena's throat and a "Fuck yeah!" from Charles's lips.

Sitting beside Aphrodite, she is using the same dildo that Silena was using just a while ago, moaning from this big pink plastic cock. It was massive too, around nine inches in length and with a girth of six inches wide. She was sensually pushing it in and out of her pussy, probably drawing out the pleasure.

"Hey mom…" I said.

Aphrodite smiled, seeing that I've no partner and said, "Come, I've got a surprise for you…"

I wonder what that surprise would be, but I climb over to her as she reach for something under one of the cushions.

"Here we go…" She said, pulling out a purple double dildo with a length of at least twelve inches long, and about the same girth as her previous pink dildo, "Hmm… I can't wait to fuck myself with this…"

Pushing one end of the dildo up her spread up cunt, she gestured me, "Well, don't be shy…"

I smile. _Well, at least it better than not having anyone to fuck._

Crawling over and spreading my legs, I push the huge plastic cock up my cunt and moan. All the pervious numb feeling from Will's pounding returned, and my pussy clinch around it while sucking it in to go deeper.

"Hmm…. so big!"

Pushing myself even further, the dildo was all but gone from sight and now my pussy is rubbing my mother's pussy. It made the feeling even better, especially when she reach forward and pinch my clit in with her fingers.

"Oh oh.. shit! Oh gods…" I moan and stuttered in an inconsistence way.

I saw Aphrodite smirked before rubbing her pussy up and down my own, touching my clit and forcing me closer to my orgasm. Our combine juice were leaking out and making sloshing sounds from the big thing in my cunt. I try to move to rub my pussy against her to return the favor, but I was too weak from just how pleasurable this feels.

"Just relax and enjoy, Piper…" She smiled, "I am gonna make you cum and squirt like a river.."

Just thinking about me squirting even though I've never squirt before was making me hornier and my pussy all tingly. Now, I want nothing but to have my first squirting experience.

Soon enough, Aphrodite had enough of this foreplay and went right into business. She reached for my pussy with one hand, spreading it wide and stick two fingers up there, along with the big dildo. I have never experience anything like this before, having a finger and a cock up my pussy, while getting my clit knead with her thumb. I scream intensely loud when she suddenly curl up her fingers and rub my g-spot so roughly, it hard to keep myself from losing my mind.

" **Holy shit! Oh oh oh…!** "

Almost at the pinnacle of cumming, I screamed, "Oh no… **I'm gonna… CUM!** "

I felt it so hard, my cum gushing out of my pussy and it almost felt like I was peeing. Even though I was embarrass, I wasn't sure if I even care as much because I just had my first squirt experience.

"Holy Shittt…."

After a full ten seconds of just gushing non-stop, I gave out my muscles and lay limp on my back, totally exhausted.

"Wowww…."

Aphrodite laughed, then she pulled the dildo out of her pussy but left it in mine, "So, baby girl… How was it?"

"Oh gods… It was amazing, wonderful, mind blowing great…" I said.

After resting for a while, I finally found the strength and push myself up on my elbows. The feeling of the soak up mattress was underneath my butt, and I apologize to Aphrodite, "Oops… Sorry about squirting all over it."

Aphrodite didn't seem bother by it though. She waved her hand and soon enough the mattress was dry and clean, "No worries, Piper. Squirt as much as you from now…"

I smiled, then slowly withdraw the cock out of my pussy and left it at the side. Looking back at the group, Charles and Silena were totally finished, with Silena on all fours and Charles leaning on her back after cumming inside her. Will and Nico were all but done with Drew, fucking her so fast and making the gorgeous babe moan with shaky knees. When Drew suddenly moan loudly, both of the boys grunt and came at the same time, filling the sexy babe up.

"Suck it all up, Drew… Good girl.." Nico mumbled, patting her hair.

Nothing but the sounds of us panting were echoing through the cave, everyone exhausted and tired from this orgy.

"So…" Aphrodite said, "You all ready to fuck some more…?"

Everyone looked at Aphrodite, wondering how we were going to fuck anymore when all our energy were exhausted, gone from fucking so much.

"Oh don't worry boys, I've got something for you…" Aphrodite said, drawing something out from the cleavage of her dress, "Drink this."

It was a long necklace with a small bottle hanging from it, and I didn't need a detective to figure out what is in that small bottle. All the boys looked wildly at Aphrodite, shocked that she's offering something like this.

"What..? You want to keep fucking, don't you boys?" She smirked, "Don't worry, it doesn't have any side effects."

No matter how reluctant they seem about using something like this, none of them protest. Will then walk over to Aphrodite and said, "Fuck… Might as well try it…"

Grabbing the small silver bottle, he gulped down the entire thing.

"Hold on, what about me?" Nico asked.

"It refills automatically, Nico."

Nico walked over and drink from her necklace, taking every single drop from it. Charle was the last one and he too took a big gulp of that liquid inside.

"Shit… I don't feel any different." Will said.  
Aphrodite smiled.

As soon as she did, Will's flaccid dick suddenly began to rise on its own, growing a lot longer and thicker than what it used to be. He was about eight inches long before, now it grew more than half an inch in length. His girth was even more impressive, from five inches to six inches, just like that dildo I fuck myself earlier with. Within ten seconds, he was straight up, even bending a little bit upwards.

 _So frigging big…_

Charles dick also grew bigger, from his seven inches cock to it's now eight inches monster. Although the potion was working it magic on him, it didn't make his cock bend upward. It stood straight up, pointing at the ceiling of the cave.

Nico wasn't far behind at all. His hard rod was a bending so much that it's touching his pubic skin. His girth was the most impressive, seven inches in size, even though his seven and a half inches cock didn't grow much in length.

"Holy crap… My dick is so much bigger!" Charles said.

"Dude, me too…" Nico said.

Will seemed the most surprised, probably because his cock is almost nine inches long now, "Is this a permanent effect?"

Aphrodite smiled wickedly, "Maybe…"

Will looked even more shocked. The fact that Aphrodite made his cock the biggest in the room means that he's about to get fucked the most, and I plan on calling dibs on that.

"Shit, I feel so much energy in me…" Nico said.

"Word…" Charles replied.

After the boys were recovered from the larger cocks and their extra strength, Aphrodite asked, "Now are we ready to fuck?"

None of us got a chance to reply before I was lifted off to the bed / couch and push down on my belly, face down. It was Charles who was dominating me, straddling my ass and rubbing his cock all over my pussy folds.

"Oh fuck, Charles, give a girl some warning next time…" I said.

Charles chuckled, "Yeah yeah…."

He lifted my butt toward him a little bit, then without warning push his large cock in so hard I scream at the top of my lungs, "Oh Charles… Fuck!"

Since he never fucked me until now, I was getting used to his size and trying to adapt how I am going to squeeze him to draw out his pleasure. Regardless, I gave my pussy a clinch around his cock and immediately got a respond.

His humping went stronger, grabbing my ass cheeks as leverage to pound it even harder, "I always know you are a bad, bad girl, Piper…"

"Oh fuck me, Charles… I am a bad girl, give a bad girl what she deserve…" I said.

He suddenly slow down his stroke with each thrust, but hitting me harder whenever he shoved his cock in. I moan in disapproval, not like how slow but hard he's taking it.

"Bad girls deserve to be punish… Piper." He said, "You are not gonna get to cum unless I tell you to, okay?"

"No…." I whine, but I know there was no use, "Please, don't tease me, go faster."

I bit my fingernail and look back at him, hoping to sway him away from his punishment. It almost worked, until he realized that he's torturing me and went back to being as slow and hard as possible.

I grumble, giving up in trying to persuade him. Instead, I focus on his cock slipping in and out slowly, drawing out my pleasure sense as I got more arouse and horny.

Looking back through my messy hair, I saw Drew sitting on top of Aphrodite's face while Aphrodite was getting fuck missionary style by Nico. Nico had a proud expression on his face, probably because he was basically the first demigod to be inside the Goddess of love pussy. His face was also straining already, not a surprise considering that he IS fucking the Goddess of love. Not far from me and Charles, I saw Silena laying on her side on the bed, getting hammer in her asshole by Will's cock. Silena was scream just as loud as I am, mumbling syllables and words that didn't even make any sense. Soon enough, Silena buckled her hip and shook violently as she orgasmed. Above me, I felt Charles hit my pussy even deeper with each thrust right after Silena came. My best guess is that he likes it a lot when his girlfriend is getting fuck and receiving an orgasm from someone other than him.

"Dude, you like that kinky shit?" Will asked Charles.

More focused on me, he mumbled, "What?"

"You know, me fucking your girlfriend." Will said again, "Seem to me like you like that shit."

He stuttered, "Yeah. I.. just… just might like it…"

Charles was resisting and holding back, but I could tell he wasn't going to last much longer in trying to fuck me slowly. He definitely lost this battle when I came and my pussy convulse around him, making him groan as he finally lost it and hammer me like a real animal.

"Fuck..! I can't hold back anymore…" He said, "Pussy… so wet!"

I scream, buried my face in the cushion and scream out loud from just how hard and fast he's going. Suddenly, my hands were lift from the cushion as Charles held them back as a way to get even deeper penetration, hitting my cervix every time he came in and out.

" **Ahh fuck!** " I screamed.

Hitting my cervix really set something off in me, and now I couldn't stop my pussy from spasming around his cock, leaking more and more juice until I could feel him slip so easily inside me.

"Piper… I… I'm.. gonna cum soon…."

I didn't respond, too preoccupied from my second orgasm to hear what he said. A few more thrust and another few more later, I came hard, squirting a little all over him. He couldn't last any more after that, pushing himself over the edge and plunge in at the exact same time when I squirt, firing his thick semen down my snatch and filling my womb up.

"Jesus Christ… **Charles!** "

Releasing my hand, I collapse on the bed as did Charles on top of me.

"Ugh.. ugh Piper…." He moaned afterwards.

With each panting breath, I got closer to gaining back my muscles movements. Charles rolled off me and panted, laying on his back to catch his breath. All of a sudden, he laughed.

"Jesus Christ?" He asked me.

Realizing that mistake, I smile innocently and said, "Oops.. Old habits…"

He laughed and shook his head, "Okay…"

I sigh, feeling amazing from getting fucked by Charles. Flipping myself over so I am laying up, I try to see if the others are also finished when suddenly Charles grab onto my boobs and knead it, "Hmm… I am going to have to fuck you more often now, Piper…"

I whimper softly as he kneaded my boobs , then I try to return the favor and grab his dick. To my surprise, it was still semi erected, almost retaining his size and shape. He moaned as soon as I glide my middle finger across his bottom shaft agonizingly slow, in the end I went back to jacking him off to keep him hard.

"Ugh… You are really horny, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" I smile and bit my lips teasingly.

When I felt that he's at full mast, I let go of him and sat up on my butt, with my legs swung behind my ass. I could feel his spunk squeezing out of my pussy as I sat up, making a stain on the bed. Still, I didn't care as much because I know that Aphrodite could clear it up as easy as waving her hand.

Looking at our companions beside us, Will was still fucking Silena asshole, but they switch from their previous position to now doggystyle. His hips continuously smacked her ass, making slap slap slap sounds until I heard a loud cry from Silena.

" **Ugh… I'm so going cumming!** "

She was so lost in her mind that she didn't even realize her sentence didn't even any make sense. I wasn't paying attention to that though, not when I could see her pussy squirt as gush after gush of her cum were spray all over Will's balls. He didn't care one bit, letting her orgasm rocket through her then continue pounding her asshole. Soon enough, he grunted while leaning on her back, holding onto her nice 32D cup tits and fuck her until he came with a roar.

"Yeah! Take my cum, little slut!" He said, totally dominating Silena.

Silena whimpered, getting a bunch of mini orgasm as her ass was filled with white thick cream. Will, after relishing the feeling of her cum filled ass, rock in and out of her gaping hole a few more times before pulling out. A lot of his cum were dripping down her asshole, leaving another cum stain on the bed / couch.

"Oh… You.. you are so good with your cock!" Silena moaned, "I definitely have to invite you to fuck me more often now…"

"Happy to fuck you anytime and anywhere you want, babe."

Now that they were done, I look at Nico, Drew, and Aphrodite as they fuck each other in the middle of the mattress floor.

Drew was still riding Aphrodite's face, grinding her pussy and tighten her thighs around her head. Her hands were on Aphrodite's belly, supporting herself and also using it as a way to lean up and kiss Nico. Being the Goddess of love, it was hard for Drew to keep her orgasm at bay. Every now and then, she would scream and squirt over Aphrodite's fingers fucking her, while getting her juice licked when she sucked on her clit.

"Like that, Drew?" I ask her.

In respond, she tighten her calfs around our mother's head, lowering her pussy closer to her warm mouth.

"Oh..! So frigging good!" Drew screamed, "Please make me squirt again…"

Aphrodite smirked, then resume to pleasuring the heck out of her daughter. Meanwhile, Nico was keeping a steady pace as he kept fucking her pussy in missionary style, and sometimes he would suddenly go in an agonizing slow pace to tease the Goddess before fucking her hard and faster again. Amazing, it's working and I could tell by my mother's face that she's losing control of her orgasm.

"Oh god Nico…! Keep fucking me like that… Yea! Fuck me just like that."

Nico was so close to cumming, so was Aphrodite and Drew. In a attempt to make it even more enjoyable, Nico grab her hips and ram his cock up her pussy, hitting her walls and g-spot and earning himself a loud scream from Aphrodite. He rammed his cock up a few more times before he pushed in as far as he could and came. Aphrodite and Drew also came, freeing those pend up juice from their pussies.

" **Ahh gods!** " Nico screamed, trembling as his orgasm finally hits an end.

Collapsing on the floor, Nico was wasted. Not that I can blame him anyway, he WAS fucking the Goddess of love and actually made her cum. It's actually pretty impressive, I'd have to admit. It's not everyday that a demigod could make the most gorgeous Goddess cum with wild abandon. Above Aphrodite, Drew was gripping the mattress cover tightly, then collapsed backward and landed with a thump, exhausted and definitely fucked happy.

"Hmm… I love it when my pussy is filled with cum." Aphrodite said.

She caught her breath a lot faster than Nico and Drew, sitting up on her ass and letting his cum drip out of her. Waving her hand, our juice and cum staining the entire cave were immediately gone at an instant.

"Well, who wants to fuck me now?" Aphrodite asked.

Both Charles and Will nodded their heads, not losing focus when Aphrodite turn around to face them and open up her legs for them to see her pussy still leaking Nico's cum.

"Hmm, boys… Do you want to fuck me at the same time?"

Seeing their face all blank, I know they hadn't figure out what Aphrodite's got planned for them. I know what she's got planned… and I definitely know that Charles and Will were going to get their minds blown away. Aphrodite smiled, wiggle her fingers at them and said, "Come… Fuck me in my pussy and my ass at the same time…"

Will and Charles gasped at soon as she mention double penetrating her body, "Whaaughhh?"

Immediately, both boys were shocked out of their minds just like I've predicted. I could tell that they were hesitant, but with their cock bouncing back and forth after Aphrodite mention double penetration, they are definitely not going to refuse after that.

"Don't worry! You two will love it so much… Now, don't keep my pussy and my ass is waiting for you…" Aphrodite cooed, biting her fingernails and spreading her pussy with the other hand in an attempt to get them more horny.

Will broke down immediately, his cock was throbbing nonstop from the mental image of double teaming the beautiful Goddess. His smirked replaced his hesitation face and said, "You are such a horny slut, Aphrodite."

In respond to what Will said, Aphrodite winked at him.

Smacking Charles on his arms, Will said, "Dude, you want her pussy or her ass?"

Charles was still frozen on his spot and drooling all over his chin, but a smile slowly creep up to his face as he said, "Definitely her ass."

Will smiled at his friend, then he walked over to Aphrodite and lay down next to her. Aphrodite immediately climb up on Will's lap and straddle her pussy above his cock, grinding and moaning at the same time.

Charles snickered, "I am going to enjoying fucking your ass, slutty Aphrodite."

Going forward, he kneeled down just behind Aphrodite's ass and rub his cock against her tight hole. Will also did that same thing, positioning his cock until it's right below her pussy.

"Get inside me, boys… Fuck me good!"

They didn't waste any time and ram inside her holes, uttering loud moans, whimpers, and groans. Just from their facial expression, I know that they were tremendously enjoying her tight cunt and her clinching asshole.

"Oh my god! So Good!" Charles said, already fucking her ass. Then Will mumbled, "Shit… Fucking shit! So tight…"

Both of them started thrusting, leaving Aphrodite in a moaning wreck.

"Mmm… Mmmm..!" Aphrodite mewled, "You two are so naughty… Ugh..! You like that, boys? Like to double team my pussy and my ass?"

Dirty talking did the trick. Now Charles and Will were going animal in her holes. Instead of being anxious, Aphrodite seemed to welcome the rough fuck they were about to put her through.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course she wants them to be rough…._

Beside looking at them, I heard someone else moan and look to my right.

"Ugh… You girls are amazing."

Already recovered, Nico was sitting on the cushion, laying back against the wall and letting Silena and Drew blew him back to life. Since I wasn't doing anything else other than sitting on the bed / couch, I crawl my way over and join them.

"Hmm… You just can't stay away from my cock now… Isn't that right, Piper?"

"What can I say, Nico…" I smirk innocently.

I loll my tongue out like a good slut and happily lick and suck on his balls, "I am a cock hungry slut…" I said, winking at him.

In respond, he shivered a little bit with the combine assault of Silena and Drew rubbing their mouths against his cock and me sucking his balls. It's not long before he got hard, especially when three beautiful Aphrodite girls are giving him a blowjob.

"Mmm… Do you three wanna get fuck one last time?" He asked.

Seeing all of his nodding out head simultaneously, he smirked and stood up on his feet, bring Drew and Silena over and threw them on the mattress floor.

"Get on top of each other, sluts…" He said, "I am going to fuck both of you at the same time."

Immediately, Silena got on top of Drew. Drew had her legs spread apart, with her knees in the air and her feet planted on the floor. Silena was on top of Drew, straddling her while lowing her pussy until it's slamming against Drew's cunt. Their tits were touching each other, and bodies rubbing together, making the position even more hot and exciting for Nico. It's no surprised that his hard cock was bouncing off his pubic skins in excitement, and immediately thrust in with full force inside Silena's pussy.

With so much fucking the last couple hours, every girls pussies must be pretty lose by now. Still, that's didn't stop Nico from enjoying the most out of her sloppy pussy, full of Will's cum from earlier mixed with her juice, nicely damp and wet for Nico to get a much deeper penetration.

"Yeah Nico, fuck me like a bad little slut! Ugh, just like that… right there… right there!"

"Mmugh… You are really horny tonight, aren't you?"

"Ugh yes! I am so horny! I am so horny for you cock! Pull my hair… Pull my hair back and fuck me like a dirty bitch!"

Nico did exactly just that, pulling on her hair and using it to fuck her even harder, deeper, faster, and crazier. Just when Silena was about to orgasm from his crazy thrusts, he pulled out and Silena try to push her hips back to keep him in there. No use though, and know Nico is rubbing his tip on Drew's pussy, making the slutty girl whimpered his name.

"Nico.." She panted, "Oh Nico… use me like a fuck doll, please…"

At the mention when Drew wanted Nico to fuck her like a fuck doll, I got so horny I could feel the slipperiness between my thighs. I couldn't help but rub my thighs to stimulate my folds as I watch in awe when Drew got fuck. That wasn't enough for me, so I slip my fingers down my crotch and stick a finger in me.

"Hmm…" I moan and sigh.

"Nico Nico Nico!" Drew screamed as she orgasmed.

 _Probably because she hasn't got a dick in her after Charles fucked her, maybe that's why she orgasmed so fast…._

Nico gritted his teeth in an weak attempt to hold back. It worked, surprisingly, as he waiting until Drew calm down from her squirt before pulled out and resume fucking Silena.

This went on for a while. Nico fucking Silena, letting her orgasm before switching to fuck Drew, let her orgasm too, before going back to fuck Silena. All of them were exhausted, from the sweat on their bodies slamming into one another, the sweat on their brows, and even from Nico's undeniably slower thrust means that they are about to finished.

" **Cumming…!** " Nico warned.

Pulling out after a few more thrust in Drew's pussy, he came all over their snatch and covered it with his cum.

"Wow… ugh god!" Nico moaned, collapsed on the mattress floor and barely breathing from how hard he's panting.

Silena and Drew, not having the strength to get off one other, stay like that and rub their pussy to get Nico's cum before tasting his delicious sperm.

"Piper…?" I heard my name.

Looking behind me, I saw Charles and Will standing with their flaccid dick pointing at me. They have a huge grin on their faces, but who wouldn't after having their first time with the Goddess, Aphrodite. Behind them, Aphrodite was sprawling over the mattress cover, leaking so much cum in both her holes.

"Mom?" I ask.

Aphrodite sat up slowly, then looked at me with her legs behind her ass, "Well, that was probably the most fun I've had in a while…"

Realizing that my mother is still conscious, I smile at her, "Most fun I've had in a while too, mom… "

Aphrodite pointed to the two boys, then said, "Oh Piper… I think more fun is heading your way."

Looking at the two dicks in front of me, I didn't even need to think to know what's she's talking about.

I smile at the two boys, making whimper as if I am begging for them to fuck me already. Pushing my fingers out of my pussy, I lift both my legs up, keeping them side by side together while showing Charles and Will of my pussy squeezed together by my thighs.

"Get it hard in my pussy, then double team me like how you double teamed my mother…" I said.

Drooling all over the place, I didn't expect anything less from Will when he slowly guide his limp dick, still five inches long, by the way, into my pussy. He immediately moaned, and I try my best to clinch my muscle to get him to grow hard inside me.

"Oh fuck!" I cry, feeling him get bigger inside my cunt.

To me, it was a wonderful feeling of him getting hard inside. It's expanding my pussy and it somehow created a feeling that I am not used to.

With his dick semi hard, he began thrusting without remorse. I lay there, my boobs bouncing back and forth and voice crackle from his pounding.

Soon enough, he was fully erected with his nine inches cock. Still, he didn't give up thrusting until Charles smacked him on the arm.

"Dude… I think you are hard enough, man…"

Will smiled at his friend sheepishly, "My bad… Her pussy though… so great!"

Will stood up, climb over to my head and offer me his cock to suck on. I greedily suck on it as hard as I could, after adjusting my head sideway so I have a better attempt to get his thing down deeper in my mouth.

Charles, on the other hand, set himself kneeling down right where my pussy is, begging to be fill and fuck again. He didn't disappoint and push his flaccid dick in, growing harder just like Will was before. For him, he got it hard much faster, probably because sucking a cock always made me feel horny, which in turn made my pussy much more wet.

"God! Piper… You made me hard in minutes…"

Pulling Will's cock out of my mouth, I said with strings of his pre-cum on my chin, "But you like that though, don't you?"

"Hell yeah, baby…" He said, then smack my pussy with his cock a few times, making me yelp, "You ready to get fucked in both holes, you naughty slut?"

I smile, deciding to spice things up a notch, "No."

I know I've got them in a confused state when their eyebrows scrunch together, just overall looking confused.

I smile yet again, bitting my fingertips and gently sucking on it, "I want you two to fuck me in my pussy at the same time."

A loud gasp came out of their throat, like they couldn't believe I was willing to let them fuck me in the same hole together.  
"Uh… Are you sure, Piper?" Charles said.

"No doubt… Now what are you guys waiting for?" I ask, trilling them to fuck me, "Fuck me already!"

Crawling over the the cushion area, I wiggle my butt at them as I crawl and that was all that took to get both boys to put their hands on me. Will lay down on the mattress, with his back against the cushion so his body is not completely laying down. Charles then grab me and threw me on Will's lap, and I didn't wait a precious second and sank myself down until I'm full of him.

Both of us moaned, then I was pushed forward by Charles as he teased his cock at my pussy, staring at the already big cock that's in there.

"Hmm… my tight pussy wants to suck you in, Charles… Come and fuck me!"

Without another thought, he plunged in against Will's cock and I felt like I was being rip apart by how huge it feels to have two big cocks up in one hole. It made my pussy even more narrow and it definitely made it too enjoyable for Will and Charles. They grunted at soon as they both bottom out, touching my cervix.

"Ugh… This is something new…." Will strained already.

It's no surprised that they are already holding back from cumming, since their cocks were rubbing each other and enclose in my tighter pussy, squeezing and milking them for all its worth.

"Fuck..! I am going to thrust inside you slutty babe…" Charles then said.

As soon as he thrusted, Will was forced to thrust along with him since the fraction created when their cock rub together was making it unbearable to stay still.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

They soon found a rhythm to all of us liking, and I lay there to take their restless animalistic pounding. Between each thrust, the boys were ramming my pussy with simultaneously stroke, but they soon found out that it's making them all the more closer to cumming, so they switch it up and thrust on alternative strokes, pulling out while the other thrust in, then pull out and let the other one thrust back in. No matter how intensive this is, I was enjoying them thrusting into me separately. They were constantly hitting my g-spot this way, and I couldn't even began to say how I felt when my first orgasm rocketed through me.

"Oh jesus…!" I gasped, riding out my orgasm.

As I came, they stopped all movement and letting me ride out the highs of peak. Their attempt to not cum worked, and soon they began thrusting full force into me again.

I came again and again, not know how I am still conscious. They stop in the midst of all my orgasm to have a chance to keep fucking me longer, and funk me longer they did… I almost didn't believe that they could fuck me that long without cumming everything they had in my cunt.

Our sweaty bodies kept hitting each other, squelching sounds were coming out of my pussy when their cocks thrusted in, pushing and making me leak juice. Uttering meaningless syllables, I was way too tired and exhausted to keep going on anymore.

"Cum… Cum… give me cum…" I beg.

Charles and Will groaned, slowing down again when I came for god knows how many times. Once I calm down, they shared a nod and immediately resumed fucking me without remorse, this time going as fast as they could without stopping, aiming for that explosive orgasm.

" **Fuckkk…! So good… I.. ugh, this is too much… I** (panted) **… I'm gonna cum again!** " Charles said, too lost in his approaching orgasm.

" **Holy Shit…! Cumming!** " Will warned me.

I didn't even have time to prepare for it, they just suddenly spurt cum all over the back of my snatch and not leaving a gap without cum.

" **Ahhhhh…!** " I scream, " **I am CUMMING!** "

I squirt back at their cocks, gushing out of my pussy and leaving the mattress all soak up with my juice. We all went limp, our muscles too weak to be able to push ourselves off each other. When I gain my ability to speak again, I mumble,

"Wow…" I chuckled, "Just… Wow!"

Both boys were panting after fucking me wonderfully. Since they worked so hard to make me feel so good, I decide to give them a reward.

Pushing up on Will's chest, Charles was forced out of me and he landed with a thump. Lifting my legs over Will and plop down on the other side, I slowly got up on my knees and crawl over to Charles, licking his dick to clean up the juice and cum off his cock. He groaned immediately, couldn't get hard though. Still, I wasn't expecting him to anyway… I just want to reward him by sucking him cock clean.

"Piper…" He moaned, too tired to even lift his hand to hold on to my head.

Once he's all nice and clean, I crawl over to Will and lick his cock clean. Will surprisingly got enough strength and stamina to sit up, holding on to my head and making me suck him back to hardness. I was so surprise he's got that kind of stamina that I didn't even notice his cock was rock hard again and ready to cum already.

"Oh! Here it comes..!"

After his warning, I forcefully pull his cock out of my mouth and let him spray my face. Only a few strings landed on me, but I didn't mind because I've already got enough cum in me for one day.  
"Oh Will… Blowing you already make me feel so horny." I said, "And I can't believe you can still cum…"

His dick is now totally flaccid, hanging down with no strength to push it back up.

"What can I say…? Having you blow me definitely makes a differences…"

I sigh, then plop down on the floor without cleaning my face, kinda like it when I could feel the strings of warm cum on my cheeks and nose.

Meanwhile, Nico, Drew, and Silena were already fast asleep, cuddling with each other. Charles were laying on the floor, sprawling over with his dick handing loosely off his hips. He's probably knock out from pleasure, but sleeping nonetheless. As for Aphrodite, she was already back in her dress and putting on her heels. I look at her, then said, "Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry, Pipes… I uh… Gotta go somewhere else…" She said, but before she left the cave, she turned back and said, "Oh shit.. Almost forgot…"

She reached into her pockets and brought out a wrist strap, "Here, put this on… It's will look nice on you…"

I did as she said, too tired to think anything else otherwise. Aphrodite smiled, then head for the cave entrance, "Glad you join us, Pipes… Bye now…"

Lifting the curtain, she disappeared behind it and now she's gone.

All of a sudden, Will pulled me down with him, then kiss me in surprised, "So… you gonna sleep now, or would you rather fuck a few more with me….?"

Giving him a crooked and innocent smile, I whispered in his ears, "What do you think…?"

 _Best night ever….!_


	12. Announcement

Chapter 12: Announcement

 **Yo everyone! The Everlasting Adventurer here! Great news! The original author of this series has given me permission to CONTINUE working on it. So… He has technically 'passed' the series over to me, so now I'm in control. He put it in his profile and summary of Dreamers that he has given his story to me.**

 **Thank you for supporting this series. It means a lot to me** ** _and_ ILoveTedyBear** **.**

 **Peace out!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer**

 **P.S. I know about the codes I have just published, and I will take care of it... But not now. Maybe later. For now... Just _try_ and read what you can. Okay? Thanks.**


	13. Good News

**To all of my fans,**

 **Good news, everybody! I am now _finally_ going to try and update this story.**

 **So far, I am almost done with Chapter 12, so you guys should expect to see that chapter _very_ soon.**

 **In advance, so I won't have to say it at the end of Chapter 12, I just want to say I'm _so_ sorry for not updating this story until now. Things came up in my life and they were the type of things I couldn't ignore. So again... I'm sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **What can I do to make it up to you guys?**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**


	14. Boarding The Sex Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 ** _Carter_**

"All aboard!" called the instructor.

"That's us." my girlfriend, Zia said, and grabbed her bags. "Come on Carter."

We were at the Brooklyn Train Station, ready to go on a long vacation after defeating Apophis. At first when Bast, who was the Egyptian goddess of cats, suggested this, me and my other students rejected the offer, saying we have to keep on training just in case Apophis comes back. But when Bast told us that Horus commanded it, we had to agree on what the king of the gods said. So... All of my students, my girlfriend, my sister and her boyfriend, me, we all taking a long trip to relax and have fun.

I grabbed my bags and so did my students, following my lead, and together, we got onto the train with my sister and her boyfriend right behind us. As soon as we set down our bags, the train doors shut behind us. Then we began moving. While my girlfriend and sister consulted each other about where our rooms will be, I looked around us and took in the surroundings. Apparently, Horus had bought us tickets to a _very_ expensive train, because chandeliers decorated the ceiling and red carpet covered the floor. There was a snack bar in front of us, and beside that were signs that said that there was a spa, sauna, gym, pool, and many other things to do on the train. I was just starting to think how in the world did Horus get us ticks to this expensive of a train when Zia and Sadie turned to face us.

"Alright, gang." Sadie said as she took Walt's hand and pulled him to her side. "We have the rooms all figured out. The teachers shall stay in 4 - 70, and the trainees get to stay all by themselves in 5 - 70. Okay?"

Our students nodded.

"Okay." Zia said, now seizing her moment to speak. "Does everyone know where to go?"

Our students nodded again.

"Excellent." Zia said. "Now... Off you go and make good decisions."

Our students grabbed each of their respective bags and went to their rooms until it was just me, Zia, Walt, Sadie, and Jaz.

"Jaz." Sadie said, looking at the blonde. "Would you please go look after our students."

Jaz sighed as she said, "I would rather stay here, Sadie. I trust that our students will do the right thing."

"Okay." my sister said, then she looked at me. "Carter?"

"I say were'll good for now.' I said. "And how about you guys go to the room. I want to check this train out."

They all nodded and grabbed their bags, including mine, and walked down the hall to the room. When they disappeared from sight, I went to the snack bar and ordered a cupcake. After it had arrived, I felt someone's finger trace random pattern down my back.

"Hey, stop it." I said, and turned around, immediately finding myself face to face with a tall, spiky black haired girl with electric blue eyes.

"Sorry." the girl said, stepping back. "I was just reading the back of your shirt."

"No problem." I said slowly, frowning. "Uh... What's your name?"

"Thalia Grace." the girl said, looking at me in the eyes. "You?"

"Carter Kane " I said, taking Thalia's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Carter." Thalia said as I tried to pull my hand out of her hand, but she wouldn't let go.

"Uh," I said, looking down at her hand and back at her. "Can you please let go of my hand?"

"No." Thalia said, smiling. "I want to show you something."

"W - where?" I asked, a bit surprised.

Thalia smiled, then she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "In my room."

My eyes widened, but before I could protest, Thalia was already dragging me in the direction of where my students went.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking back. "Oh, and hey! I forgot my cupcake back there!"

"Don't worry about your cupcake." Thalia said, turning and smiling at me. "You're going to taste something sweeter once we get in my room. And, as for where are we going, we are going to 5 - 69."

I gasped, for that was the room that was only one down from where my students were staying at. I was silent for the rest of the way as Thalia dragged me to her room. Finally, we stopped in front of her door, and when I looked down one room, I saw that the sign read 5 - 70. _My students were in that room_.

"Here we are." Thalia said, opening the door and going inside the room. "Home sweet home in my opinion."

I walk into the room and notice that it's more nicer than the outside hallway. No chandelier was in there but instead build-in light bulbs in the ceiling that, somehow, lit up the room even brighter than the hallway. There was a knob that can adjust the brightness of the whole room, which I thought was pretty cool. The carpet was a different color. It was a light sepia color that felt soft to the touch. There was a build-in closet on either side of the bed, and a bathroom on the right side of the room and a huge window center in the middle between the beds.

As soon as I was in the room, the was a _bang!_ of the door closing behind me. I turned around and immediately got slammed into the wall by Thalia. Before I could do anything, she pounced on me and pressed her lips on mine, which really shocked me. Here I was, kissing a girl that was _not_ my girlfriend, and she was kissing like crazy. She slid her tongue into my mouth and started to explore as I tried to do everything to get her off me.

"Thalia, get off me!" I said, pushing her away and as I started to catch my breath, she backed up and started to get undressed.

"Whoa!" I said, placing my hands on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give something to eat that sweeter than your cupcake." she said seductively, while slipping out of her jeans, exposing her long sweet tan legs and her pink panties. She then started removing her shirt.

"I have a girlfriend, you know." I said, freaked out that this was happening to me as I caught a glimpse of her purple bra and her belly button once her shirt came off.

"Oh, don't worry about her." she said while coming toward me again in nothing but her bra and panties on, leaving the rest of her sexy body showing, which made my cock throb and twitch. "You know, I fucked my brother, his friend, and my best friend's boyfriend."

"W - what?" I stuttered, then I groaned when Thalia grabbed my jean clad cock and started rubbing it.

"You truly are a horny little boy, aren't you?" she giggled in my ear, still rubbing my cock. "How old are you?"

"15." I groaned, trying to ignore my hormones that we telling me to just give in and fuck this strange girl.

"Same." Thalia said, then she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she smashed her lips on mine again, making me force myself to grab her smooth ass to keep her from falling.

"Thalia." I groaned against her lips. "Will you please -"

"I want you." she breathed against my lips, moaning as she felt my cock rub against her panties covered pussy.

"But... Girlfriend." I moaned as Thalia kept on kissing me.

"I don't care." she said, pulling away, but then she went to my ear and whispered. "I'm horny, and I know you are to."

"But..." I said, but my voice faded when Thalia ripped her bra off, which made my hormones explode as I looked at Thalia round boobs and red cherry like nipples that were pointed and erected.

"Do you - WHOAAA!" she got interrupted because I just attacked her neck with kisses, which made her start moaning as I made my way to the bed and laid her down.

"You want me?" I growled, ripping her panties off, exposing her now pulsing, leaking, juicy, pink, and pretty delicious looking pussy. "You will have me."

"Oh, yes Carter, yes!" Thalia said as I got out of my cloths, and her eyes widened when my large and thick cock sprang up. "That's so fucking big! I think bigger than Percy or even my brother, Jason."

I smirked, because I knew my cock was at _least_ 10 inches long, but I knew Walt's was bigger (at lest 12 inches) because he confessed it to me once, but he never showed it to me... Yet.

"Can I suck this big bad cock before you stuff my pussy with it?" Thalia said whiling scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Sure, baby." I said, holding out my cock for her that she eagerly grabbed and started stroking it, making me groan in lust.

"Baby, you want to get sucked off by this this dirty little mouth?" Thalia moaned, kissing my thick cock head, making me groan.

"Fuck yeah, babe." I said, grinning down at her.

She grinned back and immediately put my dick in her mouth and started sucking. I threw back my head and groaned as Thalia deepthroated my cock. He tongue swirled around my cock head and she kept her lips locked around my shaft. Clearly, she has had some experience at giving blowjobs, because she did it like a pro.

"You like that, don't you baby?" I taunted, running my hands through her spiky black hair as she began bobbing her head up and down my dick. "You like having a big fat cock deep in your mouth?"

Thalia just hummed and began sucking harder caressing my big balls, making me groan. This was my first ever blowjob, and it wasn't being done by my girlfriend. It was being done by a total _stranger_! I hope by the Egyptian gods that Zia wouldn't find out until the end of the trip. I hope that even _no one_ knew about this, because it could turn the tides fast.

"Thalia." I groaned as I felt my first ever orgasm approach. "I'm gonna cum."

She just hummed loudly, indicating that she heard me. A couple seconds later, I grabbed Thalia's head and forced my dick deeper in her throat, letting out a groan as I fired my seed straight into her stomach. For a while, I kept on cumming with Thalia swallowing every bit of it, and when I stopped, she took my dick out of her mouth, let a long trail of saliva hang off it. Thalia looked up at me and smiled, and I could see my seed that she was moving in her mouth. Then, she swallowed it.

"Ummm, Carter." she moaned as she spread her legs and began to finger fuck herself, which made my cock get even harder. "You taste like nectar."

"Now let me return the favor." I said, kneeling beside the bed and between her legs with my face very close to her pussy.

Thalia seemed to like the sound of that, because she took her finger out of her folds and scooted her pretty pink and pulsing pussy toward my face. She then laid down on her back as I let lose a long breath on her pussy, which made her leak a bit. Turned on, I immediately shoved my face into her pussy and started to eat her out. I tell you, Thalia's pussy tasted amazing. She was already leaking pre-cum, and that tasted far from good. I shoved my tongue into her pussy and started to explore, all the while with her moaning my name.

"Oh... Carter... Please... Don't stop..."

Feeling more turned on by her moans, I nibbled at her swollen clit, which caused her to shriek... And cum. Her love juices dripped out of her pussy, and I lapped it up.

"That was... Amazing." Thalia moaned, raised her head as I rose to my feet.

"We're no done yet." I said, watching her scoot farther along the bed and recline on the pillows while smiling at me.

"I know, baby." she purred, spreading her legs, exposing her beautiful pussy and making me groan in lust. "Now come and fuck my tight little pussy!"

Not wasting anytime, I got on the bed and kneeled between her legs, positioning my cock at her pussy.

"Shove it in me, Carter." Thalia moaned as I placed my thick cock head on her pussy lips. "I want that fat cock inside me!"

Wanting to hear her moan my name ASAP, I just plunged my cock into her pussy, making her scream as my size stretched her tiny pussy out. The first thought that came to mind was that her pussy was so damn tight, warm, wet and hot. And it was squeezing my dick as if trying to coax my seed out of my balls and straight into her womb. Looking at each other, she nodded and I began sliding my cock in and out of her pussy, making her arch her back and moan.

"Fuck... Carter!" she moaned, writhing back and forth on the bed as I slowly fucked her. "Please... Go... Faster! Pound my slutty pussy!"

I grinned as I sped up my thrusts, making her moan like crazy against the pillows. It wasn't long before she cummed again, squirting her pussy juices straight onto my balls and onto the sheets, but I felt nowhere near close to cumming, so I just kept fucking her to my heart's content.

"Fuck, Thals." I moaned, kissing her on the lips and making her whimper. "You're so hot."

"Just... Make me cum again." Thalia moaned, tightening her pussy around my cock. "Pound this bitch's pussy and cum in her womb!"

I listened to her and jackrabbit fucked her at a supersonic speed, making her orbs bounce about widely and her clinging to the sheets, holding on for dear life.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" I said as I began hearing my balls slap against her ass. "Do you like my cock pounding your pussy, bitch? Do you want to me to cum in your womb and fill you up with my seed?"

No response. Only moaning.

"SAY IT, BITCH!" I yelled, pinching her little sensitive nub and she orgasm as she screamed.

"YES, CARTER, YES!" Thalia screamed as I pounded her pussy apart with my cock. "I LOVE YOUR BIG ASS COCK POUNDING MY SLUTTY PUSSY! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, CUM IN ME AND FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! CUM IN MY PUSSY!"

With the last word, she squeezed her cunt muscle, which caused me to groan as I shot my seed straight into her pussy, most of my semen spraying all over her womb. Thalia moaned as she came again, soaking my dick with her love juices, but I wasn't paying attention to that. My head was buzzing at the fact that I gave my virginity to a complete stranger and not to Zia. Egyptian gods above... I hope she doesn't find out about this. But I had other problems to worry about.

As soon as I pulled my cum soaked cock out of Thalia's battered and seed filled pussy, the door opened with a "Heyyy Thals!"

I yelped, rolled off the bed, and hit the floor with a _thud!_ as Thalia squealed, "Annie!"

 ** _Annabeth_**

I opened my eyes and yawned. It was a day after our orgy in the room, and I was sharing the bed with Jason, who was naked beside me with his limp and soft cock draped over his stomach. I was naked as well, with all of Jason's seed in my needy pussy and womb.

I recalled the events from the night before.

 _"Rachel?" Percy asked after as soon we went in the room._

 _"Hey Percy…" She smiled at him._

 _Luke looked back, but I guess he was almost at his pinnacle of his orgasm so he didn't stop by a second, time wasn't on his side as he thrusted deep inside Artemis and came in her godly cunt._

 _"Gods…! Your pussy is so wet with my cum." Luke said, after filling the babe up with his cum._

 _"Mmm… Cummm…." Artemis moaned._

 _Luke pulled out, leaving her cunt battered and happily filled with semen. Luke then looked back at the group, then his eyes settle on Rachel with a questionable look._

 _"Who is that?" Luke asked._

 _Rachel, after staring at the orgy of evidence of Percy fucking Artemis and Thalia, said, "Wow… I guess Annabeth was right about your relationship being open…"_

 _"Told you…" I said, sticking my tongue at her._

 _Behind Percy, I could hear a yawning sounded like Thalia. I looked past my boyfriend only to realize that she's waking up from the hard fucking Luke put her through._

 _"Hmm Mmm…." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, "Oh! You guys are back… Wait, is that Rachel?"_

 _"Hey Thalia… I see you've been fucked pretty good." Rachel smirked, "Fucked you pretty hard, didn't he?"_

 _"But… wait… what are you doing here?" Thalia said panicky._

 _"Don't worry, Thalia… Annabeth told me everything." Rachel said, reassuring her._

 _Her shoulders visibly slump back and relax when she realize that Rachel is not here to interrogate, "Did… you and Annabeth..?"_

 _Nodding with a smirked on both girls faces, Thalia grinned. She then removed her hands from covering her chest, showing them the full view of her tits._

 _"I bet Percy fucked you really hard, didn't he?" Rachel asked._

 _"Percy didn't fucked me yet, Luke did…." Thalia said, pointing at Luke._

 _"But definitely yeah!" Thalia said cheerfully after recovering from the presence of Rachel, "Not that I mind that rough fuck AT ALL …."_

 _Rachel snickered and noticed Artemis laying with her ass sticking out, "Is that Artemis…?"_

 _Quickly looking back, Artemis saw Rachel and greeted her, "Oh! Rachel…. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Shouldn't you be at camp?" Percy asked, repeating Artemis question._

 _"Nope, my dad owns this train line so I am taking a vacation." She said nonchalantly, "I just didn't know most of you are here too."_

 _"Well, you probably know Jason already, so this is Luke…" Percy said, "They are demigods."_

 _Luke and Rachel stared at each other before both of them said hi._

 _"Did Annabeth told you about my relationship with her?" Percy asked._

 _"Oh yeah… I also kinda found out when Annabeth is sucking off Jason here in the spa…." Rachel winked at me, "We had like the hottest fuck in the hot spring and in the sauna."_

 _"I am guessing you are not a virgin?"_

 _"Heck no… I lost it to Nico after the war." She said, "How come Artemis is here? Why is she having sex? I thought…"_

 _"Oh dear Rachel… I am not a virgin at all. I've actually disguise myself in camp half blood and just find random guys to fuck me in the forest. It's this neat little tradition in the hunt that we get to have sex from time to time to relieve stress."_

 _She continued, "I know it's weird for a goddess to act so… naughty, but trust me, all of the virgin goddess; me, Athena, and Hestia are not virgin at all."_

 _"Just ask Percy… I am sure he could tell you his adventure last night." Artemis said, "Right, Percy?"_

 _Rachel looked confused, so my boyfriend explained, "I had sex with Athena and Annabeth last night… my dad was there too."_

 _"Holy shit! For real? You had sex with Annabeth's mom?" She asked, looking for conformation._

 _Instead, I replied, "Yup… then Poseidon fuck me in my ass and my pussy before they double teamed me… Hmm just thinking about it make me so wet…"_

 _Rachel looked sort of shocked, "Wow Percy… I guess you have a lot to explain to me and to the people at camp, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, no doubt." Percy said nonchalantly, "Anyway… you must have come here for a reason, right?"_

 _Percy smirked when he saw her smile, undoubtedly looking at his cock._

 _"Well, you wanna fuck again?" he asked._

 _"I don't know…" Rachel said, faking hesitation by bitting her fingernails, "I am not sure if…."_

 _"Oh… Just go fuck my boyfriend dry! Rachel." I smiled, slapping Rachel's arm, "So are we going to have another fuck fest and fuck like horny rabbits or not?"_

 _Rachel looked at me and said, "Are you sure? You won't kill me or anything?"_

 _I laughed and kissed Rachel, which made her sigh with pleasure._

 _"Oh, dear Rachel." I said, kissing her again, making her start moaning. "I would never kill you... Unless you steal my boyfriend from me."_

 _Rachel laughed, threw her arms around me, and kissed me, hard. I began kissing back with the same force, so hard that we both fell to the floor, but we continued making out._

 _"I think that a cue to begin the orgy guys." Percy laughed as her came over to us. "Jason, you wanna fuck my girlfriend while I fuck Rachel?_

 _"Gladly." Jason said, kneeling near Rachel and I as my boyfriend came over._

 _I yelped when I felt Jason't fat and long dick enter my pussy, and he soon began thrusting, all the while with me moaning into Rachel's mouth. She was doing the same, and when we broke apart for air, I saw that Percy was behind her, thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy._

And they did. We had a full blown orgy right in the room with Avengers: Age of Ultron playing in the background. Once we were all tired and completely spent, Artemis left and we all went to our separate rooms. Rachel wanted to spend the night with Percy, and I agreed to that, so I had decided to join Jason in bed. He seemed perfectly okay with that, and as soon as we got in bed, he mounted me and slid his long and hard dick into my tight and warm pussy and fucked me to his heart's content, making me cum multiple times. He cummed multiple times in my pussy and filled my eager womb with his thick seed all night long.

"Morning, babe." Jason's voice said, then when I turned to him, he kissed me on the lips.

I immediately pushed him away and sat up, causing him to sit up as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me with concern on his face.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me!" I said, getting him in his face till my nose was inches from his. "We only agreed on having sex! No kissing!"

"Oh... Ummmm... Sorry." he mumbled, turning his head away, but I grabbed it and made him face me again.

" _Sorry_ doesn't cut it!" I said, staring into his eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm -" he didn't have a chance to say anything because I just slammed my lips on his, making him seemed shocked, but he kissed back with full force, which made me start moaning. I could tell he was being turned on by my sexy and dirty moans, because he started massaging my butt cheeks, making my moan even louder as we laid back down on the bed with us groping each other.

"I thought you said 'no kissing', Annie." Jason said when we broke the kiss for air.

"Yeah, I know." I said, laying back on the bed, arms behind my head while Jason propped himself up on one elbow and faced me. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"For that, you deserve to be punished." Jason said, sitting up, but then he turned, grabbed my knees and forced my legs apart.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as Jason knelt between my legs and positioned his cock at my dripping and already leaking pussy. "What are you - GAAAHHH!"

I said that last part because Jason rammed his thick cock straight in my tight pussy and started pounding away.

"Your punishment," Jason said, kissing me on the lips again as I started moaning from the feeling of Jason's cock ramming my pussy apart. "Is that you have to ask me to cum before you cum. And you have to call me 'Daddy'. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." I moaned, lifting my head and gasping at watching Jason's cock travel deep in my pussy, come out and travel deep in again. "Can I please cum?"

"That quick?" Jason asked, stopping for a second, causing me to scream.

"WHY STOP?" I screamed, locking my legs around his waist. "KEEP ON FUCKING ME, JASON! I WANT YOUR STICKY AND WARM CUM FILLING MY EAGER WOMB UP!"

Jason listened to me and began fucking me again. It wasn't until five minutes in did I feel like I was going to cum.

"Daddy!" I cried, squeezing my cunt muscle around Jason's dick. "I'm gonna cum. Can I please cum?"

"Hold it in, slut." Jason grunted, picking up the pace with pounding my pussy.

"Daddy, please!" I cried as my climaxed approached. "I need to cum!"

"Cum, then." Jason groaned as he fired his seed straight into my womb.

I screamed as I came hard, so hard that my juices went flying out of my pussy and onto Jason's balls. My love juices completely soaked Jason's cock, because when he pulled it out, cum was glistening off of it and some of his seed dripped out of my pussy.

Completely spent, Jason and I laid next to each other. We looked at each other and kissed, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. I smiled at his sleeping form and got up. I wanted to go find Thalia and have some lesbian sex with her. But first, I wanted to go take a shower.

* * *

After my shower, I began searching the train for Thalia. When I didn't find her at any of the places where I saw her having sex (which, by the way, took a long time because Thalia had sex daily, according to her), I went to her room. By then I knew Jason and the others were awake and hanging out and chilling. As soon as I neared Thalia's room, I heard moaning coming from inside the room.

"Fuck, Thals." a boy's voice moaned. "You're so hot."

I frowned, because I didn't know this boy's voice, but I kept on listening.

"Just... Make me cum again." Thalia's voice moaned. "Pound this bitch's pussy and cum in her womb!"

I think the boy listened to her because she began moaning loudly and I could swear I heard the boy's balls hit her ass with every thrust he gave into her.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" the boy's voice said. "Do you like my cock pounding your pussy, bitch? Do you want to me to cum in your womb and fill you up with my seed?"

No response. Only moaning.

"SAY IT, BITCH!" the boy yelled.

"YES, CARTER, YES!" Thalia screamed. "I LOVE YOUR BIG ASS COCK POUNDING MY SLUTTY PUSSY! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, CUM IN ME AND FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! CUM IN MY PUSSY!"

After Thalia screamed, I heard the boy, Carter, groan, and she moaned in pleasure as if he spilled his load into her, which I knew happened. In that moment, I knew I wanted Carter's load in _my_ pussy and womb, so I walked in the room and said, "Heyyy Thals!"

As soon as I walked in, I saw this brown boy, whom I suspected was Carter, kneeling between Thalia's spread out legs with them both naked. Carter yelped, rolled off the bed and hit the floor with the _thud!_ as Thalia squealed, "Annie!"

Closing the door behind me, Thalia sat up and in that moment, I saw Carter's seed drip from her pussy. Looking at that made me want Carter's seed flooding my womb even more, so I walked over to the other side of the bed and saw Carter's brown feet sticking out from under the bed. I laughed at that, and Thalia giggled as she began rubbing her pussy lips, making Carter's semen flow out more quickly.

"How ya doing, Annie?" Thalia asked, leaning back on the pillows.

"Good, Thalia." I said, slowly taking off my cloths. "Very good. How bout you?"

"Same." Thalia said, looking down at her pussy to watch Carter's sperm leak out. "Found someone new to fuck."

"Oh?" I said, slipping out of my bra and panties, leaving me naked. "Who?"

"His name's Carter Kane." Thalia said, tilting her head to the left.

"Where is he?" I asked casually, tiptoeing over to where I saw Carter's feet sticking out from under the bed.

"Gee, I don't know." Thalia replied just as casually. "He disappeared when you came in."

"Right." I said, crouching next to Carter's bare feet. "Then... What are these?"

At the last word, I tickled Carter feet, which immediately bucked upward that were followed by two _thud!s_ and Carter's voice grumbling, "Ow."

"Yep." I said as I stood up, looking at Thalia. "Those are real human feet."

"Yeah." Thalia giggled. "Carter? Come on out. You've been found and exposed."

"Okay." Carter's voice came from under the bed. "You guys win. I'm coming out."

I backed up as Carter's legs came out of the bed, slowly, then... I saw his balls and cock, and I couldn't believe what I saw. His cock was easily 10 inches long and about 3 inches thick, obviously bigger than my Percy's, Jason's, or even Luke's. His balls were huge, which I knew were filled with his creamy, hot and thick seed that I wanted so badly in my pussy and womb.

Carter's head came out, and when it did, he fixed on my naked body and gasped. He knew what was happening and obviously didn't like it, because he tried to wriggle back under the bed, but I caught his feet and pulled him completely out, making him yelp. He tried again to wiggle back under the bed, but Thalia got in front of him and taunted, "Where you going, babe?"

"Uhhhh..." Carter said as he started to get up. "Nowhere?"

"Going under the bed is not nowhere, baby." Thalia said, walking up to him and grabbing his cock and stroking it.

"I was... Scared." Carter groaned as Thalia caressed his brown dick and big brown balls, looking at me. "W - who are you?"

"Name's Annabeth Chase." I said, walking up to him and traced my fingers over his brown ripped chest, making him groan. "Thalia's my best friend."

Carter's eyes widened at that, and he stammered, "A - and, you're okay with me fucking her?"

"Only if you fuck me too." I said, smiling at him, making him gasp.

"Not you too." he said, looking at me.

"Yes." I purred, looking down at his fully erected brown dick that was sticking out like an arrow. "I want your large cock pounding my slutty pussy so hard that I can't move my legs for a whole week."

"Okay." Carter said, shuffling on his feet. "I'll try."

"You won't try." I said, getting on the bed and laying on my back and spreading my legs. " You'll do. Now come here and fuck this tight pussy."

Carter grinned and got on the bed, kneeling between my spread out legs and placing his thick cock head on my dripping pussy lips, sawing it up and down, making me moan.

"Carter." I moaned, bucking my hips. "Don't tease me. I want your cock in me."

"As you wish, baby." Carter said, then slammed his cock in my pussy, making me scream as his size ripped me apart.

"Gods above!" I croaked as my pussy began to adjust to the size of Carter's cock. "You're so big inside of me!"

"Fuck babe," Carter groaned, thrusting his cock into my pussy a few times to get used to it, making me moan. "Your pussy is so fucking tight! And it's so nice, warm, and wet."

Thalia laid down next to me and spread her legs as well, saying "Carter, how about you fuck both of us at the same time, but I'll let you cum in Annabeth's pussy, alright?"

"Yes," I mused, tighting my pussy around Carter's cock, making him groan. "Fuck us both, Carter, then fill my womb with your seed."

"As you wish, baby." Carter said, then just started pounding away at my pussy, making me scream and moan while waves of pleasure flooded over my body at the feeling of Carter's thick cock pumping in and out of my pussy.

As Carter was slaming his cock into my pussy, I was thinking, _These few weeks of vacation are going to be great!_

 **A/N: To _ALL_ of my fans, I'm _so_ _so_ _so_ sorry for not updating ANY of my stories until now. For the last couple of months, I've been clashing... HARD with my parents, so I didn't have time to write. I hope _ALL_ of you guys can forgive me. And... What can I do to make it up to you?**

 **Anyway, this is Chapter 13 of Dreamers, so I hope you enjoy it. I'll try and get another chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises. Just... Hang in there, okay? Don't give up on me yet.**

 **Peace out! See you guys _REAL_ soon!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
